Scott Pilgrim vs More of the World
by Pixel Katana
Summary: Scott and Ramona return to Toronto, hoping to settle down, but Ramona's past just keeps catching up with her - though not always in a bad way! Picks up one month after volume 6. Rated T for violence, language and a little smut. Please R&R!
1. The Beginning

**Okay, here goes: I've been a fan of the Scott Pilgrim series for a while, and I've also been writing for a pretty long time. So it seemed like the logical next step to write a fanfiction set in the weird world of Pilgrim. Although I've written a great many stories, I've never tried my hand a fanfiction before, so there's a reasonable chance that this will blow up in my face. I felt that in order to continue the storyline, new characters were necessary, so I had to add several of my own creation. Please read, rate and review as you see appropriate - constructive criticism is definitely welcome!  
I hope you enjoy it!  
****(I do not own Scott Pilgrim or any related characters. All rights to Bryan Lee O'Malley and Oni Press. The Vegan Bureau of Investigations has demanded that the names of certain vegans featured in this article of writing be changed for their own protection.)**

* * *

Scott and Ramona walked hand in hand alongside the Seine as it snaked through the centre of Paris, their fingers tightly intertwined as they wandered the evening streets together. Ramona's hair was a mellow brown, swept back slightly by the brisk wind. They walked in silence, pausing occasionally for Ramona to brush her hair from her eyes. Ramona was the first to break the silence, speaking quietly as they crossed a bridge over the river.

'Scott…'

'Yeah?' Scott's head swivelled round as he spoke.

'I was thinking… how long has it been now?' she asked softly.

'Since Gideon-' Scott began.

'Yes.' she interrupted.

'Um… about a month, I think. I haven't really been keeping track of time, actually. There's been a lot to see.'

'Yeah…' She trailed off, before turning away from him and looking out over the river, her hand slipping gently from his grasp. 'I was wondering if maybe you'd… like to go back home.'

'Back to Toronto? Well, yeah, it's getting pretty late…' Scott murmured.

'No, that's not what I meant.'

'I, uh… what did you mean?' Scott mumbled obliviously.

'I meant to stay, Scott. I think I've changed my mind.' Ramona said quietly, not turning to face him.

'Wha… what!' Scott recoiled back, blinking. 'About what? You don't mean-'

Ramona turned around slowly, her solemn expression turning into a wry smile.

'You may recall, Scott Pilgrim, that I reserved the right to change my mind about a certain something back when we first went out.' she whispered into his ear. It took several seconds to click.

'Oh. Oh! Yes! That! Of course! Home…' Scott's face broke into a wide grin. Ramona reached for the Subspace bag that usually rested on her hip, only to find it missing. Scott noticed, taking her hand in his.

'Can I do it? I've been practicing…' Ramona nodded wordlessly. Scott had indeed been learning from her how to use Subspace, and he was a fast (if somewhat erratic) learner. She let him lead her away from the bridge's side and towards a flickering square in the centre of the pavement, which began to solidify into a door as Scott screwed up his face in concentration. A plain brown door with a simple star scratched into the wood materialised before them. Not bad, Ramona thought. Not as neat as mine, but still.

Scott reached out and grasped the door handle, twisting it and pushing gently, letting the door swing open. He turned to look at Ramona, but was surprised to see her yelp and turn away, covering her eyes. Looking through the doorway himself, his eyes were greeted with the sight of a shirtless Wallace glaring at him indignantly while trying to conceal a similarly disrobed Mobile with a blanket.

'Wallace! Um, hi!' Scott stuttered.

'GET OUT!' shouted Wallace. 'You don't live here anymore, Scott! Go! Leave!' Scott rapidly slammed the door, mumbling an unheard apology. The wooden door flickered out of existence.

'Yeah… I don't think you've quite got the hang of that yet, Pilgrim.' Scott turned to see Ramona smirking at him, standing next to a spotless white door marked with a small painted star. 'Shall we?'

* * *

The waves lapped gently up the beach, tickling the feet of the young man, lying flat on his back on the gleaming white sand. He lay with his limbs askew, one hand holding a small glass of wine which he swirled elegantly around, bringing it to his mouth from time to time to drink. He wore dark shorts and a plain white shirt, crumpled slightly by the sand. A pair of sunglasses covered his eyes.

He lay there for a long time, letting the crystal-clear water flow around his feet, watching the birds circling the sun overhead. Then he stretched out his free hand and cupped his palm, scooping up a handful of the hot sand and letting it trickle through his fingers. He repeated his action several times, but on the fifth handful he paused before throwing it up into the air above him, watching intently as it froze in midair, suspended as if time had ground to a halt. He looked up at the hundreds of tiny grains for a few moments, and then they fell back down around him, parting in midair so as not to land on him.

The young man stood abruptly, alarming a colourful bird which fluttered around its solitary palm tree. He turned slowly in a full circle, surveying his surroundings.

Then he disappeared, leaving no trace but an outline in the sand.

* * *

'_Hollie_! Where the _hell_ are my drums?' shouted Kim Pine at the top of her voice. She stood in the (now suspiciously empty) living room of her shared apartment. Things had been pretty quiet since Joseph had moved in with Stephen Stills, but something was very wrong. Kim had gotten up as usual that morning, had eaten breakfast as usual, had gone work at No-Account Video (as usual), and had come home. But there were two differences. _He _was here, and her drums were gone.

'Oh. Hey there, Kim.' Jason smiled laconically from the couch, his arm around Hollie as they watched television together. Hollie ignored Kim entirely, eyes fixed on the screen as Jason stroked her hair lazily. 'Yeah, we moved your gear. You don't mind, right?'

'You moved my drums? _You touched my bloody drums!'_ erupted Kim, reaching forward and angrily snapping her fingers in front of Hollie's face. Hollie glanced up in annoyance.

'Do you mind? I'm watching this.' muttered Hollie, scowling at Kim.

'_Where the fuck are my drums, you bitch!' _Kim yelled. Jason winced slightly at her outburst, but Hollie remained utterly unfazed.

'I put them in the garage.' she said simply, turning back to the television.

'Hollie, we don't even have a bloody garage!' fumed Kim.

'Oh. Right. I meant that they're in your car.'

'_I don't even have a car, you stupid-'_ Jason held up a hand, cutting smoothly across Kim's ranting.

'Actually, Kim, you do. Here.' He flicked a set of car keys from his other hand at her and she caught them deftly, pausing to think.

'Wait a minute… these are your keys.' she said, her voice returning to its usual deadpan tone. Jason shook his head, continuing to caress Hollie's hair.

'They're yours now. Think of it as a… gesture of goodwill.'

'For what? You cheating on me with my roommate and then dating her right in front of me?' asked Kim. Jason just smiled widely in response.

'Actually, Kim, there was something we wanted to tell you.' said Hollie, her eyes not shifting from the screen. 'You have to move out. Like, tonight.' Jason finished, avoiding Kim's furious gaze.

'What? I _have _to move out? Are the pair of you going to throw me out?' she growled.

'No. You just don't live here anymore. Jason lives with me now. He co-signed the lease and everything.' said Hollie, reclining further into Jason's lap. Jason glanced at Kim and shrugged.

'Yeah, she's right. And you signed the papers, too. You're not a resident anymore.'

'You what?' Kim exploded. 'I didn't sign anything!'

'Yeah, you did. Remember Wednesday night?' asked Hollie. Kim cast her mind back. Wednesday evening had been a confused maelstrom of depression and tequila.

'_You pair of-'_

* * *

Ramona lay snuggled up next to Scott in her bed, the bedclothes (and most of their clothes) strewn across the room. They were both panting slightly.

'Wow. Rammy, just… wow.'

**Scott Pilgrim  
****Age: 24  
****Rating: Awesome (at sex)**

Ramona looked up, smiling, her hands wrapped around Scott's chest.

'Thanks, Scott. You weren't bad yourself.' she said, gently nuzzling his chest.

**Ramona V. Flowers  
****Age: 25  
****Rating: Also awesome**

Scott hugged her tightly, tenderly kissing her forehead. She inclined her head back and they lay there together, tongues and limbs intertwined. They stayed like this for several minutes before their passionate kissing was cut short by a piercing ringing sound. Scott raised his head, trance-like.

'Ugh… doorbell…' Scott rolled out of bed, releasing Ramona, and got slowly to his feet. 'I'll get it.'

Kim was tapping her foot impatiently when Scott opened the door, clothed in one of Ramona's brightly coloured dressing gowns.

'Uh… hi, Kim.' he mumbled, staring at the ground. Kim did not look pleased. Not that she usually did, but she today she looked particularly _dis_pleased, and Scott hadn't spoken to her in weeks.

**Kim Pine  
****Age: 24  
****Status: Homeless**

'Scott. Is Ramona here? I wanted to ask you something.' Kim said. Scott looked up, alarmed.

'Um… no! No, she isn't here. She, uh, went out. Yeah, that's it. She's away. Not here.' he chattered nervously. Kim looked at him directly, taking in the image before her. Realisation dawned.

'Oh. Right. I'll just go.' she turned to leave, but someone called out her name.

'Kim! What did want to ask us?' Ramona appeared at Scott's shoulder, fully clothed. Her hair was already covered in strips of dye. Scott stared at her, confused.

'Rammy, how did you do that…?' Ramona raised a hand to silence him, looking at Kim.

'Well? Kim?'

'I… wanted to ask if perhaps I could stay with you guys for a little while. Hollie… kicked me out. She's living with Jason now.' Kim said morosely.

'Was Jason the guy with the car?' Scott interjected.

'Yes.'

'But isn't that his car there? With all your… um… clothes… in the back window?'

'Yes.'

'How…?'

'He gave me the keys. Said 'no hard feelings' or some bullshit like that.' scowled Kim.

'Isn't there anywhere else you could stay?' asked Scott, glancing longingly at Ramona.

'Well, I went to Stills' place but he's got no room with Joseph and Neil there, there's no way in hell I'm staying with Julie, and Wallace is generally being weird with his psychic boyfriend or whatever. I thought here might be the only place with room and no loud sex. But…'

'Psychic boyfriend…' mumbled Scott.

'Kim, of course you can stay here. You're one of my best friends.' Ramona cut across Scott. 'And I'll try and restrain my feelings for Scott in the meantime.'

'I think Scott restraining his feelings for you is going to be a bigger problem.' muttered Kim, glaring at Scott.

'He'll behave. Don't worry about it.'

'I'll hold you to that, Flowers.'

* * *

'So you two finally did it, huh?' asked Stephen Stills, arranging slices of aubergine on a plate in the kitchen of the Happy Avocado.

**Stephen Stills  
****Age: 23  
****Rating: Talented**

Scott was humming to himself merrily as he scrubbed away at a bowl.

'Yeah, we kinda did…' he smiled to himself. 'And it was _amazing'_

'Well, I guess it must've been a pretty long time since either of you…'

'Yes. It was. Let's talk about something else now.' said Scott. Stills laughed.

'Fine, fine. I bet she looked hot naked though, huh?'

'_Dude!_ That's my girlfriend you're talking about!' shouted Scott from across the kitchen. Stills raised his hands defensively.

'Whoa, Scott, calm down. I was just joking.' Scott turned away and chuckled quietly.

'I know. And she _totally_ did.' he said.

'So you two are really going to settle down here? I mean, the two of you were obviously have a good time travelling together.'

'Yeah, but… well, we still have to earn a living. We actually burned through the money we got from selling the Chaos Theatre pretty fast, so I figured I should get a job again. Ramona's working for in Toronto again too. The staff there were pretty mad when she walked back in. Most of their couriers got fired on the spot.' Scott said with a grin. Stills laughed.

'Yeah, I guess that she would be pretty good at her job. Y'know, with the Subspace travel and everything. But how did you even get your job back here? They fired the poor guy who took over in ten seconds flat when I mentioned that you were back in town. And I'm pretty sure that he was better at washing dishes than you.'

'Yeah… funny story, actually. I rang up the manager yesterday to ask if I could have my old job back, and he was like '_are you that one guy who took down G-Man Graves?_', so I was like '_yeah, that was me' _and then he was just like '_sure, you've got the job_'. Weird, huh?' Stills frowned.

'Right… I think maybe you might have inadvertently threatened your way back into work, Scott.'

'What! No, I'm sure they just knew that we were friends.'

'Yeah… I'm sure that was it.' muttered Stills sarcastically, lifting two plates laden with vegetables handing them to a waiter, who briskly left the kitchen. Scott stopped wiping the bowl and stared at is thoughtfully.

'Hey, Stephen Stills?' Stills glanced up at Scott, who was standing motionless, clutching the bowl.

'Still here, Scott. I'm not actually going anywhere.'

'Isn't there a show at the Rockit tomorrow night? I though Crash and the Boys were playing.'

'They changed their name, you know. They're called '_The Boys! And Crash!_' now.'

'Right, whatever. Is there a show on?' said Scott impatiently.

'Yeah, it's like some collection of bands. I think the Boys are opening.'

'Great! I'm going! You're coming too.'

'What? I don't want to be the third wheel to you and Ramona.' grumbled Stills.

'You can bring Joseph. I was going to invite Wallace and Kim too. And Neil, if he wants to come.'

'Oh. Fine, I'll go. But you're buying us drinks.'

'Great! Ten tomorrow, at-

* * *

'The Rockit? Wasn't that the place where you fought Matthew?' asked Ramona, lying stretched out on the couch in her living room, her head covered by Scott's striped hat. Scott was sitting cross-legged on the floor, facing her. Kim had set up her drum kit alongside an impromptu bed in the corner of the room, and was seated on a stool, idly sharpening a drumstick to point with Scott's sword, the Power of Love.

'Yeah, that's the place. Come on, it'll be fun!' Scott begged. Kim shrugged.

'I'll go. I'm not doing anything here anywhere, and I'm not working tomorrow. I might kick that girl drummer's ass too.'

'Kim, I think she's, like, nine years old…' Scott protested weakly. Ramona straightened up, adjusting the hat.

'I'll go if you want, Scott. I'd like to catch up with everybody. Will Wallace be there?'

'Yeah, he said he'd come with Mobile.'

'Good. We need to apologise to them for what happened the other night.'

'Wait, what happened the other night?' Kim cut in. Scott turned on her, scowling.

'_Something that we are not going to talk about tonight or ever!'_ he shouted, marching out of the room. Ramona smirked at Kim and began to explain.

* * *

Scott walked along the street with his friends, Ramona's arm wrapped comfortably around his waist. Her hair was a vivid red, and flowed down her back in waves. Kim was walking sullenly along next to Stills and Joseph, who were quietly chatting about music. Stephen stopped talking and led the group down an alleyway, walking them through a small side-door into the building.

They were met with a scene of devastation. The audience were strewn across the floor, some getting dizzily to their feet, others lying motionless. Joel, Crash and Trisha were seated at the bar, surveying the room with an air of satisfaction.

**The Rockit  
Fun Fact: This place sucks**

'I told you it would be better to arrive twenty minutes late.' Stills muttered to Scott. 'Where are our seats?'

'What the hell… is she drinking vodka?' Kim growled, glaring at the band's drummer, who gave a little wave.

The others ignored her, proceeding up the steps to the upper level, overlooking the stage. Wallace was already there, seated at a table with Mobile lying over several chairs, head in Wallace's lap as Wallace stroked his hair.

'Hi, Wallace!' Ramona called, causing him to turn his head and gesture to the seats near him. Scott stared at the motionless body of Mobile.

'Is he okay?' he asked.

'He's fine, Scott. He probably just got blasted by the soundwaves.' said Stills. Wallace shook his head.

'Nah, he just had a work thing. He's attending it on the astral plane, but he left his body here to accompany me.' He smiled, tweaking Mobile's glasses slightly.

**Wallace Wells  
****Age: 26  
****Rating: Gayer than Stephen Stills, and damn proud of it**

'Okay… well, that's… weird as hell, frankly.' said Ramona, sitting down at the opposite end of the row. Scott fell into a chair next to her, motioning to the others to sit down.

Beneath them, the audience was beginning to get to its collective feet. An announcer walked onto the stage, looking mildly shaken. Scott could hear Trisha sniggering from below.

'So that was, um, the Boys and Crash…' he began, but was interrupted by Joel shouting from the bar.

'We're called _The Boys! And Crash!_, idiot!'

'Uh, yes. So, the next band is an electro-rock group from Germany, and they're called…' he trailed off, squinting at the tiny sheet of paper in his hand. 'I… I don't know how to pronounce that.' Four short-haired men in matching suits marched onto the stage, each carrying a sizable keyboard. They clicked hinges and span dials, setting up stands and tweaking their instruments. Ramona frowned, a thoughtful expression on her face.

'They look kind of familiar…'

'Well, duh. They're _seriously_ popular over in Europe, apparently.' said Kim, crossing her arms.

'No, that's not it…' Ramona shrugged.

'Why, do you know them or something?' asked Scott, staring down at the four keyboardists.

'I… I'm not sure. I can't remember...'

A single discordant note rang out, reverberating around the room. A cascade of digital bleeps followed, drowning out Ramona's words. The keyboardists had begun to play. One of them raised a hand to the side of his, head tapping a microphone mounted from his ear.

'Ya tvoi sluga, ya tvoi rabotnik…' he chanted, his voice amplified and distorted.

'Is that Russian?' Stephen wondered aloud. Ramona's eyes widened in shock.

'_Scott! I remember who they are! They_-'

Then they began to play.

The melody flowed forth from their amps in crashingly load waves, paralysing the audience. Ramona froze mid-sentence, unable to move. Scott saw fear in her eyes as they struggled to break free of the invisible iron grip that grasped them. Kim's face was frozen in an expression of boredom, but her eyes conveyed little emotion beyond furious rage. They men continued to strike at the keys, their eerie rhythm erupting from the speakers in stunning bursts. Scott felt the sheer power of their sound pressing down on him from all angles, crushing him, constricting around his throat. Two of the four struck a deafening chord, and the blast of noise flashed through the crowd beneath them as a shockwave of blinding white light. Scott shut his eyes tightly, trying to shield his eyes but unable to move his hands. When he looked again, the lower level of the Rockit had been reduced to ash and dust, swirling beneath him. He felt the musicians' grip tighten, and his feet left the floor as he was lifted, powerless, into the air. He saw Ramona and the others begin to levitate, too, before his head was snapped around to face the four men. They stared up at him; their faces void emotion, playing on as the upper floor disintegrated behind Scott. He struggled and wrestled with the force that contained him, but to no avail. Eyes darting around, he saw his friends drifting in the air next to him, trying hopelessly to fight the choking sound. He saw Ramona, face contorted with terror, revolving slowly in the air right next to him, and he tried to reach out a hand to her, but couldn't move even a finger.

A door appeared.

One moment there was nothing, then the next, a huge mahogany door materialised beneath them. The keyboardists blinked in surprise, not ceasing to play, and turned their gaze from Scott to the door, which stood there, lifeless and inert. Scott felt the grip around his neck loosen slightly, but not enough for him to move.

The door opened a crack, and a sound emanated from within, a pumping bass line, audible even over the electronic notes echoed around the room. Then the drums began to play, pulsing from behind the door with a solid, rhythmic beat, visibly disturbing the keyboardists, who began to play with even greater intensity.

An almighty guitar chord blasted the door open, sending a shockwave of light and sound flying towards the stage, causing the men to recoil before continuing their music with renewed vigour. Scott felt the force holding them loosen its grip even further, leaving them suspended in the air as though gravity had ceased to function. He reach out and seized Ramona's hand, pulling her into a tight midair embrace as they watched the men below.

'Ramona… what's happening?' Scott shouted over the din.

'I don't know! The band… they know me, they're here to get us! I think…' Scott saw her mouthing to him, but her voice was utterly drowned out by a second, deafeningly loud chord, leading into an equally deafening melody which tore through the stage with its destructive rhythm. Ramona clutched Scott tightly as something – someone – emerged from the doorway. A tall, angular young man walked smartly into the room, carrying an electric guitar, with a massive amp simply floating through the doorway behind him, blasting out the melody he expertly played. A bass guitar and a drum kit followed, drifting into the room while seemingly playing themselves. The strings on the bass plucked as if being picked, and a pair of drumsticks hovered over the drums, beating out a rock-hard beat that caused the drums to blur slightly as the soundwaves distorted the air around them.

The four electronic musicians were playing frantically now, struggling to keep up with the astonishing beats of the floating instruments. The young man suddenly released his grasp of the guitar in his hands, and let it drift away from him into the air, the melody not missing a beat as it began to play itself.

_How is he doing that?_ Scott thought to himself, holding onto Ramona. _Is he psychic? _Ramona wore an expression of complete shock at his appearance.

He stood there, instruments hovering in midair around him, shielding him perfectly from the blasts of sound tearing up the floorboards around him as the keyboardists furiously pounded their own instruments. His face bore a calm, almost bored expression, his eyes hidden behind a pair of shades. He was handsome in a not-obvious manner, with longish red hair and a thin, slightly taut face, wearing a plain black T-shirt with long sleeves and dark jeans. He stood confidently but elegantly, his mere posture giving him an aura of total control, as though the pulsing waves of energy that surrounded him were not quite enough. He raised one hand and angled it slowly, smiling as the sound of his own instruments amplified to an ear-crushing volume, entirely drowning out the noise of the four men on stage. Then with a sweep of his arm, the stage erupted into dust, torn to shreds by a sheer, invisible force. The keyboardists exploded simultaneously, raining change down across the room as they burst into coins.

The young man let his hands drop to his sides, and the instruments disappeared in an instant, taking the door to Subspace with them. He turned to look at the seven behind him, still floating in midair. Wallace was slowly rotating head over heels, trying to wake Mobile, while Stephen clung onto Joseph as they revolved in midair. Kim scowled down at him, slowly drifting up towards the ceiling. Scott and Ramona were still holding each other, staring down in general confusion.

He clicked his fingers, and they fell-

* * *

**Well, that was chapter one. This isn't going to be a one- or two-shot: I plan to keep it going until I can reach a good ending. Please review!  
Chapter 2 is now up! Read away!**


	2. Parte Deux

**Alright, so here's parte deux of my first fanfic, set in the Scott Pilgrim universe. Enjoy!**

* * *

-right onto a soft carpeted floor. Scott got dizzily to his feet, releasing Ramona from their embrace, and found them lying on the floor of Ramona's living room. As the other's got to their feet, Scott saw the young man standing away from the others, turning over Scott's sword as he examined it.

'H-hey! Who _are _you? What just happened?' he began. The young man swivelled his head around, his hidden eyes looking directly at Scott.

'You don't know? Hasn't _she _told you?' he said, frowning. 'Understandable. She always did guard her past carefully – and with good reason.' Ramona got up and was about to speak when Scott interrupted her.

'You know Ramona? How?' The young man smiled, removing his sunglasses to reveal brilliantly blue eyes.

'How do I know her? Well, it's a long story, really. We're… old friends.' he said calmly. 'Oh, and we dated for a while once too.' he added. Scott's eyes widened.

'Then you're… you're…' he mumbled.

'Scott, he isn't-' began Ramona.

'_You're an evil ex!_' yelled Scott, launching a powerful kick at the red-haired man, who barely had time to react, dropping the blade and blocking the attack with masterful speed and grace. Scott deftly snatched his sword as it fell and brought it up towards his face, but he stepped backwards swiftly, out of the Scott's reach. Scott leapt forwards, bringing the blade slicing downwards, but his opponent was prepared and caught the blade expertly between his palms, twisting it from Scott's grasp and throwing it across the room. Stunned, Scott went on the immediate offensive, unleashing a rapid flurry of kicks and punches at his foe, only to find each one blocked with greater skill than the last. The young man barely blinked as he deflected blow after blow from Scott's fists and feet, barely retaliating at all. He caught a flying punch and twisted, dropping Scott to the floor. Scott scrambled to his feet and continued his attack.

'So this guy's not an evil ex, huh?' asked Wallace as he help a now-conscious Mobile to his feet. Ramona shook her head in exasperation.

'No! He's a friend, really. We dated for a while, yeah, but we actually had a good break-up!'

'Yeah, because you're just all about the healthy break-ups, aren't you?' said Kim sarcastically.

'Hey! We really did! He's a good friend, and… stuff…' protested Ramona with mild indignation.

The six of them watched the Scott trade blows with Ramona's 'friend' for several moments more. Scott kept punching and kicking in earnest, but it was obvious that he was far outclassed by his mysterious combatant, who reacted with lightning speed to deflect every blow and counter every grab. He took Scott's arm in both hands and swung him around, diving nimbly under a retaliatory kick as he threw Scott across the room.

'Shouldn't we tell him? Or, like, help him or something?' Stills inquired nervously as Scott leapt back to his feet and continued the fight. Ramona shrugged.

'Well, he's not going to hurt Scott, so we could just leave them to it…' she said, grinning at Kim, who merely nodded in response. 'And besides, it's nice to watch Scott _not_ win a fight for once.' The young man did not react at all as Scott ran across the living room towards him, fist flying towards his head. Rather than impact with his face, though, Scott's fist slammed painfully into a flickering wall of energy which flashed into existence for a split second, barely visible as a brief distortion in the air around Scott's hand. Scott recoiled back, clutching his injured hand, and Ramona stepped in.

'Scott… he's not an evil ex. He's just an ex. His name's Daniel. He's not here to fight you, Scott.' Scott stood there in confusion, panting.

'He's… not? Then why did we… fight... oh.'

'You must be Scott Pilgrim. It's good to finally meet you.' He extended a hand, which Scott shook cautiously.

'Congratulations on dealing with that maniac Gideon, by the way. He was _seriously_ messed up.'

**Daniel Grayson  
****Age: 26  
****Not Scott's enemy (apparently)**

'Umm…hi, I guess.' said Scott, nurturing his hand.

'Oh, sorry about that. I kind of had to make point back there.' Daniel apologised.

'No, no, it's fine, really. I shouldn't have gone for you back there...' mumbled Scott in response.

'So how did you and Ramona meet?' asked Wallace, seemingly oblivious to the atmosphere in the room. He had somehow produced a small glass filled with some unidentifiable concoction, and was sipping from it merrily, one arm round a mildly confused Mobile.

'I'm sure Ramona will fill you in on what she feels… appropriate… later.' said Daniel, turning to face Ramona. 'You know who those guys back there were, right?' There was a long silence before Ramona spoke.

'…yes. I spent a month in Germany a while back, had a few one-night-stands with random guys…'

'And then they came back and tried to kill you and Scott.' finished Daniel bluntly. 'It looks like Gideon gave certain people some dangerous ideas.' Ramona kicked Scott's sword across the room in anger.

'I thought I was done with all this!_ I thought it was all over!_ With him gone…' She sank to her knees, head in her hands. Scott knelt down beside her, glancing at the others and motioning frantically at the door to the kitchen. Stills nodded and they filed out, shepherding a giggling Wallace with them as they went.

'Ya know, if she was only there for a month, and there were four guys, Ramona was having, like, a one-night-stand a week-' Wallace was cut short by a swift knee to the groin, courtesy of Kim. They shut the door behind them as they left the room.

Daniel seated himself cross-legged on the floor, facing Scott and Ramona, who was crying softly.

'I… I just thought we were through with all this crap from my past, you know? When we beat Gideon, I thought we were _done_.' she said, trying to dry her eyes. Scott raised a hand and swept his fingers across her face, carefully brushing her hair out of her eyes and wiping away the teardrops as they trickled down her cheeks.

'Hey…' he whispered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as he tried to comfort her. 'It's okay. Uh… I'm here.' Ramona blinked, sweeping her sleeve across her eyes, drying her face of the tears. She looked up, directly into Scott's eyes.

'Th… thanks, Scott. I'm sorry… it's just hard, you know. To have a past that doesn't leave you alone…'

'We'll make it leave you alone. Even if we have to beat it back into the ground!' Ramona smiled slightly.

'I hate to be the bringer of bad news, but you might have to do exactly that.' said Daniel solemnly. Scott stood, reaching out a hand and helping Ramona up.

'What does that even mean?' he asked, frowning.

'It means that it didn't end with Gideon. He was cocky – he thought that there was no way you could beat him – but he wasn't stupid. He had a back-up plan, you see.'

'Whaaaaaaat! Is he still alive?' asked Scott, shocked. Daniel shook his head.

'No, no. He's gone. But he left something behind. A message… to everyone who might have had the slightest grudge against Ramona. He formed a bloody _army_, Scott. And those four back there? They were just the start.' Ramona collapsed onto the couch, head in her hands.

'How many?' she asked quietly.

'One hundred and nineteen. You'll need help, so I came to fight them with you. But Ramona… there's another thing…' Ramona looked up, worried.

'What? What is it?'

'Ramona…' Daniel turned away, rubbing his forehead. 'Their leader… it's _him_, Ramona. It's _Dallas_.'

Ramona paled and brought her hands up to her face, covering her eyes. Scott looked around, confused.

'Who… who's Dallas?' he asked nervously.

'David Dallas… he's not a man you should make an enemy of.' said Daniel.

'I _hate_ him. He's a twisted, evil _bastard!_' screamed Ramona, leaping up and running from the room. Scott stared after her, stunned, jumping as he heard the front door slam. He turned to Daniel, who lowered his gaze sadly.

'I'm sorry, Scott… Dallas is an old wound of hers. I don't think it ever healed. I can't say I blame her, really, knowing what he did to her…' he fell silent, before looking up at Scott, piercing blue eyes staring into his own.

'You should go after her. Let her talk about it. I've known her for a long time… trust me, she needs to open up to somebody. And if you beat down Gideon Graves for her, then I know that you've got something special. Go.'

Scott nodded, a determined expression on his face. He snatched up his coat and ran from the room. Daniel sighed and slumped down onto the couch, reaching down and picking up Scott's sword.

'The Power of Love… huh.' he murmured to himself, turning it over in his hands. There was a quiet, pointed cough from the other side of the room.

'Um… what happened?' asked Stills, his head poking around the kitchen door. Daniel could see the others trying to squeeze through the door behind him.

'You can come out of there… they left. Ramona's… going to need some time, I think.'

'Right…' The group flowed out into the living room, Wallace being partially supported by a mildly disgruntled Mobile as he swirled his cocktail glass, spilling some of his drink onto the floor.

'So where were we? Oh yeah, Ramona was pretty busy in Europe, huh?' he giggled.

'Shut up, Wallace.' said Kim sharply. 'Where did they go?' she asked, turning to Daniel.

'They just went out. They've got a lot to talk about… Ramona's going to go through some hard times pretty soon. I just hope Pilgrim's up to it… not that I won't help if he needs it.'

'Yeah… you kind of saved us back there, huh?' said Stills.

'What? Oh, yeah… don't worry about it. Uh, I think you guys should probably go home… get some sleep, you know? I'm going to wait for them to get back.' said Daniel. Stills nodded, motioning to the others, who followed him out. Kim just stood there, staring at the red-haired psychic slumped back on the couch.

'Um… I kind of live here…' she began. Daniel glanced up, surprised.

'Oh, sorry… maybe I should go, then.'

'No, no, it's okay. You should stay.' she said quietly, sitting down on the couch next to him. He extended a hand and she shook it.

'Daniel Grayson.'

'Kim Pine.'

'Nice to meet you. I'm guessing you're friends with Scott?' asked Daniel.

'Only friends, yes. Well, we're in a band together.' Kim answered carefully.

'Really? What do you play?'

'Drums. Scott plays bass... well, he's actually been playing guitar lately. He's really bad,'

'So… it's just the two of you?'

'Well… Scott sings, but he's pretty terrible. Actually, we're a pretty terrible band. We only play to Ramona's cat, anyway.'

'Ramona has a cat?'

'Yeah. He's called Gideon.'

'Gideon? Riiiiight…' There was a long silence.

'Thanks, by the way. For helping us out back there.' said Kim.

'You're welcome, I guess.' he replied, reclining and stretching out his legs. 'Their music was terrible anyway.' Kim smirked.

'Yeah, they kind of sucked.' she said, inclining her head thoughtfully. 'You were pretty good, though. Was it you playing the drums?'

'Yeah, I play. I usually use my hands, though.' he laughed.

'So are you psychic?'

'Yes.'

'Are you vegan or what?'

'No, I'm not a vegan. I like steaks too much for that.' He turned his head to face her. 'Anybody can be a psychic, really. It just takes practice. Wasn't that guy with your drunk friend psychic?'

'Who, Mobile? I think so, yeah. But he just does psychic cleansing and mind tricks and stuff, not like you. And Wallace is not my friend. He was Scott's roommate before he moved in with Ramona. He's pretty gay.'

'I noticed. And that Mobile guy is a telepath. I'm a telekinetic.'

'Um…what's the difference?' said Kim, puzzled.

'I can manipulate objects with my mind.'

'Oh. Right. I think one of Ramona's exes could do that. He was vegan, Todd-'

'-Ingram.' finished Daniel. 'I knew him. He wasn't actually that bad a guy before she dumped him. I always thought it was kind of harsh how she left him just because his dad wanted him to go to Vegan Academy. He really did care about her. He punched a hole-'

'-in the moon for her. She mentioned it.' Kim muttered.

'Yeah, that was it. Some guys will to anything for a little attention.'

* * *

Scott sprinted down the street after Ramona, who was skating along, slicing through the snow.

'Rammy! Wait up! Wait…' he cried as her rollerblades sent powder snow swirling into the air.

'Leave me alone, Scott! I don't want to talk!' A white Subspace door appeared in the snow and she skated through it, vanishing. Scott sped up, but just as he reached door it disintegrated, sending him sprawling onto the ground. There was a soft chuckle from behind him, and a British voice spoke.

'Well, Mr Pilgrim. It looks like you've been left behind…' Scott leapt up and span, but there was nobody to be seen.

'Who are you? Where are you?' he shouted at the air.

'My name is Andrew Cole… but my friends call me Espio.' answered the voice smoothly.

'Why can't I see you? Sh-show yourself!'

'Behind you…' the voice spoke from the air. Scott turned rapidly, fists raised, but there was no-one to be seen.

'I see that our advance guard failed. David predicted as much. But they were _most_ talented… I am curious to know – how did you defeat them?'

'W-we had help.' Scott said, spinning slowly on the spot, trying to pinpoint the location of the voice.

'That much is evident. I was wondering _who_ assisted you.' the voice enquired condescendingly.

'S-some guy named Daniel-'

'_What! Daniel Grayson?_' A frenzied yell sounded from Scott's left and he turned just in time to block a flying kick from a short, dark-haired young man dressed entirely in white. His assailant dropped to the floor and somersaulted backwards gracefully, blurring and blending perfectly into the snow. Scott blinked, trying to focus, but saw nothing but the softly falling snow.

**Andrew Cole  
****Age: Unknown  
****Rating: British (and invisible)**

'What the…' Scott saw a blur moving in the corner of his eye and span, dropping low under the attack and delivering a sharp uppercut. Cole fell forwards onto the snow, pushing up with his hands as kicking at Scott with both feet. Scott stepped back and retaliated with a brutal flurry of punches to his opponent's head and chest. Scott's fist connected with his nose and he staggered backwards, collapsing onto the snow. Scott stood back, watching warily as he slowly rose to his feet, blurring slightly in the falling snow but not fully disappearing from sight.

'So… Espio… is that like from Sonic the Hedgehog?' he asked innocently.

'_Shut up!_' shouted Cole angrily. He reached up and brushed the snow from his shoulders, before stretching out a hand and conjuring a disc of light which solidified into a black metal ring with a bladed edge.

'Come and get me, Pilgrim.' he growled, beckoning with his other hand.

Purple flames burst from Scott's chest as he shut his eyes, mentally summoning his sword, The Power Of Understanding. He grasped it tightly by the hilt and pulled fit from his chest, the violet light illuminating the street. Cole tilted his head to one side, smirking.

'How cute.' he laughed, before spinning and launching his weapon at Scott like a discus. Scott barely managed to deflect the speeding projectile with his own blade, bringing it up to his face at the last second and sending the disc arcing back towards its owner, who caught it deftly. Scott charged at him, bringing his blade slicing horizontally through the air. Cole was prepared, leaning swiftly out of the sword's path and sweeping out his own weapon in retaliation, his metal disc clashing with Scott's sword. They slashed and dodged at each other for almost a minute before Scott began to speak.

'So that disc thing… is it like the ones from _Tron_?' he panted, parrying a savage downward strike.

'It's called a _chakram_, you imbecile!' shouted Cole, ducking under Scott's blade and slashing at his legs, only to find his attacks blocked by a fierce backwards slice.

'Well, it looks like the things they had in _Tron_…'

'_Enough!_' Cole leapt forwards and brought the black ring crashing down onto the ground where Scott had been standing, looking up just in time to see Scott's sword, wreathed in purple fire, descending towards him. Cole brought up the disc in defence, deflecting the slash and sending the tip of Scott's blade scraping across the ground, melting the snow where it touched. Scott brought his weapon up for a return attack, switching targets in the blink of an eye. He ran the length of his blade directly through Cole's weapon, whipping back his sword and tearing the ring from his grasp. It clattered onto the ground and dematerialised, briefly flashing with white light. Cole looked up in alarm.

'_NO! You cannot_-'

Scott reversed the blade in his hands and sliced Cole in half, sending coins raining down across the street. He stood there for a moment, gasping for breath, letting the Power Of Understanding slip from his grasp. It vanished, darkening the street as the purple flames were extinguished.

Then he began to focus.

* * *

'So you won the Toronto International Battle of the Bands? That's pretty impressive.' Daniel and Kim were seated next to each other on Ramona's couch.

'That was when we had Stephen Stills with us. He always was the talent. And I'm not sure if we ever really _won_ it, since Gideon went down. He was supposed to be the sponsor.' said Kim, frowning slightly.

'Still, you must've been pretty good. You mentioned that you were in a band with Scott before?'

'Yeah. It was called Sonic and Knuckles… me, Scott and this girl called Lisa Miller.'

'The actress?' asked Daniel.

' Yes, actually. I didn't realise she was famous or anything.'

'Oh, she isn't. I just used to watch a lot of Canadian television. I've got a good memory for names.'

'Right… anyway, it was pretty cool for a while, before Scott moved to Toronto. He… he didn't even tell me. I found out from Lisa.' Kim turned away.

'So you and Scott had been dating, and then he just left without saying anything?' said Daniel quietly.

'Yeah, that's what… wait, what? I didn't say anything about us dating!' Kim glared at him indignantly.

'No, you didn't. But it's in the way you act. I saw the way you looked at him and Ramona. There's history there… no anger or jealousy, but history, and a little bit of regret.' he answered calmly.

'I-I only… what the hell are you, a mind-reader?' Kim spluttered.

'I'm not telepathic, Kim. But I can see it.'

'I didn't… fine. Yes, we dated. It was in high school, before he left…'

'Were you close?' Daniel asked gently.

'Uh… yeah. We… did it once. For the first time…'

'Oh… okay. But you moved here yourself?'

'Yeah, after I left university. He was living with Wallace, trying to start a band with Stills. I asked if I could play drums. He said yes. It was kind of weird at first, but we just tried to keep it in the past. Then he met Ramona, and… well, I guess you know the rest. I'm don't envy them. I like Ramona, and I know Scott's happy with her, so I left them to it. The two of them… they're like my best friends. Ramona let me stay here without a second thought when I got kicked out of my old place. And me and Scott? We got closure. It's behind us now.' Kim finished, blinking. 'Wow, I don't think… I don't think I've ever spoken to anyone about all this.'

'Exes aren't generally a happy topic of conversation. Especially when Ramona's involved.' Daniel replied.

'I guess so.' Kim reached out and patted his arm as he rose from the couch. 'Hey… thanks. For hearing me out. I think I needed to get all that out in the open.'

'Happy I could help. Listening is something I excel at.'

'You mean other than being psychic, playing three instruments at the same time and beating Scott in hand-to-hand combat?' said Kim sarcastically. Daniel laughed.

'If you say so. I worked hard on those, though. Listening doesn't need work, just the right attitude.' He straightened up, stretching out his arms. 'I was going to grab a drink. You want anything? You look thirsty.'

'What, are you just gonna take stuff from Ramona's kitchen? Scott said she hates that.'

'Oh yeah, she always has. But that wasn't what I meant. You drink, right? Alcohol?' he asked. Kim nodded.

'I… have been known to drink alcohol.' she replied.

'Excellent. I'll just be a moment.' said Daniel, dematerialising in an instant. Kim blinked in surprise, but he was back before her brain could process his disappearance, holding a pair of tequilas in tiny cocktail glasses. Kim looked at him suspiciously.

'How did you do that? Was that teleportation? I knew a girl who could do that once…'

'Not exactly. It's more like a kind of instantaneous sub-molecular transportation using micro-portals into Subspace.' Daniel said, seeing a blank look on Kim's face. '…but yeah, it's basically teleportation.' He slumped back onto the couch next to Kim, handing her a glass, which she accepted cautiously.

'Is this tequila? I don't know if I should drink this…' she began, eying the drink in her hand.

'Why not?' asked Daniel, taking a sip from his own glass. Kim's face reddened.

'I… have a sort of… tendency… to do really stupid shit when I drink tequila.' Daniel grinned.

'Such as?'

'Well…' Kim blushed. 'So far my tequila track record includes punching a girl in the face for trying to help me up off the floor, making out with Scott's seventeen-year-old ex-girlfriend and signing my own eviction notice.'

'Hey, it's just one glass. I promise I won't try to make you drink any more.' Daniel said, smiling slightly. Kim sighed and took a sip, before throwing the entire glass back in one gulp. She slammed the empty glass down on the armrest.

'Yeeeeeah… we're going to need some more of that.' Daniel grinned and clicked his fingers. A full bottle of tequila materialised between them and fell onto the couch.

'Better?' he asked.

'Now _that's_ more like it…' said Kim, reaching for the bottle.

* * *

Ramona sat perched on the edge of a cliff, legs hanging over the precipice. She didn't react when a Subspace door materialised to her right and Scott stumbled through. He looked around in astonishment at the scene that surrounded them as the door behind him disappeared in a whirl of snow. He stood atop a colossal peak of rock and ice, a sea of clouds extending for miles around, slowly drifting and swirling beneath them. Scott could see peaks of other mountains piercing the clouds in the distance.

'Wh-where are we?' Ramona turned her head, patting the rocky ledge next to her.

''It's Mount Everest, stupid. Don't they teach geography in Canadian schools?' Ramona scowled. Scott sat down next to her, letting his own legs dangle over the edge.

'Ramona…' he began reaching up and placing a hand on her shoulder.

'I don't want to talk about it, Scott. I don't, I just don't.' she said, shaking slightly.

'I didn't say you had to talk about anything.' Scott answered gently. 'I just had to let you know… I'll fight for you, I'll fight whatever or whoever I have to. And I don't care what happens to me. I… love you, Ramona Flowers. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone, and I'd do anything for you, anytime, anywhere. You don't need to give me a reason.' Ramona leant into Scott's arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

'I know, Scott. And… I love you too; I just don't want you to get hurt. Gideon and the others were one thing, but it's going to get worse, I just know it, and I can't put you in harm's way like that, I just _can't_, Scott.' she said sadly. Scott softly stroked her long crimson hair.

'You don't have to put me in harm's way. I can do it myself just fine.' he murmured. Ramona smiled involuntarily, hugging him tightly. He wrapped both arms around her and they sat there in silence, embracing, looking out over the ocean of rolling clouds. It felt like years to Scott before she spoke again.

'I… I'm sorry I yelled at you and stuff.' said Ramona sheepishly.

'It's okay. Daniel said I should go after you, said you should talk about everything.'

'Daniel says a lot of things, Scott.'

'But… do you think you ought to talk about it?' Scott asked. Ramona shut her eyes.

'I don't know, Scott. It's hard… I've done so many things trying to escape my past, I've just been making more past to escape from. How do I know I'm not just doing it now?' she cried, her voice echoing around the peak.

'Because now we're fighting your past, Ramona. You're not just running from it anymore.'

'Right… right.' she said, opening her eyes and staring into Scott's. 'So… do you want me to talk?' she asked.

'I want to listen.' Scott replied 'Why don't you start with Daniel? He said you were old friends…'

'Daniel… okay. He wasn't lying. I've known him almost all my life. We lived in the same town growing up, went to school together, we both went to the same university. But his parents, they… died when he was very young. He lived in an orphanage on the edge of town with just one or two other kids. I… I don't think he had many friends when he was younger - actually, I doubt he has now – but he kept the ones he did have very close. He wasn't unfriendly, just kind of solitary. He spent so much time working on things, practicing, training. He always had to be better than everybody else.'

'So is that how he became psychic? How he could play all those instruments?'

'Yeah. And he learned about Subspace, too, far more than anyone else I've ever known. He worked so _hard_, all the time, he just… well, he was always pretty quiet, not really talking much. He wasn't like the 'strong and silent' type, more just… the silent type. He wasn't shy, just a loner. He never had to depend on anyone, but I don't think I ever had anyone to depend on. But he changed…' She fell silent, staring into the distance.

'What happened?' asked Scott.

'It was my first year at the University of Carolina in the Sky. I was with Roxie, right? And he was always there, helping out with little things, trying not to get in the way. But this one time… there were these guys. Athletic guys, all brawn and very little brain. Daniel played sports, and he was good, but I don't think he ever enjoyed them. He hated team games.'

'Getting a little off the subject, Rammy…'

'Right, sorry. So these guys… about a dozen of them, I think… they're just mocking me and Roxie for, you know, being-'

'Yes! Yes! I know!' spluttered Scott raising a hand to stop her. 'So, what did they do?'

'Well, they were making jokes and laughing at us, and Daniel just walked right up the biggest guy there and he _ordered_ him to stop. And they just laughed in his face, told him to get lost. But he said no, and told them to leave us alone. Then one of the guys punched him in the face, real hard…'

'Oh, man. How bad did they beat him up?' Scott asked tentatively.

'Beat him up? They didn't beat him up. He knocked them all out cold. It was amazing… he was so graceful, but so powerful. I'm sure he was psychic even back then, but he didn't even use his powers, he just… _fought_. It was right in the middle of the canteen. He punched their ringleader so hard he broke a table in two when he fell.'

'Sooo…'

'And after that, he was different. Like he'd been learning how to do so many things for so long, and now he knew everything. He talked more, he made more friends… after me and Roxie broke up he was there for me, and after a while we started dating. It was great, for a while. He taught me a lot back then, like how to use Subspace, and how to fight properly.'

'Hold on.' Scott interrupted. 'I thought Roxie said she taught you about Subspace and stuff?'

'Scott, Roxie would say anything if it made her look good. I wasn't thinking about Daniel back then – I hadn't even seen him for years. But anyway, in the end, we both knew we weren't right for each other, and we finished it. There wasn't really a big break-up, we just stopped dating and went back to being friends. He was still there for me… but I messed up. When he found out that I was cheating on the twins with each other, her was so… disappointed in me. He still tried to help, but I pushed him away, ignored him when he warned me not to date Gideon… he even offered to help me with the League. I rejected him… why did I do that, Scott? Why did I do that?' She began to cry again, letting the tears trickle down her face, gripping Scott tightly.

'It wasn't your fault, Rammy. I bet you weren't even thinking straight back then. Gideon was in your head, Rammy, and it was him pushing Daniel away, I'm sure of it.' Scott whispered into her ear, consoling her.

'Yeah… yeah, I guess you're right. But he's here to help us now, right? Just like always…'

'He said he'd help, Ramona.' Scott said, trying to reassure her.

'Yeah… and if Dallas is coming, we're going to need that help.'

'Soooo… you want to talk about Dallas?' asked Scott tentatively.

'He… I don't really want to get too much into it. There's a lot of bad memories there.' Ramona said.

'You don't have to give me all the details.' Scott replied. Ramona took a deep breath.

'He used me for sex for almost a year.' she said shortly. Scott blinked slowly, his brain ticking over as he tried to process her statement.

'He did _what?_' he shouted out after a long pause. There was a rumbling far beneath them as a flock of birds swooped into the air, disturbed by the sound.

'He used me for sex for almost a year.' Ramona repeated, her face unreadable. 'It was after I stopped dating Daniel. There was this one time at a party… I was pretty drunk, I think… and we ended up sleeping together. He was kind of a quiet kid, but he was pretty crafty. He'd had his eye on me ever since I started university. I was really embarrassed after what happened… so I tried to hide it. But David was clever… he had plans, and there was nothing I could do, nothing at all. Whenever I tried to break out of it, he'd have another scheme in place, always there with some bit of trickery or blackmail or threat. I remember it all… I felt so _powerless._'

'Rammy… I'm so sorry, you don't have to tell me-'

'I'm going to finish, Scott. I have to. So… he used me, manipulated me, for nearly a year. It was almost the end of my second year when Daniel finally found out. I remember him walking in on us right in the middle of it. When he found out what David was doing, he was so angry… he said I should have told him what was going on. I'd never seen him so furious. And then he stormed out, just telling me to leave David…'

'And did you?' asked Scott, releasing his arms and looking directly into her eyes. She lowered her head.

'I tried to. But then David was there, and he had some guys with him…'

'What happened?' he said, eyes wide.

'They… they beat me up, Scott.'

'They beat up a girl?' exclaimed Scott, shocked.

'Yeah. I fought them, used all I'd learned from Roxie and Daniel… but there were just too many of them.' She gazed back into Scott own eyes. 'Scott… do you remember when Gideon altered your memories of Kim? How you thought you fought all those guys for her?'

'Yeah… I really just punched that one kid, Simon Lee.'

'Well, Gideon was using my fragments of my memories to create those illusions. What you thought you did for Kim… Daniel did that for me. He came back after David took me, battled all David's henchmen. They never stood a chance… I was chained to the wall, just watching him fight them. They all piled in on him, but he was unstoppable, like a force of nature, tearing down the walls around him as he fought. Then he reached David, and they clashed, fists and feet flying so fast. David was good, really good, but he was no match. Daniel didn't even bother with his powers. And then, when David was beaten, he begged Daniel to let him go.'

'Did he?'

'You had the memory, Scott. You know how it went. Daniel kicked him right off that floating rock, so hard that he landed in the ocean. I… I never saw him again.' Ramona finished, kicking her legs in the air, arms wrapped around Scott's chest.

'Rammy, wow… that's a pretty horrible story.'

'I know. I'm kind of a pretty horrible person.'

'That's completely untrue.'

'Prove it.'

'…you ended up with me.'

* * *

**...and that was chapter 2. Total word count: Over 9000. Next chapter will be up in a few days!  
Chapter 3 has been uploaded. Go on. Click the button with the arrow. You know you want to.**


	3. Scott's Row: The Third

**Here's chapter 3 of 'Scott Pilgrim vs. More of the World' the best damn SP fanfic ever. Or at least, that's what my massivly inflated ego tells me.  
It's yours to read! But only to read, mind you. Don't even think about printing out a copy and using it as a doorstop. Or as toilet paper. Seriously.**

* * *

'Andrew Cole? Yeah… he was this nerdy little British kid who had a major crush on me all through high school. We made out once after I broke up with Todd, before I went to university. Um… why did you ask?'

'He kind of attacked me after you left. Tried to kill me, actually.'

'Oh god, I'm so sorry… but he was always so _pathetic_…' Ramona removed her rollerblades, tossing them onto a shelf in the hallway. Scott took off his own shoes, stowing them neatly in a small alcove by the door. They wandered into the living room together.

'Yeah, after you left he turned up and we- WHOA.' Scott and Ramona stopped dead in the doorway. There was junk strewn across the living room floor, and a strong smell of alcohol lay heavy in the air. Daniel was barely visible under a mountain of cushions on the couch, face down, unconscious, Scott's bass guitar hanging from his hand. Kim lay curled on the floor in a foetal position, away from her makeshift bed, tightly clutching a pair of drumsticks as she slept, twitching slightly and letting out the odd groan. Scott reached down and scooped up an empty bottle.

'Tequila… I wonder if Wallace is still here.' he muttered grimly. Kim raised her head an inch, eyes shut tightly.

'_Wallace… not here. Quiet… be quiet… head… mmmff…_' She rolled over onto her other side, still holding the drumsticks. Scott glanced up at Ramona and shrugged.

'We should probably let them sleep it off. Trust Kim to drink tequila on a night like this…' he said, carefully stepping over Kim and creeping towards the stairs, Ramona in tow.

'They're both going to have such bad headaches tomorrow morning!' she whispered, smiling tiredly. They fell into bed side by side, fully clothed, Scott's arm wrapped around her comfortingly, and drifted together into sleep.

**The Next Morning (or technically afternoon)**

'You two got _drunk_ together? That's just priceless! You literally just met!'

'I hate you, Wallace Wells.' Kim growled through gritted teeth, draining her cup of coffee and crumpling it violently, her other hand barely preventing her head from hitting onto the table. The group sat in a booth in the Second Cup, all clasping cups of coffee save Wallace, who was happily swigging a beer, grinning widely.

'What the hell is wrong with you, anyway?' asked Neil, who had been hurriedly filled in on the events of the night before. 'Why aren't you hung-over like these too?'

**Neil Nordegraf  
****Age: 21  
****Formerly Young Neil**

'Wallace? Oh, he's still drunk. He does this sometimes… he'll crash after another day or two and sleep for 24 hours straight. Look on the bright side – he's too drunk to notice or care that he's paying for our drinks.' explained Scott, sitting down next to Ramona and passing her a cup of tea, taking a sip from his own Caramel Macchiato. 'Why does Julie always serve me last? She's always so mean to me…'

'I would hazard a guess at lingering romantic feelings for you that you never reciprocated.' Daniel muttered, slumping sideways onto the seat next to him as he finished his fourth espresso.

'Oh, right… hang on, what?'

'Leave it, Scott, it doesn't matter. What does matter is _holy crap these two got drunk and naked together!_' Wallace almost-screamed. Kim threw her cup at him and he dodged it, laughing.

'We didn't do that, idiot' she said, looking around the table at the sceptical faces. 'We didn't! We just talked and drank and then we played some music for a bit, and then… yeah, I think we passed out. That was all.'

'I second that motion…' groaned Daniel, raising a hand limply. The espresso shots on the table lined themselves up neatly and leapt into each other, stacking up into a tiny tower, which floated up of the table and turned to dust, disappearing into the air. 'God, I'm never drinking tequila again.'

'Kim says that every time!' giggled Wallace, slapping her on the back. She turned and balled a fist, launching a punch directly at his face. Wallace stopped smiling and flinched backwards, covering his face with his hands, but Kim's fist stopped mid-movement, freezing in the air.

'Leave it… he's drunk.' Daniel muttered, releasing his mental grip. Kim let her hand drop heavily to the table, eyes shooting daggers at Wallace. Stephen Stills, who had been watching quietly from the corner of the booth, finally spoke up.

'So I'm just gonna step in and change the subject… Neil, how was your night? You said you couldn't make the show.' said Stills, trying to change the subject and placate the still-fuming Kim. Neil grinned nervously.

'Um… yeah… I kind of had a date… or whatever...'

'You're dating somebody? Is he cute?' Wallace asked, reverting to his cheery drunken state. The others ignored him.

'Young Neil is dating? Like, an _actual girl?_' said Kim, breaking her death-stare at Wallace.

'Hey! I decreed that Young Neil should now be formally referred to as _Neil_.' interrupted Scott before Neil could reply.

'Well, I decree that Scott should now informally be referred to as idiot.' Kim growled. 'Well, Neil?' He didn't reply for several seconds, quite intimidated by the short, hung-over redhead sitting beside him.

'Yeah… I had a date last night… with Stacey, you know?' he finally answered quietly, staring at the table.

There was a moment's silence as the group waited for Scott to work it out. He calmly pushed his cup aside.

'Rammy, I've finished my Macchiato… can I have a sip of your tea?' She nodded, watching apprehensively as he reached over, raised the cup to his mouth and took a short sip, before violently spraying it from his mouth in shock, showering Neil with droplets of scalding tea.

'You're dating my _sister?_' he yelled, sliding Ramona's cup back into her hands. 'Thanks.' he said in a softer tone, before turning back to Neil. 'Why would you _do_ that? You're so much _older_ than her!'

'She's a year younger than him, Scott. And you're a year younger than Ramona.' said Stills, shaking his head in bemusement.

'And Knives was like, ten years younger than you when you were dating.' Kim chipped in, smirking.

'What? It was like five and half years! And… don't bring her into this!' blustered Scott. 'Anyway, Neil, she's my sister! She's off limits! You know that, right?'

'I'm sorry, Scott, I didn't-' Neil began apologetically.

'How did this even happen?' demanded Scott.

'Well, we got set up together, and-'

'You had a blind date with my sister? Who set you up?' There was a long pause. Ramona could almost hear cogs grinding in Scott's head as he arrived at an answer. 'No… she didn't… she wouldn't dare!' His hand darted out and seized Neil by the shirt, pulling him in close. 'Was it _her?_' Scott whispered angrily, gesticulating wildly with his free hand in the direction of the café counter. Neil nodded wordlessly, terrified, and Scott released him, standing.

'_JULIEEEEEEE!'_

* * *

Scott, Ramona and Kim trudged the long way home through the snow together. Stills had convinced Daniel to come back to his house and take a look at his music with Joseph and Neil, and Mobile had turned up as they left to retrieve Wallace, saying that he 'shouldn't be left alone like that'.

'You know, Scott, I'm thinking that it might not have been the best idea to slide over the counter and tackle Julie to the floor. I mean, she is kind of a bitch, but still…' said Ramona as they walked.

'Yeah… I didn't know they had a 'no staff abuse' policy thing there, actually. We might not be welcome there for a few days… or months…' he replied in subdued tones, face sullen.

'You're an idiot, Scott.' Kim said, scowling.

They were within sight of Ramona's front door when a figure appeared in midair right in front of her house, falling face-first into the snow with a panicked yelp. Daniel dropped out of thin air next to him, landing gracefully on his feet. The man in the snow struggled onto his hands and knees and tried to get up, but Daniel extended a hand and he fell face forwards, held in place by the invisible force emanating from Daniel's fingertips. Scott and the girls began to run towards him.

'Let me go, asshole! I've got no beef with you!' yelled the man, struggling hopelessly.

'Then please explain why your _friend_ just threw a freaking fireball at my head!' Daniel shouted back, tightening his grip and glancing up to see Ramona, Scott and Kim standing metres away, mouths agape, staring past him.

'What?' He began, before freezing in place as he felt soft burning sensation on the back of his neck. Turning his head ever-so-slightly, he saw a second man, clad in jeans and an expensive-looking jacket, standing directly behind him, one arm raised. The newcomer flexed his fingers and smiled warmly as a ball of fire flickered in his outstretched palm, barely an inch from Daniel's head. He maintained his grip on the man in the snow, who was still trying in vain to get to his feet.

'Well…' said the man behind Daniel softly. 'Looks like we've got us a little stalemate, huh? Let him go.'

'So you can fry my brain? Yeah, that's going to happen.' Daniel replied, looking unwaveringly at Ramona, who stood there dumbstruck.

'Wrong answer, pal-' began the second man, but Daniel was already moving, releasing his psychic grip and spinning with blinding speed, tilting back his head to avoid the blazing fireball by a hair's breadth. There was an audible hiss as it burned part of his stubble off, but he ignored it, raising both hands together and slamming his palms into his opponent's chest, imbued with sheer telekinetic force. The jacketed man was sent flying across the street, landing heavily in a snowdrift, feet sticking out. Daniel turned to face the other man, but he was gone, leaving nothing but a human-shaped hole in the snow.

'Okay, okay, we get it… you're good.' a voice behind him laughed. He turned with Ramona and the others to face the pair, who stood idly across the road, one of them melting the snow off his jacket with a finger wreathed in flames. The other man was covered in snow, but it slithered over his body like water, gathering in his hands. He raised one slowly, revealing a perfect crystal of ice.

'But we didn't come here to fight you. We're her for Pilgrim… and _her_.' The first man pointed a finger directly at Ramona, who just stood there, confused.

'I… but… who _are_ you? I don't remember you at all…' she said blankly. The two men snarled in unison.

'You don't even remember us? You ruined us, you _bitch!_' one shouted angrily.

'We're the two Mikes! Remember now?' the other yelled.

**Mike Evans  
****Powers: Frosty  
****Status: Angry**

Realisation dawned on Ramona's face.

'Oh my god… you were those two guys who kept asking me out in university!' she exclaimed.

'What? NO! It was in high school!' raged his cohort.

**Mike Crow  
****Powers: Flaming  
****Status: Angry x2**

'You really don't remember us?' asked Evans, frowning. Ramona shook her head. He threw the crystal to the ground furiously. 'Me and him were real good friends back then, right? But then you came along… and I decided that I liked you.'

'Problem was, I wanted you too.' continued the Crow, white-hot flames licking around his hands. 'So we fought. In the end, we couldn't stay friends. We both tried to get you…'

'And then you just went off with that pretty-boy Indian kid, and the two of you beat the crap out of us! So now, we're here, and it's time for some _payback_!'

Daniel was still standing some way apart from the others, and he opened his mouth to speak.

'Listen, I-'

'Shut up! We're here to take Flowers and her precious little Scott Pilgrim down!' interrupted Crow loudly.

Daniel nodded wordlessly, raising his hands in a gesture of peace. Scott saw out of the corner of his eyes the fingers on his left hand curling inwards, one by one.

'…_two…one...now._' Daniel whispered under his breath, bringing his hands together in a ringing clap. Scott watched as the air seemed to ripple like water around his hands as a wall of psychic energy rushed towards the pair, dredging up a whirl of snow. Evans vanished in a swirl of ice, emerging from a snowdrift to Daniel's right, away from the others. Crow threw himself out of the shockwave's path, rolling as he landed and launching a blazing ball of flames speeding towards Ramona and Scott. Kim leapt to one side as Scott tore the Power Of Understanding from the air and deflected the fireball inches from Ramona's unblinking eyes. Daniel stretched out a hand, an oversized mallet materializing from nowhere and flying towards Ramona, who caught it deftly. She stared at Daniel in astonishment.

'How did you…' she began, trailing off as she watched Daniel teleport from step to step, smartly evading a volley of icy projectiles from Evans' fingertips. He turned his head sharply, pointing at Crow.

'What are you waiting for? _Handle him!_' he shouted, flying at Evans in a cocoon of telekinetic force.

Scott and Ramona turned to face Crow, raising their weapons. He snarled and leapt forwards, blasting a hole in the ground where Ramona had been standing seconds earlier. She twirled gracefully past Scott, who brought his sword slashing out towards Crow's neck, but he ducked the slicing blade and threw a fireball at Scott, who was barely able to dive backwards in time. Ramona brought the mallet crashing down towards Crow, but he sidestepped the blow and raised a hand, sending a lance of flame directly at her, only to find it blocked by Scott's whirling sword. Scott and Ramona threw themselves at him together, attacking from both sides, and he reacted quickly, leaping nimbly over Scott's burning blade and kicking Ramona's hammer out of her hands. He landed and blasted her with a swift flurry of fireballs, sending her sprawling into the snow in a smoking heap.

'Ramona!' screamed Scott, bringing up his sword to deflect another ball of flame from Crow. He closed in on Scott rapidly, jumping up and raining down a series of quick blasts. Scott blocked and turned, raising his free hand and lashing out at Crow's face, sending him reeling backwards.

Kim's fist rose out of nowhere, connecting with Crow's chin in a brutal uppercut that sent him flying into the air, exploding in coins as he hit the ground. She turned to see Daniel viciously smashing Evans' protective wall of ice aside and punching him square in the face, showering the road with change. Scott was bent over Ramona, his sword gone, clutching her mallet in one hand and her hand in the other.

'Rammy… Ramona, please, wake up! Wake up!' he said desperately, trying to shake her awake. Kim and Daniel joined him by her side, worried. Ramona gave a quiet moan, moving her head slightly.

'Ugh… that hurt…' she muttered, squeezing Scott's hand and opening her eyes a fraction. 'Wha… what happened?'

'They're gone, Rammy. We beat them. It's okay.' Scott answered, grasping her hand tightly.

'I… great…' she murmured, before passing out. Daniel turned away, blushing slightly at the sight of Ramona lying in the snow, clothes half-burned off. Scott gathered her up delicately and lifted her out of the snow, cradling her in his arms, rearranging her scorched garments to cover her dignity. Daniel raised a hand, trying to lift her gently from Scott's arms, but he clung onto her, shaking his head.

'I'll… I'll just carry her, alright?' he said quietly. 'Can you take that thing?' he asked, nodding to the mallet lying on the ground.

'Yeah… yeah, sure.' Daniel answered, blinking as the mallet vanished from sight. He released his mental hold on Ramona's body, letting Scott take her full weight as he began to walk slowly up the steps to Ramona's house. Daniel glanced at Kim, who was panting softly.

'Hey. I saw you hit that one guy.'

'Um…. yeah, I guess I did. So what?' she asked with mild suspicion. Daniel raised his palms innocently.

'Nothing, nothing. It was good punch, that's all. Do you fight a lot? I mean, knowing Scott and all…'

'Not really. I practice a little, but not with him. He kind of has problems holding back.' replied Kim.

'That makes sense. He's pretty handy in a fight.'

'He's the best in the province. Apparently.' Kim said sullenly.

'Maybe you should practice more? You're actually not bad.'

* * *

Ramona awoke suddenly in her bed, unclothed; covers laid gently over her naked body. It was dark outside her window, and the lights were off in the bedroom. She tried to move but stopped as a piercing, burning sensation spread across her chest, sending her into a spasm of pain. It died away slowly, receding to a dull throbbing covering her upper body. When she dared to move again, the sharp pain did not return, although the rustling of the covers over her chest made her skin sting and itch. She rose carefully from the bed, feeling a little nauseous, and made her way to the bathroom, still entirely naked. She fumbled in the dark for the light switch and turned it on, gasping as she saw her body in the bathroom mirror.

Ugly red burns spread across her breasts and collar, her skin scorched white in some places. Her vivid red hair had been blacked at the tips, and now it curled slightly, giving her a somewhat shell-shocked appearance. She could feel and see where Crow's fireballs had impacted, probably burning right through her clothes and striking against her skin. Her memories of the fight were blurry and unfocussed: she remembered being blasted off her feet by Mike Crow, then Scott kneeling over her, telling her not to worry…

She pulled on a fluffy bathrobe, concealing the burns with its soft pink fabric, before flicking off the light and leaving the bathroom, proceeding to the stairs. She could hear sounds coming from the living room, the sound of fists impacting on arms and kicks being blocked with knees. She reached the door and pushed it open nervously to see Kim and Daniel locked in combat, Kim striking out at him relentlessly and him turning aside each blow, to her obvious frustration. They didn't even notice Ramona as she entered the room and edged around the wall to the kitchen door, such was the intensity of Kim's assault. Ramona wandered through into the kitchen and sat gingerly down at the table. Scott was bent over the fridge, carefully selecting a pot of instant ramen.

'Scott…' she whispered hoarsely, causing Scott to spin around in surprise, plastic container held out like a weapon. Ramona giggled, before crying out softly as a spasm of pain wracked her chest. Scott dropped the pot hastily onto the table and pulled out a second chair, seating himself next to her.

'A-are you okay? It looked pretty bad…' he began quietly, raising a hand and brushing a strand of Ramona's scorched hair from her face.

'I… what happened?' she asked, reaching up to scratch her chest. Scott took her hands and lowered them slowly to the surface of the table.

'Don't itch it. Daniel said it would make it worse.' She glared at him resentfully. 'Don't you remember the fight?'

'I remember -_ah-_ that one guy hitting me with those fireballs…' she answered, wincing in pain as she spoke.

'Yeah… he knocked you to the ground, then we finished them off. I was so worried about you… you could have _died_, Rammy.' said Scott, clasping her hands in his. 'But we thought you'd be okay after some rest, right? So I carried you back here and put you into bed. You've been asleep for hours – I was just about to check on you, actually.'

'You looked like you were -_ah_- making ramen to me.'

'I… yeah, well, I was hungry!' Scott said defensively. 'I was going to check on you afterwards!'

Ramona smiled and pulled him into a tight but painful embrace, planting a soft kiss on his lips.

'Well, thank you. I think I'll be okay… uh, what happened to my clothes?' she asked pointedly.

'I… um… well, after you… got all burnt… they were kind of, you know, smoking…' he said nervously. 'So I had to kind off… take them off you when I put you into bed, and they were all scorched up, so I… I threw them away.'

'You threw away my clothes.' Ramona said in a deadpan tone that even Kim would be proud of.

'Um… well… I didn't… yeah, I threw them away. They were on fire!' he protested. Ramona shook her head, emotionless face breaking into a smile.

'I'm just joking, dude. I can get new clothes.' she said, Scott exhaling in relief. 'I'm more interested in you manhandling my naked body.' she finished with a wry smile. Scott's face went bright red in an instant.

'I… buh… you were all…' he blustered, panicking. Ramona leant in close, stroking his arms gently.

'Hey. I didn't say it was a bad thing.' she whispered into his ear. They pulled each other close and began to kiss passionately, arms wrapped around each other. Ramona's chest throbbed, but she ignored it, letting Scott take her mind off the pain.

There was dull thud from the living room and they both jumped, breaking apart. Kim and Daniel were still sparring, Kim grunting loudly as she tried in earnest to get past his impenetrable defences.

'Come on!' they heard Daniel call. 'Stop _trying_ to hit me and _hit me!_' There was another thud, followed by more grunting from both of the combatants.

'You're… not… even… trying!' Kim shouted between blows.

'Then make me try!'

'Take this!'

Scott turned away from Ramona, scooping up the pot of instant ramen and turning on the hot tap in the sink.

'It's nice that they're getting along, huh?' he said, smiling sincerely.

'They got drunk on tequila the night they met and now they're fighting in our living room, Scott. You didn't even say why.' replied Ramona, frowning.

'Oh yeah… it was Kim who finished that Crow guy, actually. Daniel said she was pretty good in a fight.'

'So they're practicing?'

'I guess…' Scott trailed off, the smell of the ramen distracting him. He gave a sudden soft laugh.

'What's so funny?' asked Ramona.

'Nothing… but just now, you called it _our_ living room. Not _your_ living room.' he said. Ramona smiled.

'Yes… yes, I did.'

**Later that night**

Daniel lay sprawled across the couch, eyes open, glaring at the ceiling. The rustling of duvets and the creak of bedsprings could be heard throughout the house, punctuated by the occasional giggle or moan. He glanced sideways and saw Kim lying on her temporary bed in a similar predicament, ears buried under a pair of pillows.

'Do they always do this?' he asked wearily.

'Hey, I've only been living here for, like, a week. Ramona promised not to, actually.' answered Kim. 'Perhaps I should go up there and tell them to shut it.' she said grimly.

'Leave them to it.' Daniel replied, sweeping one arm in a lazy arc around his head, cocooning their impromptu beds in an orb of psychic energy. Even in the dark of the living room, Kim could see the air distorting around them. 'Better?' Daniel asked, his voice echoing in the suddenly confined space.

'Much.' she said briefly, before shutting her eyes and letting her exhausted body go limp, her mind drifting off into a whirlwind of dreams. Her last thought before she fell asleep was that in two hours of combat with Daniel, she hadn't managed to land a single punch.

* * *

Kim awoke to find herself alone in the living room. She lay spread-eagled on top of her covers, drums an inch from her head. She sat up and her head cracked painfully against the bubble of psychic power still rippling in the air around her, barely visible in the early morning sun pouring in through the window. She collapsed back onto the bead, cursing under her breath, before reaching out a hand and tapping irritatedly against the barrier.

'Hey! Hey, uh, Daniel? Ramona? Hello?' she shouted. Daniel's head emerged from the kitchen.

'Oh, you're awake. Sorry about that.' Daniel lifted a hand and clicked his fingers, the orb of energy dissipating into nothingness. 'Ramona and Scott are still upstairs. I'm making breakfast, if you're hungry.' he said, retreating through the door. Kim got to her feet, rubbing her head, and followed him into the kitchen. He was seated at the table, idly leafing through an ancient-looking book while an assortment of pots and pans rattled away on Ramona's stove, stirring and mixing themselves with hovering spoons. Kim sat at the table, watching the meal prepare itself.

'What're you reading?' she asked, indicating the battered book in Daniel's hands. He smiled slightly.

'I'm not reading it. I'm adding to it.' He snapped the book shut and slid it deftly across the table, Kim catching it as it slid into her lap. She prised it open carefully.

'A photo album…'

'They're not technically photos. I didn't take them with a camera, anyway.' said Daniel. Kim flicked through the pages, finding the last filled page. There were three pictures, printed onto the paper. The first was an image of a beach, dappled in golden sunlight, and a glittering ocean with foamy waves cresting and breaking on the sand. The second showed Scott resting his head on Ramona's shoulder in the Second Cup, Wallace's beaming face just in the corner of the shot. The third was a picture of her, seated at a table, reading an old book, a thoughtful expression on her face.

'Wait…' she looked up at Daniel, confused. He broke into a grin, levitating the book out of her hands.

'I do a lot of travelling, meet a lot of vibrant people, see some fantastic things. I like to keep my memories in one place.' he said, lowering his hand as the book vanished.

'How did you do that?' asked Kim.

'Memory projection onto a base medium.' Daniel answered immediately. Kim shook her head.

'Yeah… I don't know what any of those words mean.' Daniel leant in, reaching out a hand.

'Let me show you.' he said softly, pressing his palm against her forehead. She felt her eyes close themselves.

A kaleidoscope of images flashing before her eyes-

A whirlwind of emotions unravelling in space-

A cacophony of distant speech-

A blur of stunning vistas-

Kim jumped as her eyes snapped open and she reeled backwards, massaging her temples. Daniel removed his hand and lounged back in his chair.

'You see?'

'I... you… whoa. Please… don't do that again.' gasped Kim.

'Oh – sorry, I forget what kind of effect that can have on people. I have only ever seen the memories of a handful of people, but I have shown my own to a great many. It is easy to become… accustomed to it.' He stood abruptly, one hand outstretched, and a fork flew from a drawer and into a pan on the stove, skewering a piece of glistening meat and bringing it floating up to his mouth. He took a small bite, nodding in satisfaction.

'Mmmm… delicious!' he exclaimed happily, sweeping his hands grandly. The stove switched itself off and the pots and pans lined up neatly, their contents lifting from them. A pair of plates drifted from a cupboard and began to pile themselves with food.

'Wow… that looks pretty good.' said Kim, her mouth watering.

'What can I offer you? Salmon? Kippers? Bacon? And how do you like your eggs?'

'Uh… I'll have some kippers… and bacon. I like my eggs fried.' Daniel nodded in response and transferred the food to her plate, adding a little pepper and some tomato sauce. The plate floated down onto the table, depositing itself in front of her, cutlery arranging itself neatly around it. She grabbed a knife and fork and immediately began to eat. Daniel grinned, psychically stacking his own plate with food.

'Well? Any good?' he asked Kim. She nodded appreciatively, her mouth full of bacon.

'S'good.' she grunted between bites.

'Great. I'll send some up…' he lowered his own meal onto the table and turned back to the food still in the pans. A tray and a second pair of plates hovered next to it, and with a few deft flicks of his fingers he piled them high with the perfectly-cooked breakfast. When the tray was heavily laden with food, it floated from the room and up the stairs. Daniel sat back down and tucked in himself.

'Can I get you a drink?' he asked, cutting a pancake in two as maple syrup poured onto it from a bottle suspended in midair. 'Juice, perhaps?'

'I don't think Ramona has any orange juice. She usually just drinks a smoothie for breakfast. Y'know, she leaves for work pretty early in the morning… hang on, she wouldn't have had all this nice stuff…'

'I had to pop out to get a few things, yes.' said Daniel. Kim stared at him. 'Well, okay, a lot of things. I actually had to pick up a new set of saucepans for her. Have you seen the ones she cooks with? They look like somebody threw them into a volcano.'

'Yeah… she's not really a great cook. Plus, Scott only really eats cereal, ramen and garlic bread if he has to cook for himself, so they get a lot of take-out food.' Kim replied, rolling her eyes. Daniel clapped his hands, twice, and a glass of orange juice materialised on the table inches from her hand. She tentatively took a small sip.

'That's… actually really nice.' she said, smiling briefly.

'Of course it is. I just teleported it from inside an orange in an Italian orchard.'

* * *

**Toronto – The Pacific Mall**

'Hey Daniel, I forgot to thank you for breakfast.' said Ramona as Scott, Daniel, Stephen Stills and her wandered through the mall aimlessly.

'Yeah, it was really tasty!' said Scott happily, one arm draped around Ramona's shoulders. 'I haven't had a breakfast that good since I stopped living with my parents…'

'You're welcome. Hey, I'm crashing on your couch, it's the least I can do.' said Daniel, handing Stills a doughnut from the food court.

'…yeah, 'cos Rammy's pretty terrible at cooking, andmmmmfffmmff…' Scott was cut off by his lips sealing themselves shut. Daniel lowered his hand, releasing Scott from his mental grasp.

'Something tells me you don't want to finish that sentence, Pilgrim.' he said, laughing with Stephen. Scott turned to Ramona, who was scowling at him.

'What? I didn't say I was a good chef! We're both pretty terrible!' he protested, removing his arm from her shoulders.

'Scott, you work as a food prep.' said Stills, smirking.

'Shut up! That's not what I meant!'

'Then what _did_ you mean, Scott?' asked Ramona innocently, the other two cracking up. Scott paled.

'I… I have to… go…' he said, diving into a nearby shop. Looking around, he found himself alone in a dimly-lit arcade. Wandering through the masses of people playing on the arcade machines, he caught sight of an old favourite of his: Ronin Ronin Revolution. The machine was unoccupied, but he always preferred to play with another person.

He strolled out the other door to the arcade and into the mall's food court, weaving through the plastic tables and chairs. He strolled up to a hot-dog stand, reaching into his pocket for his wallet, when a pair of hands grabbed him from behind, wrapping themselves around his torso.

'_Attack hug!_' shouted a shrill voice from the small of his back. He carefully extricated himself from the voice's arms and turned to see a delighted Knives Chau beaming at him.

**Knives Chau  
****Age: 18  
****Rating: Still totally crazy**

'Scott! It's so _awesome_ to see you!' she cried happily. 'It's been sooooo long!'

'I… Knives… hi!' blustered Scott, utterly confused. Knives pulled him into another hug.

'How've you been? I've been at university, and I've been studying, and it's been so much fun, and _ohmygosh_ are you still dating Ramona and are you still friends with Kim and Stills and Wallace and Neil and…' she said, continuing to talk although Scott had ceased to pay attention. '…and I had a day off, so I came here, and I met you!' she finished, slightly out of breath.

'Um… yeah, I've been fine, I guess. I'm still with Ramona, and I'm still friends with… everyone…' he trailed off, going brick red as he saw Ramona and the others approaching, Knives' arms still tightly wrapped around his chest.

'Seriously, Scott? You insult my cooking, then vanish and in two minutes you're in the arms of another girl?' smirked Ramona, extending a hand for Knives to shake. She ignored it, pulling Ramona into a hug. Scott smirked back as Ramona tried to wriggle free of the crushing embrace.

'Heeeey… Scott… Knives is here…' she managed, before grasping Knives' arms and carefully extricating herself from their encompassing grasp. Knives turned to Daniel and Stephen, beaming, and hugged Stills tightly, before turning to Daniel.

'Um… Scott, who's this?' she asked, suddenly shy.

'Oh, right – Knives, this is Daniel Grayson. He's been helping us with-' Scott was cut short by a swift elbow to the ribs from Ramona.

'_She doesn't need to know!_' she whispered sharply.

'So, uh, yeah, Daniel's… a friend.' continued Scott. Daniel took Knives' hand and shook it warmly. 'Daniel, this is Knives Chau. She's _Chinese_.'

'I see.' Daniel said politely. He waved a hand and a chair pulled itself from under a nearby table. 'Perhaps we could eat here?' he asked, looking at the others, who nodded in confirmation.

'So you're at university now, Knives? That's… great…' said Scott, who was in a mildly trance-like state after their surprise encounter.

'Yeah! I've been studying at the University of Toronto for almost a month now, I think. It's so much _fun! _I've made lots of new friends, too… cool ones, not like my old friends.'

'That's kind of… mean…' murmured Scott, turning his attention to the hot dog lying before him.

'And it's so great that you and Ramona are still together! You make _such_ a cute couple!' she exclaimed. Ramona nodded in bemusement, sipping from a can of lemonade. Daniel was swinging back on the plastic chair, lazily toying with a napkin by contorting it mentally into a range of shapes.

'So, how's Stephen Stills been?' asked Knives, looking over at Stills, who was busy selecting a hot dog from the stand.

'He's in a new band now, since Sex Bob-omb split…' Scott replied wistfully.

'Is he? That is sooo awesome…' she trailed off, staring at Stills as he reached for his wallet. Scott frowned.

'You do realise he's gay, right?' cut in Ramona, her face unreadable. Knives turned on her in surprise.

'What? I thought he used to date that bitchy girl?'

'Julie…' mumbled Scott, but Ramona spoke over him.

'That was before he came out. He's with this guy called Joseph now.' she said, an air of finality in her words. Knives hung her head as Stills returned to his seat with an attitude of indignation.

'That guy made me pay a dollar extra for mustard? Can you believe that?'

* * *

**Well, that was the Third section of this ever-rolling tale. I've hidden random little videogame, film and music references in this fanfic, and there will be more of them in the coming chapters. If you can spot them all, you win a prize. I'm not sure what, exactly, but it will be mind-blowing. Chapter 4 will be up soon, but I'm CRAZY BUSY at the moment so it probably won't be for a little while. Sorry Internetz, I do actually have a life.  
Chapter 4 is up! I know, I'm too good for you people.****  
Sincerely, Pixel Katana.**


	4. Pilgrim Four!

**Pixel Katana here. This is chapter 4 of my crazy Scott Pilgrim fanfic. Nothing much else to say. Go on, keep reading. I'll wait.  
Please review! If you have any ideas or advice, lay it on me - I'll see what I can do!**

* * *

Ramona had slipped away from the group and made her way into a clothes shop, leaving Scott to deal with the high-pitched interruption that was Knives Chau. She was browsing through a rail of dark jackets when she felt a light tap on her shoulder, and turned to see Daniel standing there, wearing a concerned expression.

'You okay?' he asked quietly, resting a hand softly on her shoulder.

'Uh… yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?' she replied, turning back to the clothes rail.

'Because the girl your boyfriend cheated on you with just turned up out of the blue and you just ran off without even mentioning it.' he said bluntly. Ramona whirled around, glaring at him.

'How did you-'

'I don't need to be psychic to read you like a book, Ramona. I can see the scars there.' said Daniel. Ramona fell silent, looking down at her feet.

'She… we attacked me a few times. We fought… here, one time. I kind of beat her up, actually.'

'If it makes you feel any better, she doesn't hold it against you, and she doesn't care for Scott anymore.'

'I know she doesn't… we got closure. I know it's over. But it still hurts a little.' Daniel patted her on the back.

'Hey… do you want me to distract her for a while? I think you should talk to Scott about this.' She nodded silently in response, and he flickered briefly out of sight. Ramona blinked and Daniel vanished before her eyes, depositing a stunned Scott Pilgrim in his place.

Knives almost fell out of her seat in shock as Scott dematerialised, Daniel appearing in the adjacent seat.

'Sorry about that.' said Daniel quickly, reaching out a hand to steady her. Knives stared around, astonished.

'I… whuh… you…'

'I'm afraid Scott's busy, Miss, uh, Chau.'

'Um… please, call me Knives…' she stuttered, turning to Stills in bemusement. 'He…'

'Yeah, Daniel does that. I wouldn't worry about it too much.' he answered her unspoken question.

'Oh, right… so, how do you know Scott?' she asked Daniel suddenly.

'I don't, really. I only met the guy a few days ago… he seems nice, I guess.' he said shortly.

'Right… wait, so are you with Ramona?'

'Yep.'

'Okay…' she trailed off. Stills leant in, muttering into her ear.

'Well, he grew up with Ramona, beat up a bunch of guys who called her a lesbian, dated her in university and then saved her from this psycho guy David Dallas, who's now coming to kill us all with an army of crazy douchebags.' he finished, taking a deep breath.

'Oh. Okay…' She fell silent, staring at the table.

'I'm pretty sure Ramona didn't want Knives to know that little story, Stephen Stills.' Daniel said under his breath. Stills looked up, alarmed. 'But hey, I'm sure it won't matter _that _much.'

* * *

**One week later**

'So I got you a present.' said Daniel. Kim, Ramona, Scott and him sat at a window table in the Happy Avocado, eating together. He held out his hand to Ramona, materialising a small object which swung from his fist by a strap.

'A Subspace bag!' exclaimed Ramona happily. She took the bag and hugged Daniel briefly over the table, slinging the bag comfortably over her shoulder. 'Wait… how did you know my old one was gone?'

'Well, I hadn't seen you wear it at all lately, and you always used to take it with you everywhere.' he said. 'Oh, and when Gideon destroyed it there was an implosion on the astral planes so massive I felt the ripples in Subspace all the way in Tokyo.' he laughed, taking a sip of his beer.

'Hang on, so did you give Rammy the old one?' Scott asked.

'I made it myself, actually. It always was one of my favourite pieces of work. A portable Subspace portal to a permanent containment dimension, using the bag itself as an aesthetic cover, making it seemingly bottomless… yeah, that was a good one.' Daniel smiled to himself.

'It was a present for my 20th birthday. He spent days working on it.' said Ramona, opening it and rummaging around inside.

'I put a little something in it for you.' Daniel said as she pulled up the handle of her gargantuan mallet.

'So it's been pretty quiet lately, huh?' asked Kim. 'No evil maniacs in the last few days?'

'Nope.' said Scott happily, chewing on a vegetarian burger. 'No evil exes, no mental electronic bands, no fireball-throwing madmen…'

'Yes, it's nice that nobody's tried to kill us for a while.' drawled Kim sarcastically, ignoring the plate of vegan food in front of her.

'Yeah!' said Scott enthusiastically. 'It's great to have a bit of free time toAAAAAAAARGH!'

There was a colossal explosion as the windows shattered inwards, sending Scott and Ramona flying across the restaurant floor in a shower of glass and debris. When Kim opened her eyes, she saw shards of glass and fragments of brick suspended in the air all around them, hovering above them. Daniel was standing next to her, hands outstretched; a wall of psychic energy rippling in the air before his fingers, shielding her from the shockwaves of power cascading through the shop's blown-out windows.

'There's somebody here!' he shouted at them as Ramona got to her feet and helped Scott up. 'They're psychic – I can't contain them!' There was a second blast, firing from the street directly at Daniel. He was launched off his feet and crashed into a row of chairs, landing painfully on his back underneath a table. The floating debris fell to the ground around him.

'_Ramona Flowers!_' screamed an enraged voice from the street. Kim dived for cover as a wave of pure force swept through the restaurant, sending Scott and Ramona staggering backwards.

A tall, robed figure floated in through the window, leather-booted feet touching down softly on the floor. Tiny ripples of psychic power erupted from the floor where the polished heels landed. A girl clad entirely in black stood before them, eyes glowing brightly, her icy-white hair swirling around her head like a smoking halo. Her face was covered with tattoos, and Scott could see that they extended down her neck, re-emerging on her hands and wrists.

'Hello, _Flowers_.' said the girl viciously. 'It's been a long time…'

'R-Rammy… who is this girl?' said Scott nervously, reaching out a hand and pulling the Power Of Understanding from his chest in a burst of purple flames. He gripped the hilt, pointing the blade at the girl, who ignored him entirely.

'I-I'm not sure…' Ramona replied uncertainly. 'Unless…' The girl nodded, smirking.

'That's right, _Rammy_.' she said, her tone dark and mocking. 'It's me.'

'Lilith…' whispered Ramona.

**Lilith Siren  
****Age: 25  
****Powers: Vegan!**

The girl raised a hand suddenly, white rings of energy crackling into existence and seizing Scott, who was lifted bodily into the air.

'_Don't hurt him!_' screamed Ramona, but the girl just laughed and flung Scott from the building, sending him spinning out into the street. She turned back to face Ramona, smiling evilly. Ramona reached back into her new Subspace bag and drew out the mallet, raising it defensively, but the girl gripped it mentally and tore it from her grasp, sending it flying across the room. The doors to the kitchen swung open and a waiter emerged, carrying a tray laden with vegan meals, and was hit head-on by the giant hammer, smashing him back into the kitchen with a loud crash.

'What's wrong, Ramona? Are you _scared?_' asked the girl, mentally holding Ramona in place and advancing slowly across the room, tables and chairs sweeping themselves from her path. 'You should be… I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me.'

There was a crack like a pistol shot as debris exploded from the ground to their left, Daniel straightening up from underneath the rubble. He hovered in the air, sending a crushingly powerful pulse of psychic force towards the tattooed girl. She released Ramona in an instant, letting her crumple to the floor, and turned her mind to face Daniel's. Their consciousnesses clashed like swords, shaking the building as they did so. Daniel turned his head to face Ramona, who had pulled herself upright using an overturned table.

'Ramona! She's… too powerful… I can't hold her in one place – you've got to fight her! I'll… try to keep her powers contained…' he dropped to his feet, both hands raised, cancelling the girl's powers.

Ramona threw herself forwards, lunging for her opponent with a sweeping right hook. The psychic girl ducked under the blow, returning with a flurry of her own punches, all the time focussed on Daniel's mental assault. Ramona blocked her attacks, trading rapid punches and kicks as they circled each other, the girl unable to use her powers to do anything but halt Daniel's psychic advance. He shouted over the clash of their blows.

'God… she's so damn strong! Flawless vegan diet, expert vegan training… Ramona, she's more powerful here! We're in a bloody vegan restaurant! She's feeding off the power around us…'

'Then -_hyah- _get us -_hah- _out of here!' she yelled back, leaping over a sweeping kick. Daniel closed his eyes and the ruined restaurant disintegrated around them and became a desert, nothing but sand for miles in every direction. The sun hung in the sky above them, blazing downwards. Ramona and her assailant both raised their hands in surprise, trying to shield their eyes from the burning light.

'NOW! I'll keep her powers in check!' shouted Daniel, dropping to his knees as he poured psychic energy out at the girl, who countered with equal power. Ramona leapt at her, lashing out with fast, hard punches, but was knocked back by a barrage of kicks, sending her sprawling backwards into the sand. She scrambled to her feet and continued to fight, but was giving up ground, retreating as the girl advanced across the sand, punching and kicking with impossible strength. Ramona was barely able to block her assault, defending desperately until a two-handed punch to the chest send her falling backwards, crying out in pain, landing heavily on her back in a cloud of dust. Daniel watched in horror as the girl advanced on her, reaching down and seizing her by the neck before lifting her effortlessly from the sand.

'Lilith…' gasped Ramona as she was lifted into the air. 'I'm… sorry…'

'You're sorry? _You're sorry? _You stole him from me, you bitch!' screamed the girl, throwing Ramona bodily into a small dune. 'I followed him even after you abandoned him, and he said that you'd made him _not trust _other girls! You _ruined_ him for me, Flowers!' Daniel collapsed forwards, palms outstretched, barely able to contain the writhing mass of psychic rage that the girl held. He stared onwards helplessly as she marched towards Ramona, who lay motionless in the sand.

'And do you know what the worst part is? After all that I did for him, he just started dating that queen bitch Envy Adams!' she yelled furiously. She raised a hand, balling it into a fist. 'And now I, Lilith Siren, am going to have my revenge - on you, and then on her… and then on your precious Scott Pilgrim for taking Todd down!' she shrieked, bringing her fist crashing down.

Violet fire erupted from her chest as Scott's sword pierced her skin, running her through.

'Todd tried to kill me.' he whispered into her ear. 'And he cheated on Envy, too.' He pulled the blade from her back, and she collapsed to the ground in a heap, cursing. 'Looking back… he was kind of a dick.' Scott reversed his grip on his sword and sliced through her, sending a wave of coins tumbling into the sand.

He bent down and took Ramona's hand, lifting her to her feet carefully.

'Scott… how did you find us?' she asked weakly.

'I'm not really sure… I just thought of you.' he replied, indicating a wooden Subspace door a few metres away in the sand.

'Huh. I guess you're getting better at this.' She turned around, searching for Daniel. 'Oh no…' she said, catching sight of a body lying slumped in the sand, face down. They ran towards him, Ramona grabbing him by the shoulders and flipping him over, shaking him. His eyes flickered open and he coughed up dust, clutching his head.

'Argh… my head…' he looked up at the two concerned faces looking down at him. 'Is she gone?'

'Yes.' Ramona answered shortly. 'Are you alright?'

'Yeah, yeah… I'm fine. I'll be okay. I just need… some rest…' he murmured, rubbing his temples.

'Listen, Daniel. We should get you back home – can you walk?' asked Ramona.

'I think so… give me a hand.' he replied, taking Scott's hand and pulling himself upright. 'C'mon, let's get out of here.' He staggered forwards and the desert vanished, the familiar sight of Ramona's living room materialising before their eyes. He fell forwards, unconscious, landing neatly on the couch, face pressed between Kim's thighs. She looked up at the two standing in front of her, eyebrows raised.

'Well, you certainly took your sweet time dealing with the crazy Goth bitch.'

* * *

'So Ramona had it out with a mental Goth chick? Sweet!' laughed Wallace, taking another sip of his (unidentifiable) cocktail.

'It was anything but sweet, Wallace Wells. She nearly killed me. If Scott hadn't gotten there in time…' Ramona fell silent.

'Okay, okay, jeez…' Wallace pouted, topping up his drink with a bottle produced from nowhere. They were seated at the bar in Lee's Palace, drinking and talking quietly. Stills was sitting at the end of the row, eagerly chatting with a suited man holding a clipboard. Joseph sat next to him, arms folded, not talking.

'Rammy's right, Wallace. It was a pretty close call. Daniel almost wiped out fighting her psychic… um… ness.'

Scott said, pouring himself another Coke Zero. 'He was totally exhausted when we got back.'

'He's not even kidding.' Daniel groaned from the other end of the row, waving at the bartender and throwing some coins onto the bar.

'Not so exhausted that he couldn't bury his head in Kim's crotch, mind you.' Ramona smirked. Wallace turned to face her so fast that he cricked his neck, his face lighting up.

'WHAAAAA-'

'It wasn't like that!' Kim growled, glaring at Ramona. 'It wasn't, Wallace.'

'Hey… I wasn't even conscious!' protested Daniel, planting his forehead on the bar.

'You would make a totally cute couple. Just saying!' Wallace laughed, ducking under a beer can from Kim.

'Just shut up, will you?' she scowled, ordering another drink.

The suited man shook Stills' hand and departed, walking out the door without a second glance. He turned back to face the others, smiling.

'You guys owe me big time.' he said, addressing Scott and Kim. 'I just got Shatter Band a show.'

'They're called gigs, Stephen…' muttered Kim, but Scott spoke over her.

'Seriously? That's awesome! When is it? Where is it?' he exclaimed.

'You're playing opening for this band called Kupek, at Cameron House. It's on Thursday.' Stills explained.

'Cameron House, huh? Didn't you play there once with Joseph and Cole?' asked Kim. Ramona and Scott span and looked at her suddenly. 'Oh… no, not that Cole. Remember, Scott?'

'Oh yeah… the drummer from Kid Chameleon, right?' said Scott thoughtfully.

'That's right. You stabbed him in the face with a fork once.' Stills replied.

'I did?'

'Yep. You thought he was Gideon. And you thought _my _boyfriend was Gideon too, Scott.' said Wallace, grinning laconically.

'Mobile? Really? I don't remember doing that…' Scott trailed off, drinking his Coke.

'Anyway… who are these Kupek guys?' Kim said assertively.

'Um… it's actually just one guy. Some dude called Bryan. He's pretty popular, you know.'

'Never heard of him.' said Scott. 'But this is great!' He turned to Kim eagerly. 'We need to practice! We've got to figure out what to play…' Daniel raised his head from the bar, staring at them.

'Hang on… you two are in a band?' he asked. Scott nodded.

'Yeah, we're terrible. We used to be in a pretty good band with Stephen Stills, but we split after Kim moved back home and a robot broke my bass.'

'A robot… right. But Kim moved back here, huh?' said Daniel.

'Yeah. So we started this shitty band.' Kim answered morosely. 'We pretty much only play for Gideon now.' Daniel spluttered, coughing up his beer. 'The cat, I mean.'

'Oh. Okay… am I the only one who thinks it's weird that Ramona has a cat named after a crazy guy who tried to freeze her in ice and killed the guy she loves?' There was a long silence.

'Well, I did come back…' murmured Scott. Daniel thumped his fist down on the bar.

'_Seriously? _None of you think it's weird?' They shook their heads as one.

'It was just… my way of coping, you know?' Ramona explained. Daniel's head returned to the bar.

'…whatever…'

* * *

**Thursday**

Scott, Kim and Neil sat together in the back room of Cameron House, Scott nervously toying with his guitar. Kim sat motionless, her face unreadable, as Neil adjusted an amp carefully.

'I can't believe Stephen Stills got us a gig! Oh man, what if we're not good enough out there…' Scott got up and paced around the tiny room, muttering to himself neurotically.

'Scott, I hate to break this to you, but we suck.' said Kim bluntly. 'Deal with it. We're on in five.'

'Okay, okay – I'll be fine once we're out there… I think…'

'Man, the people out there seem pretty psyched.' commented Neil. Cheering and laughter could be faintly heard from behind the door. 'I didn't know you had any fans…'

'I'm not sure they're our fans, Neil. We are only playing opening for this Bryan dude.' said Scott, dropping his guitar on a chair next to Kim, who was idly twirling her drumsticks.

'Yeah, they're definitely not here to see us.' she said miserably. The door opened and a flustered-looking Stills entered the room, grasping a sheaf of papers.

'You two should probably set up… I've been trying to hand out flyers for my band, but nobody's interested…' he said sadly. Kim stood up sharply and motioned to Scott.

'Alright. Let's go.' They marched from the room, a determined Scott clutching his guitar. They emerged onto the Cameron House stage, a short, balding announcer heralding their arrival.

'Okay, so… playing opening for tonight's show, featuring Kupek…' he paused to let the crowd's cheering swell to fever pitch. '…everybody, our first band tonight is… _Shatter Band!' _There was a few cheers and smattering of applause. Scott stood beside Kim, seated behind her drums, and looked out over the crowd. Ramona was sitting at the bar behind the throngs of people, Stills and Joseph beside her. She gave a small wave and smile. Scott took up a stance, legs apart, and strummed a note. The crowd fell silent as they began to play.

**Shatter Band's Musical Interlude!  
But it was horrible.  
For everyone.  
And that includes you.**

'Okay, so that was pretty bad…' said Kim sullenly as they sat at the bar.

'Guys, be honest with me… did we suck?' asked Scott, leaning on the bar. Stills shrugged noncommittally.

'Well, I wouldn't say you _sucked_, exactly…' he began, but Joseph spoke over him.

'Yes, you did. Kim's a decent drummer, but you can't play guitar, Scott.' he said harshly.

'I guess you're right. I always was better at bass than guitar…' he trailed off, before turning to face Ramona. 'What do you think?' he asked her as Kim left her seat and wandered off.

'Sorry, Scott…' she said, looking down at her drink. He laughed, wrapping an arm around her.

'It's fine. I knew we kind of sucked anyway, really.' he said, ordering a gin and tonic.

'I thought you didn't drink?' said Stills.

'Only on special occasions. Or when I want to forget the last twenty minutes of my life.' he said, taking a swig.

'Come on, it wasn't that bad.' Ramona said encouragingly.

'You weren't the one up there.' he replied grimly. There was an almighty cheering as the announcer returned to the darkened stage, taking the microphone from its stand.

'And now, ladies and gentlemen… it's time to hear the music you've all been waiting for… give it up for _KUPEK!_' he shouted, and the room exploded with screaming and cheering. The announcer ran from the stage, leaving nothing but a shadowy space before the crowd. A single chord rang out over the din, forcing the crowd into wondering submission as a slow melody began to play, sound emerging from the darkness at the back of the stage.

There was a ground-shaking eruption of noise and the stage burst into light, strobes flickering violently and bathing the room in a million shades of neon. The crowd was in uproar as the music flowed forth from the gigantic speakers flanking the lone musician on stage. He was Asian, tall, with glasses, standing before a huge keyboard festooned with buttons, dials and keys. The crowd raved as he struck the keys, the deafening rhythm reverberating around the room. Scott's drink began to climb the sides of its glass as the echoing music shook the walls.

'M-man, this g-guy's good!' yelled Stills over the music, his teeth chattering at the beats.

'Yeah, I can s-see why he's so popular…' Scott shouted in response, pulling Ramona in close. Stills turned to speak to Joseph, but he had disappeared into the crowd. Stills sighed and returned to the bar, tapping the bartender's shoulder to get his attention. Scott turned back to Ramona.

'So… do you want to talk about that Goth girl?' he asked, raising his voice over the din.

'Lilith? Yeah, that's kind of a bad story.' she replied loudly, bringing her drink to her lips.

'Tell me about it.'

'Fine… so I was in high school, right? I was dating Todd. And Lilith was this cute little Goth chick nobody really took seriously. I didn't know when I started dating him, but she had a major crush on him. It turned out that she had been trying to get him to date her for ages before he asked me out.' Ramona said sadly. 'I didn't mean to be so mean to her, but it just kind of… happened. We never got along.'

'That… does make sense. She kept on saying that you stole him…' murmured Scott.

'Anyway, when he left for Vegan College, I broke up with him.' she continued. 'But Lilith was still totally obsessed with him, and she actually enrolled in Vegan College just to try and date him. I-I didn't know that he pushed her away because of me…' she trailed off.

'Hey. It wasn't your fault she got hurt. Todd was a complete ass anyway, you know that.' Scott consoled her, hugging her tightly with one arm, but she shook her head miserably.

'But I used to be like him… I was such a _bitch_ back then.'

'Come on, Rammy. You moved on, just like I did with Envy. I mean, if she turned up right now I wouldn't just-' He froze, eyes fixed on something behind Ramona. 'What the hell…?'

Ramona whirled around to see Envy Adams standing proudly behind them, chest thrust out, hair meticulously combed strand by strand. She wore a white leather jacket studded with glittering gems.

'Well, well, well.' she drawled, smirking at them. 'If it isn't little Scott Pilgrim and his trophy girlfriend.'

'_What _did you just call me?' growled Ramona, reaching for the Subspace bag on her hip, but Scott held out a hand to stop her, frowning in thought.

'Wait… something's not right…' he mumbled. Envy reached out a hand and stroked Scott's cheek, laughing softly.

'How very astute of you to notice, Pilgrim.' she said, her voice barely audible over the thumping rhythm. Stills span around in alarm, just in time to see Scott and Envy lash out at each other simultaneously, their fists crashing together on impact. Envy laughed out loud and pirouetted backwards vanishing into the crowd. Scott cursed under his breath.

'Can't use a sword here, it's too crowded, could hurt somebody….' he muttered to himself. Ramona tapped him on the shoulder.

'Uh, Scott? What was that?'

'I don't know… but it wasn't Envy.' he answered. Joseph wandered up to Stills from the crowd.

'Hey. What's up with Scott?' he whispered into Stills' ear. Stills shrugged, unaware of Joseph's hands creeping towards his throat. Scott saw Joseph moving out of the corner of his eye.

'Stephen Stills! _Look out!_' he yelled, throwing himself at the stunned Joseph and punching him clean in the face. 'Joseph' reeled backwards, snarling angrily at Scott.

'How did you… no matter! Die, Pilgrim!' he shouted, launching towards Scott with one foot slicing through the air. His form shimmered mid-kick, and when Scott blocked the attack his opponent had become a mirror image of himself, his own eyes staring glassily back at him, his own mouth wearing an uncanny evil grin. The second Scott turned and ran back into the throngs of people screaming at the keyboardist on stage.

'Come on! We have to go after him!' shouted Ramona, seizing Scott's arm and dragging him into the crowd. They struggled to keep up as the apparition ducked and weaved through the crowd, knocking unwary patrons aside as he ran, changing shape again and turning to face them suddenly, his face melting away, replaced with the smiling visage of Gideon Gordon Graves.

'What the hell is going on…?' Scott panted.

'Daniel Dallas sends his regards.' said the fake Gideon. 'I'll be seeing you two _very soon_, I'm afraid. The question is… will you see me?' He laughed and leapt backwards, smashing a window with a swift kick and jumping out into the street. The pair clambered through the hole he left, only to see him morph into a cat and dash away into the darkness.

'Damn… who was that?' Scott asked, leaning on the window frame, heedless of the broken glass.

'I… I'm not sure. I've never known anybody who could do that…' she replied, equally out of breath from their frenzied dash through Cameron House.

'B-but… you wouldn't recognise them anyway, would you?' said Scott, scratching his head thoughtfully.

'No… no, I guess not.' answered Ramona. They turned to see Stills and Joseph standing just inside, having battled their own way through the crowd.

'Scott – what happened?' Stills asked.

'Shape… shifter. They got away.' wheezed Scott, waving his hand wildly in the general direction of the cat's disappearance. 'We're going home.' He got up and took Ramona's hand, beginning to walk away. Behind them, Kupek finished his roaring melody with a chorus of electronic chords, nodding humbly to his fans as he stood and took a short bow.

'Wait.' Ramona stopped, turning back to the couple standing in the shattered window. 'We need to be able to tell if this guy's pretending to be one of us.'

'Right!' exclaimed Stills. 'We need a… a code-word or something.'

'Oh, great idea, Stephen.' muttered Joseph sarcastically. 'Why don't we make it _Scott's the best_?'

'That's actually great.' said Scott.

'I like it. Easy to remember.' agreed Ramona, Stills nodding with her.

'No, no, it was joke… ah, whatever. I don't even care.' Joseph folded his arms, scowling.

It was dark when Scott and Ramona staggered through her front door. Kim was seated on the couch, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders, staring aimlessly at the TV screen. Her hands were clasped together.

'Hey. How was the rest of the show?' she asked uncaringly.

'We got attacked by a shapeshifter. They pretended to be Joseph and tried to strangle Stills, then turned into Gideon and ran off.' Scott answered simply, shrugging off his coat.

'So… pretty much a usual night out for you two, eh?' she smirked.

'Where's Daniel?' asked Ramona, looking around as she removed her shoes.

'Yeah… he's sleeping at his own place tonight. Said he couldn't bear sleeping with the two of you doing it upstairs every other night, even with his psychic muting.'

'Doing what upstairs… oh.' Scott trailed off, smiling innocently.

'The sex, Scott.' Kim finished bluntly. Scott and Ramona both glanced up at her.

'But… we haven't been…' Scott began.

'He's actually right for once. We haven't done it for days. I promised you, remember?' said Ramona.

'So I guess all the moaning and giggling was just in our imaginations, then, huh?' Kim turned back to the TV.

'Oh, that… we were just, y'know… playing…' said Scott, grinning nervously. Ramona punched him lightly on the arm. 'Hey! That… okay, that didn't really hurt.'

'He asked if I wanted to join him.' Kim said nonchalantly, as if it was a mere comment of minor importance.

'He did what?' spluttered Scott. Ramona smirked.

'Asking you back to his place, eh? Wallace was right after all… but you said no, I see.'

'You know it's not like that. And actually, I said yes. I just thought I should tell you.' She opened her hands, revealing a tiny ball of carved wood. She dropped it to the floor and it landed on the carpet with a surprisingly weighty thud, rolling of its own accord to the far wall. An ornate wooden door materialised on the wall, the sphere vanishing into its exquisite woodwork.

'Oh. Oh, right. Um…' Ramona fell silent.

'Goodnight. You two have fun.' Kim got up, letting the blanket fall to the floor. She marched smartly through the door, shutting it carefully behind her. Ramona and Scott stood there, staring as the door shrunk to nothing.

'Um… what just happened?' Scott asked, bemused. Ramona turned to him and planted a soft kiss on his cheek.

'I think we've got the place to ourselves tonight…'

* * *

**Through the door…**

Kim closed the door behind her, the carved wood dissolving away, her bare feet stepping lightly from the smooth carpet of Ramona's living room onto the silky sand of a beach fringed with palm trees, the crystal-clear ocean waves cresting slowly up the shore. It was late at night in Toronto, but here the sun was just beginning to set, casting the beach into a haze of red and orange hues. Kim stared in awe at the beautiful scene, the ocean glittering in the amber sunlight.

'Kim? Kim, over here!' called a voice from behind her. She turned to see Daniel standing in the doorway of a small beach house, its wooden panelling tastefully painted in plain white. He waved, smiling.

'I was wondering when you were going to turn up.' he called out. 'Come on in!' He beckoned, holding the door open for her as she walked from the sand up onto the porch. He ushered her in, leaving the door open behind them.

'So… where are we, anyway?' she asked, looking around at the building's surprisingly modern interior. She followed Daniel into a luxurious lounge with a giant bay window looking out over the shimmering sea, which stretched out into the distance infinitely. Kim blinked in confusion, certain that she was imagining things. The waves were illuminated by a pair of twin suns hanging in the sky like brightly glowing orbs. They were suspended above the ocean at a perfectly equal level, smaller and slightly dimmer than the sun she knew.

'What the…' she stood there, mouth agape, uncharacteristically stunned.

'You're in my own personal dimension. Subspace manipulation has its uses.' he said with a clandestine wink.

'Well… listen, I don't say this often… or, like, at all… but this is pretty cool, or whatever.'

'High praise indeed. I built this place myself.' Daniel laughed. 'You want a drink?' She turned to see him lifting up a section of the gigantic couch to reveal an icy drinks cabinet.

'Uh, yes… what have you got?' asked Kim. Daniel grinned.

'Everything.'

'You're not even kidding, are you?' she said, shaking her head in disbelief. 'I'll have a beer. What kinds have you… you've got all of them, haven't you?' Daniel nodded, reaching inside. His arm vanished into its depths all the way up to his shoulder, rummaging around before pulling out a pair of crystalline-glass bottles. They opened themselves in his hand as he shut the cabinet, the metal caps folding and disintegrating to nothing. A pair of half-pint glasses appeared before him, hovering in midair as he poured each bottle out. The bottles vanished and he took the glasses from the air, handing one out to Kim. She took it nervously, suddenly at a loss for words. Daniel threw himself onto the couch, not spilling a drop of his beer. Tall as he was, the couch was large enough to accommodate him stretching out lazily, with plenty of space to spare. Kim sat down carefully next to his head, taking a sip of the beer. It was delicious… of course, she thought.

'So… don't you have a TV or anything?' she asked, looking around the gorgeous but somewhat bare lounge. Daniel gave a wry smile, picking up a remote from the edge of the sofa, clicking a button. The huge sheet of glass between them and the warm ocean air clouded over, fading to black and dimming the before being replaced by a gigantic television screen, colours and shapes flashing before their eyes. Kim slumped backwards, taking another drink.

'Whoa… that's… big…'

'Yeah, the window is a Subspace door in itself. It's connected to a lot of things, actually. I can look out over whatever I want.'

'It kind of… hurts my eyes.'

'Oh, sorry. I'll scale it.' He clicked another button and the picture shrank to a less retina-searing size. 'So, I've only got the one room here… never really needed a second bed.'

'That's fine. I'll sleep on the couch.' Kim said, looking down at him splayed out next to her.

'What? No, no. You can have my bed. I'll sleep here.'

'You sure?'

'Yeah. I'm sure. It's cool, really.' he said, sipping his beer.

'Well, thanks. I could use a good night's sleep.' They sat together in silence, watching the TV pour light into the room. It was quite some time before Kim realised that her free hand was nestled in Daniel's long red hair, tousling it softly. She retracted it hastily, the dark of the room concealing her reddening cheeks. She risked a glance down at him, but he was staring at the screen, giving no sign of their contact. She stood suddenly, embarrassed.

'I'm going to sleep.' she said, her voice sounding firmer than she felt. He gave a slight nod, tapping at the TV remote. The image on the screen blurred and the room brightened again, sunlight bathing the room in amber. Reaching out a hand towards the beach outside, he clenched his fist around the air and twisted, causing the cloudless sky to spool like a colossal rolling sphere. The twin suns dove beneath the waves, replaced by a plethora of moons in uncountable colours and sizes. Kim wondered at the sight, watching in awe as the moons danced in the night sky.

'Goodnight, Kim Pine.'

* * *

**Whew, that took a while. You still here? Well, I'm sorry, but the next chapter won't be up for a while. It is literally absurd how busy I am right now.  
But because you are reading this instead of doing something important, you clearly have time to burn. So why don't you scoot your mouse over to that little button marked 'review' and let your fingers do a crazy little (constructive) dance on your keyboard. Thanks!**

**Pixel Katana - I like videogames. It's a fact.**


	5. A Party Not Hosted By Julie?

**WHOA! Hello again, Internets. It's good to be back. That's a lie, I actually feel terrible, what with exams and work and... sorry, getting off topic. OH MY GOD this is chapter 5 (I think)! I may be getting a little over-excited. Maybe. Keep hunting down those random film, game and music references. I promise I'll post a giant cake to anybody who can guess them all. Okay, maybe not a giant cake. Perhaps a cupcake? And it may only be an email with a picture of a cupcake.  
Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

'Hey, Ramona… can I ask you something?' Kim and Ramona sat together in Ramona's bathroom, Kim playing miserably with her hair.

**Kim Pine  
****Status: Depressed**

'Grrfflllrrr… sure…' Ramona garbled in response, brushing her teeth. Her chest was covered by a fluffy bathrobe – the burns across her body were healing, fading, but only Scott had seen the extent of the injury. She had taken to wearing looser clothes lately to prevent aggravating the wounds, something that seemed to escape most of her friends. Kim and Daniel were more perceptive, having been there for the fight with the two Mikes, and to her mild annoyance they had both been treating her with depressing caution, as though touching her would cause her to burst.

'Uh… okay, last night. We were watching television – me and Daniel, and we-' Kim was cut short by Ramona spraying the mirror before her with toothpaste.

'OH MY GOD – did you two…?' she exclaimed, whirling around in shock.

'Wha – no, no! No way… it wasn't like that at all…' Kim mumbled, looking down at her feet as she perched on the edge of Ramona's bathtub.

'So, what happened? Did you make out or something?'

'No.'

'Did he walk in on you naked?'

'No!'

'Did you get drunk again?'

'No… listen.' Kim raised a hand to silence her, irritated. 'We were watching television on his sofa, okay? And he was lying down. I didn't even realise it at first, but I was stroking his hair for ages.' There was a long pause.

'Is that seriously the end of the story?' asked Ramona incredulously. Kim glared at her.

'It was _weird_, Ramona. But he didn't even seem to notice – I jumped up and went to bed and he didn't even mention it! It wasn't like he didn't care, but he just acted so… so normal.' She drew her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them, rocking to and fro. Ramona rinsed her mouth out and came to sit next to her, patting her lightly on the shoulder.

'Yeah… he kind of does that. He's sort of… aloof.' she said, picking her words carefully. 'Do you think perhaps he likes you?'

'I don't know, Ramona. I mean, I've only known him for like a week and a half. And… yeah…' she trailed off.

'What?'

'He's sort of… nice… to everyone. You know?' Kim turned her head to face Ramona.

'Yeah, I know. Kim… do _you_ like him?' Ramona asked, her hand resting on Kim's shoulder. Kim got up, unfolding her legs, and wandered out into Ramona's bedroom. Ramona followed her through the door to find her leaning on the windowsill, staring out into the street.

'I'm… not sure. He's great, yeah, but…' she said quietly.

'But what?'

'I don't know… there something wrong about it… look. He's your ex-boyfriend, right?'

'He is one of my exes, yes.' Ramona nodded.

'And I used to date Scott… I don't think it would be a good idea.' Kim mumbled. 'I don't even know if he does like me or not. Why would he?' said Kim morosely.

'Hey… don't be like that! Why wouldn't he like you? No, don't answer that…' Kim turned to face her.

'Ramona… I'm not pretty, or really smart, or cool… I'm not special.' Kim slumped onto the floor, crossing her legs and resting her head in her palms.

'Come on, Kim. You're a great person.'

'I hate you. I hate everyone.' Kim grumbled through her hands, before looking up as the door opened and Scott wandered in. Kim stood, grabbing the blanket from the bed to conceal herself – she was only half-dressed. Scott blushed as he saw the pair of them standing together.

'Oh, uh, h-hey… girls…' he said nervously, rubbing his forehead. They stared at him silently. 'I, um… nevermind!' He ran from the room. The girls turned to each other and even Kim cracked a small smile.

'Scott Pilgrim… god, he's an idiot. I literally cannot believe I dated him.' Kim muttered, sitting down on the bed.

'Hey.' said Ramona, laughing. 'Look at it this way: you were too good for the guy I've settled for. That make you feel any better?'

'It actually does. By a very small amount.'

'I'll take what I can get with you, Kim.' Ramona grinned, returning to the bathroom. 'You should probably get dressed before the love of my life comes back up here!' she called. Kim shook her head in disbelief.

'Seriously… how did that dork end up with someone as cool as you...?'

'Wait, where are we going?'

'This party, you retard.' said Kim, walking besides Scott and Ramona as they followed Neil and Stacey along the street.

'Party…' murmured Scott. 'Wait, what party? Whose party?'

'Dude, it's Neil's sister's birthday party. He told us about half an hour ago.' Ramona sighed.

'Who? Steph?' Scott asked, staring around dreamily.

'Yes, Scott. She's 24 today.' said Stacey, one arm around Neil's shoulders.

'I'm still not happy about you two dating, you know!' said Scott loudly. 'I did not approve this relationship.'

'Yeah, Scott… I don't need your permission to date Neil, okay?' Stacey replied coolly, shaking her head.

'I think he meant that Neil needed his permission to date you, actually…' Ramona chipped in.

'Exactly!' Scott exclaimed.

'Seriously? I got that one right? I guess I'm getting the hang of your stupid friends…'

'Listen, Scott. We're dating. Suck it up, little brother.' Stacey said, an air of finality in her speech.

'What? Isn't he like four years older than you?' asked Neil, confused.

'Yes… but he's still my little brother! Besides, Scott, if you hadn't wanted this to happen, you shouldn't have introduced us to each other!' Scott did an involuntary double-take, frowning.

'I introduced you two? I don't remember that at all…'

'I remember.' Neil remarked, his face lighting up. 'You called me _Neil_ when you introduced me. It was… sooo awesome…'

* * *

**THE PARTY.**

'Come on, Rammy! Why aren't you having _fun_?' Scott called drunkenly from the stairs of the Nordegraf family home. Neil and Steph's parents had vacated for the night, leaving Neil's older sister in charge, apparently with express orders not to 'make a mess of the place'. So far, this objective had been failed miserably. Empty bottles and crisp packets lay strewn everywhere, and the walls and furniture were adorned with banners, ribbons and the occasionally item of underwear. Neil and Stacey had vanished upstairs almost immediately upon arrival, sending Scott into an uncharacteristic drinking spree. He half-stepped, half-fell down the stairs and crashed onto the armchair she was seated on, forcing her to squeeze sideways to accommodate him.

'You're drunk.' she commented dryly, sipping her gin and tonic through a novelty straw.

'Whaaaa? I've only had, like…' he trailed off, counting on his fingers. 'Five, six… two drinks!' he said happily, holding up four fingers.

'I think I like you better sober… Scott, don't you realise that anybody at this party could be that shapeshifter?' Scott blinked, his eyes suddenly more alert.

'Yeah… they could be _anybody_… you know, you don't know I'm not them. And you know I don't know you're not them… you know?'

'Are you usually this intellectual when you drink too much?' she asked, not entirely joking.

'I don't know… I'm never sure if I remember what happens when I get drunk… can you fill me in on this party in the morning?' He inclined his face upwards towards her from his slouched position, smiling aimlessly.

'Sure.' said Ramona, kissing the top of Scott's head softly. He stood up suddenly.

'I'm going to go the bathroom now. I'm about 80 percent certain I'm about to throw up.' He dashed off, leaving Ramona sitting there alone.

Scott staggered through the door marked 'bathroom', proceeding immediately to the toilet and throwing up into the bowl. It wasn't until he raised his head that he became conscious of his surroundings, and more importantly, conscious of the two men who had their arms wrapped around each other, staring at him in shock. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, straightening up. The two men swiftly extricated themselves from their embrace.

'Other Scott?'

'Scott? What… what are you doing here?' asked Other Scott, nervously trying to conceal his friend.

'Um… throwing up, I guess?' said Scott blearily. His vision focused and he blinked in surprise at the other man's face. 'Joseph?' he exclaimed.

'I think you ought to go, Scott Pilgrim.' said Joseph quietly. 'This has nothing to do with you.' Scott backed out of the door carefully, closing it behind him according to Other Scott's wild gesticulations. Feeling substantially less light-headed, he made his way back to the armchair to find it inhabited by a couple unknown to him, furiously making out. Wandering out into the hall and into the living room, he saw Ramona standing with Stills and Wallace by a window. Wallace was grinning widely as he spoke, steadily working his way through a bottle of whiskey.

'…yeah, Mobile doesn't really do birthday parties. He said it would be totally awkward, because he wouldn't know anybody here – oh, hey Scott! Having fun?' Wallace said, turning to face him.

'I just threw up…' Scott groaned. Wallace slapped him on the back merrily.

'That just means you're having a good time, guy!' Scott looked up at Ramona.

Hey, can we talk? Like, privately?' he asked furtively, now the very picture of sobriety.

'Um… okay…' she said, allowing him to lead her away by the hand. They walked out into the hall together.

'Use protection!' Wallace called after them, swigging the whiskey.

'Okay, listen.' said Scott solemnly, guiding her into a quiet alcove in the hallway. 'I just saw something really bad. Like, _really_ bad.'

'What? What happened?' she asked, worried by the look of concern on his face.

'Joseph… and Scott.' he managed feebly.

'Uh… Scott? That's you. Scott is your name. And who's Joseph?' she asked, confusion clear on her face.

'No, no, not me.' Scott said, shaking his head weakly. 'Other Scott. Wallace… friend.'

'Oh, I remember. The guy with the sideburns, right?' Scott nodded vigorously.

'Yeah. And Joseph is, um, Stephen Stills' boyfriend.' he muttered. 'Saw them… kissing.'

'Who?'

'Joseph and Scott! Other Scott!' Scott almost-shouted, agitated.

'Wait… are you saying that Joseph is cheating on Stills?' Ramona asked, realisation dawning on her face. Scott nodded grimly.

'What should I do? What should we do? D'you think we should tell him?' Scott was beginning to freak out.

'I think… perhaps we should just leave it for a few days.' said Ramona smoothly. 'Give Joseph a chance to come clean, you know?'

'Yeah… yeah, okay' Scott mumbled, beginning to calm down. 'Alright… shall we go back in?'

'Yes, I think I'd like that. Wallace was just about to tell us the story of how you two met!' she grinned.

'What! I don't think that would be a good thing for anybody…' Scott protested.

'Oh god, it's a really gay story, isn't it?' Ramona laughed, pulling him back into the Nordegraf's living room.

'The story is… reasonably gay, yes.' Scott replied miserably.

**Afterwards…**

'God, my head… I'm never drinking spirits again…' grumbled Wallace as the group retrieved their coats from the hall. The Nordegraf household was a mess, but with only a few drunk party-goers stills stumbling around, Steph and a small troupe of somehow-still-sober girls had begun to obsessively clean the building. Wallace, Ramona, Scott and Stills were preparing to leave. There was no sign of Joseph, Other Scott or, to Scott's annoyance, Neil and Stacey.

'I think you said that when you woke up from that tequila-induced coma last week.' said Scott, smirking as they filed out of the house through the front door.

'I hate you, Scott Pilgrim.' Wallace growled. 'And don't think that I didn't WHOA SHIT.' They all froze, staring as one out into the street from the Nordegraf's porch. There, seated on its hind legs in the middle of the snow-covered road, was a tiger.

'Uh… Scott… there's a tiiiiger in the road…' Wallace slurred.

'It's the shapeshifter, isn't it?' Scott said, turning to Ramona.

'Can you think of a better explanation?' she muttered back nervously, opening the Subspace Suitcase and rummaging around inside. 'Come on…' She pulled out a few random items, tossing them aside: one of Scott's hats, a pair of fuzzy dice, a sock and a small glass capsule with a rounded top and a golden metal base. It clanged loudly as it landed on the ground.

'Hey, Rammy… what's this?' Scott asked, stooping down and picking up the opaque capsule.

'What?' Ramona glanced around at him. 'I don't know. Aha!' she exclaimed, withdrawing her hand from the bag and zipping in shut. She clasped in her hand a short steel blade with a sharp point.

**Ramona Flowers Equipped Stun Knife!  
****+5 Against Animals  
****-5% Camo Index**

'Wait… camo what?' Scott began, but Ramona was already moving, advancing swiftly towards to softly purring beast, knife raised cautiously. The Power Of Understanding burst into existence in Scott's hand as he leapt into the street after her. They walked into the street side by side, blades directed at the animal before them, which lifted itself slowly from the snow, rising onto all fours. It growled, a low, menacing sound.

'You ever fought a tiger before?' Scott whispered in her ear.

'Of course not!' Ramona shouted, throwing herself at the beast, slashing downwards with the knife. Scott watched in awe as it reared up, avoiding the sweeping blade, and brought a clawed paw slicing through the air towards her. She ducked under it as Scott followed her into the fray, bringing his sword up to deflect a powerful blow from the tiger's front paws. Ramona reversed her grip on the stun knife and lashed out with the point. The creature reacted quickly, backing up and swatting the point of the blade aside, only to recoil in pain as sparks leapt from the knife where it touched, crackling with electricity. As the tiger writhed in shock, Scott brought his flaming sword stabbing down, piecing the animal's long tail and impaling it to the ground.

'Knife!' he shouted at Ramona, who understood immediately and tossed the small blade overarm towards him. He caught it deftly, avoiding the thrashing tiger's claws, and brought it down to touch the base of his own sword, standing upright in the ground. Sparks flew where the two blades met, sending the tiger into an enraged fit. They backed away from the furious beast, only to see its tail melt away to nothing as it rose onto its hind legs, shrinking in size and morphing into a human form.  
A tall dark-skinned man stood before them, panting. His hair was short and black, and he wore a simple outfit of a black shirt and trousers.

'Ugh… not bad… Pilgrim.' he growled breathlessly.

'Is this…' Scott began, staring at him. 'Is this what you really look like?' The man nodded wordlessly.

'Who _are _you?' Ramona asked desperately.

'Oh, you don't remember me? I guess that makes sense… we were never really properly introduced, were we? I'm David Dallas' right-hand man, Flowers. Name's Masato Ruri.' said the man with a flourish of his hands.

'Is that supposed to mean something to me?' said Ramona, frowning. The man gave a short, harsh laugh, reaching down and pulling the Power Of Understanding from the ground. There was a soft hiss as he drew it out of the snow. He threw it over his shoulder and it disappeared in a small flash of purple flames.

'I've got to admit, Flowers, you put up a better fight just now than you did all those years back…' he grinned malevolently. 'I guess that dick Daniel really taught you a thing or two, huh?'

'What is he talking about…?' Scott asked, turning to Ramona. She was staring at Ruri in disbelief.

'No… no, you can't be…' she mumbled falteringly. 'Scott… he was one of David's cronies back in University.'

'Wait. Was he one of the guys who-'

'Yes.'

'You _bitch!_' Scott shouted angrily. 'I'll make you-'

'Shut up, Pilgrim.' said Ruri smoothly. 'I have more to discuss with your pathetic _girlfriend_.'

'I-I… you… that's not even true!' Scott spluttered, fuming.

'Quiet. So, Flowers… I hear Daniel Grayson is helping you out now as well, huh? Can't fight your own battles again, I guess.'

'If we don't take you down, _he will_.' Ramona snarled.

'Heh… he got the better of us once, Flowers. It won't happen again. But where is he now, eh? Where's your precious little knight in shining armour?' he laughed.

'Right here.' said Daniel, stepping smartly from the air behind him. Ruri span around in surprise, only for Daniel's fist to impact heavily with his face, sending him sprawling into the snow. He transformed as he hit the ground, shapeshifting into a hawk that launched into flight, darting off over the rooftops.

'Coward.' Daniel muttered angrily, shaking a fist after the retreating shape of the bird. 'I liked him better when he couldn't shapeshift.'

'Daniel!' called out Ramona, running towards him. 'Where were you? We could've used you back then…'

'Sorry. I've been exploring Toronto.' he replied, turning to Scott. 'It's a wonderful city. You're lucky to live here.'

'Yeah… I guess it's alright or whatever.' Scott mumbled, retrieving the glassy capsule from its resting place in the snow, where he had dropped it during the fight. 'Hey, do you know what this is? It was in Ramona's bag.'

'Uh… no. What is it?'

'I don't know! I thought maybe you put it there!' Scott said, turning the object over in his hands. 'Hey look, there's some lines on the base. Like… a circle in four pieces.'

'And you have no idea what it is?' Daniel asked Ramona, who shook her head. 'Weird.'

'Uh-huh. What do you reckon it does?' Scott said, shaking it. There was a deep, echoing rattle, barely audible even in the silence of the night.

'Yeah… we can find out what it does later. Give it here.' Ramona took the capsule and stowed it in the Subspace Suitcase, reaching down and scooping up the stun knife as well. 'We should probably get home… it's so late it's actually early.'

* * *

Kim lay across the seats in Jason's (or hers now, apparently) car, cocooned by a dense layer of her own scattered possessions. She had forced herself to decline Daniel's polite offer of a second night at his luxurious Subspace beach house, and while she knew it was the right thing to do, her stomach hated her for it: breakfast that morning had been an actual buffet, with more kinds of cheese and meat than she had ever seen before. She had accepted his token gift of a pair of noise-cancelling headphones, but they proved ineffective against Scott and Ramona's pursuit of happiness on the floor above, so she had unhappily relocated to the car, piling in her blanket and pillows. She wasn't so tall that sleeping on the seats made her outright uncomfortable, but she wasn't short enough to fit properly inside the cramped space, forcing her to bend her legs at the knees to lie down properly. She was beginning to despair when there came a soft tap on the window above her head. She jumped in alarm, struggling to get out of her pit of clothes and bedsheets, and saw Daniel himself standing outside the car. She was barely clothed, so she wrapped the blanket around herself like a shawl and rose up to the window, winding it down and gasping as the cold Canadian air hit her like a hammer.

'What do you want? It's like two in the morning…' she groaned, rubbing her eyes.

'I'm sorry. I just wanted to say, I won't be at home tonight. You can sleep there without me… I don't know if that makes any difference.' he explained apologetically, handing her a small card through the open window.

'What…? What's this supposed to be?' she asked, turning the card over in her hands. One side was emblazoned with a small printed star.

'Sub-Trac card. It's mine, but I don't really need it. I barely even use Subspace doors anymore. Leave it somewhere safe if you do go, okay? Oh, and if you decide against it, I believe those two have finished for the night.' And with that, he vanished into thin air. Kim wound up the window, snuggling back into her makeshift bed. _It wouldn't hurt, would it?_ she thought to herself, fingering the card. _Just to sleep over there. It would be nice to sleep in a proper bed again…_

**AND SO.**

Kim woke up slowly, drifting steadily from her deep, dreamless sleep down amongst the soft pillows of Daniel's bed. The room was empty and the house was silent, save for the soft lapping of the waves on the sand outside. She rose, arms lifting aside the duvet as she clambered out of bed. She wandered out into the hall and into Daniel's meticulously tidy bathroom, pulling on a skirt and tights and searching for her T-shirt. She spotted it balled up in a corner and retrieved it, unravelling it and slipping it on over the vest she had slept in. A small container rested next to the sink, with a small note lying atop it, marked _guest_. She opened it to find a neat arrangement of toiletries, individually wrapped and sealed. After brushing her teeth, she made her way into the kitchen, finding a second note pinned to the fridge. _Help yourself!_ it read.

Kim was just finishing her breakfast when she saw out of the corner of her eye a tornado of sand rising up from the beach outside. Daniel stepped from the whirling sands, wearing a simple suit of black and white, and proceeded swiftly into the house, stepping into the kitchen.

'Smells good! Is there any left?' he asked, smiling. Kim nodded, her mouth full, and waved her fork at the other end of the table, where a second plate lay laden with food.

'Bacon and eggs… a classic.' he said happily, levitating the plate into his hands and sitting down opposite her.

'So.' Kim began, swallowing. 'What were you up to last night?'

'What?' he said, looking up from his plate. 'Oh… nothing much.'

'Nothing much? That basically means you did something important.' she said, smirking. 'Or something really stupid.'

'Yeah… I don't really think I should tell you. I was asked not to.' he said carefully.

'Come on. You're not keeping any secrets from me. Not with that bunch of maniacs coming after Ramona and Scott.' she replied, folding her arms across her chest.

'It's got nothing to do with that!'

'Then it's probably not that important.' she said smoothly.

'Ugh… fine. Look, Scott asked me to talk to him about something, so I met up with him at a bar early this morning.' he began, but Kim interrupted him.

'Hang on. Since when does Scott Pilgrim meet up with people in _bars?_' she said incredulously.

'Do you want to hear this or not?' Daniel exclaimed in exasperation.

'Sorry. Go on.'

'So we get talking, and… you and him are in a band together, aren't you?'

'Oh god… he didn't ask you to join our stupid band, did he?' she said, shaking her head in disbelief.

'Kind of. He asked if I wanted to join you at practice sometime.' answered Daniel shortly.

'Of course he did…' Kim muttered. 'But we suck. Seriously. You didn't say yes, did you?'

'You don't suck! Well, Scott's pretty bad at playing the guitar, but he's a better bassist and you're a good drummer.'

'You didn't answer the question, Daniel.'

'If you had a guitarist and somebody other than Scott on vocals you'd make a pretty decent-'

'You said yes, didn't you?' she cut him off, scowling. He didn't speak for a while, chewing meditatively.

'You know, this is actually really awesome bacon. What did you use to cook-'

'_Dude!'_ she shouted despairingly.

'Okay, I said I'd think about it!' he said, dropping his fork to the table. Kim stared at him mutely without a trace of anger. 'Fine, I said yes! He was pretty… relentless.'

'Yeah… he does that. When he gets an idea he tends to get seriously fixed on it.' said Kim.

'Does he do this sort of thing often?' asked Daniel, moving onto his scrambled eggs.

'No.' Kim replied, taking her plate and depositing it in the sink. 'As in, he doesn't have ideas often. He's not what you might call bright.'

'He seems smart enough. Hey, I have a dishwasher. It's underneath the sink.'

'Don't let him fool you. He is a complete and utter tool.' she said, opening the dishwasher and placing her plate and cutlery inside. 'Dude, you have an actual dishwasher… you're like, rich.'

'Rich? Yeah, right.' Daniel laughed, finishing off his eggs.

'Seriously, what do you even do to make money?' Kim said, shaking her head.

'Me? Oh… I do all right.' he said with a wry grin. 'Anyway, Scott asked if I wanted to play with you two sometime at one of your band practices.'

'He did what? Ah… I don't know if you can call it band practice.' Kim groaned. 'I mean, we don't really practice. We just kind of… play. Usually quite badly.'

'Hey, come on. Get Scott back on bass and we'll have quite the crew.'

'Right… it'll be like before Stephen left to go play in his stupid all-guy band.'

'Oh yeah. About that… Scott actually mentioned something about that…' muttered Daniel. Kim turned to face him with a questioning expression. 'Well, doesn't Stills have a boyfriend?'

'Sure. His name's Joseph… he used to be one of my roommates before he moved in with Stephen and Neil.'

'Right, well… Scott told me he saw Joseph making out with some other guy. He kept on yelling his own name… he wasn't exactly coherent.'

'Oh, right. How drunk was he?' Kim asked.

'What? No, he wasn't drunk. I think. He just talked… a lot. And it didn't make much sense.'

'That… does sound like Scott. So, Joseph was cheating on Stephen? Whoa, that's pretty bad…'

'Scott seemed to be pretty happy about it.' Daniel remarked.

'Really? That dick!' Kim fumed. 'He just wants Stephen back in the band. Even Scott knows we suck.' Daniel stood, flicking his wrist and sending his plate drifting into the dishwasher, which closed itself and began to hum quietly.

'Well, I think it's kind of out of our hands, either way. But what I really wanted to ask was… are you cool with me playing with your band?' he asked, looked directly at the red-haired girl leaning in the doorway.

'What? Oh, yeah… it's cool…' she mumbled, looking sullenly down at her feet.

'I mean, I know Scott said I should, but I didn't want to do it if you had any kind of issue with it…'

'Daniel. It's cool.' Kim said shortly.

'I just didn't want to offend you, so I… wait, you said it was cool. Okay. Right.' he managed. Kim walked from the kitchen, plucking her jacket from the coat stand. _God… he has a coat stand_ she thought as she walked out onto the beach, calling back to Daniel over her shoulder.

'I'll see you at practice, guy. Tonight. Six. Ramona's place.' He nodded in response, a slight smile playing across his lips. Then he clicked his fingers and Kim vanished in a swirl of sand.

* * *

'OHMYGOSH! You mean, like, _cheating _cheating?' exclaimed Stacey as she demolished a slice of pepperoni-covered dough in Pizza Pizza. Scott, Ramona, Neil and she were seated around a table together, eating lunch.

'Does that mean they might break up?' asked Neil quietly, trying to hush his girlfriend. Kim and Stills stood barely ten metres away on the other side of the restaurant, ordering themselves lunch. 'If they did, Joseph would move out, right? It's not that I don't like him, he's just kind of… mean…'

'So who is this mystery man? Tell me!' Stacey demanded, chomping vigorously. Scott leant in surreptitiously.

'It's Wallace's best friend! Other Scott!' he whispered conspiratorially.

'Omigod! Scandal! Does he know?' Stacey garbled through a mouthful of melted cheese.

'Stephen Stills? No…' Scott trailed off, chewing on cooked salami. 'Oh man, it's gonna wreck him…'

'He doesn't know! We have to tell him!' said Stacey loudly. Neil patted her arm lightly, nervously trying to quiet her down.

'No. We have to give them time.' Ramona said firmly. 'It's been less than a day… Joseph might come clean.'

'He didn't come home last night…' mumbled Neil, sipping his soda.

'Perhaps we should confront Joseph about it…' mused Stacey. 'Oh no, they're coming over… everybody, act cool! Scott, just don't… talk.'

'What? I can act cool!' Scott protested.

'No, Scott, you can't. Hi guys!' she greeted Stills and Kim as they sat down.

'Um… hey...' Kim replied quietly, eyebrows raised. Ramona shot her an imploring glance as Stills began to tuck into his own meat-covered pizza.

'So Scott, Kim tells me you invited Daniel to your band practice tonight.' he said between bites.

'Ah! Yes! Stephen Stills! Band! Daniel!' Scott spluttered, eyes wide. The girls glared at him.

'Yeah, because Scott apparently now decides who's in the band.' Kim commented, her face unreadable.

'Wha- no! I just asked him to play a few songs with us! He's just… guitar… boyfriend…' he trailed off, mouth still moving but no words escaping his lips. Stacey's eyes were practically laser beams.

'Okay…' Stills rumbled, chewing thoughtfully. 'I remember him playing that one time at the Rockit… he was actually pretty good.'

'I know! Pretty good! Joseph!'

'Eh?' Stills looked up, confused. Stacey sighed, her head in her hands, as Scott fumbled to fix his mistake.

'Uh… I mean… look! Over there!' he said desperately, causing half the group to crane their necks to see where he was pointing. A young man with a beard and sweater was seated a few tables to their right, tucking into a plate of fries.

'That… isn't Joseph.' Neil said slowly.

'But… beard…' mumbled Scott. Ramona wrapped her arm around him and pulled him to his feet.

'We need to get going.' she said shortly, nodding to the others.

'We do?' Scott asked obliviously.

'Yes, Scott. Let's go.' Scott allowed himself to be led away, staring blankly into space.

'Idiot…' Kim muttered, taking a bite of her own pizza. 'But yeah, Daniel's going to play with us tonight. Hang on, that came out wrong.' Neil and Stills smirked, earning themselves glassy stares from the two remaining. girls.

'Oh! I totally forgot.' Neil exclaimed suddenly, shaking his head. 'There's this show on in a few nights, right? At that new place…'

'Where are you going with this, Neil?' Stills asked dubiously.

'Dude! I told you like a hundred times at the party last night… my sister's totally in a band now!'

'And I guess they've got a gig at this place… which is where, exactly?' said Kim, picking the toppings from her pizza and eating them absently. Neil scratched his head, trying to remember.

'Oh yeah! They're playing at this awesome bar-restaurant just along the street from Goodwill. It only opened, like two days ago.' he finally said.

'Oh yeah, I saw the decorators… uh, decorating in there a few days back. Looked like a pretty cool place. What's it called, anyway?' Stills said, finishing his slice and moving on to another.

'Panic Restaurant. It's like a restaurant in the day but it's a bar and a music venue in the evenings.' Neil explained. 'Guys, we have to go see them play!'

'I don't know…' Kim muttered. 'Are they even any good?'

'I… I don't know. They never let me in listen to them practice. They're like an all-girl band, too. I think they're calling themselves Zanadu or something.'

'All-girls, huh? How many of them are there?' asked Stacey, draping her arm around Neil now that Scott was gone.

'Three. Steph plays bass… I didn't really see the others, but there was this blonde girl singing, and they have this really intense drummer. She wears these dark glasses all the time, so nobody ever sees her eyes. It's creepy.' Neil actually shivered involuntarily as he spoke. Kim stopped eating suddenly and looked up, staring directly at him.

'They have a girl drummer.' she intoned emotionlessly. 'I'm not coming.' she stated bluntly, returning to her food. Neil looked pleadingly at the other two.

'Fine, I'll come. Does being the girlfriend of the little brother of the bassist get me anything good?' Stacey asked with a small sigh.

'I don't know… maybe they'll let us backstage or something. Stephen Stills?'

'What? Ugh, I don't know… Joseph's been acting kind of weird lately, so…' Kim and Stacey exchanged careful glances, and Stacey shook her head almost imperceptibly slowly. 'Wait, what night is it?' he asked after a long pause.

'Um… it's on Monday night. I think it starts at nine…?'

'I don't know, Neil. I have to work on Tuesday morning…' Stills said slowly.

'Come on, man! It's my sister's band! You used to _be_ in a band with her – I'm sure she'd be really happy if you came.' Neil implored. 'You don't even have to stay for the whole show!'

'Ah… fine, whatever.' he said grudgingly, finishing his pizza and rising from his chair. 'I'll see you at home, alright?'

'No, I'll probably see you in the morning.' Neil said carefully, reaching up to his shoulder and interlacing his fingers with Stacey's.

'What? Why?'

'I'm sleeping with Stacey tonight.' he said happily, before blinking, realising what he had just said. 'No, I mean… I'm sleeping at her house. With her. Not like… well, I don't… sort of like-' he stammered. Stacey smirked, gripping his hand tightly.

'Either way, he won't be sleeping at the gay house tonight.' she said briskly. Neil exhaled in relief.

'Okay, okay… wait, what? Are you seriously calling our place the _gay house? _Is that a thing now?' Stills exclaimed, frowning.

'No offense, Stills, but it is a pretty gay place in general.' Kim said dryly. 'I mean, more than half of the people who live there prefer men. It's like a two-to-one ratio or something.'

'_It's not gay!_' Stills protested. 'It's not! It's just a normal house!'

'It's totally the gay house.' Stacey grinned.

'No. No! We are not calling it that! It's not a thing!' he fumed, storming off in annoyance.

'And off to the gay house the gay man goes…' giggled Stacey, even managing to elicit a small snort from Kim.

'Heh. Um… I should probably get going too… I'm like twenty minutes over my lunch break and I promised that thieving bitch Hollie I'd get her a coffee.' she grumbled, scowling.

'Isn't she that girl who your boyfriend cheated on you with?' Stacey asked.

'Yes. And she's also the girl who kicked me out of my own apartment.' Kim said shortly getting up to leave. 'I think I'm going to spit in that coffee.'

* * *

**Wow, so that was chapter five. That really took it out of me, to be honest. I think I need a rest...  
The next chapter will be up within a fornight (possibly). I'm sorry if I'm keeping you waiting, but I'm occupied with revision for my exams which is totally not actually paintball. In any case, thanks for reading! I love you all. But I love you the most. You personally. Don't tell the other readers I said this, but you're my favourite! Oh, and a little note for the mysterious guest who's been posting little reviews - I _am _super busy, but I have IEI insomnia, so I basically don't sleep. It's weird, but surprisingly useful. You have about 18 hours in a day; I have 24.  
Okay then... I believe my work here is done.**

**Pixel Katana - I enjoy locomotives.**


	6. Chapter 6 in Club 4

**Huzzah! Chapter six uploaded already! I'm so proud (of myself). Questions will (possibly) be answered, music will be played and faces will be punched in this, the latest chapter of Scott Pilgrim vs. More of the World, the bestselling (read: in no way bestselling) novel by the esteemed (read: not esteemed) author Pixel Katana. Get reading, children of the Cyberwebz!**

* * *

'Huh? What was that sound?' Scott asked, glancing up from his bass as he sat on Ramona's couch.

'Doorbell, stupid. It's probably Daniel.' Kim muttered, setting up a second amp in the corner of the room.

'What? Why would it be him?' he said, puzzled.

'Seriously? You asked him to come to band practice just last night!' Kim replied in exasperation.

'I think it was more like this morning…' Scott mumbled thoughtfully.

'Just answer the bloody door!' she shouted, yanking a lead from underneath his feet.

'Door… right…' he said absently, getting up and wandering into the hall, opening the front door of Ramona's apartment. 'Hey Kim, it's Daniel!' he called.

'How surprising.' she said in monotone.

'Hi, Scott, Kim… I brought my own guitar.' Daniel said, entering the living room. An electric guitar followed him through the doorway, a carved beauty of a black so deep light simply seemed to fall into it at the edges.

'Whoaaa…' Scott marvelled as the guitar floated into Daniel's hands and he strummed a low, humming chord.

'Do you like it? I had it custom-made… then added a few of my own improvements.' he said with a grin.

'Wait… that's not even plugged into an amp. How the…?' Kim said frowning in confusion.

'Oh, my guitar doesn't need an amp.' he laughed, plucking the strings in a gentle but echoingly loud melody. 'It uses a Subspace amplification dimension. Every string is linked to it, so…' he angled it and played another chord. 'No amp necessary.'

'Wow…' said Scott, his mouth agape. Kim threw Daniel a sheet of paper, which he caught in a telekinetic grip and held hovering before his eyes.

'That's our setlist. Can you play those tracks?' she asked, abandoning the second amp and tapping Scott on the shoulder with a drumstick. 'Scott. Snap out of it.'

'Whu-what?' Scott jumped, suddenly alarmed. 'Oh, right… band, play…'

'Okay… there might be a few on here I don't know, but I'll pick it up.' Daniel answered her, nodding as he read the sheet carefully. 'Shall we?'

'Right, okay, so I thought we'd start with-' Scott began, lifting his bass up into his hands. Kim took a seat behind her drumkit.

'WE ARE SHATTER BAND! ONE! TWO! THREE! FOUR!' she screamed suddenly, cracking her drumsticks together as she counted them in.

Kim beat out a pounding rhythm.

Daniel strummed out an indescribable melody.

Scott blasted out a pulsing bassline.

**DEEP BREATHING.**

'Well.' said Kim, eyes wide. 'That… did not suck.'

'That was good. That was good, right?' Daniel asked, panting slightly. He turned to Scott quizzically.

'I… the… that was _totally awesome!_' he exclaimed in ecstasy. 'We have to do that again! Now! Another song… wait, Daniel, can you sing?'

'Um… I've never really tried. I guess I could-'

'Brilliant! Lyrics!' he shouted eagerly, throwing a crumpled piece of paper at Daniel. 'Me and Kim will be backing vocals!'

'We will?' Kim asked dubiously as Scott started setting up three microphones.

'Sure! Sure we will! _Come on!_'

'I'm a believer… right…' Daniel said quietly, scanning the page. 'Alright, I think I've got it.'

'Kim!'

'WE ARE SHATTER BAND _PLUS ONE_! ONETWOTHREEFOUR!' Kim yelled at the top of her lungs, launching into a drum beat. Scott nodded to Daniel and they both plucked their strings together, letting the music flow.

'_I thought love was only true in fairytales_,' Daniel began to sing, rocking back and forth slowly on his feet as he did so. '_Meant for someone else but not for me… love was out to get me, that's the way it seemed,' _His voice flowed forth from the speakers, echoing beautifully in the small space of Ramona's living room. '…_disappointment haunted all my dreams_.'

'_Yeah, yeah_…' Scott sang softly into his own microphone, continuing to play. Daniel's microphone leapt from its stand and hovered in the air just inches from his mouth as he sang.

'_Then I saw her face, now I'm a believer, not a trace of doubt in my mind.' _Kim looked up from her drums to see Daniel standing with his eyes shut, singing in earnest as he strummed away, keeping the melody alive. '_I'm in love, I'm a believer, I couldn't leave her if I tried…' _he sang, opening his eyes and looking directly into Scott's own, nodding slowly to the music. '_Said I'm a believer!'_

'_I'm a believer!' _Scott sang, motioning to Kim.

'_I'm a believer!' _she mouthed, her voice barely audible over the sound but still joining the others in song.

'_Said I'm a believer, yeah!' _Daniel uttered, face breaking into an irrepressible smile.

'_I'm a believer!' _Scott and Kim sang in unison, Kim cutting the drums a split second later, leaving Scott and Daniel strumming together, perfectly in time. They locked gazes and both finished with reverberating notes.

**And so.  
****It was amazing.  
****For everyone.  
****But not necessarily you.**

* * *

Scott and Kim were both slumped on the couch when Ramona skated into the living room later that evening, arms laden with paper bags filled with groceries.

'Hey, you two.' she greeted them. They both nodded wordlessly. Scott's right hand was quivering in his lap, fingers tugging at imaginary strings. 'Get up to anything fun while I was out?' she asked jokingly. Kim turned slowly to face her.

'You're ex-boyfriend is… pretty good with a guitar.' she said. 'I think he put Scott into some kind of musical seizure.' she explained, indicating Ramona's boyfriend, who inclined his head slightly towards them.

'MMmmmmHmmmm…' he mumbled, tapping his foot. 'It was… we were…' he managed before leaping up from the couch and into Ramona's face. 'We were _amazing! _It was _so brilliant!_' he shouted, grinning so widely his face was in danger of splitting in half.

'Well, I'm glad you had fun.' said Ramona, carrying the bags into the kitchen. 'I bought pizza, hope you're hungry.' she called, unpacking the food and packing it into her cupboards.

'Yeah! Pizza!' Scott called back. Ramona walked back through the doorway, handing them each a cardboard box. Kim opened hers and took a small bite.

'Ugh… this is the second pizza I've eaten today…' she grumbled, taking another bite regardless.

'I had pizza for breakfast, too.' said Scott, grinning.

'Really?' Ramona asked sceptically, starting on her own. 'How are you not fat, Scott? You basically live off pizza, ramen and cereal.'

'I do exercise! Like, a lot of exercise!' Scott protested incoherently, his mouth full.

'You? Exercise? I'll believe that when I see it.' Kim commented under her breath.

'Seriously! I do! I go for walks all the time, you know? I love just putting one foot in front of my other feet… foot… that's walking!' he spluttered. 'And I have to fight an evil guy for Rammy like every other day.'

'He does have a point there.' Ramona remarked, nodding. 'And he doesn't eat breakfast a lot.'

'What? Why?' asked Kim.

'He sleeps until noon most days.'

'That's completely untrue!' Scott garbled through a mouthful of pizza. 'I only do that on weekends!'

'Well, that makes it all okay, then.' Kim commented sarcastically. 'Oh, and did I mention? Your idiot boyfriend basically invited Daniel to join the band.'

'I'm not an idiot…' mumbled Scott half-heartedly.

'Is that a bad thing? You said he was really good!' Ramona said.

'Well, yeah… he is a good guitarist, but… I don't know. He was enjoying himself so much when we were playing, but then when Scott stared talking about him doing a gig with us as a band he went all quiet… he didn't say no, but-'

'He didn't say yes, either?' Ramona finished. Kim nodded glumly. 'Yeah… that does sound like him. He doesn't really do group stuff. Hates having to rely on people, even for little things…'

'Was he always like this? When you were younger?' Kim asked, snapping her pizza box shut.

'Yes. I remember, even at high school, he was really independent. I think it's because he never had anybody to depend on, with no parents and not very many friends… I think it's why we didn't work out. Me and him_, _I mean.'

'You mean because he never relied on you for anything? Why is that a bad thing?' Kim asked, frowning.

'You don't get it, do you, Kim?' said Ramona sadly. Scott sat between them, chomping obliviously. 'But you're kind of like him, aren't you? Who do you really depend on?' There was a long silence, punctuated only by Scott's grunts of satisfaction as he ate.

'Mmmfff… this is really good salami…' he mumbled.

'…nobody.' Kim finally said quietly.

'You see? But when you're in a relationship, you have to depend on each other! Look at me and Scott!' Ramona tried to explain, shaking her head exasperatedly.

'What?' Scott said, raising his head. Ramona waved him away and he returned to his pizza.

'We rely on each other for a lot of things, you see?' she said to Kim, who shook her head.

'Sure you do. It does take two to have sex, at least.' she deadpanned.

'That's not what I meant!'

'I know what you meant… but spare me the lecture on relationships, please.' she said coldly.

'You know I'm right.' Ramona whispered, returning to her pizza.

'Maybe. But I don't care.'

* * *

Scott lay on his back in Ramona's bed, shirtless, the blanket draped across him lazily, leaving his torso uncovered. The room was dark, and the curtains were drawn, although a chink of light shone through the gap between them. He turned his head slowly away from the window just in time to see Ramona drift through the bedroom door, her rollerblades, cutting effortlessly across the carpet.

'Are you dreaming about being in bed?' she asked incredulously, sliding up and falling into place on the bed beside him, wrapping her arms around him closely.

'Wha… this is a dream? I thought I was just sleeping in!' he said, frowning thoughtfully as the cuddled.

'You are, stupid! It's like eleven in the morning! I've been working for hours.' Ramona laughed.

'You have? Oh…'

'Don't you have work today? With Stephen Stills?'

'I… work! Oh no! I'm late for work!' Scott shouted, leaping out of bed and searching desperately for a shirt.

'Dude, you're still dreaming.' Ramona grinned, watching him blunder around. 'Come over here.' He obeyed, sitting down next to her on the bed as she raised herself into a kneeling position. She took his head in her hands and pulled him into a sweet kiss, which he reciprocated at once, letting his tongue slip out of his mouth and enter hers. She blinked and they fell together in their embrace, Ramona's bedroom dissolving around them before re-appearing, sending them falling backwards onto the bed. Ramona released him and they broke apart, smiling.

'Go to work.' she ordered him lightly, a slight tone of playful bossiness in her voice. 'I'll see you tonight.' She got up from the bed and tramped from the room, unable to rollerblade on the thick carpet in reality.

'See you…' said Scott weakly, rubbing his head.

**WORK OCCURRED.**

Scott stood at a chopping board in the Happy Avocado, neatly slicing the generic high-protein meat substitute into tiny chunks.

'What's this stuff even made of? Stephen Stills?' he asked, calling over his shoulder to his friend, who was adjusting the heat on an oven.

'What? I don't know… I just call it fake meat stuff.' he said, not really paying attention to Scott. 'I think it's made from mushrooms?'

'Huh…'

'Oh right, I totally forgot. I'm going to this show on Monday. It's at the new place by Goodwill, Steph's band is playing.' said Stills, closing the oven and crossing the kitchen to Scott's side, sliding the meaty chunks into a bowl and fumbling in a crate for a fresh packet.

'Steph? Who's Steph?' Scott asked blankly.

'Steph Nordegraf! Neil's sister? Remember?' Stills said in disbelief.

'Stephanie… oh, right! Kid Chameleon!'

'What? No! Scott, that was ages ago! She's in a new band now, apparently.' Stills groaned.

'She is… but she played bongos… and viola – Envy, Cole, Stephen Stills…'

'Scott! Snap out of it!' Stills snapped, clicking his fingers in front of Scott's face. 'Steph's in this band with two girls now. She's playing bass again.'

'Wait, how do you even know this? Was it at her party?'

'No, Neil invited us. I'm going with him and Stacey the day after tomorrow.'

'Stacey's going? Can I come?'

'I'm asking you if you want to come, idiot.' Stills sighed. 'I invited Joseph, too.' Scott's ears pricked up at the mention of Stills' boyfriend's name.

'Oh, uh, Joseph, huh?' he mumbled, avoiding Stills' gaze. 'He, um, say anything weird to you lately?'

'No… what's that supposed to mean?' Stills asked, furrowing his brow.

'Er, um… nothing! It was just a joke! Ha! Joke! Funny!' Scott laughed nervously. 'Yeah…' he mopped his brow with his sleeve, perspiring heavily.

'Right… Scott, is something up?' his friend questioned.

'No! Nothing's up! I, ah, um… Joseph cheated on you! Or he is cheating on you! I don't know!' he blurted out suddenly. Stills blinked in surprise.

'He… he is? How… how do you know?' he said slowly, frowning.

'I saw him making out with Other Scott at Stephanie's birthday party.' Scott said quietly, patting Stills on the arm.

'What? Wallace's friend?'

'Yeah… hey, I'm sorry, man.' Scott said apologetically. 'Are you gonna be okay?' Stills did not respond, hunched silently over the table, eyes shut tightly. He didn't speak for a long time.

'Am I going to be _okay?_' he growled under his breath, breaking the silence. He slammed his hands down on the wood, balled into fists. 'I'm_ mad_, is what I am!' he yelled, rounding angrily on Scott.

'Um…' Scott managed, eyebrows raised in surprise. Stills was rarely angry (though often neurotic), and Scott had never seen him so incensed.

'I'm gonna punch his face in!' Stills fumed. 'I don't _believe_ this!'

'I… uh… Wallace said he was going to a club with Mobile and Other Scott tonight… Joseph might b-be there.' Scott stammered nervously, backing away from the furious man in the apron and chef's hat.

'What? Really? Where?' he asked through gritted teeth, glaring at Scott.

'That new place, downtown. I think it's called Club 4?'

'_We're going._'

'Okay, okay… listen, Stephen Stills, I don't think you should-'

'I don't care what you think! You're coming with me!' Stills shouted.

* * *

'This is a baaaad idea…' Ramona muttered to Scott as they followed Stills down the street to Club 4. 'I can't believe you told him, you idiot.'

'It wasn't my fault! He just got really angry!' Scott protested quietly, glancing at Stills, who was walking ahead of them at a safe distance, scowling. 'I've never seen him like this before…'

'Well, if he gets into a fight with this guy, I'm not helping.' Ramona said firmly.

'I didn't ask you to help! You asked _me_ if you could come with!'

'Whatever… okay, I kind of wanted to watch.' she admitted sheepishly, smirking.

'I knew it!' Scott exclaimed. 'You never just want to go clubbing!'

'Sure I don't. Clubs sort of suck in Canada.'

'That's completely untrue…' he mumbled weakly as they trailed Stills in through the club entrance. The music hit them like a hammer as they passed inside, house beats filling the cavernous room and vibrating the walls.

'Whoa – it's pretty loud in here, huh?' Ramona shouted to Scott, the pumping music almost completely drowning her out.

'I know!' Scott yelled back. 'Look!' He gestured at a darkened podium on the opposite side of the room, where a pair of helmeted figures in matching leather jackets could be seen manipulating a double DJ deck. 'What's with the headgear? Are they robots?' he shouted as light displays on the front of the DJs' helmets lit up and formed visualizers as the music played, pulsing in time with the electro beats. A yellow smiley face flashed momentarily on one of the displays.

'I don't know. They look weird!' Ramona said loudly.

'I think the bar's over there!' He pointed, Ramona's eyes following his finger. The club was busy, but not packed, and there were some people dancing while others sat in booths, drinking. The couple made their way to the bar, Scott ordering a Coke Zero while Ramona asked for a gin and tonic. They took their drinks, Scott paying for them both (to Ramona's mild surprise), and turned from the bar, scanning the room for Stills. Ramona tapped Scott's shoulder and pointed him out, weaving through a crowd of dancing patrons. He approached a booth and grabbed a bearded young man by the shoulders, pulling him to his feet.

'Is that Joseph?' Ramona asked, raising her voice above the music.

'I think so, yeah!' Scott shouted in response. He finished his drink in one swift swig, and dropped the bottle to the bar, advancing towards them with Ramona in tow, sipping her gin through a straw. They had cleared half the distance between them when Stills suddenly drew back his fist. Scott's eyes widened in shock as Stills lashed out at his boyfriend, punching him square in the face before he had time to react. Ramona gasped as Joseph fell sprawling backwards, his form shimmering through hundreds of different appearances in seconds as he landed heavily on the ground. He got unsteadily to his feet, his nose bleeding, his body settling and leaving the snarling face of Masato Ruri. Stills stumbled away from him, raising his hands defensively. The music in the club ground to a sudden halt.

**Masato Ruri  
****Age: Unknown  
****Rating: Deadly**

'_It's him!_' hissed Ramona, unzipping the Subspace Suitcase and slowly drawing out the Power Of Love. Scott readied his fists and lunged at Ruri, who was advancing on Stills angrily. His first punch to the temple caught the shapeshifter unaware, sending him staggering forwards and spinning to face Scott.

'You!' he shouted furiously, bringing a hand to his mouth and whistling loudly. Scott backed up in surprise as an explosion of black smoke obscured his foe from sight, swirling in the warm air of the club. As the smoke dispersed, Ruri walked slowly out of the inky blackness, stopping several metres short of Scott and Ramona, who stood close together. He was followed by seven masked men dressed in simple black cloth wraps. Their clothes were bound tightly to their bodies, and they each wore identical scabbards tied across their back, with a selection of small knives tucked into the front strap.

'Well, Pilgrim. I brought a little help with me this time… think you can fight us all?' Ruri laughed as the masked figures flanking him took a single synchronised step forwards, each one reaching up and drawing out a razor-sharp katana from their respective sheaths. They raised them overhead, directing the tips at Scott, who took a nervous step back.

'Ninjas…' he murmured, gulping audibly.

'Scott, this is bad… what are we going to do?' Ramona whispered, panic at the very edge of her voice. Scott stood there, frozen. 'Scott!' He suddenly snapped into action, seizing hold of Ramona's arm and slipping his other hand swiftly into the bag resting on her hip. He withdrew his hand a second later, grasping the glass capsule but its circular metal base, and held the object high above his head. There was an echoing chime as the glass exploded outwards, white light flowing from the capsule and towards the club floor, where it coalesced into six distinct shapes.

Six white-clad female ninjas stepped forwards, each raising a different weapon. One grasped a pair of short kunai, while another span a kusarigama from a weighted chain. They stood in formation, the leader drawing out a long ninjato blade and nodding to Scott and Ramona, who stood with their mouths agape.

'We will fight for you, Pilgrim.' she said softly.

'Wha…' Scott began, but Ramona silenced him with a finger to his lips as the white ninjas leapt forwards, slashing and stabbing furiously at their shadowed counterparts. They countered the attack in unison, deflecting the slicing blades with expert skill.

'Can you fight Ruri?' Ramona asked him, looking into his eyes.

'I'll take him down.' Scott answered solemnly, and she pulled away from him, joining the fight with the Power Of Love clashing with a pair of katanas. Scott and Ruri circled around the fighting carefully, eyes locked on each other. As they drew away from the conflict, they found themselves facing each other across the now-abandoned dancefloor.

'I'm going to enjoy killing you, Pilgrim.' Ruri growled. 'If David can't have Flowers, then nobody can!'

'You'll never touch her!' Scott yelled, sprinting across the floor towards him, fist raised. Ruri tensed, catching the punch mid-swing and smashing Scott backwards with a swift kick to the chest. Scott recovered quickly and launched into a flurry of punches which Ruri blocked flawlessly, bringing up his own fist and lashing out with a devastating right hook that connected heavily with Scott's temple. He crouched slightly before unleashing a series of impossibly fast uppercuts, sending his opponent staggering backwards, clutching his head. Scott glanced up just in time to see six arms retreating back into Ruri's shoulder. He blinked in shock as his foe advanced, spinning and sweeping out uncountable blurring feet in a wide and deadly arc. The brutal rush of kicks sent Scott sprawling onto his chest, groaning in pain and clutching his bruised face.

_**52 hit combo!**_

'Scott!' called a voice from his left. He lifted his head from the floor to see Wallace waving at him from across the club. 'Come on! Finish him!' he yelled, gesticulating wildly. Scott rose onto all fours, then his knees, then his feet, standing facing Ruri, who grinned evilly. Scott stretched out a hand and purple flames burst from his open palm as the Power Of Understanding appeared in his hand. His fingers gripped the hilt as he brandished the blade. Ruri glared at him angrily, scowling as his own arm morphed and became a four-foot long giant serrated blade of bone and flesh.

'Come and get me, Pilgrim.' he snarled, raising the blade and balling his other hand into a fist, long spikes piercing his skin as his fist shapeshifted into an spiked iron mace. Scott lifted his burning blade and ran headlong at Ruri, slashing out at his legs. Ruri hopped over the sweeping blade, bringing the mace on the end of his left arm crashing down, cracking the tiling of the dancefloor as a small cloud of dust erupted, the spikes lodging themselves firmly in the ground. As he tried to pull himself free, Scott brought his sword slicing through the air, only to have it deflected by Ruri's gigantic blade-arm. Ruri lashed out, struggling, and Scott ducked under the blade, slicing painfully at Ruri's side. Ruri placed a foot to his chest and kicked viciously, sending Scott recoiling backwards as he pulled his left hand free of the ground and began to attack again. He was powerful but slow, Scott nimbly avoiding his lethal but lumbering attacks, but his oversized weaponry gave him greater reach, keeping his opponent at a safer distance as they fought.

Meanwhile, Ramona was fighting for her life in a whirling blur of blades and fists, ducking and weaving between deadly slashes of the ninjas' katanas. She locked swords with one of them, letting him push her back a step before kicking him swiftly in the shins. He keeled over, groaning, as she brought he sword slicing down, sending a shower of coins tumbling onto the club floor. Turning, she saw the six white-clothed ninjas duelling expertly with the six black-garbed ninjas. She stood there for a moment, just bathing in the sheer bizarreness of the scene, before leaping back into battle, slashing and stabbing with the Power Of Love.

'Damn you, Pilgrim, you're not half bad with that sword.' Ruri boomed, splintering the floor as he smashed his arm-blade down inches from Scott, who had dodged the blow just in time. He span on the spot, driving the Power Of Understanding through the fleshy part of his giant blade, causing him to yell in pain and anger before ripping his arm from the floor and tearing Scott' sword from his grasp. Scott gasped in shock and rolled out of harm's way, barely avoiding a second downwards strike.

'Ha!' Ruri laughed maniacally, shaking his arm and sending the sword clattering to the ground. He advanced slowly towards Scott, backing him up against the wall. '…pathetic. I thought you'd put up more of a fight than this.' he drawled, his left arm morphing back into its ordinary form. He raised his right arm and the gargantuan blade shapeshifted into a long, thin lance of bone that extended slowly from his shoulder, tip pressing up against Scott's chest. 'Die, Pilgrim.'

'_Scott!_' shouted a voice, and the two combatants turned to see Stephen Stills sprinting towards Ruri, leaping up and lashing out with his foot, the kick connecting powerfully with Ruri's jaw. He staggered sideways, sweeping out his lance and swatting Stills aside, sending him flying painfully to the ground where he lay, motionless.

'What the hell? No matter.' Ruri turned back to face Scott, blinking in surprise as his lance met empty air.

'Over here!' called out Scott from behind him, standing out on the dancefloor with his burning violet blade grasped tightly in his hands. 'Come and get me!' he called, sounding infinitely braver than her felt. Ruri roared, pointing his lance directly at Scott, and charged, feet causing the ground to shake as he stormed towards him like a bull.

'_I'll kill you!_' he screamed, realising too late his mistake. Scott ducked under the lance and brought his sword up quickly, bracing for the impact. He was knocked bodily off his feet as Ruri's momentum carried him headlong onto Scott's blade, impaling himself through the chest. Purple flames flickered around his torso and sprouted from his back as the sword pierced him through.

'Grah… ugh…' grunted Ruri, wincing. Scott staggered to his feet and backed away, watching in horror as Ruri's form melted and morphed violently, growing countless extra limbs which quivered before collapsing in on themselves. 'You… we'll… get you…' he growled, falling to his hands and knees, swelling up to a monstrous size and collapsing forwards in a fit of spasms, before shrinking and looking up, his eyes meeting Scott's, burning with rage. '_RAAARGH!_'

And with that, Masato Ruri imploded.

And explosion of coins cascaded from the air, flooding the dancefloor with change. Ramona and the female ninja looked up in awe as Scott stood amidst the raining metal discs, retrieving his sword from the ground where it had fallen. Their leader finished the last of Ruri's ninjas with a fast double-kick and a slash from her ninjato.

'Good job, girls. And the same to you, Scott Pilgrim.' she said quietly as the last of the coins clinked to the floor. Scott looked up to face her, helping a dizzied Stephen Stills to his feet.

'Who are you people?' he asked as the ninjas stowed their weapons in sheaths and belts.

'Don't you remember us?' she snickered, reaching up a hand and pulling the white mask from her face. The others mirrored her action, revealing their faces one by one. 'My name is Courtney.'

'Wait… you're Gideon's evil exes!' Scott exclaimed in realisation.

'What? We're not evil! Did you miss the part where we saved your ass?' shouted Riley, the only black-haired girl.

'Sorry! I'm sorry. I remember now… he froze you in his giant machine thingy…' Scott mumbled.

'It was a cryogenic freezer.' muttered Irene superciliously. Courtney motioned to the others and they gathered by her side.

'Consider our debt repaid, Scott Pilgrim.' she said, nodding respectfully.

'Yeah, we did owe you one.' remarked Nina.

'Um… thanks… I guess.' Scott managed, scratching his head. Courtney raised a fist in a gesture of respect.

'Goodbye, Pilgrim. And good luck.'

'_Good luck._' the other five girls chorused, before Courtney clasped her hands together, twisting her fingers into elaborate shapes. There was a flash of white light, and they vanished as one. Scott wandered from the dance floor and over to the booth where Ramona sat with Wallace and the others. Stills was seated miserably in the corner, sipping a beer.

'Wow… that was pretty crazy, huh?' Wallace grinned. 'Nice work with that douche.' He took a liberal swig of his drink, wrapping an arm around a mildly disgruntled Mobile. Other Scott sat away from Stills, eyes down in wary shame.

'Stephen? Hey, Stephen.' a voice called quietly as the helmeted DJs began to play again. The group turned their heads to see Joseph walking nervously towards them through the crowds beginning to converge on the dance floor once more.

'Joseph!' Stills said, standing up abruptly and disengaging himself from the group.

'This should be fun to watch.' Wallace giggled, earning himself good-natured punch to the arm from Ramona.

'Don't be mean.' she scolded him lightly, grinning.

'Something you'd like to discuss, Joseph?' Stills asked flatly.

'You told him.' Joseph stated, glaring at Scott, who squirmed under his gaze.

'Yeah, he told me.' said Stills evenly, matching Joseph's cold stare. 'We're done. I want you and your stuff gone by tomorrow. Give Neil your key.' Joseph dropped his gaze, scowling.

'The band…' he began quietly.

'The band is through.' Stills growled, sitting down next to Other Scott, who recoiled slightly, shooting the others a desperate glance. Wallace gave him a merry wave from across the booth. 'Leave now.' said Stills softly, turning back to his drink. Joseph turned and walked straight out the door without a backwards glance.

And in an instant Stephen Stills reverted to his ordinary calm persona.

'Anyone want another drink?' he asked casually, sipping his beer. They stared at him blankly.

'Hey, man… for what it's worth, I'm really sorry about… I had no idea he was-' Other Scott began, but Stills waved him off uncaringly.

'You're cool, don't worry about it.' he said, shaking his head.

'Are… are you alright, Stephen Stills?' Scott inquired nervously, eyeing the stubbled mountain of nonchalance that sat opposite him.

'I'm fine. I'm fine, Scott.' he said with a short sigh. 'I'm better off without him.' He finished his beer with a long, deep swig. Wallace slammed his palms down on the table suddenly, making even the unfazable Mobile jump.

'Damn it, Stephen!' he shouted in a slightly drunken slur. 'You are forcing me to fight for the straight side here! And it is _not_ a good look for me!' He threw his glass over his shoulder, reaching across the table and grabbing Stills' face. 'Listen up, guy. How many girls have you properly dated?'

'Um… only one, I guess.' Stills managed, a little freaked.

'Julie…' Scott mumbled. Wallace sighed.

'Oh, _that_ bitch…' he muttered. 'Sorry, not the point. So you finally went gay, and then you dated that guy for what, like, a month?'

'It was more like six weeks…' Stills protested weakly.

'And then he cheated on you with my unsuspecting simple-minded friend here, without even the decency to tell him he was supposed to be dating _you?_' Wallace fumed.

'Hey!' Other Scott objected, but he was immediately hushed by Ramona.

'I think what Drunk Wallace here is trying to say is that you've only dated one guy and one girl, neither of whom were decent relationship material.' she explained, patting Stills' arm.

'Are you saying… do you think I shouldn't be gay?' he asked, frowning.

'I'm saying perhaps you ought to give girls another chance.' Ramona answered with a small smile.

'Yeah!' Scott exclaimed encouragingly. 'Don't let Julie ruin them for you!'

'I don't know, guys… I mean, it felt good when I was dating Julie earlier on…'

'Before she became a _total _bitch.' Scott supplied helpfully.

'But I felt happy when I was with Joseph too.' Stills finished, thumping his head on the table.

'Then be bisexual, nobody cares.' Mobile interjected with a groan. 'Come on, Wallace. You need to get home.' He lifted Wallace, who was giggling like a schoolgirl, up from his chair and hoisted him effortlessly over his shoulder, holding him in place with a flat plane of shimmering psychic energy. 'We'll see you later.' he said shortly, walking towards the exit. Wallace wriggled around so he was facing them (albeit upside-down) and gave a drunken wave.

'Bye-bye, my bestest everrr friends…!'

* * *

**And with with that poignant speech from our good friend Drunk Wallace, another chapter comes to a close. Chapter 7 should be up soon(ish), I hope. Look forward to it! Or don't, I dont really care. But DO post a little review for me! Even if you hated this. Seriously. I welcome your flaming, as long as it is correctly grammatically structured and presents a reasonably coherent argument!  
Okay, that's it. Chapter 7 is up! There's music in it! It's all good, really.**

**Pixal Katana - Probably knows more about particle physics than you.**


	7. Seven Evil Chapters

**Pixel Katana here, your friendly neighbourhood Blade Runner. In between earning money, playing paintball, passing all my exams (I hope) and trying to stave off a zombie apocalypse, I have somehow managed to write another chapter of this thing. So here it is, Scott Pilgrim vs. More of the World: Chapter 7. It feels like a milestone! Keep hunting down those references. There _will _be a prize. Honest. I just need to work out what.  
Oh yeah, and I went back over the older chapters and added proper line breaks in to divide the story properly. I didn't realise that the ones I made in Word apparently don't show up in this website's insane format. Oh well, all good now.  
Read away!**

* * *

It was pitch-black outside when Scott and Ramona finally arrived home. Kim was asleep on the couch, blanket wrapped around her like a shawl. Scott kicked off his shoes and went directly to the stairs, while Ramona stepped into the kitchen, taking a seat and carefully removing her boots, being careful not to make a sound. Kim mumbled something in her sleep and rolled over, facing the door to the kitchen. Ramona could see her frowning as she jerked her head to and fro, locked in some dream. She felt the sudden urge to wake her sleeping friend, but suppressed it, depositing her boots by the wall and making her way through her living room and up the stairs to her bedroom. Scott lay sprawled out on the bed, still fully clothed, dead to the world. He snored quietly. She removed her jacket, dropping it to the carpeted floor, and was just about to pull off her shirt when a soft voice sounded from behind her.

'I don't know what you see in him.' Daniel said thoughtfully as Ramona whirled around, relaxing slightly when she caught sight of him. He reached out and pushed her shoulder lightly with one finger, sending her falling backwards into darkness, landing comfortably in a wooden chair. Daniel sat opposite her in a similar seat, a small round table with a wicker parasol held above it between them. She looked around staring at her surroundings. They sat together on a beach, surrounded by identical tables. Some had people seated at them, talking quietly, but most were left vacant. A band was several tables ahead of them, playing ukuleles and steel pan drums in a tropical medley

'What the… where are we?' Ramona asked, looking back to Daniel.

'Somewhere in the Caribbean, I believe.' he smiled, clicking his fingers as a white-suited waiter appeared at his shoulder, handing him a glass of whiskey. 'Can I get you anything?'

'No! Why are we here? Why can't you just say you'd like to chat for once?' she answered with a hint of anger.

'Nothing for her, then.' Daniel said to the waiter, who wandered off to serve another table. 'Listen, I would like to chat.'

'Then just say so! I don't want all this, Daniel!' she scowled, gesturing at the sea and the band.

'I'm sorry. I just wanted us to be comfortable.' he protested, trying to placate her. 'I need to talk to you.' Ramona's expression softened and she leant back in her chair, crossing her arms.

'Fine. I'm sorry I yelled at you…' she apologised.

'It's okay. Look, I wanted your opinion on something. You're one of my oldest friends-'

'I'm your only friend, Daniel.' Ramona interrupted with a wan smile.

'Well, thanks for that. I was wondering if-'

'Is this about Kim?' Ramona asked swiftly before he could continue. He stared at her, taken aback by her question.

'What? No! Well, sort of… I guess you know Scott asked me to join their band, right?'

'Yes, he told me. No, wait, Kim told me. She didn't seem too thrilled about it, actually.' Ramona said bluntly.

'She didn't? Oh…' Daniel sipped his whiskey, looking down at the sandy ground. 'I think I like her.'

'Kim Pine? You _like her _like her? You barely even know her!' Ramona exclaimed.

'I mean… I think I'd like her as a bandmate.' he said quickly, avoiding Ramona's eyes.

'Riiight…'

'I just, I don't… I'm not sure if I want to. When we were playing, it was good, but I don't know if I'd be any good as part of a band. I've never done anything like that before, I always played all my instruments alone.'

'What does that even mean?' Ramona asked, shaking her head. 'What's the difference?'

'I don't want to have to depend on them like this! As a band! It's a group thing… I'm not used to it.' he said, shutting his eyes tightly. There was a long silence before Ramona answered.

'I think… you should do a gig with them.' she suggested slowly. 'See how you feel about it then.'

'Alright… yes, I think I could do that. One gig… someplace not too crowded, I hope?'

'If people remember them from Cameron House, I'd say you'd be lucky to get a crowd at all.' Ramona smirked.

'Okay then. Okay, I'll do it.' he said, finishing his drink and placing the glass on the table. He reached out a hand, offering it to Ramona. She moved to grasp it, but stopped abruptly, frowning.

'What did you mean before?' she asked suddenly.

'About what?' Daniel asked innocently.

'You said you didn't know what I saw in Scott. What did you mean?' she asked again, her voice firm and questioning.

'I didn't mean that he was the wrong choice! He seems like a really nice guy. I've seen how he dotes on you. But… well, he's kind of an idiot.' Daniel said delicately.

'I don't care. He's _my_ idiot.' Ramona replied resolutely.

'He calls you _Rammy_.' he said disparagingly.

'He cares about me.'

'I cared about you-'

'_I love him, _Daniel.' she said sharply. 'He's not perfect, but I love him.' Daniel did not speak for a long time, and the two of them sat there in their muteness.

'I know you do. And I know he loves you too.' he said quietly.

'Of course he does.' Ramona bristled at his words.

'No, Ramona. He _loves you._ I've never seen anything like it. I can't explain it… but I can feel it. He would die for you without a moment's hesitation.' Ramona fell silent, slightly shocked by his words. 'What you two have… I want that. I want that love. I remember thinking; all those years back, that maybe we had that kind of love. I know that what we had is over, but I don't understand… why? Why Scott?' Daniel asked, the barest hint of sadness in his voice.

'He cares about me.' Ramona repeated, staring into Daniel's eyes.

'I cared about you! I still care about you! Why do you think I'm here, helping, you? Why do you think I helped you in the past?' Daniel shouted in anguish, causing a few heads at nearby tables to turn inquisitively.

'That's not all it is, Daniel. Scott lets me care about him. He lets me take care of him. He depends on me, and I depend on him.' she stated, watching sadly as Daniel slumped back in his chair.

'I…I can't. I can't depend on people.' he said in monotone, his eyes dead. 'I never have. It's… just not something I can do.'

'Why?' Ramona asked. 'Why can't you-'

'_I can't do it, Vic!' _he cried, punching a hand down on the table. A wave cresting on the beach turned back on itself and exploded in a shower of water and foam. Ramona simply sat there, stunned by his outburst.

'You… no-one calls me that anymore… you never called me that after we-'

'I know. I'm sorry.' Daniel said, wiping his eyes. 'And I take back what I said about Pilgrim. I… I understand. It doesn't change anything, but… I understand.'

'Are you okay?' Ramona asked timidly, reaching out a hand to pat his shoulder.

'I will be. I need some time alone, I think. Tell Scott and Kim I'll play with their band, if they can find a show.' he said with a weak smile, reaching up and taking her hand in his. 'I'll see you soon…' his voice became distant and distorted as the world dissolved around her, replaced by an inky blackness that stretched out forever into the distance. She could still feel his warm grasp around her fingers, but his hand was invisible, her own gripped by an unseeable force. Then it released its hold, and she fell backwards onto her bed, in her bedroom, in her house, landing softly next to Scott.

Scott mumbled softly as he slumbered, lying on his back. Ramona relaxed, stretching out a hand and laying it lightly on his chest, listening to his gentle breathing as she felt his chest rise and fall. As she lay there, sleep creeping inescapably over her, she murmured to herself.

'I love you, Scott Pilgrim…' Scott did not wake, but in his sleep his hand crept up to his chest and pressed itself across Ramona's, his fingers interlocking with hers. Ramona closed her eyes, letting her dreams catch up with her, and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

It was light outside when Kim awoke, a chorus of avian chirping penetrating the blanket resting over her head from outside the living room window. She rose slowly, uncurling from the foetal position in which she lay, dropping her bare feet onto the carpet. She tiptoed into the kitchen, only to find it empty. There was no sound from upstairs. Kim wheeled around sticking her head back through the doorway, her eyes searching out the clock hanging on Ramona's wall.

'Eleven fifty? Oh, _shit!_' she swore under her breath, dashing to the pile of her possessions lying strewn in the corner of the room and seizing a skirt and tights, pulling them on frantically over her undergarments. She grabbed a T-shirt from the floor, threw it aside, and selected a slightly less crumpled one from the pile. Muttering a string of violent expletives (most of which were aimed at Hollie and Jason), she ran back into the kitchen and fumbled for a box of cereal, depositing it into a bowl and spilling milk onto it liberally. Grabbing a spoon from a draw, she wolfed down her breakfast and sprinted from the room, tossing the bowl carelessly into the sink as she went.

'Bitch had my _bloody alarm clock!_' she shouted at no-one in particular, snatching up a zip-up jumper up and running into the hall, slipping on her shoes and slamming the front door behind her as she went. A swirl of snow dislodged itself from Ramona's roof as she did so, cascading down on top of Kim. She staggered forwards, covered in the swiftly-melting whiteness, swearing loudly. Gideon eyed her distastefully from the top of the fence, flicking his tail to and fro hypnotically as he watched her stumbled down the steps and into the street, fuming. She glanced around and, seeing that she was alone in the road, briefly raised a middle finger to the cat, which turned away archly, leaping from the fence and out of sight.

**10 minutes of snowy walking later**

'God, Kim. You're late, _again_.' Hollie drawled as Kim punched open the door of No-Account Video, clutching a coffee in her free hand. 'And you didn't even bring me a coffee today.'

'Shut up or die horribly.' Kim growled shortly, stomping behind the counter and depositing herself in a chair, slamming the cup down on the wood.

'Seems like somebody had a bad night, eh?' her co-worker smirked, sorting through a stack of videotapes.

'Stop talking. Go away. Get out.'

'You're friend came in, by the way. That one guy…' Hollie mentioned thoughtfully. Kim rounded on her, scowling angrily.

'Who?' she asked.

'You know. Your friend… Scott, or something.' Hollie frowned slightly.

'Scott Pilgrim?' Kim asked with a groan. Hollie nodded in confirmation. 'What the hell did he what?'

'Oh, he said something about a band. Kept going on about some guy called Dan or whatever.' she said, shrugging and turning back to the videos. Kim glowered, her rage simmering just below the surface.

'Listen, Hollie. I know it's hard for you to concentrate with that tiny brain of yours, but I want to know what he said. _Exactly _what he said.' she snarled, glaring at her erstwhile roommate.

'Okay, fine! _Jeez…_' Hollie sighed facetiously, rolling her eyes. 'He said that this guy, this Dan, was okay with being in your stupid band for like, one gig.'

'That was all?'

'Yes. Now can you please start doing some work? You don't get paid to sit her and yell at me.'

'Sure, whatever…' Kim muttered, separating a number of videos from the pile and sorting them neatly. 'Wait… did you call him Dan? Did Scott call him Dan?'

'Who, the guy? Yeah, he just called him Dan. Why?' Hollie scowled.

'Ugh… it doesn't matter. Just shut up and work.' Kim said, returning to the sorting. They filed the videos in silence for several seconds before Hollie spoke up.

'So, uh… sorry for kicking you out and everything. I did feel kind of guilty afterwards.' she said awkwardly.

'Did you really? That is of such great comfort to me.' Kim replied sarcastically.

'Have you found a new place?' she asked politely, risking a sideways glance at her former friend.

'No.' Kim said bluntly. 'I'm staying with friends.'

'What friends?' Hollie asked jokingly. Kim did not smile.

'Will you shut up?' she snapped, looking up from the videos and glaring at Hollie.

'Sorry, sorry… sheesh…' Hollie grumbled, shaking her head. Kim's eyes wished death upon her.

'I hate you.' she stated quietly, returning to the videos on the counter in front of her.

'Come on… is this about Jason? You can't _still_ be mad about that.'

'Why the hell not?' raged Kim.

'It's, like, ancient history, Kim. We've been dating for more than a month now, anyway.'

'You…you…Jason wasn't even…!' Kim fumed, scattering the videos everywhere.

'He made his choice. He chose me.' Hollie said calmly, the twitch of a smile on her lips.

'_That is it!_' Kim yelled, banging the counter with her fist and rising to her feet. 'You, me, outside, now!'

* * *

'So you quit your job at No-Account?' Scott asked, sipping his Coke Zero.

'Yeah. I couldn't stand working with that bitch anymore.' Kim grumbled, knocking back her second gin and tonic of the evening.

'Was this the girl who your ex cheated on you with, then tricked you into evicting yourself from your own apartment?' Daniel inquired, motioning to the bartender for another round of drinks and waving his hand over the bar, materialising a small wad of cash.

'That's the one.' Kim said, accepting another drink. 'Damn it, I _hate her_.' Nobody spoke for several moments.

'You got fired, didn't you?' said Ramona finally, breaking the silence. Kim nodded grimly.

'Uh-huh. Starting a fight with a fellow employee.' she muttered, downing the third glass of alcohol.

'I think you've had enough of those.' Stacey said, relieving her of the glass and placing it back on the bar.

Scott, Ramona, Kim, Daniel and Stacey sat together at the bar in Panic Restaurant, watching as a surprisingly large crowd gathered for the first gig of Steph's band. Scott was fumbling with a flyer marked 'Xanadu' as the group waited for Neil to return from his foray backstage.

'Do we even know who's playing tonight?' Kim asked. 'I didn't even want to come…'

'Sure we do. It's this band Xanadu.' Scott answered brightly.

'I know that, retard. I meant: do we know anyone in the band? Other than Neil's sister?' Her question was greeted by four equally blank stares.

'Uh… no.' Scott admitted. 'It's an all-girl band, and there's three of them…'

'An all-girl band. Yay for that.' Kim muttered, reaching towards the bar. Ramona curtailed her gently.

'Look, apparently they're not bad. Their singer's supposed to be pretty big back in the States.' Ramona said.

'That so? I wonder who she is…' Daniel pondered, sipping from a glass of whiskey.

'And their drummer is meant to be really good. Like, really good.' Stacey interjected, receiving an icy glare from Kim. 'Oh… sorry…'

'Whatever.' Kim muttered. 'When do they start playing?'

'I'm not sure… there are already quite a lot of people here…' Scott mumbled as Neil elbowed his way out of the growing crowd and joined them.

'It's starting! Guys, it's starting!' he called excitedly, perching himself on a bar stool as the bustling crowd turned its collective attention to the darkened stage at the opposite end of Panic Restaurant's large main room. The tables and chairs that usually covered the floor hand been moved en masse to the sides of the room, creating a temporary dancefloor above which the stage was raised. A single spotlight of mellow blue illuminated a corner of the stage as the lights in the room dimmed, leaving Stephanie Nordegraf standing alone on stage in a pool of turquoise light. The spotlight tracked her as she walked slowly across the stage, strumming a slow bassline on the Rickenbacker guitar that hung from her neck by a white leather strap.

'There she is!' Neil exclaimed in a carrying whisper, beaming with pride.

'What's up with her outfit?' Ramona wondered aloud. It was a reasonable question: Steph was dressed in a tight-fitting jumpsuit divided in colour down the middle, one side a glowing white, the other a deep red. One half of her face was covered in visceral swirls of red facepaint, and on the same side of her face her hair had been dyed to a bloodlike tint, pointing out in angled spikes while the rest of her hair cascaded from her head in its natural blonde hue. Scott opened his mouth to comment on her extravagant attire, but was cut off by the stage bursting into screaming lights, Steph accelerating to a breakneck pace of strumming as the drums began to play.

'Wait a minute…!' Scott stared suspiciously at the drummer. She wore an outfit similar to Steph, although her hair had not been dyed – it was straight and black, with a slight curve to it as it fell down her face. As Neil had stated, her eyes were indeed concealed by a pair of large shades. Scott's eyes lingered on the band's singer for a few brief moments, taking in her elaborate costume and wavy white hair that tumbled down her back as she stood before a microphone and keyboard, before returning his gaze to the drummer. She wore long sleeves and thin gloves, one red and one white, and held two drumsticks in each hand as she played expertly. Scott frowned to himself, her familiarity unsettling him slightly. Her face bore a look of intense concentration as she struck the drums in rhythm with Steph's pounding bassline.

'Hey, the drummer… I think I know her from somewhere…' Scott murmured to Daniel, who was seated next to him. He did not reply. 'Hey, Daniel?'

'I… I… that's…' Daniel stumbled, staring in shock at the stage. 'The singer, she's… I have to go.' He downed his whiskey and vanished in an instant. Ramona glanced around in confusion.

'What happened? Where's Daniel?'

'He… uh, he left. He looked kind of-'

'_Hello Toronto!'_ Scott was cut off by the ice-haired singer screaming out at the crowd, fingers dancing over her keyboard. 'This first song is called 'Zero Gravity'!_' _she cried, eliciting a frenzied chorus of screaming from the fans. She struck the keys, launching into a rapid melody and singing, an echoing, beautiful sound.

'Whoa… she's really good…' Scott marvelled as she flung her head from side to side, sending her hair whirling around in glittering white waves as she sang. Ramona placed an arm lightly around his waist and he rested his arm on her shoulders, pulling her into a sideways embrace. The bass intensified and Kim glared unhappily at the band.

'That girl's pretty…' she lamented quietly, unheard by the others. She drew up her knees and wrapped her arms around them, staring at the floor morosely. The group sat there together, listening to Xanadu play, until the drums ceased and the singer began the chorus, backed by the slow strumming Steph's bass and the now-gentle chords emanating from the keyboard.

'These girls are _good_.' Stacey said in awe, running a hand through Neil's long hair. 'We have to get backstage!'

'I-I'll see what I can do, okay?' Neil stuttered nervously, avoiding Scott's glare. Ramona tactically leant sideways, gently resting her head in Scott's lap and guiding one hand to her neck. He stroked her absently, turning his gaze back to the stage, where the band had finished their first song. The drummer set up a fast intro beat as the singer called out to the screaming crowd.

'Thank you! This next one is called 'Combat Baby'!' she shouted, nodding to Steph, who began to play out a steady rhythm. Scott leant back against the bar, Ramona shifting more onto his lap. He shot a quick glance at Kim, who seemed entranced by the curvy undulations of the singer, who had begun to dance a mesmerising dance, pulling the microphone from its stand as she started to sing.

'_We used to leave the blue lights on, and there was a beat! Ever since you have been gone, it's all caffeine free, faux-punk fatigues said it all before…' _she sang angelically _s_tamping her feet with Steph in time to the beat. '_They try to kick it, their feet, fall asleep - get no harm done, nooo… none of them want to fight me!'_

'_Fight meee…' _Steph echoed into her own microphone, before strumming forcefully as the singer leapt into the chorus, pale hands playing the keyboard in perfect harmony with her voice.

_Combat baby… come back, baby, combat baby, come back. Fight of the lethargy! Don't go quietly, combat baby… said you would never give up easy, combat baby, come back!'_

**HALF AN HOUR OF THIS**

'Wow.' Ramona managed, blinking rapidly.

'Yeah… woooow…' Scott murmured, shaking his head in disbelief.

'That was, like really intense!' Stacey said excitedly.

'It was pretty awesome, yeah.' Neil agreed, hugging her. The group turned to Kim, who had been sitting there mutely for almost the entire show.

'What? It was okay, I guess…' she said quietly.

'_Okay! _They were fantastic!' Stacey garbled, shaking Neil a little too roughly. 'Are we going backstage?' He nodded, extracting himself cautiously from her all-encompassing arms.

'Yeah, I went and asked them if it was cool. It's good.' he confirmed.

OHMYGOSH! I can't believe we're going to meet them! They were so _amazing!_' Stacey shouted, practically hyperventilating as Neil led them through the dwindling crowd. Kim trailed behind the group glumly as they filed through a door and into a back room. Steph was being fussed over by an orderly, who was carefully removing the outer layers of her outfit. She turned her head at the sound of the door opening and grinned happily at Neil, breaking away and stepping out of the armour-like back of her clothing.

'Hey, guys!' she exclaimed, gesturing for them to sit down. 'Guys, this is Scott, Ramona, Kim and my little brother, Neil! And, uh…' she trailed off, staring blankly at Stacey.

'Oh! This is Stacey. She's Scott's younger sister.' Neil explained.

'Sure, don't mention that we're dating or anything…!' Stacey laughed. Steph's eyes widened in surprise.

'You have a girlfriend now? Why didn't you tell me?' she cried, pulling him into a crushing hug.

**Steph Nordegraf  
****Age: 25  
****Rating: Bass Pro**

Neil wriggled free and joined the others on the large couch. 'Oh, I should introduce you properly!' Steph said, waving a hand to the two girls who lounged in their own chairs, already changed into more casual attire. 'This is Sylvia.' The singer nodded, her tight-fitting black dress and high heels at odds with her pretty face and long hair of purest white.

'Sylvia Wake. Pleased to meet you.' she said politely in modulated American tones not dissimilar to Daniel's, getting up to shake hands warmly with the others.

**Sylvia Wake  
****Age: 26  
****Skill Level: Angel Voice**

'What happened to your friend?' she asked casually. 'The guy with the red hair.'

'What? Who?' Neil asked, Ramona interrupting.

'He… had to leave. Why? Do you know him?' she inquired suspiciously.

'Oh, no reason. I just thought our drummer might want to meet a fellow teleporter.' said Sylvia, glancing at the third girl, who sat silently in the corner of the room. Her eyes were still covered, now by a new pair of bulky glasses. Steph gave a pointed cough, speaking up in introduction.

'So… this is our drummer, guys. She's-'

'We've already met.' The drummer stood suddenly, cutting her off. She shrugged off her jacket to reveal a black vest and dark gun-metal arm that she flexed slowly. It was similar in form to a normal human arm, with a smooth metallic sheen and tiny joints at the fingers. Several small circular indents were visible along the metal, rings of yellow light shining dimly. 'Hello again, Pilgrim. Flowers. Pine.'

'Bionic arm…' Scott managed weakly, blinking in shock.

'_You_…' Ramona whispered in horror. Lynette Guycott raised her metal arm and gave a sarcastic little wave.

'So good to see you again.' she sneered, pulling her glasses off her face to reveal a pair of cold, dark eyes. Reaching into her pocket, she drew out a cigarette and pressed the tip against one of the rings on her arm. The yellow glowed red hot for an instant, sending up a spiralling loop of smoke. She brought it to her lips and inhaled deeply, puffing out her lips as she blew a ring of smoke into Ramona's face.

**Lynette Guycott  
****Age: Unknown  
****Class: Cyborg**

'You? From the Clash At Demonhead?' Scott mumbled.

'I see your _boyfriend_ is as slow as ever.' Lynette smirked at Ramona.

'You… Todd cheated on Envy with you, didn't he?' she said. Lynette nodded, lounging back in her chair.

'He did indeed… before _you _ruined everything. I guess you took him down, huh? Given that you're still standing here.' she drawled.

'Todd is gone. Scott beat him.' Ramona said shortly, flicking the catch on the Subspace Suitcase threateningly.

'Of course he did.' Lynette said, a hint of anger in her voice. Steph stood between them in a stunned silence as Ramona unzipped the bag resting on her hip with agonizing slowness. Scott's hands balled into fists, and Kim took a half-step back, taking up a fighting stance.

'Oh, I wouldn't do that…' Lynette said lazily, taking a second pull from the cigarette and slowly raising the black bionic arm. The others froze as a metal panel of the arm lifted itself away, a long, rectangular blade extending from inside the mechanical limb with a soft hiss. '…if I were you.'

'Are you looking for a fight?' Ramona asked, one hand reaching into her bag as she spoke.

'I don't hold anything against you.' Lynette said softly, lifting the blade to her face and shaving the ash from the cigarette in her mouth. 'Do you remember my old arm? It was powerful, I'll admit, but inefficient. I had to leave it behind when I teleported, see. This new arm… it's different. Cutting-edge… in more ways than one. I had an old friend make it for me.' She turned her arm, letting the straight-edged blade catch the light. 'I'm not going to fight you. I guess I'll see you, real soon…' The blade slid swiftly back into her arm, limb slotting back together into a normal shape as her form began to shimmer and she faded from sight.

'Uh… what just happened?' the singer asked. 'Was that weird? Do you know Lynette?'

'Well, kind of…' Scott shrugged.

'My psychic vegan ex-boyfriend Todd Ingram cheated on Scott's famous rockstar ex Envy Adams with her, so Scott headbutted him so hard he died and Envy tried to smash her with a giant hammer.' Ramona explained.

'Um…' Sylvia mumbled.

'Wait, was that why the Clash At Demonhead broke up? I thought they broke up because Lynette left!' Steph exclaimed.

'I guess that was part of it…' Scott said thoughtfully. Stacey turned to Ramona.

'Didn't Todd, like, walk out of the girl's restroom with Lynette's panties on his head?'

* * *

Daniel and Ramona lay in her bed together, breathing deeply as sweat coated their intertwined bodies. Daniel rested over her, shirtless, trailing kisses down her neck as her nails dug into his back. They rolled over in one swift movement, leaving Ramona on top. She bent down and their lips connected softly and they paused, enjoying the feel of each other's cool breath.

'Scott…' Ramona whispered longingly, looping her hands around Daniel's neck and pulling him closer, collapsing on top of him. He broke free of her tight embrace, letting himself sink down through the mattress as the world around him faded to midnight black and he fell in slow motion, turning over softly in the air. He watched as flickers of emotions, memories, dreams drifted past him in the lonely blackness, reaching out a steady hand and catching a trail of light, sensing the feelings of love radiating from the memory. He fell onto his back, feeling his hands moving themselves as he landed in another bed, his own lips suddenly wrapped around those of a blonde girl he did not recognise. He felt her slipping onto his chest, placing a finger over his lips.

'Can you-' she began, tilting her head slightly and leaning in close to him. '…can you start calling me Envy?' Daniel shook his head roughly; closing his eyes and feeling the girl's soft skin melt away. He dug deeper through the clustered strains of memories, seeking out long-buried emotions and letting them surge forth, punctuating the darkness with wire-thin strands of light. He let himself drift aimlessly past the brighter glows, feeling a familiar energy within them, one that reverberated from deep inside his own memories.

'Ramona…' he heard a soft whisper from one as he floated past its pulsing glow. Angling his body ever so slightly, he watched himself go into decline. There was no resistance, no gravity, no sense of movement beyond the trailing threads that floated past, hanging above him now, weaving together. He plucked a string of light from the nothingness, letting himself become obscured by the all-consuming darkness, and then–

Rain, pouring down all around him. His clothes were soaked through, raindrops running down his face and dripping off his chin and nose as he looked down at the girl with her arms resting on his shoulders, leaning in as he bent his neck down and they kissed lightly, their lips brushing against each other. He eyes were shut, her red hair drenched, her freckled face clear of any emotion beyond the closeness that radiated between them.

Kimberly Pine.

Daniel backed away, watching as a flurry of memories flashed before his eyes, watching himself holding hands with her, talking to her, singing with her, holding his body over her as they lay together, a blanket draped over his back. He shut his eyes as her voice echoed around him.

'Listen to this song… this is a really good song.'

He opened his eyes, seeing nothing around him but darkness.

'Enjoying yourself?' a cold male voice whispered, close to his ear. Daniel remained motionless, not daring to turn around.

'Get out of my head.' he said coolly. The unseen voice gave a short chuckle.

'Says the man rooting around another person's memories.' it hissed smoothly. 'Now why would you be doing that, eh?'

'I am not going to talk to you. Leave.' Daniel replied, allowing a smidgeon of anger to slip into his words.

'Now, now. There's no need to be like that. I'm simply making polite conversation.' the mysterious voice drawled, growing ever-so-slightly fainter as its source backed away. Daniel concentrated, bringing his own memories bubbling to the surface of his consciousness. They formed as wiry strands hovering purposefully around him, flickering with light. The lights swirled, forming shapes in the air and giving brief glimpses of fighting, running feet, a swinging fist. A girl's face appeared for a split second, violet hair adorned with a pair of goggles. A shadowy figure writhed and fell as the lights began to fade. Daniel heard a sharp and angry intake of breath from behind him.

'Don't you _dare_ try to-' the voice began furiously.

'Get. Out.' Daniel said firmly, raising his hands and closing his eyes tightly as the darkness around him fell away, replaced by an impossibly blinding brightness, burning through his eyelids with purest white.

'I'm on my way, Grayson.' snarled the voice. 'And you can't stop me.'

Daniel awoke on his bedroom floor, dressed only in a pair of loose black shorts, bedsheets dragged from the bed and wrapped around his limbs in his frenzied dreaming state. His entire body was covered in a thin layer of icy sweat, leaving him freezing as he rose from the floor, disentangling himself and flicking his wrist at the bed, watching with slight satisfaction as the sheets leapt from the floor and neatly arranged themselves on the mattress, creases vanishing in an instant. He walked from the room, shirtless, letting the sweat rise from his skin and coalesce in a fine cloud of liquid that converged into a single orb, collapsing in on itself and vanishing from sight. Wandering into the hall and out the front door, which lay open as always, he stepped slowly onto the cool sand, seating himself comfortably on the beach as the waves crested gently and the dance of the infinite stars and moons and planets and countless other celestial bodies unfolded above him.

'Are you okay?' The question was tinged with worry. He turned his head slightly to see Ramona standing at the edge of the beach, feet resting on the soil of the treeline.

'I… I'm fine.' he answered carefully, nodding.

'You don't look fine, Daniel.' She stepped onto the beach, out of the shadows of the trees, and Daniel saw that he eyes were wide with caring concern. 'You look like you nearly died.'

'I do?' Daniel asked confusedly, bringing a self-conscious hand to his face and finding it damp with blood. His blood. 'Oh…'

'Something happened.' Ramona stated simply. It was not a question, just a simple invitation to confidence. 'I was asleep. I could feel you struggling.'

'It was him.' Daniel said grimly before she could continue. 'He was in my head. In Subspace.'

'What were you doing?' she asked inquisitively. He waved her away with a nonchalant shrug.

'It doesn't matter. I pushed him out.' Daniel answered carefully, avoiding her gaze. 'I think you should go. It's nearly morning…'

'I don't think it is…' she began, but Daniel raised a hand to silence her, taking hold of some invisible handle in the air and twisting sharply. The sky spun and brightened as the twin suns started to rise slowly over the ocean.

'Go back to Scott.' he said, not unkindly. 'I'll see you later, okay?'

'Okay…' Ramona replied, eyeing him with mild suspicion. He reached up a hand and she helped pull him to his feet, feeling his push her away and send her spinning through Subspace, landing softly on her own bed beside a lightly dozing Scott Pilgrim. He awoke with a start as she fell onto the bed, rolling over and staring into her eyes. She stared back, a warm smile playing over her lips as he cocooned her in his embrace.

* * *

**Whew, shit's getting pretty real. Please read (wait, you aloread have...) and review! If you have any ideas, I WANT TO HEAR THEM. Chapter 8 will be up in a fortnight. I promise.  
Oh, I almost forgot! Lyrical credit to Metric (_Combat Baby_) and The Monkees (_I'm a believer_). I don't own or claim to own the songs or lyrics. And I don't own Kupek, Bryan Lee O'Malley's one-man band, either. Although he is just as awesome at musician-ing (it's _totally_ a word) as he is at drawing. Seriously, it's good stuff. Check him out.**

**Pixel Katana - I command sandwiches like Magneto commands metal.**


	8. There's A Band, Now, Apparently

**I'm back! I apologise most profusely for not keeping to my former rate of rapid-fire uploads, but contrary to popular belief, I do actually have a life. It's not a bad one, either. ANYWAY! This is Chapter 8 of Scott Pilgrim vs. More of the World, packed with violence and depression, just like mom used to make. According to this curious word-counting device, this chapter is a little longer than the others. You're welcome. It's not as if that was totally unintentional.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**Knock Knock.**

Neil opened his front door to find Scott standing awkwardly on his porch, rubbing his arms and shivering. It was snowing lightly, draping the streets of Toronto in a thin layer of white, and Scott was only wearing a t-shirt and jeans.

'Hi-hi, Neil. Uh… can I come in?'

'Yeah, sure… are you okay? Why don't you have a coat on? It's freezing out there.' Neil asked, closing the door behind him.

'I didn't think it was going to snow today…' Scott grumbled, dusting himself off as he proceeded into Stills and Neil's home. 'I almost died walking here.'

'Isn't Ramona's apartment like four hours away on foot…?' Neil wondered aloud. 'Wait, why are you here?'

'I came to see Stephen Stills. I haven't talked to him for days.' Scott said, as though it were the most obvious fact in the world. 'Where is he?'

'Um… he's upstairs. In his bedroom. He only really comes out to eat.' Neil said grimly.

'How's he doing?'

'Well, he hasn't spoken to me for the last three days, and I think he's been _crying_.'

'Seriously? Stephen Stills has been crying?' Scott asked, taken aback.

'Yeah… I think he's actually sadder about losing all the production equipment and instruments, to be honest. Joseph took them all with him when he left.' Neil replied, shaking his head.

'Did he, like, cry _in front of you_?'

'Well, no… but there aren't any unused tissues anywhere, so either he's been crying a lot, or he's been-'

'_Okay, Neil, I get it!'_ Scott interrupted sharply. 'I'm going to go and talk to him, alright?' He left the room and Neil heard him clambering up the stairs. Stills glanced up momentarily when Scott entered his bedroom, before diverting his attention back to the videogame he was playing.

'Hey, Stephen Stills.' Scott said nervously, gingerly seating himself on the bed next to his unresponsive friend. Stills gave no sign of recognition beyond allowing his hands to clench around the controller in his palms a little tighter as his thumbs mashed the buttons. 'Sooo… how are you doing? Um, can I play?' Stills nodded wordlessly, reaching down and tossing Scott a second controller. Scott caught it, turning his eyes to the screen.

'Bomb down.' Stills muttered as they played.

'Dammit… who's green?'

'You are, Scott.' Stills answered solemnly. 'Power up.'

'Woo! So… yeah…' Scott turned his head slightly, examining Stills' face. It was devoid of emotion. 'Do you want to talk?'

'Why? There's nothing to talk about.' Stills said, eyes narrowing. Scott mashed his controller frantically.

'Ugh, speed down.' he grumbled. 'No, wait… come on, man. You haven't actually been outside for days.'

'So?'

'So, um… are you okay?'

'I'm okay.' Still confirmed, deliberately avoiding Scott's gaze.

'No, you're not!' Scott disagreed vehemently. 'You're doing what I did when Ramona left me!'

'What?' Stills paused the game, his head whipping round to face his friend.

'When she left me, I fell into a pit of sadness! Remember?' Scott said, reaching out a hand and resting it firmly on Stills' shoulder. 'If you're as miserable as I was then, you have to snap out of it!'

'It's not the same…' Stills began.

'It's exactly the same! I'm trying to help you, Stephen Stills!' Scott blustered.

'No, Scott. I mean it's not the same with him gone. I was really starting to get used to him being in my life… and all his recording equipment…'

'Are you really moping about the music stuff? He cheated on you!' Scott said angrily.

'I know, I know… it's just… well, the band's gone now, too. I don't know what's going to happen… I haven't even told Cole yet.' Stills muttered, slumping backwards onto his bed. Scott's face lit up.

'Oh! I forgot! You have to listen to Shatter Band play again!' he exclaimed excitedly.

'No.' Stills answered bluntly. 'You guys are terrible. You can't play guitar, Scott.'

'It's all different now! I'm playing bass again, and, uh… Kim's still playing drums…'

'So it's drum and bass?' Stills said with mild disinterest. 'I hate drum and bass.'

'No, no. We totally have a guitarist! He's _amazing! _He's even better than you!' Scott shouted eagerly.

'Wow, thanks for that. You really know how to cheer a guy up.' Stills growled. 'Where did you even find a guitarist? You don't actually know _people_.'

'He's a friend…' Scott mumbled.

'You don't have any other friends who play guitar, Scott. You don't have any other friends, actually.'

'Ramona's friend, I mean. Dan!' Scott said enthusiastically.

'Oh. I remember that guy… I thought his name was Daniel?'

'What? Dan, Daniel, whatever. He's really good! We played a load of songs, and we're going to do a show really soon!'

'In the industry we call them 'gigs', Scott.' Stills said bitterly. 'And I really don't care.'

'Come on! Please? You really need to get out of this house!' Scott said desperately.

'I don't want to, Scott. Leave me alone.'

'Stephen Stills! Are you turning down free gig tickets?'

'Scott Pilgrim. Are you going to keep bugging me until I say yes?'

'Yep.' Scott grinned in response. 'Seriously, please? For me? For Kim?'

'Ugh, fine.' Stills caved, tossing down his controller. 'But I'm doing it for me.'

* * *

'Okay, we're screwed.' Kim groaned. 'There's no way we can get ourselves a gig anytime soon. Every time I try and work something out, someone recognises me from the Cameron House show and I get laughed down.'

'The same thing happened to me!' Scott said moodily. 'I was just trying to set us up at this place just out of town, when the guy said he saw the show and he totally quit out on me!'

'Great story, moron.'

God, what are we gonna do…?' Ramona ruffled his hair reassuringly as he covered his face with his hands. They were seated in a booth at Panic Restaurant, eating lunch. Kim sat opposite them, toying half-heartedly with a plate of fries while Stills chewed hungrily at a giant cheeseburger. Daniel sat quietly in the corner of the booth, sipping idly from a tall glass of an unidentifiable bright orange soft drink. His straight red hair fell across his face, partially covering his eyes.

'You really need a haircut, Scott.' Ramona remarked, running her slender hands through his somewhat shaggy brown hair. Her own hair was a vibrant shade of turquoise, running in wavy strands down her face and neck.

'Ah… I'm not going to freak out. I'm not!' Scott said, gritting his teeth.

'You _so _are.' Stills said between bites. 'Mmmff, this taste so good! I haven't eaten proper food in days!'

'I'm not freaking out! We had closure and everything! There was like… it said in bold text! She hugged me! We hugged!' Scott responded sharply, running his hands neurotically through his hair. Ramona withdrew her own hand, giggling.

'Wait, what's going on?' Daniel asked Kim quietly.

'Oh, he had a really terrible haircut a while back, right before he broke up with his girlfriend, this girl Envy Adams. He's totally going to freak out.' she replied, cracking a small half-smile.

'Envy Adams…' Daniel said thoughtfully, remembering his foray into Scott's tangled memories. 'Wait, you mean the singer? From that band 'The Clash At Demonhead_'_?'

'That's the one.' Ramona cut in, overhearing their whispered conversation. 'She was dating Todd Ingram when Scott defeated him.'

'Okay…' Daniel glanced down, frowning. 'I was at one of their gigs in America once, during their tour with the Pixies. They were pretty good, actually.'

'She was a massive bitch.' Ramona said shortly.

'I'm not gonna freak out! I'm totally fine with my hair long!' Scott said loudly.

'Why's he so mental about his hair, though? Does he blame the entire break-up on the haircut?' Daniel asked quizzically.

'Pretty much.' Ramona grinned.

'Well, he actually got drunk and they had this massive fight on New Year's Eve. It's why he doesn't drink anymore.' Stills supplied, looking significantly more cheerful now that he had demolished his burger. He reached for Kim's uneaten fries, taking a handful with zero reaction from her.

'Only on special occasions…' Scott mumbled. 'I want my hat. Can I have my hat?' Ramona reached into the Subspace Suitcase resting on the seat next to her, drawing out Scott's hat. He seized it, jamming it down onto his head. A few errant hairs snaked out of it, dangling down his forehead.

'Here it comes…' Kim muttered, pushing her entire plate over to Stills, who tucked in with a thankful wink.

'OH MY GOD! I need a haircut _right now!_' Scott screamed, throwing the hat at the others and abandoning his lunch, sprinting from the restaurant in a panic. Stills chuckled as Daniel stared blankly at the space that had contained Scott seconds previously.

'Huh…well, I should probably go after him. And cut his hair.' Ramona sighed, getting up from the table.

'You want a lift?' Daniel asked, offering her an outstretched hand.

'I'll walk. It's getting nice out.' she declined politely, slinging her bag over her shoulder and making for the door. 'I'll see you guys later, okay?'

'Sure.' Kim called back, before turning abruptly to Stills, who was steadily working his way through her fries. 'Stephen. Can you get us a gig?' she asked.

'I don't know, Kim. You're right: nobody's going to host Shatter Band after that show at Cameron House.'

'Grr… damn. What are we supposed to do?' she said grimly.

'That's simple.' Daniel said calmly, sipping the last of his orange drink. 'We need a new name. And perhaps you should let me set up the gigs.'

'Yeah… that would work. You need a new name anyway, now Daniel's with you.' Stills said thoughtfully.

'It's all about how you present yourselves.' Daniel explained. 'You and Scott used to be in a band with Stephen here, right? A pretty good band?'

'Sex bob-omb. We had a few decent gigs, won the Toronto International Battle of the Bands.' Kim replied

'There you go. So if we promote this band as having two TIBB winners in it, we get a better reputation.'

'He's right, you know.' Stills remarked. 'Reputation is everything in music.'

'Then it's settled. Stephen, can you find us a venue? Give me somebody to talk to, and I'll get us a show.'

'Right, right. Kim, how about Sneaky Dee's? There's probably an opening there sometime pretty soon.' Stills looked to Kim for approval. She nodded mutely. 'Okay! Daniel, I'll get the manager to talk to you. Can you come down to my place at six tonight?'

'Can do. I'll see you there.'

'Uh… you know where my house is?' Stills asked, somewhat suspiciously.

'No. I'm sure I'll find it.' Daniel answered with a slight grin, placing his glass on the table his outline distorted inwards and he vanished from sight. Stills finished the last of the fries with a satisfied smile.

'Wow. He's quite a guy, huh?' he said cheerfully, turning to Kim.

She did not reply.

* * *

'No.'

'Go on! It's not difficult. Just ask her out sometime!'

'I'm not doing it.'

'She likes you! And the two of you always get along so well!' Scott and Stills argued as they prepared a set of vegan meals in the kitchen of the Happy Avocado. Stills shook his head vigorously as he opened the door to the walk-in freezer and extricated a crate of frozen vegetable.

'I told you, Scott. I'm not going to ask her out.' he said, placing the crate on a table and removing its contents, tossing several trees of broccoli to Scott, who caught them nimbly. His hair had been lightly trimmed, leaving it long enough to still look 'good' (in Scott's opinion).

'Come on! She's just out there eating with some of her friends. We get off work in like 10 minutes.'

'No way. Not in front of her friends. Who even are they?' Stills protested weakly.

'I, uh… one of them's called Tamara, I think. The others are just some nubile Asian teens.' Scott explained knowingly.

'What? No. Not gonna do it.' Stills said firmly.

'You know, I could just let slip to her that you're not dating anyone.' Scott said, a somewhat sly expression creeping onto his face. 'Oh, and that you're not gay now.'

'Yeah, that would totally work.' he replied sarcastically.

'It probably would… when she gets fixed on something, she really doesn't give up. She's pretty determined like that.' Scott said in a slightly nostalgic tone. 'Look, she likes you. And you did say you could go for a high school girlfriend!'

'That was more than half a year ago, Scott. She's not in high school anymore.' Stills shrugged.

'I know! So you'd be dating a _university_ girl.'

'Eh. I don't know if it's worth it.'

Of course it's worth it! She'd really care about you. That's what you deserve, Stephen Stills! Think about it. Joseph and Julie were both pretty mean to other people – they didn't care about other people's feelings!'

'Huh. That's oddly observant of you, Scott.'

'…and their names both begin with a J. And they both wear glasses!' Scott exclaimed.

'Joseph doesn't wear glasses.'

'Oh. Really? I swear he did… I remember seeing your band play! He had square glasses!'

'That's Cole, Scott. Cole wears glasses.' Stills groaned. 'Seriously, don't you remember _anything_?'

'Was Cole the guy I mistook for Gideon?' Scott mumbled half-to himself.

'He was one of the guys you mistook for Gideon, yeah.'

'Didn't I punch him or something?'

'You stabbed him in the head with a fork, Scott.' Stills reminded him bluntly.

'I… the balance of my mind was disturbed!' he grumbled, chopping up carrots and sliding them neatly into a bowl.

'Heh, whatever.' Stills grinned. 'So did I tell you I got you guys a show? I would have mentioned it earlier, but you were kind of fixed on-'

'_Seriously?_' Scott interrupted excitably. 'Where? When? How?'

'It's at Sneaky Dee's, Saturday evening. I introduced Daniel to the manager and he worked out a gig.'

'That's awesome! Oh, man… I can't wait for everyone to hear us play!'

* * *

'You're kidding, right? He really asked her out?' Ramona asked incredulously as she walked along the high street, arm in arm with Scott. Daniel followed behind them at a carefully-judged distance, involved in a conversation with Kim.

'Yeah, he totally did. It was really weird, though… she just got up and led him out of the restaurant. Her friends went all mental and I had to serve them!' Scott replied.

'Huh… so is he not gay anymore? Is he bi?'

'I'm, uh… I'm not sure. He didn't really say. I guess… he's not gay?' Scott said, scratching his head.

'Riiight. And you haven't seen him since?'

'No. I wonder where he is…?' Scott trailed off, listening to Kim and Daniel's conversation.

'Look, I'm not saying you have to wear a stupid costume or anything! I just think perhaps we should get some nice clothes for the show!' Daniel argued.

'What's wrong with my clothes?' Kim countered hotly.

'Th-that's not what I meant! I'm just trying to-' he protested, flustered.

'What's wrong with my clothes?' repeated the red-haired girl beside him, glaring emotionlessly into his eyes.

'Nothing. There's nothing wrong with your clothes, alright?' he said finally, shaking his head. 'Wear what you want on stage.'

'I made a special outfit for a gig once, you know.' Kim mumbled thoughtfully. 'It was this stupid gothic dress, like a sort of Lolita thing. It was pretty good, I guess.'

'So why the sudden massive objection to wearing a good outfit for the show?' Daniel asked, tilting his head to one side questioningly.

'It took me about a week to make. I was up nights… I had to tell the others I was busy.'

'Yeah, she did!' Ramona called over her shoulder. 'She told me she spent a night _scrapbooking!_'

'You see? I can't be bothered to go through all that again. The show's on Saturday, anyway.' Kim explained. Daniel shook his head, confused.

'You don't have to _make_ your clothes, Kim. I figured we'd just buy some decent matching clothes, you know?'

'Oh. Right.' Kim said, dropping her eyes and feeling slightly foolish. 'Wait… I don't have any money. I'm homeless and out of work, dude. And Scott never has any money. He spends it all on worthless crap.'

'Hey! It's not crap!' Scott objected from ahead of them. 'Videogames are not crap! I play fighting games… it's like training!'

'Yeah, training.' Kim snorted. 'Still, we don't have any actual money. We're kind of, well, poor.' Daniel just gave a wry grin, reaching into his pocket and drawing out a small leather-bound wallet. He reached out his other hand and gently took Kim's arm, guiding her towards an expensive-looking clothes store nestled between a sports shop and a café.

'Scott, Ramona.' he called as they approached the door. The couple stopped and turned as one, eyebrows raised as they watched Daniel escort Kim inside. 'We'll see you later. Scott, I'll get something in your size that matches whatever we decide on.'

'Uh... thanks?' Scott called back as the door closed behind them. 'That was weird. I wonder what they're… Rammy? Ramona?' he tapped his girlfriend's shoulder lightly, snapping her out of a trancelike state. 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I just… it felt like we were being watched.' she said quietly, pulling him close

'Um, Rammy…' Scott mumbled, looking around them. The high street was awash with people wandering from shop to shop. Ramona blinked several times.

'Oh, don't worry. I'm… I'm sure it was nothing.' she said reassuringly, taking his hand as they continued along the pavement. 'Do you want to get some lunch? Pizza?'

'Okay, sure.' Scott said happily as they diverted from their path and into a fast-food restaurant. 'Wait… you're paying, right?'

Miles away, at a significantly higher altitude, a young man chuckled to himself, laying down his binoculars. Lying prone on the cold metal surface, he reached up to his head and removed the bulky headphones covering his ears, carefully switching off the long-range observation equipment stacked next to him. He left the tinted goggles that covered his eyes in place.

'Very astute, Flowers. Very astute.' he muttered to himself softly. 'But it won't help you.'

The young man rolled over onto his back, staring up at the clouded sky over Toronto. He lay sprawled on the hard metal of the CN Tower, barely metres above the observation deck where excitable tourists clamoured and fought for a view, entirely unaware of his malevolent presence. Sweeping out an arm, he swiftly gathered up the electronics on the roof next to him, bundling them in his arms, and sat up, kicking a steel hatch open with his heel. His last words before he was swallowed up by the darkness beyond the opening were a threat, a promise, whispered to the screaming winds.

'I'm coming for you, _Vic_.'

* * *

Scott toyed idly with his bass as he nodded his head slowly, seated on Ramona's couch. His girlfriend lay across him, head resting gently in his lap as the pair of them waited for the arrival of the other two-thirds of the band.

'Where aaaare theeey?' Scott whined, his head lolling backwards onto the cushions as he stroked his free hand down Ramona's cheek.

'They'll get here when they get here, Scott. Lay off the moaning.' she snorted, tilting her head and lightly planting a kiss on the back of his hand.

'But they're late! They were supposed to be here at seven, and it's… uh… what time is it?'

'It's seven o'clock. Exactly.' Ramona answered, rolling her eyes.

'I… buh… oh.' he trailed off glumly. 'But I'm _boooored!_'

'Ugh, stop it. Seriously. I'm breaking up with you if you don't.' she joked darkly.

'I, um… I love you?'

'Better.' There was a sudden echoing _ding_ as the doorbell rang. Scott leapt to his feet, dislodging Ramona and sending her tumbling to the carpet.

'Ow! Nice work, idiot…' she scolded him.

'S-sorry! I'm just… excited…' Scott apologised at once, visibly bouncing on the balls of his feet.

'Fine, whatever… it's unlocked, come in!' Ramona called, getting up and dusting herself off. The door did not open, but Daniel materialised in the doorway to the hall, dressed in a simple yet elegant suit of black and deep blue. His dark red hair was slicked back smoothly; his face was clean shaven. His eyes were concealed by a pair of dark shades.

'Hey.' he said quietly. 'Kim's getting out of the car. She should be here any minute.'

'Cool. Am I wearing… that?' Scott replied, indicating Daniel's stylish attire. Daniel clicked his fingers, and several bags containing expensive-looking clothing materialised in the air by his shoulder, floating down and depositing themselves on the couch.

'Essentially.'

'Wait…' Ramona interrupted, frowning. 'You drove? Why?'

'No real reason.' Daniel answered coolly. 'Just because I can teleport, doesn't mean I feel the need to do so constantly.' he gave a small grin. 'Besides, we had a very nice… chat.' Ramona could not respond before Kim trudged in through the front door, slamming it behind her. She entered the living room silently, staring at the floor.

'Kim… wow…' Scott mumbled, mouth agape. Kim stood in the doorframe, head inclined away from them, resplendent in a long dress of midnight black. Her hair had been slightly curled at the ends so that it framed her freckled face with red, and she wore a pair of dark blue high-heeled shoes.

'Kim, you look _gorgeous!_' Ramona squeaked, meticulously examining her outfit. 'Is this your outfit for the show?'

'I… I don't know.' Kim muttered, her eyes cast down. 'I never really wear clothes like this, you know?'

'You're wearing _high-heels!_' Scott choked, struggling to control his own eyes.

'Yeah, I am. It's not really that big of a deal.' she scowled, looking up at them. 'It's just… this dress…'

'It's perfect. You look beautiful.' Ramona said firmly. 'Did you pick it out yourself?'

'She did, yes.' Daniel answered quickly. Ramona grinned at him.

'I had a feeling you chose it.' she smirked. 'You're basically a girl.'

'I-I am not!' Daniel protested.

'You totally are. I guess having a girl as your only friend for twenty years does that to a guy…' Daniel sat down unhappily on the sofa, fuming quietly to himself.

'Did you really find this dress? Whoa…' Scott mouthed, staring absently at Kim, who snapped her fingers at him sharply.

'Yeah, he did. Deal with it. Now come on! Are we going to practice or not?'

* * *

'Man, this feels weird.' Daniel said under his breath as the three of them sat together in the back room of Sneaky Dee's, preparing for their first gig together. Kim was seated in a corner, chin resting on her hands, staring at the dress she wore. Scott was pacing up and down the tiny room, fingers moving as though playing a guitar.

'What d'you mean?' he asked, turning to face the tall guitarist. 'Nervous?'

'It's just pre-show jitters. Stephen always got like this before gigs. You'll be fine once we're on stage.' Kim said with quiet reassurance.

'No, it's not that. I've done shows before, but… well, I was on my own. It's kind of…' he trailed off, before nodding his head slowly. 'I've never really been in a band. I did a few shows with this one person, but they only did vocals, so it wasn't really that different. _This_ is different.'

'Why?' Kim asked simply, looking up with sudden interest.

'I don't depend on people.' Daniel replied slowly, his face bearing a thoughtful expression. 'I never have. People depend on me, but I can never bring myself to rely on others. I face down my own problems.'

'But… what has that got to do with the band?' Scott said, clearly confused.

'It has _everything_ to do with the band, Scott!' Daniel groaned in frustration. 'Look, if I was out there on my own, and I messed up, that would be my issue. I'd deal with it. But if I'm out there with a band, with other guys, with _you_, and one of you makes a mistake, _it affects me_.'

'Are you saying we're going to screw up?' Kim asked sharply, glaring at him.

'No, no… it's just, well, I'm depending on you two out there. And I'm not good at depending on people.' Daniel turned away from them, resting his head against the wall.

'Daniel… it doesn't matter.' Scott said, patting him on the shoulder. 'It's not like you're depending on us for anything big. Nobody out there knows us! There like fifty random people here to see us, and it won't even matter if something goes wrong.'

'This is unusual, but he's actually right.' Kim remarked, looking back at her dress. 'You've got nothing to lose here.'

'Yeah… yeah, I guess you're right.' Daniel said, straightening up and spinning around to face them. 'Not that we aren't going to give those fifty random guys one hell of a show, though. Right?'

'Right!' Scott shouted enthusiastically. Kim merely nodded in approval. Daniel reached out a hand, his guitar flying across the room, neck landing neatly in his palm.

'Then let's do this.'

**AMAZING MUSIC HAPPENED**

Daniel lounged across two seats in a booth as the group tucked into dinner as Sneaky Dee's, Kim fending off the occasional frenzied new fan with an icy glare. The band had been joined by Ramona, Stacey and Neil, who had turned up to watch.

'Scott, you were great up there! You all were!' Stacey said jubilantly, chewing on a plate of nachos she was sharing (to Scott's mild annoyance) with Neil.

'I know!' Scott beamed, turning to Daniel. 'Dude, we _have_ to do another show! A bigger one!'

'Eh. It… okay, it was pretty great. I haven't played a gig like that since… yeah.' he said, closing his eyes and taking a long sip from the crystalline glass of whiskey he had conjured from the air.

'Since what?' Ramona asked, frowning slightly.

'It's nothing.' he brushed her off, a barely perceptible hint of a warning in his tone. He tilted his head back, gazing at Kim, who had discreetly slipped into a skirt and jacket, although her red hair remained uncharacteristically radiant. 'What do you think, Kimberly? Should I get us another gig?' he asked laconically. Kim shrugged noncommittally.

'Whatever. It was good up there, I guess.'

'Okay, I heard a yes. Scott, I'll get us booked in at that place Sylv- uh, at that place that band Xanadu played.'

'Cameron house? You could do that?' Scott asked hopefully.

'Sure. We'll make it… two weeks from now. How does Friday night sound?'

'Kim, are you going to wear that dress again? You looked so _pretty!_' Stacey bubbled, deftly snatching a nacho from Neil's hand. Kim just scowled at her in response, accepting a glass of whiskey from Daniel.

'Friday, two weeks… um, Rammy, can you remember that?' Scott murmured.

'Why, because you're going to forget when your own gigs are?' she laughed, taking a sip from her gin and tonic.

'No! I… wanted… you to, uh, come! That's what it was!' Scott managed weakly, trying to shrink into his seat. 'But… yeah, Friday. That sounds great, Dan!' Scott turned to talk to his sister but only succeeded in making a quietly gagging sound as his jaw froze involuntarily.

'It's _Daniel_, Scott. Just Daniel. That's my name.' Daniel said softly, two fingers pinching the air in front of him. They snapped apart, releasing Scott, who coughed and spluttered apologetically.

'S-sorry… it was a joke, haha… joke name…' he mumbled, disgruntled. 'Hey... where's Stephen Stills? He said he was going to come!'

'Oh, he called me. He said he couldn't make it.' Neil answered. 'He's gone out with Knives, I think.'

'Really! He picked her over me?' Scott fumed.

'Yeah, don't feel like you should be happy for your friend for getting out of his depressive slump.' Kim drawled.

'B-but he promised he'd come! This isn't fair...' he complained. Ramona, who had been watching Daniel intently for several minutes, spoke up with a dainty cough.

'Sylvia Wake.' she said simply. Daniel did not react, his eyes, roving slowly around the table and settling on the cyan-haired girl opposite him.

'Who?' he asked innocently, raising his eyebrows.

'You know who she is, don't you? You know her!' Ramona said accusingly, glaring at her ex-boyfriend across the table. The others fell into an observant silence, watching the two of them nervously. Scott rested a hand lightly on her arm.

'Rammy…' he began, but was cut off by Daniel.

'…yes, I know her.' he stated, his voice a whisper. He cracked a small smile. 'She's my other ex-girlfriend.'

'She… what?' Ramona gasped. 'When did this happen? Why didn't you mention her?'

'It was a while back, Ramona. I never thought I'd see her again. I met her after I left university, after we broke up. I travelled all over the world, you know. I don't know what I was looking for, but I found her. She was in love with me, and… well, I thought I was in love with her. We were together for almost a year, travelling together. We formed a kind of band, actually… I would play, and she would sing. But it didn't work out. I don't know if she ever stopped loving me, if she accepted that we couldn't be together.'

'What did you do?' Ramona asked, staring at him with a mixture of shock and pity.

'I ran away, Ramona. I took her home – her home – one night, and while she slept I disappeared from her life. I thought it was forever, but… yeah.' Daniel finished, shaking his head glumly. 'Why the sudden interest?'

'Oh. She's totally here, dude.' Neil said, pointing.

'Wha?' Daniel's head whipped round, only for Sylvia Wake to descend upon him, one palm pressing gently against his chest, the other wrapping around the back of his head as she pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Kim turned away in disgust as Daniel blinked in shock, before parting his lips and allowing the white-haired girl's tongue to enter his mouth. Sylvia's slender fingers stroked Daniel's smooth red hair as she deepened the kiss, her other hand reaching for his hand and gripping it tightly.

'Uh… we'll give you two some space…' Ramona said, stunned, as the others got up and made their way to the bar.

'Ewww, gross!' Stacey laughed drunkenly as Neil guided her carefully to a bar stool. Daniel's eyes were shut tightly and his mouth worked in unison with Sylvia's but his hands were shaking, knuckled whitening as his hands clenched into fists. She stopped suddenly, pulling away from him and bringing her hand up to brush his red hair from his face as he sat there, frozen. His eyes snapped open in alarm, and Sylvia brought her face close to his, staring into his eyes with a sorrowful gaze. He was the only one to hear her whispered words.

'I'm sorry, Daniel. I'm so sorry.' she murmured softly, drawing back and stroking his cheek lightly. 'Stand.' Daniel rose swiftly, face contorted with pain and sadness. Sylvia grasped his hand tightly, nails digging into his skin.

'Sylvia… don't do this…' he whispered hoarsely, turning his head with strenuous effort to face her.

'I have to, Daniel. I don't have a choice.' Sylvia responded sadly, looking at the five young faces at the bar, staring at them in confusion. 'Hold them.' Ramona seized Scott's arm and sprinted for the door as Daniel stared helplessly at his own hands, rising independently and gripping the air tightly. Ramona barely made it several steps before the air in the restaurant rippled momentarily and the entire scene froze, as though time had ground to a halt. Ramona's eyes darted left and right, staring in horror at Daniel's contorted expression, his raised hands shaking violently.

'You… always…have… a choice.' he snarled through gritted teeth.

'No, I don't. I don't want to do this, Daniel. You have no idea… I hate myself right now.' She turned away from him, looking at Scott's immobilised body. His eyes glared at her angrily. 'Release him.' she whispered. Daniel's fingers twitched and Scott pitched forwards, collapsing onto the floor. Kneeling, he tore the Power Of Understanding from his chest, its purple flame illuminating the room for a moment as the blade burst from his torso. He rose, bringing up his sword defensively, but Sylvia stepped up to him, unafraid, and lay her arms on his shoulders, her palms pressing against his temples.

'I… I'm sorry. I don't know you. I don't know you…' she repeated to herself, shaking her head miserably. 'Kill her.' She lowered her arms, turning away and lowering her gaze ashamedly as Scott raised his sword, bringing up the tip and placing it on Ramona's chest. The point of the blade nuzzled between her breasts, directly over her heart.

'Scott… no… Sylvia! Stop this!' Daniel cried in horror, unable to move. 'Ramona!' His entire body convulsed, battling hopelessly with the Sylvia's all-consuming commands. Ramona's eyes looked down at the blade pressed against her chest, then up at Scott. His hands shook as they grasped the handle of his sword.

'Do it. Kill her,' Sylvia ordered. Scott gazed into Ramona's shining eyes on last time.

'No.' he growled, lowering the blade.

**Hypnosis Effect Resisted! +100 XP!**

'What? No!' Sylvia shouted in alarm, grabbing Scott's arm and pulling him close to her, placing her free hand on his forehead. 'You have to do this. It's what he wants. Kill her! You need to-' Her panicked words were cut short as a psychic hand seized her and tore her from Scott, lifting her into the air and depositing her gently on the floor. The room unfroze, Kim, Stacey and Neil staring in shock as Ramona leapt on Scott, hugging him tighter than ever before.

'Scott! Scott… I thought…' she choked, blinking back tears.

'Rammy… I-I would never hurt you. Never.' he reassured her, kissing her forehead over and over again. Daniel raised a hand, causing Sylvia's slumped form to shimmer and distort momentarily.

'There. She won't hurt anybody now.'

'How did she do that?' Scott wondered aloud, shaking his head.

'Tactile hypnosis. I've seen it before… very dangerous in the wrong hands.' Daniel frowned as Sylvia got weakly to her knees, kneeling on the floor dejectedly.

'Ah… hahh…' she wheezed. Ramona swiftly unzipped the Subspace Suitcase, drawing out the Power Of Love. She nodded to Scott sharply, the pair of them raising their blades in unison, bringing them cutting down towards the icy-haired girl kneeling before them.

'X-strike!' Ramona shouted, eyes alight with rage.

'Yeah!' Scott yelled enthusiastically as they charged.

The air moved.

'Stop!' Daniel materialised over Sylvia, floating in mid-air. His hands darted out, catching both sailing blades simultaneously between his fingers and stopping their motion in an instant. He somersaulted, feet crashing down on the floorboards between them and Sylvia, a shockwave of psychic energy sending them flying backwards. They crashed painfully into a row of tables. 'Don't hurt her!'

'What? Are you kidding me!' Ramona screamed at him furiously. 'She tried to kill me! She tried to make Scott kill me!'

'It's not her fault!' Daniel shouted back, helping the shaking Sylvia to her feet and wrapping an arm around her defensively. 'He's using her, Ramona. Dallas is making her do this.'

'H-he told me…' she mumbled, avoiding Ramona's incensed gaze. 'If I made Scott Pilgrim kill you… he wouldn't hurt Daniel. I-I had to… I love him.'

'He doesn't love you, you bitch!' Ramona fumed, kicking an overturned chair away as she got unsteadily to her feet.

'Ramona!' Daniel cautioned, but Sylvia laid a gentle hand on his arm.

'It-it's okay. I know you don't feel the way I do… that's why you had to leave, right?'

'Sylvia, I…' Daniel began, but she cut him off with a sad smile.

'You don't have to apologise to me. What I tried to do here… he came to find me. David, he said his name was. He said, h-he said that he was going to kill you. Told me I could stop it.' she said quietly, staring at the floor. Tears trickled down her face.

'He was lying. I beat him once, and I'll do it again. I'm not alone this time, either.' Daniel said.

'I-I know. I just… I didn't want you to get hurt.'

'I'll be fine, Sylvia. I always am.'

'Yeah…' Sylvia gave a short laugh. 'You always are.'

'Listen. You should go. Get some distance between us. Go with your band or something.' Daniel suggested. 'I… I don't think we should see each other again. You need to move on.'

'I guess… I'll just go.' She walked slowly across the restaurant, followed by fifty pairs of eyes. She paused for a moment as she passed Ramona, who stood defiantly beside Scott. 'Ramona… Flowers? I'm… I didn't mean for…'

'Just… go.' Ramona said, not unkindly, turning away. Sylvia nodded, making slowly for the door. She was almost in the street outside when Daniel called out to her.

'Sylvia!' She turned at the sound of her name to see Daniel standing in the centre of the room, watching after her.

'Yes?' He looked at her directly, not speaking for what felt like an unbearably long time.

'…I'm sorry.'

* * *

**End of Chapter 8. Things are starting to get serious! Look forward to videogames, swords, sex and lasers over the next few chapters. Exciting stuff! For me. I don't care if you find it exciting or not. Review! Or don't! No, seriously, do. I want your feedback, Internets!  
And here's another thing. While I'm happy that I'm starting to get reviews, and I love all of you very much, anomymous reviews are driving me insane. I want to reply to you people! It's like having a conversation with somebody, but I can't talk! Make yourselves accounts, why don't you? WE COULD BE FRIENDS.**

**Pixel Katana - Owns more cool shit than a lot of people.**


	9. Everything Gets Really Complicated Again

**'Sup, my faithful (or less faithful) readers. I've been writing like a maniac (a particularly literary maniac) for a few days, just so I could bring you this, the next chapter of Scott Pilgrim vs. More of the World. I know, I'm too good to you people.  
I got a little concerned about the length of the last chapter I uploaded. This proved a little troublesome when I realised that this chapter had overflowed even more. Yes, it's even longer than chapter eight. Sue me.  
Also, I'm hungry. That is an unrelated note.  
Have fun.**

* * *

Kim and Daniel sat together in deckchairs on the beach. Kim wore a pair of darkened sunglasses, one arm dangling lazily down to the sand, fingers sweeping the grains into tiny mounds. She was dressed once again in the black dress she had worn to the show.

'I'm sorry about today.' Daniel said suddenly, making Kim jump. He had been silently spinning an orb of water on the tip of his finger, and Kim had almost forgotten he was there altogether.

'What, you mean for freezing us all while the crazy girl tried to make Scott stab Ramona?' Kim asked sarcastically.

'She's not crazy…' Daniel protested half-heartedly.

'She's obviously crazy about you. She was going to kill somebody to keep you safe.' Kim remarked with feigned casualness, a slight jump in her voice giving her away. Daniel did not pursue it, however, turning his head to face her.

'That's not what I meant, anyway.' he explained, tossing the sphere of water into the retreating ocean. 'I'm sorry that Sylvia and I-'

'Are you apologising to me for sucking face with your ex-girlfriend?' Kim asked, her tone dead.

'Uh… I guess… yes?' he answered cautiously.

'Why?'

'Um…'

'It's not like we're dating or anything, Daniel.' she intoned emotionlessly.

'No, of course…' he trailed off, turning back to the sea. There was a long silence as Daniel calmly levitated a gargantuan sphere of water from the ocean, shimmering as it obscured one of the steadily drifting suns.

'Did you play in a band with her? Sylvia Wake?' Kim asked out of the blue. Daniel tilted his head to one side, the liquid orb hovering in the distance contorting to become a wiry snake that undulated slowly in the air.

'Yes… kind of. I wouldn't call it a band as such. She saw me playing a show on my own one time, in Ottawa. Came to find me afterwards, asked me if I wanted to get a drink sometime.'

'That's it?'

'Pretty much. I heard her singing not too long after that, and she ended up travelling with me, singing at some of my gigs. Her brother, this guy Alan, was a really successful music producer in Europe. We actually put out a CD over there. I can sing fine, but it was nice to have female vocals for a change. She was an astonishing singer… still is, I guess.'

'And you left her?'

'I… I had to. I wasn't in love with her, and I couldn't stay with her knowing that. She deserved somebody who cared about her back. Everybody does. So, yeah… I left. Like I said, I took her home, let her go to sleep, and then vanished from her life forever.'

'That's all? That's seriously the whole story?' Kim asked sceptically.

'Okay, fine! I had to defeat her seven sisters who all thought I was evil for some reason and tried to kill me intermittently over a six-month period while sending me threatening e-mails and letters. They could fire laser from their eyes and fly, and the oldest sister was so powerful I had to teleport her to the centre of the sun and obliterate her.' Daniel groaned despairingly.

'Really?'

'No! I just punched this one guy through a skyscraper because she said he was a pervert!'

'Um… alright. God, dating is complicated now, huh?' Kim grinned.

'Tell me about it…' Daniel shook his head tiredly, flicking his fingers and allowing the swirling tendril of water to solidify into a perfect, glittering cube that steadily collapsed in on itself, falling back into the ocean with a colossal splash. A towering wave came speeding across the water's surface towards them, cresting and crashing with white foam. Daniel chuckled as the oncoming tidal wave crashed over the beach, Kim recoiling in alarm as the water hit an invisible barrier above them, seething and rushing overhead like an angry beast. The twin suns were blotted out as they sat cocooned in a protective bubble of psychic energy that covered the shore, leaving the beach house behind them stone dry. Daniel waved a hand languidly, Kim watching in mild awe as the raging mass of water above them simply evaporated, leaving them perfectly dry under the setting suns.

'Well, it's getting late in Toronto. You should probably get some sleep, unless you want to spend tomorrow in a coma.' Daniel got up, his deckchair folding up behind him and dematerialising.

'Yeah, sure… aren't you going to sleep?'

'No. You can have my bed if you like.'

'Thanks, I guess. Where are you going, anyway?' she asked, rising from her deckchair as it disintegrated.

'I'll be training. There's a phone in the lounge, my cell number's on speed-dial. Number one.' he said, walking away from her. 'Call me in the morning, okay?' He reached up with one hand as he walked, twisting his wrist and swirling the sky around, the dual suns diving beneath the horizon and a billion stars and moons springing into the darkening sky. He strolled carefully onto the calming ocean, the water swelling and seething beneath his feet where he stepped.

'Daniel!' a voice called from behind him. He wheeled around, seeing Kim standing on the porch of the beach house. She beckoned wordlessly, jumping in surprise as he teleported onto the panelled wood directly in front of her.

'Kim?'

'I… I just wanted to say… well, it's… I've never…' she faltered under his kindly gaze.

'What is it?' he asked, a quiet invitation to confidence.

'I wanted… to say thanks. For the dress, and the shoes, and the hair, and… I-I've never really worn anything like this before. It felt… good, actually. I felt kind of, well, pretty.' she said, avoiding his eyes.

'Kimberly Pine.' Daniel said softly, placing his hands on her shoulders and meeting her gaze, their eyes locked onto each other. 'That would be because you _are_ pretty.'

'I-I don't really know if… I'm not sure about it yet. Just… don't tell anybody I said that, okay?'

'Of course.'

'And definitely don't tell anyone I put this dress back on. I mean it, I'll totally kill you.' she warned him darkly.

'I wouldn't dare.' he reassured her gently.

'But, yeah… thanks.'

'You're welcome.' Daniel said, lifting his hands from her and taking a step back. 'Goodnight, Kim.' She watched him as he turned away, vanishing into thin air. She stood on the porch for several moments, before whispering to the air.

'…goodnight.'

* * *

Kim and Ramona strolled lazily down the street, Kim dressed in a sombre jacket and skirt and Ramona wearing a tight pair of jeans with a blue T-shirt emblazoned with the single word 'Merge'. The sky was perfectly cloudless, the warm morning sun just beginning to melt the thin layer of snow draped across the street. There was not a person to be seen.

'I had something to tell you.' Ramona said as they walked. 'Something I thought you should know.'

'Um, okay. What is it?'

'I'm breaking up with Scott.' she said casually. Kim froze, stopping in her tracks.

'You're… what? Seriously?' Kim asked, aghast.

'Yes.' Ramona did not stop walking, but actually increased her pace a little, accelerating away from Kim.

'Why?'

'Hmm… no reason.' Ramona answered, continuing to walk away down the road.

'What the hell? Does he know?' Kim shouted after her.

'No. I figured I'd just leave.' she called back, not stopping. A white Subspace door rose out of the ground ahead of her, sending flurries of snow spiralling upwards.

'And just leave me to tell him? No! Ramona!' Kim began to run after her in earnest, calling out her name. 'Ramona! Don't do this!' Ramona paused momentarily at the doorway, her hand resting on the wooden handle.

'Tell Daniel not to try and follow me. Tell him that.' she said coldly, twisting the handle and revealing the inky blackness of Subspace beyond the doorway. She stepped forwards, dropping out of sight. Kim broke into a sprint, diving for the doorway. She threw herself bodily into the dark, falling towards the retreating shape of Ramona Flowers. Another white door appeared in her field of view as she rotated slowly in freefall, far below her. Ramona landed spryly on her toes before the door, swiftly kicking it open and looking up at the redhead girl descending towards her with increasing speed. Ramona raised a hand and Kim slowed, her stomach turning unsettlingly as she felt gravity shift around her. She fell upwards towards the first Subspace door, spinning frantically through the air as eddies of snow fell through it, touching lightly against her face as she flew.

'Tell him if he comes after me, _I'll kill him._' Kim heard Ramona's voice far beneath her, an audible lilt of viciousness in her voice. 'He. Is. _Evil_.' Ramona's words echoed throughout Subspace as Kim was flung through the door and deposited unceremoniously on the icy road. She landed heavily on her back, clawing helplessly at the Subspace door, but it swung shut inches from her fingers and melted away to nothingness in an instant.

'No…' she cried in horror, slumping backwards and lying motionless in the street, groaning. '_NO!_' she screamed suddenly, writhing in the snow. She barely noticed a flurry of snow brushing over her with a slight _whoosh_. Daniel and Scott popped into existence standing over her, looking down at her. Their faces bore concerned expressions.

'Kim? Why are you lying in the road?' Scott asked in confusion. 'Weren't you with Ramona?'

'Scott…' Kim whispered, her face betraying her to Daniel.

'Oh my god… no…' he gasped, eyes widening in shock. 'No, no!' Scott glanced around, oblivious.

'What? What's going on? Did something happen?'

'She's gone, Scott. Ramona's gone.' Kim intoned sadly, rising to a seated position and wrapping her arms tightly around her knees. Scott swayed slightly where he stood, his face a mask of disbelief. Daniel broke his unwavering gaze at Kim, turning to the young man beside him and gripping his shoulders.

'What did you do to her? What did you _do?_' he yelled in Scott's face, shaking him roughly. 'We have to find her! What if she's gone back to Dallas?'

'I-I, nothing, I didn't do anything!' Scott protested, pushing Daniel away from him. 'Kim, what's…'

'Daniel.' Kim said from the ground, pointedly staring into the distance. 'She told me to tell you something.'

'What? What did she say?' Daniel asked, kneeling down beside her. 'Is she alright?'

'She doesn't want you to come after her.' Kim said after a moment's deadly silence. He tone was devoid of emotion. 'She said she'd kill you if you tried.'

'I… she…' Daniel straightened up, blinking in shock. 'Pilgrim…' he muttered, whirling around. '_I'll kill you!_' Kim watched in horror as Daniel leapt at Scott, producing a glinting dagger from nowhere and plunging it deep into his chest. Scott looked down, his face bearing an expression of mild surprise as blood trickled down his torso, staining a dark red line on his shirt. He staggered sideways, arms flailing as he struggled to remain upright, and Kim saw that the blade had pierced him through, the tip of the dagger just visible, protruding from his back. He let out a ghastly wheeze, collapsing onto the snow in a steadily spreading pool of scarlet.

'Scott, no…' Kim moaned as he fell still, lying on his back with the hilt of the dagger resting atop his chest. She looked up and saw Daniel standing over her, his eyes black with hatred. 'Please…' she begged helplessly, unable to move, as his hands rose and reached for her throat. Tears streamed down her face as his questing fingers drew unstoppably closer.

Time seemed to slow, Daniel's eyes unblinking as his hands decelerated, still moving but at an almost imperceptible speed.

'I can save you.' a man's voice whispered at the back of her head. 'All you have to do… is ask.' Kim's eyes darted over to Scott's motionless body, just metres away from her. 'Sad, isn't it? Would you like to end up like him?' the voice asked, his speech silky smooth, his tone cultured. Kim looked back at Daniel, staring into his eyes. He was so close that she could see her own reflection looking back at her from his irises, her face resting before his shadowy pupils.

'I can save you from him.' the voice repeated delicately. 'Just close your eyes, and say please.' Kim took one final glance at Daniel's hands descending towards her neck, and shut her eyes tightly, trusting in her unknown benefactor. 'Now say please.' Kim's voice caught in her throat as she tried to speak. '_Say it!_' the voice hissed. '_Say it now!_' Daniel's fingers brushed against her skin.

'Don't lay a finger on her, you twisted, messed-up _bastard_.' Kim heard Daniel's voice, feeling the hands withdraw from around her throat and hearing the sickening crunch of shattered bones. Her eyes snapped open and she saw Daniel staggering backwards, both his arms twisted horribly out of shape. He fell backwards, disintegrating into a heap of ash. A finger tapped her on the shoulder, and a hand appeared, offering to help her up. She took it, looking up into the eyes of her saviour.

Looking up into Daniel's eyes.

'What the hell…' she managed weakly, her eyes flicking back to the smouldering pile of dust. The red-haired man holding her hand took her other hand in his, pulling her close.

'Listen to me very carefully, Kim. I will not let David Dallas hurt you. I will _never_ let anything happen to you.' he said grimly, staring into her eyes.

'Why did you…?' she asked, breaking their gaze and looking down at the corpse on the road. Scott's mouth was open, a thin line of blood running from the corner of his lips down his face and onto the snow. Daniel did not respond, simply raising a hand and pressing it against her forehead. She felt his power, just for an instant, draining away at her, before her mind went blank and she fell into the dark of unconsciousness.

* * *

Kimberly Pine awoke with a start, her head jerking forwards reflexively. Daniel recoiled in pain as her forehead, which had been pressed against his own when she had awakened, cracked into the bridge of his nose.

'Oh my god…' she mouth, shaking her head as she remembered the stark intensity of the dream. A nightmare, not a dream, she thought.

'Ow…' Daniel groaned, rubbing his face. 'I don't think it's broken…' he muttered to himself.

'What… happened?' Kim asked weakly.

'David Dallas happened. He was in your head, in your dreams. I had to dive right through Subspace to reach you… you have no idea how close he came to taking control of your mind. He's far more powerful than I had feared…'

'You didn't-' Kim began, trying to rise from Daniel's bed. It was only then that she realised that he was straddling her near-naked body, his knees pinning her arms to her sides. 'Can you move? Get off of me.' Daniel shook his head, pressing a finger against her collarbone and effortlessly pushing her back to a lying position.

'Please don't try to move. I need to make sure Dallas can't get back inside your head.' he said softly.

'Get _off _of me.' Kim growled angrily, kicking her legs. The duvet went flying as Daniel placed a hand on her head, holding her struggling body still.

'Forgive me for this.' he whispered, swooping down and kissing her deeply, his soft lips wrapping around hers. A curious feeling of distant elation spread through her mind, relaxing her. She stopped kicking her legs, opening her mouth a little wider to give his tongue room. But just as suddenly as he had begun, he stopped, withdrawing his mouth from hers with a sharp intake of breath.

'I'm really sorry about that.' he said, moving to get off her. 'A kiss is the fastest way for me to-'

'Don't stop.' Kim said quietly, grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him back down onto her, resuming the kiss. He repositioned himself surreptitiously, freeing her arms from underneath him, his own hands rising to her head; fingers tangling in her hair as their tongue battled furiously. She wrapped her arms together behind his neck, feeling his long hair brush against her skin.

'Wait! Wait.' Daniel gasped, pulling away and raising himself above her. 'Are you sure… is this right?' He gave a small grin. 'I mean, I know I'm a good kisser and everything, but…'

'Everyone says they're a good kisser.' Kim smirked.

'Are you saying I'm not?' Kim's response was wordless, lifting herself up to meet his lips once more. But he pushed her back down with both hands, swivelling his body and stepping off the bed.

'What… where are you going? We're kind of in the middle of something here, you know!' Kim remarked indignantly.

'I know, Kim. I want this, believe me. But we have more urgent matters to deal with right now. This can wait a little longer.' Daniel explained cryptically.

'What the hell does that mean?' Kim exclaimed, scowling.

'Dallas almost got inside your head. I've sealed him out, so you're completely safe from his mind games. But your _friends_ are not - Scott isn't. I'm going to dive into their dreams, seal them from him. Coming?'

'I'm not dressed!' Kim protested. Daniel simply clicked his fingers, a jacket and skirt materialising over Kim's undergarments. He took her by the hand, and then they were falling…

They landed on their feet on the springy moss of a forest floor. Trees stretched for miles in every direction, their thick leaves blotting out the light from the full moon that peeked through the branches, throwing patches of earth into its milky glow.

'What is this place…?' Kim wondered aloud, staring around her.

'This is Scott's head, I believe. We appear to be in a dream of his. He should be here somewhere…'

'Huh, I figured his dreams would be weirder than this - hey, look. There's something over there.' She pointed, Daniel following her finger as catching sight of a flickering blue light darting between the trees not too far from them.

'Do you know it?' a high-pitched voice called in the distance. 'Do you know it?'

'I don't know it! I don't know the stupid code, okay? I'll find my way without it!' Kim frowned as a familiar shout called back. There was the distinctive crunch of running feet on old wood as the light drew closer and Scott burst through the trees, pursued by a softly glowing winged orb.

'Oh! Hi guys. What are you doing here?' he asked with failed casualness, leaning against a tree stump as he tried to catch his breath.

'Um…' Daniel said, bemused. Scott was dressed in a plain green tunic and hat, a sword hanging in a scabbard from his belt.

'God, you're _such _a dork.' Kim commented dryly.

'Is he wearing a skirt?' Daniel managed, blinking repeatedly. 'Why would you dream this…'

'Your dreams are retarded, Scott.'

'Nuh-uh! My dreams are cool.' Scott protested. 'They're like _videogames_.' Daniel waved a hand, speaking up.

'Whatever. Scott, I and Kim are not figments of your imagination. We entered your dream through Subspace to prevent Dallas from manipulating you.' Daniel explained hurriedly.

'Whaaa?' Scott shook his head in confusion.

'Just stand still.' He raised a hand, pressing his palm against Scott forehead. Kim saw a brief ripple of energy in the air before Scott fell backwards, landing heavily on his backside. 'Done. We just need to wake him up: this dream is still open.' he said, turning to look at Kim. 'Would you like to slap him?'

'In the face?'

'In the face.'

'Sure.'

'Go ahead.' Daniel motioned to Scott, who was getting to his feet, dazed.

'Wait, what? No-' Kim slapped him across the face, hard, and then they were standing beside Ramona's bed. Scott lay beside her, breathing deeply. He stared up at Kim and Daniel in astonishment, clutching his cheek.

'Wha… why…'

'Don't worry about it. Oh, and don't wake Ramona. She's already safe. Let her sleep.' Daniel ordered him. 'Now, there's a few more people we should get.' he mused, turning to Kim. 'He doesn't really have that many friends, huh?'

'Of course he doesn't. He's a loser.' Kim smirked.

'I am not a loser!' Scott protested loudly, rubbing his eyes. He felt Ramona stirring next to him and turned over, laying a hand lightly on her shoulder until she settled back into a deep sleep.

When he turned back to face them, they were gone.

* * *

The bound girl moved slightly, attracting the attention of the man seated on the throne, one fist gripping the end of a leash that tightly bound her wrists. He was of average height, with a slim frame that gave his body an appearance of wiry strength, dressed in a plain black suit and tie. He was quite handsome by human standards, with a slightly pale face, high cheekbones and long black hair that cascaded down his back. His eyes glittered in the light of the hovering orbs that hung in the air, scattered around the empty hall he sat in, which was entirely devoid of any adornments save the incredibly ornate throne and a small, simple bed that rested in a corner. He twitched his wrist slightly, pulling on the leash and drawing a small moan from the girl at his feet. She was dressed in skin-tight leather, leaving only her head and legs uncovered as she rolled over, resting on her side as she looked up at the enthroned figure. Her face bore an expression of utter adoration. He chuckled quietly, but was cut short when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye.

Something had changed.

He stood abruptly, lifting the girl effortlessly to her knees, her wrists raised in the air above her head, as he angled his head slowly; trying to see what was different. And then he saw: where a flickering orb had been silently hovering just moments before, there was now nothing but an empty space. He blinked in confusion, approaching the spot where the orb had vanished. The girl smiled to herself as she was dragged across the icy marble of the floor, the skin of her legs sliding across the perfectly smooth surface.

'Hmm… curious…' the man remarked after several seconds of contemplative silence. He turned, deliberately sweeping out his hand as he did so to pull the girl down onto her back as he proceeded back to his throne. She whimpered softly, the leather rubbing against the marble painfully, but the man froze mid-stride, spinning around and inadvertently flipping her onto her side. She let out a low moan, a little loud this time.

'Quiet, Discordia.' the man snapped, staring into space. A second orb had vanished, leaving no trace of its existence. He barely noticed another glowing sphere disappearing to just metres to his left, then another one, hovering high above him. 'No…' he gasped in horror. 'No!' A fifth orb vanished, followed by two more in quick succession. '_Damn you!_' he screamed to the air, lashing out his hand and whipping the slack of the leash against the girl's face, leaving a small red welt. Seconds later, the rest of the orbs had gone, casting the hall into almost total darkness. He clicked his fingers, an arrow of light appearing from his palm and shooting to the top of the room, illuminating them. 'Grayson… you _bastard_.' he fumed quietly, making his way back to the throne. The leather-bound girl giggled as she was dragged across the hall, her legs wriggling.

'Wait…' The black-haired man paused, staring at the throne. A tiny glimmer of light could be seen emanating from just behind it. He hurriedly proceeded around the throne, depositing the girl he had addressed as Discordia at its foot, looping the leash deftly around one armrest. A tiny ball of light floated not too far behind the throne, and he approached it with satisfaction.

'Not perfect after all, I see. You should really learn not to make mistakes like this, Grayson…' he snickered to himself as he drew near to the floating sphere. He leant down, staring into its depths, catching glimpses of a scowling blonde-haired girl and a running man in a coat and sunglasses.

'Let's see what we have here…'

* * *

'You're kidding me, right? You're joking.'

'No.'

'I _knew _there was something there! I just knew it!' Ramona cried merrily, punching Kim lightly on the arm as they wandered aimlessly through the Dufferin Mall. Ramona was carrying a tightly-wrapped package under one arm, with a sheaf of letters protruding from the Subspace Suitcase.

'It's not really a thing.' Kim replied morosely.

'So did you _sleep _with him or what?' asked Ramona excitedly, extracting a letter as they entered a shop and she handed it over the counter. Kim frowned in thought as they exited the shop, strolling across the food court at a leisurely pace.

'Um… yes. We slept together. In his bed.' she answered cautiously.

'Oh man… so what does this mean? Are the two of you, like, _dating_ now or what?'

'I… I don't know. It's kind of… I don't know.' Kim mumbled in response and Ramona handed the parcel over to a suited man, giving him a slip of paper to sign.

'Wow, you really sound like you know where you're going with this. Shouldn't the two of you talk about this? You can't just leave stuff like this as a one-night stand, Kim.'

'I didn't have _sex_ with him, Ramona.' Kim muttered. 'We just made out in his bed for a while and then… you know, cuddled.'

'Kim Pine? Cuddling? Man, that's something I never thought I'd hear.' Ramona smirked.

'Shut up. I'm going back over there tonight, anyway… no offense, but sleep at your house is hell. The bed's really uncomfortable and you and Scott are always, well-'

'Faire l'amour?' Ramona enquired with a wry grin.

'If that means loud sex, then yes.'

'What can I say; your ex-boyfriend is good in bed.' Ramona smirked playfully.

'I hate you.' growled Kim. 'Either way, Daniel lets me sleep in his bed – _without him!_' she said sharply, seeing Ramona's face light up momentarily. 'I'm not really sure if he actually sleeps much at all.'

'Whatever. You should work this out, whatever it is. Just remember that you're allowed to say no.'

'Do you think I should say no?' Ramona stopped in her tracks, looking directly at Kim.

'I think you need to think about this carefully. Make sure it's what you want.' she said slowly.

'Do you think _he _wants it? Do you think he likes me?'

'I can't read his mind, Kim! He's just… complicated. Can we please talk about something else?' she said, beginning to walk again. Kim trailed after her, scowling. 'Listen, if you ask him, he'll tell you if he really likes you. But you should be careful, Kim… he's just, like, _obsessed_ with being this perfect guy who always saves everybody, and I think it's going to get him hurt. You need to know… even if you end up with him, he will _always _pick the greater good over his feelings for you.'

'What does that even mean?' Kim muttered, dissatisfied.

'It means that even if he likes you, don't get too close to him. He might be all aloof and strong on the outside, but trust me, I know him. He's fragile inside, Kim. Just… please don't do this if you aren't certain. I don't know what he'd do if he had his heart broken again.'

'Again?' Kim took Ramona's shoulder, stopping her in her tracks. 'Ramona, what happened between you two?'

'I-I don't… he was my best friend, you know? I guess friends shouldn't date like that, but…'

'You said you had a good break-up!' Kim exclaimed. 'But you didn't, did you?' Ramona looked at her sadly. 'You dumped him, didn't you?'

'We both knew that things weren't working out, but he… he didn't want to admit it. He's always loved me, Kim – I'm like family to him. His only family. So I had to end it between us… I thought it was the kindest thing to do, you know? I wanted us both to be happy and I knew we couldn't be together…'

'What did he do?' Kim asked, holding her breath.

'He… didn't take it well. He ran away, and I didn't see him for days, and then I got this phone call… he said he was going to 'leave', and he asked me if I wanted to say goodbye. I said yes, and he came for me, took me from my bed in the middle of the night.'

'What happened?' Kim asked in awe.

'I-I remember him standing there, and then there was fire all around us, and the sky was black. He said that he was going to dive into the Sun and end his life, said that too much had happened to him that he didn't deserve.' She paused, looking up into Kim's eyes. 'I didn't lie about us having a health break-up – not really. We talked on the surface of the Sun for so long, it must have been hours, and eventually he realised what he was doing, came to his senses. He accepted that we weren't meant to be. And that's why, Kim, you mustn't do this unless you're certain. I care about him, and I don't want him to-'

'Ramona.' Kim interrupted quietly. 'Let's talk about something else.'

* * *

Stacey Pilgrim gave a small wave as Kim and Ramona entered the Second Cup, handing a nearby customer their change and gesturing for them to come over.

'Hi! I'm just going off shift, but d'you two want anything first?' she asked, removing her apron.

'I'll have some tea. Earl Grey, please, no sugar.' Ramona answered. She nudged Kim, who was staring into space distractedly.

'What? Oh… coffee. Black.'

'Coming right up! I think Scott's here with one of his friends, actually… over there.' she said, pointing at a table where Scott was engaged in an excitable discussion with Stephen Stills. 'I'll bring your drinks over, okay? Save me a chair.' Ramona nodded in thanks, following Kim over to where they sat. She took a seat next to Scott, Kim sitting opposite her, and planted a light kiss on Scott cheek.

'H-hey, Ramona! Stephen Stills, look, Ramona's here!' Scott stammered in surprise, blinking as he noticed his girlfriend's presence.

'Yeah, I mentioned that when she walked in.' Stills muttered despairingly. 'What's up, girls?' he grinned.

'You seem cheerful.' Kim commented grimly.

'Yeah, it's nothing. I just feel pretty good about today, you know?' Stills said, shooting Scott a threatening look.

'Mm-hmm…' Scott choked, visibly sweating. 'Yeah, he's just been really h-happy today… and… uh, stuff…' Stills smacked his face on the table.

'You slept with Knives.' Kim stated with dead eyes, folding her arms and glaring at Stills. Ramona raised her eyebrows in surprise.

'Really? Never!' she exclaimed in surprise.

'You're a dick, Scott.' Stills glowered indignantly.

'Did you?' Stacey asked, throwing herself into a free chair. 'Oh, sorry, I just overheard.'

'Hey, Ramona, look! It's my sister! My sister's here…' Scott mumbled, Ramona silencing him with a soft finger to his lips.

'Did you?' she asked, in decidedly softer tones than Stacey.

'I-I didn't, no, we… well, we kind of… yeah.' Stills shrugged his shoulders sheepishly.

'I always thought the two of you got along a little too well…' Kim remarked, accepting her coffee from Stacey and taking a liberal swig.

'So how are you guys gonna work this out?' Stacey asked, sliding Ramona's beverage across the table. 'I mean, she's at uni, and you're… what do you do for a living?'

'He's my boss.' Scott interjected helpfully.

'I'm not your boss!' Stills grumbled. 'Your boss is Dominique, remember? I wish I was your boss… I could fire your ass for being such a retard. Anyway, we're just going to make do with what we can. She's not so far away, and she has a lot of time off when we can see each other.'

'Well, this is certainly news…' Ramona mused, daintily sipping her tea as she wrapped an affectionate arm around Scott's shoulders. 'Kind of puts my story about Kim and Daniel making out in his bed in the shade, actually…' Scott, who had been noisily slurping the last of his coffee, sprayed it all over Stills in shock, turning to face Kim with a stunned expression.

'Whaaaaat? For real?' he spluttered, making a half-hearted attempt to mop down the table. Kim merely stared at her feet, nodding almost imperceptibly. 'Oh my _god!_ I-I think I'm freaking out a little bit!'

**Scott Pilgrim  
****Status: Totally freaking out (a lot)**

'Yeah, apparently there was cuddling and everything.' Ramona grinned, receiving an icy glare from Kim.

'I wouldn't have thought cuddling was your style, Kim Pine.' Stills commented laconically, leaning back in his chair.

'Shut up.' Kim growled under her breath.

'Cuddling? You never cuddled me…' Scott mumbled plaintively.

'Maybe I didn't think you were worth it.' she shot back with surprising viciousness.

'What? And he _is_ worth it? You've only known him for like, two weeks!'

'He's a damn sight cooler than you. And he lives in a beach house in Subspace. His lounge is bigger than your apartment, Scott.'

'I'm _totally_ cool…' Scott fumed. 'Wait, he has a _lounge?_'

'Yeah.'

'Oh man… that's pretty cool…' Scott hung his head, depressed.

'What does this mean, Kim? Are you guys dating now, then?' Stacey asked, ignoring Scott's morose figure.

'Would everyone stop asking me that?' Kim snapped angrily. 'I don't know, alright? I haven't even spoken to him about it!'

'Jeez, sorry…' Stacey said, cowed by Kim's sudden outburst.

'I didn't mean to shout at you. I just don't know where I'm going right now, is all…'

'Oh, it's so not interesting to me…' Scott mumbled, pausing thoughtfully as he felt something brush against his shoulder. He barely had time to yell as a metal hand seized him by the scruff of his neck and threw him bodily across the coffee shot, sending him smashing through the window and onto the pavement in a shower of glass.

'Dammit, we only just got unbanned from this place…' Stills groaned as Kim and Ramona leapt to their feet in alarm. Lynette Guycott ignored them entirely, strolling lazily to the shattered window and hopping into the street, flexing her bionic arm. She wore a black vest, her non-bionic arm covered in white bandages.

'Pilgrim! What the hell!' she yelled furiously, the black metal of her arm clicking as she bent down, grabbing him by the ankle and swinging him in a wide circle before throwing him across the road, sending him crashing painfully into a wall. He fell back to Earth, landing in a heap on the sidewalk and struggling to get to his feet, narrowly avoiding a bionic punch from Lynette. Her metal fist smashed against the wall, sending several small chunks of masonry tumbling to the pavement. 'What the hell did you do?'

'I-I don't know what you're talking about! Who are you? What's going on?' he stammered in terror, ducking under a second punch and backing away. Lynette closed in on him, the plates of metal shifting to release a short, thin blade that protruded from her arm.

'What did you do to her?' she demanded, raising the blade and slashing through the air mere inches from Scott's throat. He winced, leaping backwards and lifting his hand high into the air. The Power Of Understanding exploded from his palm and he brought it slicing downwards towards her. She sidestepped the attack expertly, jabbing lightly at his flank with her own weapon. Scott yelped in pain, spinning and blocking a swift vertical slash. Their blades clashed and Lynette balled her other hand into a fist, punching Scott squarely in the face. He staggered backwards as the blade retreated back into her arm, the plates rearranging themselves flawlessly.

'Seriously, what are you _talking_ about?' he asked desperately.

'As if you don't know!' Lynette screamed, the golden rings on her arm glowing white-hot. 'I know you did something to her, or hurt her, or something! I swear to god, if you hurt her, I'll-'

'Who? Who did I hurt?' Scott shouted back in confusion. 'I don't know who you mean!'

'_Liar!_' she snarled, holding her arm out and sweeping it in a wide arc, tiny projectiles erupting from the glowing metal rings. Scott dropped his sword, raising his hands defensively as the hail of minuscule objects rained down on him, exploding with vicious force. Scott was sent sprawling onto the cold ground, moaning in pain.

'What… are you… ugh…' he wheezed, bleakly regarding the burn marks on his shirt. 'Oh man, I really like this shirt…'

'Tell me what you did to her, Pilgrim.' Lynette growled, towering over him.

'I really don't… know what you… are talking about.' Scott coughed, rolling onto his back and passing out.

'Sylvia, you idiot! Who else?' she shouted at his motionless body. 'Damn it…'

Kim and Ramona stepped through the window and into the street, eyes locked onto the black-haired girl in sunglasses standing over the unconscious Scott. She nudged him in the stomach with her foot, trying to rouse him, unaware of the two girls raising their fists behind her.

**Tag Team Battle – Go!**

'Hey, bitch!' Ramona yelled, attracting Lynette's attention. 'Get away from my boyfriend!'

'Yeah!' Kim supplied. Lynette span around, unable to react as Kim and Ramona launch simultaneous punches, aimed directly at her head.

'What the-'

**Players Kim and Ramona used tag combo move - Simul-Punch!**

Twin fists slammed into Lynette's face, each shattering a lens of her shades, sending her flying backwards. Scott was just beginning to rise from the ground when she crashed into him, knocking him off his feet.

_**Brutal Combo!**_

'Oops.' Ramona giggled, reaching out a hand and pulling Scott into an upright position. He rubbed his back, wincing.

'Ouch… did you have to throw her on top of me?' he complained, brushing a dusting of ash off his shoulders.

'Yeah, just skip over the part where we saved your ass.' Kim muttered sarcastically.

'I totally had everything under control…' Scott mumbled grumpily, picking up the Power Of Understanding and turning to face Lynette Guycott.

'Look, I don't… wait, where did she go?' he said, glancing around in confusion.

'You didn't give me an answer, Pilgrim.' The three of them whirled around to see Lynette standing across the street, the rectangular blade flicking out of her arm once more. She reached up and tore the shattered sunglasses from her face, throwing them aside and eying the small crowd that had gathered at the edges of the street to watch.

'Is this about that girl Sylvia?' Ramona asked.

'Of course it is! What else? I know you did something to her!'

'We didn't… we have nothing to do with this, Lynette.' Kim said, scratching her head.

'Wait, you know her?' Scott exclaimed.

'She's the drummer in Steph's band, Scott. She played for the Clash At Demonhead, remember?'

'Envy…' Scott mumbled, confused.

'Ugh, whatever. I came to get revenge for whatever happened to her! Get ready to die, losers!' Lynette raised her blade, sprinting towards them across the road.

'Man, she's lucky Daniel isn't here. He _hates _cyborgs.' Ramona muttered, swiftly unzipping the Subspace Suitcase and drawing out the Power Of Love, lashing out with it to counter Lynette's slicing blade.

'Yeah, I'm gonna sit this one out, guys… I don't have a sword or anything… call me when you're done, okay?' Kim called to Scott and Ramona as they duelled furiously with Lynette, their weapons sending showers of sparks skittering to the ground as they furiously clashed. She made her way carefully around the flying blades, ambling back into the Second Cup and taking a seat beside a bemused Stephen Stills. They watched the three fighters trade blows for a few minutes, until it became clear that Lynette was beginning to lose the upper hand, her attacks becoming steadily more desperate until Ramona sent her tumbling backwards with a short upwards slash coupled with a powerful kick to the chest.

'N-no… I have to protect her…' she wheezed, reached up her bionic hand and grasping the bandages wrapped around her other arm. She tore at them, her nails becoming tiny hooked blades, revealing cold black metal underneath.

**Lynette Guycott equipped Bionic Arm x2!**

'Why are you fighting us, anyway? We didn't do anything to you or Sylvia!' Scott shouted.

'I. Don't. Care. You are a threat to her safety, and I'm going to remove you.' A second blade sprung from its hiding place in her second metal arm and she threw herself at them, vanishing from sight seconds before their blades clashed.

'What the…' Ramona began, before being sent sprawling by Lynette, appearing in midair behind her and delivering a brutal kick to the back of her head. She fell forwards, dropping the Power Of Love, and Lynette dematerialised again.

'Scott! Look out! She's a teleporter, remember?' Stills shouted from the coffee shop. Scott span on the spot, swinging his sword just as Lynette rematerialized beside him, dual blades scissoring towards his neck.

'I'll chop your stupid head off!' she yelled, vanishing with a slight distortion in the air. Scott ran to Ramona's side, snatching up the Power Of Love with his free hand as Lynette appeared above him, slashing downwards with both arms. He brought up the sword in his left hand to block, spinning on the spot and slicing across her with the blade in his right hand. She snarled angrily, vanishing once more before flashing momentarily into view behind Scott, lashing out with her blades. He span, bringing up the twin swords in his hands defensively to block the attack.

'Stop it! I don't want to fight you!' he protested as Lynette teleported rapidly around him, blades getting closer to his skin with each blow.

'I have to take you out of the picture, Pilgrim! I've got to protect her!'

'Why do you keep saying that? I'm not going to hurt that Sylvia girl! I barely even know her! Honest!' Lynette teleported, reappearing several metres away, arms hanging at her side.

'You really mean that?' she asked coldly.

'Of course I do! I never thought I was going to see her again!' Scott said, dropping the Power Of Love and helping Ramona to her feet.

'He's telling the truth, Lynette.' she said. 'None of us is going to touch Sylvia.'

'Hmph… well, I'll trust you just this once. Don't think that this makes us friends.' said Lynette, blades retracting into her arms.

'Hey, wait!' Ramona called to her as she turned away, her form starting to shimmer. Her outline faded slightly, before solidifying.

'…what?'

'What did you mean? About having to protect that Sylvia girl?' Ramona asked, curious.

'What did I mean? It's very simple, Flowers. I protect her from anything that might hurt her. Physically or otherwise.' Lynette explained sounding bored.

'No, I meant… why?'

'I love her.' Lynette intoned emotionlessly.

'You love her.' Ramona repeated sceptically.

'You mean… like _lesbians?_' Scott asked in a hushed whisper.

'Correct.' she answered, staring at Scott distastefully as he visibly shivered with delight.

'Wait, does she feel the same way?' Ramona asked, frowning. Lynette scowled at the ground, not answering for a while.

'…no. She doesn't like girls. At least, not like that.'

'Does she even know you're here? That you're always protecting her?'

'No.'

'So you just… I'm sorry.' Ramona blushed slightly.

'It's fine.' Lynette nodded with a sense of satisfaction. 'I'm going. So… sayonara, suckers.' She gave a slight smile, fading from sight until nothing remained but her footprints on the ground.

* * *

**Yeah, so that last bit was pretty darn long. I'm not going to let up, by the way. I'm having fun with this, deal with it.  
Review! Go on, I dare you. Recommend it to your friends! Print it out and paper your walls with it! Show your love! You know, in a totally platonic manner. Please, we barely know each other.  
I'm glad you enjoyed reading this. If you enjoyed reading it. If you didn't get out. If you did, get out. Outside. Go for a walk. Get some fresh air! I promise the next chapter will be up when you get back! (NB: That was a lie.)**

**Pixel Katana - Now Playing: _You and Me, _Nero**


	10. More Problems Appear From Nowhere

**Sorry I've been AWOL for a little while, not uploading an stuff. I've been really busy! Honest! Or really lazy... I forget which. Either way, this is chapter ten! Feels like I've been doing this for years... not that I'm getting bored, mind you. This chapter ending up being rewritten several times, because I'm never satisfied with anything I write. In the end I slapped myself in the face really hard and ordered my brain to allow my body to upload the least terrible version. That's this one, by the way. Enjoy!**

* * *

**And then Wallace bought them all sushi.**

'Unbelievable. I don't get her at all. At all!' Kim shook her head disbelievingly.

'I had literally no idea.' Scott said, staring blankly into space. 'She's a lesbian? When did that happen?'

'Yeah, wasn't she the one the cocky pretty-boy cheated on Envy with?' Wallace interjected.

'Todd, yes.' Ramona confirmed.

'I liked her. She made Envy mad.' he grinned.

'I thought we weren't calling her that anymore?'

'Everyone else calls her that.' Stills noted, dissecting a salmon roll with a fork. 'She's still a musician, you know. Her solo album went gold back in America, apparently.'

'Doesn't mean we have to call her by that stupid nickname…' Ramona grumbled. Scott, who had been listening intently, spoke up.

'How do you know that?' he asked, eying Stills suspiciously.

'How do I know what?'

'That stuff about Envy's solo album! Have you been talking to her behind my back? Tell me!' Scott demanded.

'Whoa! Chill out, dude. It's just something Knives mentioned. Her friend Tamara… something… really likes her or whatever.'

'Okay…' Scott relented, leaning back in his chair. Wallace punched him on the arm jovially.

'Ha! One mention of that unbelievable bitch and you get totally freaked!' he laughed. 'Anyone want a drink?'

'Seriously, you don't have to pay.' Ramona grinned. 'Scott has a job now, you know.'

'Yeah, I figured as much. I knew he couldn't turn down working at that place again.' snickered Wallace, expertly tossing a salmon slice into his mouth with his chopsticks.

'Why d'you say that? There's nothing special about it.' Stills grunted, chewing voraciously.

'Are you kidding me? Scott loved that place!' Wallace laughed.

'What? It's okay, I guess.' Scott shrugged noncommittally.

'Oh, come on. You went totally psycho about that place when it you worked there. You were so depressed when it shut down, remember?'

'I don't think you're talking about the same restaurant…' Kim observed coolly.

'Well, Scott's working with me at the Happy Avocado for a few weeks now.' Stills explained.

'Oh, okay. I thought you'd be working at the Mexican place again.'

'What? You mean _The Gilded Palace Of Flying Burritos?_' Scott gasped, his mouth agape. Ramona took the opportunity to mischievously pop a fish roll onto his tongue. He swallowed it whole, gagging briefly. 'Gah… that place shut down ages ago, didn't it?'

'Yeah, but it re-opened a few days ago. There was some kind of investigation, and it turns out that the place actually _wasn't _a front for drug smuggling. Funny story, actually-' Wallace began.

'Oh my god! I have to… go…' Scott spluttered, leaping out of his chair and rushing from the restaurant.

'Don't be home late!' Ramona yelled after his retreating figure. 'Ugh, what's the point… I bet he's forgotten his keys, too.' she slumped down on the table despairingly. Kim patted her on the shoulder with uncharacteristic cheerfulness.

'Hey, come on, Rammy! We're totally gonna have fun tonight!' she giggled. 'Wallace and Mobile are taking us out _dancing!_'

'Is she drunk?' Ramona asked the others, eyebrows raised. Stills shrugged.

'I don't know… she's only been drinking beer.' Ramona turned to Wallace accusingly.

'Wallace! Did you spike her drink or something?'

'What? No! I just… well, that's actually half a pint of whiskey she just finished.' he smirked guiltily.

'I knew that beer tasted t-too flat…' Kim slurred, thumping her head on the table. 'Ow.'

'Why would you do that?' Ramona glared at Wallace disapprovingly.

'She needed to loosen up. And come on, we all love drunk Kim. She is proportionally more fun than regular Kim. No offense, guys, but I kind of hate Scott's friends.' Wallace explained, taking a liberal sip of his own drink.

'Eh, whatever. None taken. We kind of hate him too, to be honest. I'm not really sure why I'm his friend…' Stills muttered.

'H-hey!' Ramona protested, pouting at Wallace.

'…except you, Ramona Flowers.' Wallace corrected himself quickly. 'You are simply delightful.'

'Why thank you, good sir.' Kim mumbled, shaking her head to and fro hypnotically.

'Wow, you really are spaced out.' Ramona remarked. 'You're not going anywhere with this moron, let alone dancing. Get up, I'll take you home. You can crash on our couch if you like; my apartment isn't too far from here.'

'No, it's good. It's toootally good… can you drop me off at Daniel's place?' Kim requested, getting unsteadily to her feet and following Ramona through the restaurant door.

'I'm not sure that's a good idea, Kim…'

'Of course it's a good idea! I know there's a Subspace door around here somewhere.' Kim stumbled along the sidewalk, running her hand along the wall.

'Are you sure? Kim? Think about this decision very carefully.' Ramona said despairingly.

'I _am _thinking about it. I think… I think I might puke.' she keeled over, retching onto the pavement.

'Um…' Ramona reached forwards, holding her hair back for her as she threw up violently. 'Ew.'

'No, I'm definitely going.' Kim said assertively, straightening up and fumbling with the handle of a black Subspace door in the wall, marked with a small star.

Kim, don't-' Ramona began, but the door swung open and Kim tumbled through, the door slamming shut behind her. She sighed, resting her head against the cold wood of the doorframe. 'Damn it… damn.'

**LATER**

Ramona sat alone in her kitchen, idly stirring a bowl of cereal. Her hair was tied up in a ponytail, ready to be dyed another violent hue in the morning. It was late at night now, the streetlamps lighting up the dark of the Toronto streets, but she wasn't going to sleep. Scott's keys rested on the table just inches from her hand. She raised the spoon to her mouth, pausing as there was a smart rapping at the door.

'We have a doorbell for a reason, moron…' she muttered, finding herself unable to actually get angry at him. She made for the door, unlocking it and swinging it open. 'You know, I really should just leave you out-'

'Hello, Vic.' A young man with dyed blue hair arranged in meticulously gelled spines gave a friendly smile, raising one hand and stroking Ramona's cheek with his perfectly manicured fingers.

'-you!' Ramona's fist rose impossibly fast, lashing out towards the bridge of the young man's nose. There was a loud _crack_ as her fist slammed into a glinting barrier of electricity, sending her flying back into her hall in a shower of sparks. She landed on her back, scrambling away and dashing for the kitchen.

'Electromagnetic distortion forcefield, darling.' the intruder chuckled, stepping forwards and closing the door quietly behind him, proceeding down the hall. 'That wasn't a bad punch, actually. I see you've been practicing, my dear.'

'Get out!' Ramona yelled as he strolled into the kitchen. She rummaged frantically through the Subspace Suitcase, whipping out her oversized hammer. '_Get out!_'

'Really… do you welcome all your guests like this?' he inquired smoothly, flicking a switch on a small device attached to his wrist. Ramona swung the hammer, his entire form shimmering with electricity as it struck him. The sparks flowed like water, leaping from his chest and crashing into Ramona. She shouted in pain and anger as she fell backwards, struggling to get up.

'That's quite enough for now, I think.' the blue-haired man tutted, lifting a small cylindrical object and tapping a button. A black blur flew from its tip, punching Ramona in the shoulder. She raised a hand, numbly feeling the metal of the dart embedded in her skin.

'You…' she managed weakly, her own voice sounding distant and fuzzy. She saw a blurry figure standing over her, powerful arms lifting her up.

'Sweet dreams, princess.'

* * *

Scott was walking merrily down the streetlamp-lit street, clutching a small bundle of clothes in his arms, when a Subspace door materialised in midair above the road ahead of him. It swung open, the distinctive figure of Kim Pine falling through it and landing face down on the road.

'Kim? What are you doing?' Scott called, breaking into a jog as he approached her. 'Are you okay?'

`Mmmfine.' Kim muttered, accepting Scott's outstretched hand and getting to her feet. 'Ugh, my head…'

'Have you been drinking? Dammit, Wallace…' Scott took Kim's arm, steadying her as they proceeded along the street.

'I was… Daniel's house?' she mumbled, her head lolling onto Scott's shoulder. 'Can you… bed…'

'I'm not quite getting it, Kim.' Scott replied, gently tipping her head sideways, away from him.

'I need to get some sleeeep!' she giggled drunkenly. 'Can I come and sleep in your bed with Ramona?'

'Um… no, I don't think so. Do you want me to take you to Daniel's place? I can probably-'

'Come _on_, Scott! It'll be fun! You can't h-have Rammy all to yourself, you know!' she lurched forwards suddenly, Scott struggling to keep her upright.

'I'm gonna take you home, okay? You're staying at Daniel's place, right? Hang on…' Scott slowed to a halt, allowing Kim to lean on him. She wrapped her arms a little too tightly around his chest.

'Scott… Scoooott… helloooo?' she rubbed her eyes tiredly, one hand reaching up and tapping Scott's face as he tried to concentrate. A small Subspace door materialised several steps ahead of them, its panelled wood painted a lurid red.

'…there.' Scott panted, realising that he hadn't been breathing. 'You need to go, Kim. Uh… let Daniel look after you tonight.' Kim slumped her head against his chest, staring up into his eyes. She tapped her fingers rhythmically against his shoulders.

'Hey, Scott… y-you know…' Kim hiccupped, blinking before continuing. 'Did I ever t-tell yooouu…'

'Um, Kim…' Scott mumbled uncomfortably, attempting to dislodge the girl clutching to his body. It was futile, though: Kim's grip was like an iron hand around his chest.

'I never tooold you, you know. I've been… meaning to say it, yeah?' she said, gazing up at her squirming friend.

'You're drunk, Kim. I think you should go now…' Scott stepped sideways, still failing to dislodge her, approaching the nearby door.

'Scott, I…'

'Kim, you have to go.' Scott said firmly, extracting one arm and reaching for the doorhandle.

'Scott, I really think I… I luh…'

'S-stop talking now!' Scott stuttered, trying to push Kim through the doorway. 'I don't want to hear it! 'I don't want to hear it! You don't mean it, Kim!'

'Scott, listen!' Kim shouted insistently, gripping him tighter and stopping him in his tracks. 'Listen to meee!'

'I don't want to! This isn't you, Kim, and I don't want to hear you say it!' Scott replied loudly, bringing his hands up to cover his ears.

'No, Scott, listen to me!' Kim seized his wrists, yanking his hands downwards. 'You should… I think… love…'

'_No!'_

'I think I love Daniel.'

Scott froze. There was an achingly long silence, punctuated only by the sound of their heavy breathing in the night. Kim simply stared at him wordlessly.

'Kim, you…' he began, but she released her vice-like grip and stepped backwards through the red door, falling out of sight in an instant. Scott was left staring into space as the door swung slowly shut, fading from view until nothing remained. '…you love him?' he finished, mouth agape. He nodded thoughtfully, starting to walk again.

'_Pilgrim!_' a furious voice yelled from behind him. Something bright and meltingly hot flew directly over his head, slightly singeing his hair.

'Oh, god… do we have to do this right now?' he complained, wheeling around crossly. 'I _literally_ just got this job, and I'm carrying the uniform here and everything, so if we could just not-' he was cut off by a second ball of flame zipping past his shoulder. A voice swore quietly from down a darkened alleyway. 'Dude! Come on! Don't burn these clothes, they're really nice… who the hell even are you!' he shouted into the dark. A slight chuckle came from the alleyway, an Indian man of average height with jet-black hair emerging from the shadows.

'My name! My name is Matthew Patel, and I am here for vengeance!' the newcomer proclaimed grandly, he was quite young, certainly years younger than Scott, and wore a familiar-looking outfit.

**Matthew Patel  
****Age: 20  
****Rating: Wait, what?**

'Wait… what? I beat you already!' Scott protested weakly, neatly sidestepping a third fireball.

'Wrong. You fought my brother Matthew, remember? I am here to avenge his defeat!'

'But… no, what? Matthew Patel? No, you were the first person I fought for Rammy! It was in volume 1, I remember…'

'Who?' the Indian paused, frowning.

'Ramona! Ramona Flowers? You _dated _her in high school, dude!' Scott yelled, sprinting away and depositing the clothes in his hands on a nearby bench with uncanny care. He span, fists raised, facing off against the younger man across the street.

I didn't date anyone in high school… what the hell are you talking about?' his opponent shouted back.

'You… what? Yes, you did! There was a flashback monologue and _everything!_' Scott screamed, leaping forwards over a skittering fireball melting the snow under his feet.

'No, I did not! Are you insane? I'm fighting for my brother, idiot!' Scott's fist crashed into his elbow, raised swiftly in defence.

'Your brother? What did I do to your brother?' Scott replied, launching a swift double kick at his legs.

'You beat his face in! He exploded, man!'

'I did? That was you… wasn't it?' Scott mused, catching a speeding punch and gripping it tightly, holding them still for a moment.

'No, you fool! It was my brother!' Patel yelled, infuriated.

'Um… Matthew Patel? Ramona's first evil ex-boyfriend?'

'My brother!'

'With the letters and the e-mails?'

'My brother!'

'He left me two dollars and ten cents?'

'_Still my brother!_' Patel stepped backwards from the fighting, slapping a hand to his forehead.

'B-but… you said your name was Matthew Patel!' Scott fumed.

'It is, moron.' he scowled. 'We share the same name.'

'Why would your parents do that? That is _really _confusing, dude!'

'It was confusing. But now my elder brother has gone, thanks to you. And I swore the day I learned of his defeat at your hands that I would avenge his vanquishing!'

'You did? So… wait, you don't know this David Dallas guy? He didn't send you?'

'Uh… no.'

'Oh, okay. Look, can we-' Scott was cut off by a flaming punch to the face, sending him staggering backwards. He lashed out swiftly, ducking a spinning kick and striking Patel straight in the chest. 'Can we not do this right now, please?

'Do you honestly expect me to postpone this showdown, Pilgrim? I have trained for months, and tracked you through this godforsaken Western city for nine days – I am ready for this battle now!'

'Can't you wait another day? Come on, please?' Scott pleaded.

'Why would I agree to that? We are fighting now!' Matthew Patel spun and kicked, Scott barely avoiding his flying heel.

'Please? You know, other people have let me off the hook before!' he begged, dodging a fireball that spiralled up into the sky, briefly lighting up the street.

'You're a coward, Pilgrim!'

'I am not! I'm just _tired_, man! I already fought somebody today, don't I get a break?'

'You did?' Patel paused, his face bearing a thoughtful expression. 'Who did you fight?'

'It was this mental teleporting chick with swords in her arms. She thought I'd hurt this girl she's in love with or something.' Scott explained, fists raised cautiously.

'I see. And had you?'

'No! It was a misunderstanding!' Scott shouted indignantly.

'Hmm… very well. I suppose I have been preparing for a long time... one more day. We will meet at this spot, twenty-four hours from now.'

'Um… it's like eleven o'clock. Can we make it at seven tomorrow? Here?' Scott asked nervously.

'Certainly. Be ready.' Patel turned and ran back into the shadows of the alleyway, disappearing from sight.

'S-seven in the afternoon, yeah?' Scott called after him, bemused. He trudged over to the bench, gathering up the clothes as though they were a sacred artefact. He folded them neatly; packing them together in his arms, and began the long walk home.

'Huh.' he said to himself, smiling. 'Ramona's place… home.'

* * *

Kim fell in slow motion, her hair flowing out behind her as a halo of red. She felt snow falling around her, its soft touch caressing her face like an icy hand as she drifted down through the darkness. She rotated slowly as she descended, gaining speed as she spiralled downwards. There was nothing above her or beneath her, but she could feel air rushing past her as she fell faster and faster, unable to stop herself-

'You know, you shouldn't use Subspace like that.' Daniel whispered softly, appearing from nowhere and catching her, his strong arms cradling her as they decelerated together. 'I guess you're just lucky I was here to catch you.' he smiled, his feet touching down on the sand as the swirling blackness surrounding them solidified into the familiar image of Daniel's home, nestled in the trees on the beach. The sky above was almost entirely black, punctuated only by the occasional pinprick of light masquerading as a star and the brilliantly blue full moon that hung in the night sky as if by a thread, bathing the beach in its gentle glow. It was far larger than any moon Kim had ever seen before, and smooth as though it were an orb of polished glass, unmarked by Todd Ingram's childish acts of attention.

'Daniel… Daniel, I-' Kim began, but he silenced her with a soft finger to her lips, his red hair falling over her face.

'Don't speak. You need rest, we can talk in the morning.' he said, approaching the house with her in his arms. Kim felt him lowering her into a bed – his bed – before drawing the covers over her with a swift sweep of his hand. 'Sleep well.' he murmured as she drifted away from consciousness, the lights turning themselves off as he left the room, closing the door quietly behind him.

'Goodnight…' Kim mumbled drowsily in response. Daniel wandered out into his lounge, throwing himself onto the enormous couch. He raised a hand and the television remote flew out to meet it, switching itself on. He flicked through the channels, letting out a low sigh as he saw nothing of interest to him.

'Daniel.' Kim's voice, as clear as a bell, rang out inside his head. He turned to check the bedroom door, but it was as he had left it. 'Daniel…'

'No, no…' Daniel growled, quickly switching off the television and closing his eyes. He could feel her sleeping mind worming its way into his head, unaware of him watching it as her dozing thoughts drifted to and fro. He dove down into his own mind, reaching out to touch her questing fingers and gripping them tightly, pulling her back into her own head.

'Daaaanieeeel…' he heard her mind calling distantly as he hunted for the source of the voice. It only took him seconds; reaching out a formless tendril, he felt her dreams folding and overlapping, taking shape and growing ever brighter. He dropped several feet, returning to his human form as he landed heavily on a concrete floor. Raising his head, he saw a congregation of people gathered barely metres from where he lay, clustered around something obscured from view. He got to his feet and approached them cautiously, pulling one aside by the shoulder and recoiling in surprise as he saw that each of them were identical, all bearing the same red hair and sad face of Kimberly Pine. Making his way through the crowd, Daniel blinked in surprise at what he found them gathered around.

It was a coffin. His coffin. He lay with his eyes shut in the red satin interior, hands lain over his chest, his own face bearing a serene expression.

'I'm sorry I killed you.' the Kim closest to the coffin's edge said, placing a single white rose on his chest. Daniel shook his head, hurriedly reaching across his own motionless body and taking her wrist, gripping it tightly as he allowed a fragment of his mind to flow into hers, purging it of her fragile dreams. The scene around them exploded into a shower of glittering dust that swirled and floated on the unseen winds. He released his grip, letting her fall backwards and out of sight, into a deep, dreamless sleep.

'God…' he muttered breathlessly, preparing to depart from her mind as it began to reform around him in its natural state, strands of dreams and memories coalescing in the blackness. He paused, watching the multicolour strands undulating around him, the ground underneath his feet becoming an endless field of fresh snow. Just a few minutes, he thought. It wouldn't hurt.

Reaching out with his hands, he lifted himself into the air reaching for the strands. He shut his eyes tightly, opening them and finding himself seated next to Kim on a grassy knoll. He felt himself lean in and kissed her on the lips, watching as her eyes widened in surprise before closing, enjoying the closeness between them. He raised his hands to her head, running through her long hair. He felt her hand grabbing at his shirt, pulling him in closer, but then her eyes opened again. He saw sadly that they were filled with regret, rejection, anger.

'_NO, Scott!_' she yelled suddenly, shoving him roughly away and wiping tears from her eyes.

'…what?' Daniel heard himself say, but it wasn't his voice coming out of his mouth. Kim looked up at him, brushing her tangled hair from her face.

'We can't.' she said, an air of finality in her speech. Daniel shut his eyes momentarily, taking full control off the memory and reaching up a hand to caress her cheeks.

'Kim…' he whispered, watching her mind as the memory shifted, becoming a dream.

'D-Daniel?' she questioned, blinking in mild surprise.

'Kim, I think I – _ah!_' Daniel winced in pain, feeling something jab at the side of his neck. He raised his hand instinctively, finding nothing but his cold skin. 'What the… oh no.' Kim stared at him, confused, as he got unsteadily to his feet, whirling around.

'Daniel? Daniel, what's happening?' she asked as he staggered away from her, clutching his head. He turned back to face Kim, reaching out a desperate hand as his vision blurred and his head span. He stumbled and fell, the world around him distorting and vanishing as he hurtled downwards into oblivion, crashing back into reality as he fell sprawled onto his couch, lying immobilised on his back.

'Still hiding in other peoples' heads, Dan?' a male voice asked coldly as a figure loomed over him, its only defining feature in the dark of the lounge the spines that protruded from its head. He pulled a metal device from Daniel's throat and discarded it casually to the floor. Daniel let out a sharp gasp as the long needle withdrew from his neck.

'No… don't…' he wheezed, eyes flicking involuntarily to the bedroom door.

'Oh, I wouldn't worry. I shan't harm your precious little girlfriend.' the man drawled, straightening up.

'I. Will. Kill you.' Daniel snarled, struggling to move, to snap the intruder's neck like a twig. But he could not. He tried desperately to grab him mentally, reaching out a psychic grasp, but he was too weak. He slumped back onto the couch dejectedly.

'We'll see about that, old friend.' his adversary laughed, clapping him on the shoulder as his eyes began to flicker shut. 'You know, it's good to see you. Been a long time, huh… we've got a _lot_ of catching up to do.'

* * *

By the time Scott arrived at Ramona's front door two hours later, he was coated in a fine layer of snow. It was still falling, making his progress steadily slower as he advanced up the front path, freezing in his t-shirt and jeans. Ice covered his eyebrows and gathered in his hair. His frozen fingers fumbled through his pockets, hunting for the elusive keys.

'Oh, no… damn keys…' he muttered, leaning against the doorframe. 'Rammy!' he called up to the bedroom window, seeing the lights on in the living room. 'Rammy! Can you let me in?' There was no response from the house. 'Ramona! Please? It's so cold out here! I had to walk for hours to get back home, and this guy attacked me, and Kim turned up from Subspace… I nearly died about four times!' The bedroom window remained locked shut, with no indication of any human presence. Scott thumped his head against the door itself, recoiling in surprise as it swung open, revealing the empty hallway.

'Ramona? Hello?' Scott called out as he entered the apartment, closing the door gently behind him. His eyes skimmed around the hall, observing the small scorch marks on the walls and carpet with mild alarm. 'Rammy?' he shouted, proceeding gingerly into the kitchen and catching sight of the Subspace Suitcase lying discarded on the floor. A chair was overturned, and Ramona's giant hammer leant against the wall, seemingly having been tossed uncaringly aside. Scott snatched up the bag, quickly replacing the hammer and zipping it shut, before running from the room. A quick circuit of Ramona's home showed up no other clues.

'Oh man…' Scott moaned, dropping unceremoniously onto the couch and fumbling in the Suitcase for Ramona's cell phone. 'Why does this keep happening…' His trembling fingers punched out a text, locating Stephen Stills' number.

R taken gone 2 find her + Dan. c u at J party!

Flipping the phone shut, Scott hefted the Subspace Suitcase over his shoulder, feeling less than masculine with the pink and turquoise bag hanging by his side, adorned with a single star. He rose from the couch, barely remembering to grab his keys as he ran from the house.

'Hold on tight, Ramona… I'm coming.' He murmured to himself, screwing up his face in concentration as he closed the front door, a second door materialising on the grass metres away from him. He ran through it, barely even noticing the drop as he fell into the darkness of Subspace, landing on a snowy plane of rock floating in the emptiness and flinging open another door, stepping out onto the cool sand of Daniel's beach. The sky was utterly black, the shore illuminated only by the dim light that filtered through the widows of the beach house, casting an array of yellow rectangles onto the sand.

'Daniel? Kim?' Scott called as he trudged hurriedly across the beach, approaching the front door, which hung ajar as always. 'Guys, Ramona's gone! I think somebody's taken her!' He pushed the door wide open, proceeding purposefully into the house.

'What the hell are you yelling about, spaz?' Kim growled, massaging her temples as she staggered from Daniel's bedroom.

'R-Rammy's gone!' Scott explained, holding out the Subspace Suitcase.

'So what? She dumped your ass again and ran; big fucking deal.' she snarled with viciousness that was uncharacteristic even for her. 'I've gotten like two hours sleep, moron. I. Don't. Care.'

'No, I think someone kidnapped her or something!' Scott shouted in a somewhat panicked tone. 'Where's Daniel, he can help us find her.'

'Us? Yeah, I'm going back to sleep, Scott. He's in the lounge.' Kim muttered, tramping back into Daniel's bedroom and slamming the door. Scott poked his head into the lounge, twisting it to and fro, but Daniel was nowhere to be seen. There was a slight depression on the couch where somebody had clearly been sitting recently, and a glinting metal cylinder lying on the floor caught Scott's eye. He stooped down, picking up the object and observing its bloodied needle with a mixture of fear and disgust.

'Um… Kim…' he called in a low voice. 'Kim, come in here.'

'Dude, what the _hell?_' she yelled furiously, stomping into the lounge. She froze when she caught sight of the syringe-like device in Scott's outstretched palm. 'Scott, where's Daniel? What's going on?'

'I… I think somebody took him too.' he said uncertainly, staring at the object in his hand. 'Maybe they tranquilised him or something…'

'Oh god…' Kim whispered, horrified. She took a few unsteady steps, collapsing onto the couch with a low groan. 'What do we do?'

'I, uh, think maybe you should stay here…' Scott said nervously. 'Get some sleep, you know. I'll… I'm going to try and find them.'

'Scott… you don't think, maybe… what if Daniel did something?' Kim asked tentatively, avoiding Scott's gaze.

'He wouldn't do anything to Ramona, would he? He wouldn't… I hope not.' he answered, partly attempting to reassure Kim and partly attempting to reassure himself.

'I don't know… I don't think he would, but…'

'Kim. I'm going.' Scott cut in firmly. 'Don't worry.'

'O-okay…' Kim managed shakily. 'I'll… go back to sleep…' Scott threw the syringe aside, hefting the Subspace Suitcase back over his shoulder as he ran from the room, Kim watching him through the window as he sprinted out onto the beach and through the waiting door to Subspace. 'Be careful.'

* * *

Ramona awoke with a start, her shoulder being shaken roughly by a pair of strong hands.

'Oh, thank god you're awake. I was starting to think perhaps you weren't going to wake up…' a voice intoned fuzzily from what seemed like far above her as she rose to seated position, her hands feeling the warm rock of the floor on which she lay. A blurry figure resting by her side took her shoulder and steadied her as her head span.

'Huh…?' she managed groggily, blinking as she steadily regained consciousness. The distorted shape kneeling beside her came slowly into focus, revealing the worried face of Daniel Grayson. 'Daniel?'

'Easy, now. Don't get up so fast.' he said calmly although his expression betrayed him. 'You've been out for a while. Bastard used some sort of anaesthetic on us…'

'Where… where are we?' Ramona asked, looking warily around them as Daniel helped her carefully to her feet. They stood upon a dusty plain, the heat of the sun scorching the earth as it hung in the cloudless sky high above them. The cracked stone beneath them stretched for miles in every direction, the horizon obscured by a seething red mass that encircled them completely, whirling and writhing in the distance all around them.

'…I don't know, Ramona. There's something strange about this place… I can't feel Subspace from here at all. I can't teleport, or make doors… it's like it just doesn't exist.' Daniel answered grimly, eyeing the swirling sandstorm that surrounded where they stood.

'Are you saying we're trapped?'

'I think so. And there's another thing: my powers. They don't seem to be working... it's like somebody just turned them off. I can't… feel anything. I feel blind, Ramona.'

'What should we do? And what is _that_ thing?' she asked, gesturing at the ring of swirling red sand.

'I think it's a sandstorm of some kind. Artificial, by the look of it. You never see sandstorms like that… I don't think we're in the real world right now. The way I see it, there's two possibilities. Firstly, this is some kind of Subspace dimension being controlled by _him_, although I don't know how he could affect my powers… I don't know how he could do that. The second, and more likely, explanation-'

'-is that we're in a dream.' Ramona finished, realisation dawning on her face.

'Exactly. I mean, we were both knocked unconscious… there's no way of knowing if we really just woke up here. We could still be asleep.'

'But I thought you could keep Dallas out of our heads? You kept him out all that time ago, didn't you?'

'Yes, but… look; the mental blocks I put in place to deny him access to our dreams might have been bypassed when I was unconscious. They'll function fine as long as I'm awake or asleep, but when I was out just now, _I_ _wasn't dreaming_. He could have gotten inside our head, pulling the strings. All this could be his creation.' Daniel mused worriedly, turning on the spot and surveying the sandstorm.

'What can he do to us here? We're dreaming, he can't hurt us… right?' Ramona asked, frowning.

'No… he can't hurt us here. Not directly. But he can manipulate us; control our thoughts even when we wake up. He… he tried to get into Kim's mind. He came so _close_…'

'Daniel…' Ramona tapped him on the shoulder and he looked up from the ground, breaking out of his miserable trance.

'What?'

'I-is that thing getting closer?' she inquired, staring at the ominous red cloud around them.

'It is. It's been closing in ever since I woke up.'

'And you didn't think to mention that? We have to wake up!' Ramona shook him by the shoulders as she shouted in his face.

'How?' he asked simply, and all the fight left her. She sank to her knees, kneeling on the sun-baked stone as she leant against his leg, gazing into the ochre maelstrom that was now visibly approaching with speed.

'Sorry to burst your bubble!' a voice boomed from high above them, sending them leaping up in fright as they stared up into the sky, shielding their eyes from the burning sun. 'I must admit, that was a most detailed theory. Entirely wrong, of course, but an impressive interpretation of your surroundings, nonetheless.' Ramona took a step back in surprise as a blue-haired figure descended from high above them, touching down gracefully on the earth in front of them. Daniel stood firm, glaring darkly at the man standing before him.

'Where are we?' he demanded forcefully.

'All in good time, my friend.' the man laughed, giving a dazzling smile.

'You are not my friend. Not anymore.' Daniel growled threateningly.

'Whoa, whoa, easy there, Dan. No sense in getting _angry_… you might never get out of here if you do that.'

'Where is 'here', anyway?' Ramona asked desperately.

'This is my little slice of hell, my precious Vic. Please, make yourself at home!'

'What do you want from us?' Daniel said slowly, matching the man's cold gaze.

'It's really very simple. Your old pal David Dallas asked me to come and find you. His orders were quite clear: bring darling Ramona here to him, and end your life in a painful and creative way. He did not say that I couldn't have a little… _fun_ with you first.'

'What do you expect us to do? If you want to kill me, then try. I'm not playing your games.'

'And I'm _never_ going back to David.' Ramona stated angrily.

'Calm yourselves. I'm a good sport, so I'm going to give you a fighting chance. Please bear in mind that I could already have carried out my orders, but I'm choosing to offer you a way out. Otherwise it just wouldn't be enjoyable, would it?

'What the hell do you want?' Ramona shouted in his face. He took a swift step back, stepping up onto an invisible platform and rising up into the sky.

'I want to test you, Vic. And I can do whatever I want, because this is my realm. And here… here, I am a _god!_' he screamed from high above, laughing maniacally as the ground beneath their feet shook and crumbled into dust, sending them falling in a never-ending spiral into the darkness below.

* * *

**Well, that was certainly a wild ride. I hope you had fun too. Review! Please! I'll send you cookies and ice cream! (disclaimer: I will never do that. Unless you're famous.) Next chapter should be up... soon... ish... maybe. I don't get paid for this, you know. Shocking, huh?  
Love you all (more than my actual family and friends).**

**Pixel Katana - Enjoys monocles, because I'm British.**


	11. Where Is Here?

**Yes, we're turning it up to ELEVEN! Okay, that was cheesy. I apologise. Even with the poor opening joke, this remains the full official (or unoffical) eleventh chapter of Scott Pilgrim vs. More of the World. New character! Knives! The other kind of knives! A random party hosted by you-know-who (not _that _You-Know-Who)! Enjoy it all, my highly dedicated (I hope) and wonderful (again, the hope thing) readers!  
ALERT: This chapter of Scott Pilgrim vs. More of the World contains scenes of strong violence and injury detail. It's somewhat intense. And dark. If you're of the highly squemish persuasion, I recommend skipping this chapter. I'll PM you a synopsis without the violent pain-infliction if you want. See, I'm too good to you people.  
Otherwise, consider yourself half-heartedly warned!**

* * *

Ramona and Daniel landed heavily on a jagged plane of glittering ice, suspended in the nothingness.

'Damn it… _god_ _damn it!_' Daniel yelled angrily, jumping immediately to his feet and glaring around, twisting his head left and right. 'Come on! Fight me, asshole!'

'Daniel…' Ramona muttered half-heartedly as she stood up, brushing snow from her shoulders.

'Come on! Come _on, _you coward!' he shouted, ignoring her entirely.

'Do not call me that, Dan.' a voice growled, seeming to emanate from deep beneath the ice on which they stood. 'You wish to fight me? I can assure you that in my world that is akin to suicide.' The ice shook violently, sending the pair staggering backwards as the blue-haired man rose up past the edge of the ice, levitating effortlessly. He touched down effortlessly on the cold ground, flexing his wrists energetically. Ramona stared at him with a mixed expression of fear and pity.

'Seth… why are you doing this?' she whispered hoarsely.

'Why? Because I can. I take what I want.' the man named Seth answered coldly.

**Seth Thorne**

**Age: Unknown**

**Powers: Unknown**

'That's not true.' Daniel said, frowning. 'No, there's something else… I know you, Seth. I know that you-'

'You know _nothing_ about me!' Seth screamed, suddenly furious.

'I know enough about you to know that you wouldn't just take what you wanted because you had the power to do so. You were my friend, Seth.'

'I was. You said it yourself – we used to be friends… we are not anymore.'

'What are you hiding, Seth? What motivates you… help me to understand.'

'I don't want you to _understand_, you weakling.' Seth growled. 'I want you to _die!_' he roared, leaping forwards and lashing out with a deadly kick. Daniel dropped to the ground, face pressing against the ice for a split second and he evaded the slicing heel with expert skill, launching himself into the air and spinning rapidly as he descended towards his opponent, one fist crashing downwards. Seth turned with an elegant flourish, his fist rising swiftly and colliding directly with Daniel's. A crackling explosion of electricity detonated as the punches met, flinging Daniel aside and sending him sliding across the ice, coming to a halt dangerously close to the edge of the floating platform.

'Pathetic.' Seth chuckled, barely reacting as Ramona sprinted for him, fists raised. 'And _you!_' he laughed, palms catching and turning away each punch lazily. Daniel began to get unsteadily to his feet, slipping slightly on the ice as Seth stepped out of the path of a flying kick and struck Ramona across the face with a brutal backhand. She collapsed onto the ground, Seth stooping and grabbing her long hair, pulling her painfully upright.

'Stop… _stop it!_' Daniel wheezed, staggering forwards. Seth raised his other hand haltingly, gripping Ramona's hair and lifting her further upwards, her feet leaving the ground.

'Let. Me. Go!' she screamed, writhing and kicking to zero effect.

'One step closer and I snap her neck, Dan.' Seth snarled, his free hand snaking around Ramona's jaw, twisting her head to face him.

'You'll never do that.' Daniel said, a pained smile breaking across his face. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth as he took another step towards Seth. 'You won't defy Dallas… he wants her alive.'

'You're right, of course. I won't kill Vic. But you should have taken the easy option.' Seth said emotionlessly, raising one foot and bringing it crashing down onto the frozen ground. The ice shattered beneath his foot, shards flung high into the air. Daniel made to lunge forwards, now only metres away from Seth, but was halted as a colossal spike of ice exploded from the ground, piercing his arm through with a sickening crack. Ramona yelled out in horror as he grunted in pain, face contorted with agony.

'Daniel! Oh my god, Daniel!' she screamed, struggling harder and kicking at Seth's chest. 'I'll kill you! I swear I'm going to kill you!'

'That's the hard way, Dan.' Seth smiled menacingly. 'Now, here's how this is going to work.' A pair of short but razor-sharp knives materialised in midair next to him, one floating across the ice and guiding itself into Daniel's other hand. Seth released his grip on Ramona's hair, letting her drop to the floor in a sullen heap, and took the second dagger from the air, twirling it dextrously between his fingers. He made a brief motion toward Ramona and light flickered across her body, solidifying into glowing shackles around her wrists and ankles, weighing her down and immobilising her. Daniel struggled desperately, attempting to free his arm, but to no avail.

'Let her go. Just let her go, take me. I don't care what you do to me, just don't-'

'Quiet. Listen to me. That knife in your hand? Stab yourself in the heart with it. Don't worry, I won't let you die... I control that here. You can still feel the pain, but you can't die.'

'Why… why would I do that?' Daniel asked, gasping for breath as blood ran down his arm, staining his shirt with red. Seth gave a wry grin, lifting the knife in his hand and poising it over Ramona's trembling chest.

'Because if you don't, I'm going to stab Ramona. She won't die either, remember. I'm just curious as to what you're going to do. The choice is yours… you have five seconds.'

'D-Daniel… don't-' Ramona began, her voice catching in her throat as she watched Daniel swiftly reverse the blade in his palm and plunge it into his chest without hesitation, screaming in fury and pain as the knife slide between his ribs.

'Ugh… god…' he gasped, breathing heavily. Blood fountained from his chest, dribbling down his body in a red cascade.

'Now pull it out.' Seth said coldly, watching Daniel writhe with an expression akin to fascination. Daniel complied, taking hold of the hilt of the dagger with his free hand and tearing it from his chest, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

'Daniel… oh my god…' Ramona looked on in shock as the grievous wound seemed to fold in on itself and vanish; leaving only a small tear in Daniel's bloodied shirt and his unmarked skin beneath it.

'So you would go that far for her… interesting. Do you still have feelings for her, Dan? Would you die for her?'

'I would… die for anyone… I call a friend.' Daniel choked, coughing up flecks of blood that fell to the ice, dyeing it a deep red.

'Is that so? A most admirable quality. Stupid, however, to throw your life away like that. You're so much stronger than her, than almost anyone… why should you die while Vic lives? Are you so in love with her that you wouldn't even-'

'_Shut up, you bastard!_' Daniel yelled suddenly, spinning the blood-soaked dagger he still gripped in his hand and flinging it headlong at Seth, gasping as the motion caused the spike of ice to tear further into the flesh of his arm. The knife flew true to its target, speeding towards Seth's head with such velocity that it was all but invisible. It came to an abrupt halt, hanging in midair barely an inch from his eye. Seth reached up and plucked it delicately from the air with his free hand, shaking his head slowly.

'I'm disappointed, Dan. I thought you were better than this.' he said with gentle disapproval.

'We're going to get out of here, Seth.' Daniel said steadily, eyes filled with hard conviction. 'And when we do, I am going to find you, and I am going to rip you to shreds. You won't even know the _meaning_ of suffering.'

'Ooh, vicious.' Seth giggled. 'You shouldn't have said that, Dan. I might have let the whole knife-throwing thing slide before, but now… well, I just can't allow that sort of behaviour.' Daniel blinked, not even given time to react as Seth lifted the twin blades in his hands high above his head and brought them stabbing down towards Ramona. She shut her eyes, clenching her jaw and biting her tongue as the daggers pierced her shoulders, impaling her onto the ice beneath her back.

'N-no! No! You son of a _bitch!_' Daniel shouted as Seth straightened up, leaving the knives lodged in Ramona's collarbone, one either side of her neck, pinning her to the ice.

'You know something, Daniel… I'm honestly surprised you two self-haters didn't end up together. And now Vic's with that Pilgrim kid… I just don't get it at all. He's _nothing_.'

'I… love… him.' Ramona wheezed from the icy ground, lying motionless. 'And he… loves me.'

'Isn't that just adorable? So naïve, so weak.'

'He'll come and find me… Scott's going to help us. He's going to kill you, Seth.' she murmured, her head lolling slightly.

'You go on thinking that, my darling Vic. It might keep you from going insane in here a little while longer.' Seth began to walk away across the ice, approaching the edge. 'I'll give you two some time. Don't worry, I'll be back for more soon enough.' he smirked cruelly, stepping off the edge and vanishing into the blackness below. A ringing laugh echoed around the emptiness, fading eventually to nothing.

'Ramona…'

'Daniel?'

'I'm sorry.' Daniel's words went unanswered for several long moments, the pair resting trapped by their respective predicaments.

'…you have nothing to be sorry for, Daniel. Nothing.'

* * *

Stephen Stills sat on a stool, nervously nursing a beer as he watched the crowds of people milling around the party, his eyes scanning the room for anyone he knew. Knives was perched on his knee, one arm draped around his shoulder, sipping daintily from a glass of champagne.

'Are the others coming? Is Scott coming?' she asked quietly, distracting him from his eagle-eyed search.

'Uh, I think so. Scott texted me… he said something's happened to Ramona and he's dealing with it, but he'll see us here.'

'What? Are they okay?' Knives said, suddenly worried. She took another long swig of champagne.

'Please… he's Scott Pilgrim. They'll be fine.' Stills muttered, shaking his head nonchalantly.

'What about Kim? And that Daniel guy? And Young Neil?'

'We just call him Neil now. Scott, uh, decreed it. Daniel might come… I don't know, he does a lot of stuff alone. He might have to keep an eye on Kim, actually.'

'Is Kim coming?'

'I doubt it. Wallace kind of tricked her into drinking half a pint of whiskey earlier tonight, so I think she's sleeping it off.'

'That's kind of sad… I like Kim.' Knives mumbled, swinging one arm aimlessly.

'I think you've probably had enough of that for now…' Stills said, carefully prising the glass from her grip and placing it on a nearby table. Knives pressed her forehead against Stills' chest, nuzzling him gently.

'You're such a good guy, Stephen Stills… to stop me from drinking before I get all drunk…' she mumbled happily.

'I think you're already a bit drunk, Knives.' Stills remarked laconically, wrapping his free arm around her.

'You know something…? My mom and dad don't like me drinking… I do silly things when I get drunk.' giggled Knives, hiccupping. 'Like this one time, I got totally drunk and me and Kim made out-' She was cut off by Stills spraying a mouthful of beer from his mouth, choking.

'Y-you what?'

'Yeah, we were like kissing and everything. It was so funny… I like Kim.' she trailed off into silence, swaying slightly on Stills' lap. He sat there, half-hugging her, frozen in shock.

'Did… does anyone else know?' he asked eventually.

'Huh, that's the thing. Kim said not to tell anybody, so I didn't, but I know Scott knows.'

'Um…'

'When we were making out he came up to the door, right? But Kim didn't see him. So he knows, but Kim doesn't know he knows, you know?'

'…okay…' Stills managed weakly, shrinking slightly into his seat as Julie Powers wandered past, chatting with a small swarm of girls. 'Uh-oh.'

'What's _she_ doing here?' Knives hissed.

'It's her party, remember? I swear I told you that.'

'I swear you didn't! I wouldn't have come if I'd known that _she_ was going to be here!' Knives muttered crossly.

'Hey, chill out.' Stills smiled, tossing his empty bottle dextrously into a bin and placing his hand on her shoulder, pulling her into a tight hug. 'It's nothing to worry about. We're over, me and her. I moved on.'

'Yeah, well… good. She's kind of a bitch.'

'Oh, she's a _total_ bitch.' Stills laughed in agreement.

'What the hell? _Stephen?_'

'Oh, crap…' Stills muttered, swivelling in his chair to face Julie. She stood with her arms crossed, her eyes livid. 'Hey, Julie.'

'Uh… hi, Julie…' Knives mumbled, faltering under the ferocity of her gaze.

'You shut up; I'll get to you in a moment.' Julie snapped at her sharply, glaring at Stills. 'You've got some nerve to show up at one of _my_ parties, Stephen.'

'You invited me.' he replied coolly, snatching up another beer and cracking open the bottle.

'I most _certainly _did not!' screeched Julie, her face reddening in anger.

'Yeah, you did. I got an e-mail from you a few days back… it had the address of your new place and everything.'

'What? But… oh, crap. That was just, like, a mass e-mail. I should take you off that messaging list…'

'Perhaps you should.' Stills said calmly, his mellow tones lost entirely on Julie.

'But why is _she_ here?' she fumed, scowling at Knives. 'Please tell me that retard Scott Pilgrim isn't coming too.'

'Um, well-' Knives began, but Stills stopped her with a light tap to her arm.

'The message did say I was allowed to bring guests. Knives is my date, though.'

'Wait.' Julie held up a hand commandingly, staring at the pair of them. She blinked in mild surprise, appearing to finally notice how Knives was perched on Stills' lap. 'Oh _god_, are you two dating now? Is that a thing? I thought you were gay!'

'I'm taking a break from the whole 'dating other guys' thing, actually.' he grinned.

'That is retarded. You're both totally retarded.' Julie muttered in disgust, making to walk away.

'Hey, Julie!' Stills called out suddenly after her. She whirled around, her glasses slightly askew.

'What?' she asked venomously.

'You know something? I don't care if you think we're retarded. I just don't give damn about what you think anymore, and can you guess why? It's because Knives is _kind_ to me, and that's something you never were. So yeah, I'm… I'm just done with you. I wasted my time with you.' Stills intoned bluntly, shaking his head slightly. Julie paled, quivering with obvious pent-up rage, before turning heel and marching smartly back into the thronging crowd of mostly-drunken partygoers.

'Wow…' Stills mumbled, sipping his beer. 'That felt good… I think I really needed to say that.'

'Are you kidding me? That was awesome! You totally put her in her place!' Knives enthused happily.

'You think? Yeah… I guess I did.'

* * *

Daniel gritted his teeth, allowing himself a few seconds of steady breathing before he took in a sharp gasp of air, bracing himself for what was coming. He tensed his muscles, bending his legs slightly and tightening his grip on his trapped arm, wrapping the fingers of his free hand around the elbow.

'Daniel, what are you-' Ramona fell silent in pure shock as Daniel sprung sideways, tearing his arm from the needle of ice. He grunted loudly in pain, blood drenching him as he staggered forwards several steps before collapsing onto the ground with a painful thud.

'Ah… hahh… _shit._' he choked, spitting out blood from his own tongue as he rolled onto his back, clutching his mangled arm. He had ripped clean through the flesh, leaving the whiteness of the shattered bone just visible underneath. Ramona turned her head, looking away from him over the ice. The wound did not heal itself miraculously as before, but continued to seep blood like a drooling mouth embedded in his forearm.

'Daniel?'

'_Ah_… yeah? Ramona?' he answered through gritted teeth, taking the tear in his shirt with his uninjured hand and ripping it from his chest, revealing a torso with a single long scar running down the left. It was an old injury, well-healed, a thin line of red and white stretched over previously-shattered ribs.

'Why is he doing this?' she asked, the desperation gone from her voice, replaced by a dead-toned sadness.

'I have a few theories…' Daniel replied with a low, pained chuckle as he wrapped the tattered shirt over his bloodied arm, pulling the cloth tight with a sharp tug and wince. Breathing heavily, he flexed his legs and raised himself into a kneeling position, steadily making his way on his hands and knees to Ramona's side.

'Like what?' Ramona said, her fingers twitching as she twisted her head to look at him crawling slowly towards him, unable to move. He collapsed onto his back beside her, raising his hands to the blades that pinned her to the ice. '…leave them.'

'What?'

'I don't want you to take them out. I don't want the pain.' she explained simply.

'Are you giving in? Why would you-'

'I'm not giving up. He's not here, Daniel. It doesn't hurt now.'

'He's still watching us, Ramona.'

'Leave them in.' she said firmly, taking his hands in hers and forcing the blades a little deeper. 'Let him watch us. I don't care.' Daniel released his grip on the daggers, slumping down onto his back. He did not release her, hand, holding it tightly as they lay side by side on the ice.

'…he's jealous. That's all it is.' Daniel said softly after a long silence.

'Of you?'

'I think so. I remember, even back then, before he turned, he wanted to be me. He wanted my life… but he was blinded by the powers and the girls. He couldn't see past it, couldn't see what the cost was. He just wanted the happiness in my life – he never seemed to understand the hell I'd been through.'

'So why is he doing all this? Why kill you for it?'

Isn't it simple? He's been corrupted by Dallas. Preying on his weaknesses… that jealousy turned to anger, and now he hates me. I… I wish I didn't hate him back.' Daniel said, giving Ramona's hand a soft squeeze.

'Why? He's evil, isn't he? Why not hate him?' she frowned.

'I don't hate, Ramona. I never hate people. Hatred is… it slows me down, clouds my judgment, ruins lives. And, hell… he used to be my friend. No matter what he has become, regardless of him working for Dallas, I wish I didn't hate him. In spite of everything…'

'I've hated friends.' Ramona said quietly. 'I've hated people I thought I loved… I've always hated Dallas. I hated Gideon. Use it.'

'I can't, Ramona. I can't control hatred… there's so much power there. I'm powerful enough. I don't need it – imagine if everything in your mind revolved around one emotion. I could be unbeatable, indestructible, but at the cost of never forgiving, hating all who ever wronged me… I don't want to let myself become that. I'd be no better than Seth, no better than Dallas.' Daniel shook his head sadly, closing his eyes.

'Then don't hate everyone. Just hate Seth. Daniel… use it.' Ramona squeezed his hand tightly.

'No. It's… it's too dangerous.'

'I've known you for as long as I can remember. You're only human… sometimes you've got to let your emotions rule you. _Use it_.'

'I-I… I'm not…' Daniel muttered. He opened his eyes, staring glassily up into the blackness above. 'I hate him. I do. But I don't want to let that control me… I'm better than that.' he finished resolutely. Ramona did not respond, the pair of them lying together on the freezing ground, hand in hand, their fingers intertwined.

'Daniel?'

'Yes?'

'Do you think we'll get out of here?'

'Do you believe that Scott will find us?'

'I… yes. I do. I trust him.'

'Then I believe so too.'

'Really?'

'If you think he can find us… if you trust him, then I trust him too.'

'…thanks.'

'Well, isn't that touching?' Seth Thorne called mockingly from across the ice. Daniel's head snapped up, releasing his grip on Ramona's hand.

'Finish this, Seth. We're not going to play your games.' he growled.

'Oh, but you are, Dan. You don't have any choice.' Seth laughed merrily as Daniel turned back to Ramona, lowering his face so close to hers that they were almost touching.

'You said I have nothing to be sorry for.' he whispered, staring into her eyes with a look of grim determination.

'Y-yes…'

'Well, I'm sorry for this.' he said, seizing the knives embedded in her shoulders and tearing them out, sending blood flecking across their faces and his bare chest. She screamed in pain as he wrapped his good arm around her, lifting her painfully to his chest as he stood and broke into a sprint, dashing across the ice away from Seth.

'What do you think you are doing, Dan? What do you possibly hope to accomplish?' Seth shouted, his voice full of mirth. Daniel panted desperately as he ran, cradling Ramona's bleeding form. She clung to his chest, eyes tightly shut as they approached the edge of the frozen platform and Daniel jumped, his stomach turning as they flew down into freefall. They gained speed rapidly, Ramona's blood-drenched hair flying in his face and mingling with his own long red hair.

'You can run if you want, Dan, but you can't hide from me here. This is my reality, a reality that I control, and you _cannot escape it!_' Seth called after them as they descended through the gloom. There was a blinding flash of deep purple light and their surroundings were suddenly illuminated, the couple falling amongst drifting pillars of seething sand. Daniel felt himself slowing, being held up by a force that pushed up at him invisibly from below. The sand that swirled around them shifted and whirled, solidifying beneath them and until they were once again above the sandy plain surrounded by the red sandstorm. Seth materialised in a shower of sparks on the ground below them, one hand outstretched.

'Give her to me.' he ordered coldly, his fingers flexing as Ramona was torn inorexably from Daniel's grasp, landing in a crumpled heap at Seth's feet. Daniel felt the force holding him release and he fell to the ground, touching down on his feet with acrobatic grace despite his injured arm.

'I will bring an end to you, Seth. One way or another, you will die today.' he said.

'I'm sure you will.' Seth answered with a cruel smirk. 'But in the meantime… if you're finished playing my games, then I'm done with playing yours.' He raised a hand in a sweeping arc, the air behind him shimmering and hundreds of glittering lances of light burst into existence, each one slowly dimming to reveal a spear or plain, tempered steel. 'Let us see how much pain you can endure… before it drives you over the edge.' He clenched his hand into a fist, the floating spears suddenly snapping into position like soldiers standing to attention, every single one pointed directly at Daniel. They quivered in the air, poised to launch themselves at him, when a booming, deafening voice sounded from high above, reverberating across the desert plain.

'_SPILGRIM01 HAS ENTERED THE GAME'_

'What? What the hell?' Seth yelled furiously, gazing around for the source of the voice. 'No, no, _NO!_ This isn't some kind of bloody computer game, Pilgrim! You can't just… damn it! _Die, Grayson!_' he screamed, his eyes livid. Thrusting out his fist, the swarm of spears flew at Daniel, slicing through the air with alarming speed.

'Wait!' a familiar voice shouted, almost drowned out by the chorus of metallic cracks as the spears clanged against a flickering barrier that surrounded Daniel in a bubble of interlinking hexagons. He turned to see a small metal device embedded in the dusty ground, its centre glowing with an odd orange light.

'What the-'

'_Ramona!'_ the voice yelled, a blurry shape crashing down onto the rock from high above. It straightened up, it distorted and colourless but nonetheless unmistakably the figure of Scott Pilgrim. Ramona looked up in astonishment as Seth snarled like an animal, charging towards Scott with his fists raised.

'Scott, look out-' she began, blinking in surprise as Scott merely span on the spot and unleashed a brutal kick to Seth's face, sending him flying high into the air. Daniel whistled as Scott's blurry figure leapt up to meet Seth as he fell, grabbing him by the neck and driving him down towards the ground. A colossal cloud of dust was thrown up where they hit, engulfing Daniel and Ramona as everything turned to black.

* * *

'Ramona? Ramona? Ramona, wake up!' Scott's voice was quiet and distant, echoing from high above Ramona as she felt herself rushing towards consciousness. Her eyes snapped open to reveal his worried face staring down at her.

'Scott?' she asked woozily, attempting to move her hands.

'Just… hold still, Rammy. I'll get you out.' Scott said calmingly, wrestling with her restraints. She lay bound to a metal bed in a featureless room filled with stray wires. Daniel lay on a similar bed barely two feet from her, his eyes shut. She saw that his head had several rubbery pads stuck to it, trailing wires, and suddenly became aware of them pressed against her own forehead. Scott pulled apart the leathery constraints around one of her wrists and she raised her hand, fingers grabbing the electrodes and ripping them from her skin with a series of high-pitched pops. She kicked free of the restraints around her ankles as Scott freed her other hand, which she used to tear open the metal binding around her neck. She grabbed Scott's hands and he pulled her up, her feet touching down unsteadily on the cold metal floor.

'Scott, you… you came to find us.' she said hoarsely, embracing him tightly, pulling his body closer to hers than ever before.

'Of-of course I did! I… I could never leave you.'

'I love you, Scott.' she whispered into his jacket.

'I love you too, Rammy.' Scott said, gently stroking her hair. 'Are you okay?'

'I-I'm fine, I think.' Ramona said, checking herself over as she released Scott. The wounds in her shoulders had vanished – not even the fabric was torn. 'How did you-'

'_SETH!_' Daniel roared furiously, the two of them spinning in alarm. Daniel stood, the entire bed turning to dust as he walked purposefully across the room, the far wall simply exploding outwards in a shower of metal and brick to reveal Seth Thorne tapping frantically at a keyboard. He turned at the sound and let out a yelp of terror, stumbling out of his chair and making for the door. Daniel growled and swept out a hand, psychically throwing Seth bodily across the room. He crashed back into his chair, struggling to move as Daniel clicked his fingers, wires tearing themselves from computers and screens around the room and entangling, entwining, wrapping around his wrists, ankles, neck. He fell still, bound by the tangled wires, as Daniel approached him. His eyes glowed a dark red from deep within, watching solemnly as the wires knotted themselves tighter and tighter, Seth, struggling for breath.

'_Please – no – haahh – don't-' _he choked desperately, terror clear in his eyes.

'_SHUT UP._' Daniel growled gutturally, his voice amplified and multiplied as though a hundred men were speaking the same words. '_YOU WISH TO INFLICT PAIN ON ME? I WILL PUNISH YOU FOR THAT.' _He lifted a finger and thumb, slowly bringing them together as he spoke. '_YOU ARE POWERLESS… HIDING BEHIND TECHNOLOGY BECAUSE YOU ARE TOO WEAK TO MASTER ANYTHING._' The wires wrapped around his neck began to constrict, steadily tightening and cutting off Seth's breath. Daniel angled his hand slightly, Seth rising from the chair into the air. He writhed and struggled, choking as the entire room shook, the walls starting the crumble and the computers disintegrating into clouds of suffocating dust. The light in Daniel's eyes intensified, shining brightly through the swirling dust.

'Oh my god…' Ramona whispered, watching in horror as the building trembled, shockwaves of pure force emanating uncontrollably from Daniel's body. 'I did this… I made him like that!' Seth revolved slowly in midair, his desperate eyes searching for her face through the debris.

'Vic… please – help – me… – hah-'

'_SILENCE, SETH THORNE. YOU WILL SUFFER FOR THE EVIL YOU HAVE CAUSED._' Daniel boomed, eyes narrowing. The light pouring from his pupils was cut into two thin beams, illuminating Seth's terrified face.

'Daniel, stop! You have to stop this!' Ramona yelled, pushing Scott aside and running at Daniel, grabbing his arm. He shook her off casually, pushing her backwards effortlessly, waving a hand to generate a wall of psychic energy between them that flickered in the low light.

'_DO NOT TRY TO STOP ME. I WILL KILL HIM, AND I WILL NOT MAKE IT QUICK._' the chorus of voices said calmly, Daniel's lips not moving an inch as he spoke.

'If you do that then you're no better than he is!' Ramona called, Scott looking around in alarm as the walls shook with mighty tremors. 'You'll be no better than Dallas!' Daniel gave no reaction, the light in his eyes flaring as he choked the life from Seth.

There was the sound of a door being opened.

'Daniel?' Kim said slowly as she stepped through the Subspace doorway, gazing around the room and taking in the scene: Daniel's shining crimson eyes, Seth floating amidst the dust and debris, the lacing wires strangling him, Scott and Ramona standing distraught beyond the glimmering psychic barrier. 'Daniel, what are you-'

'Kim…' Daniel whispered, his own voice sounding once again. He shut his eyes, lowering his hands and letting Seth drop painfully back into his chair. The wires throttling him slackened and uncoiled, his wrists being bound to the chair. He gasped and coughed, gulping down mouthfuls of air as he craned his neck to try and get a glimpse of his unlikely saviour. Daniel opened his eyes to show their normal hue of brilliant blue, allowing the barrier holding back Scott and Ramona to dissipate.

'I'm sorry.' he muttered, turning to Ramona. 'I told you I couldn't control it… but that still wasn't your fault.'

'Daniel I-'

'No. I don't want to talk about it. I'll never allow that to happen again.'

'Uh… would anyone like to fill me in here? What the hell happened?' Kim asked, scowling around the ruined room.

'Well, I found them.' Scott explained unhelpfully before Ramona interrupted.

'This guy here, Seth,' she began, indicating the slumped figure tied to the chair, 'he put me and Daniel into some kind of computer simulation so he could torture us or something. And then Scott came and… wait, how did you get us out of there?'

'Well, there was this computer linked up to this big machine in one of the other rooms. It had a keyboard and it kind of looked like a video game, right? But I could see you and Daniel on the screen, and _him_.'

'So you rescued us by… playing a computer game? In that state-of-the-art virtual reality?' Daniel inquired sceptically, one eyebrow arched.

'Um… yeah, I guess!' Scott said with a nervous laugh. Kim slapped her hand to her forehead.

'And… are you wearing my bag?'

'Oh, yeah. I brought it for you in case you needed it.' Scott said, unslinging the Subspace Suitcase and handing it to here.

'Thanks.' she said, approaching Daniel. 'Hey, I want to talk to him.' she said, tapping Seth's motionless form with her finger. He raised his head slightly, sneering at Ramona.

'I'm not going to talk to you, _bitch_.' he spat venomously. Daniel shook his head disapprovingly.

'Yes, you are.' he said, kneeling down before Seth and making eye contact.

'Y-you're not going to torture him, are you?' Scott asked, eying Daniel suspiciously.

'Ha… no, I'm not going to torture him. I won't hurt him at all… but he'll talk.' Daniel replied, taking hold of Seth's head with both hands and pressing his forehead against his own. He breathed slowly, closing his eyes as a single tear trickled down his cheek. Scott suddenly felt crushing waves of inexplicable sadness overcome him, forcing him to blink back tears. Glancing at Kim and Ramona, he saw that they were in a similar state, the corners of Ramona's mouth turning down and Kim brushing her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket. Seth's face crumpled up as he gritted his teeth, tears streaming down his face. It was several seconds before Daniel released him, straightening up and sweeping a single finger across his face.

'That was less than half of the intensity I could have managed.' he said sharply, addressing Seth. 'Tell Ramona whatever she wants to know.'

'I… yes… okay. God…' he mumbled dejectedly, his head swaying slowly to and fro. Daniel stepped back, motioning to Ramona, and closed his eyes, leaning against the damaged wall. Ramona stepped closer, looking into Seth's grief-stricken eyes, and lowered herself to his level with a questioning gaze.

'Seth… why did you do this? Why do you hate Daniel so much?'

'Why do I hate him? Why wouldn't I hate him?' Seth let out a bitter laugh. 'He was everything I wanted to be but couldn't. And he just handled all that power so casually… I guess I never really got over him being so much better than me, even when we were friends.'

'I told you so.' Daniel said calmly, not opening his eyes.

'But why work for Dallas? What did he do to you?'

'Oh, he didn't do anything to me. But he enlightened me… he showed me that I could be just as powerful as Daniel. He could have given me that power… if I killed Daniel. And he showed me how-'

'But you failed.' Scott interjected.

'I failed…' Seth mumbled, half to himself. He looked up, the sadness in his eyes replaced with a burning anger. 'But he will kill you. All of you - except you, Vic. He wants you alive, you know. I don't doubt that he wants thing to return to how they were… before…'

'Do it quickly. Don't hurt him.' Ramona said, standing and turning away, Daniel opening his eyes and lifting one open palm.

'Of course.' he said calmly, his fingers twitching slightly as Seth exploded, showering the room with coins. The group held a long, contemplative silence that Scott finally broke.

'So… there's this party thing that Stephen Stills invited me to… anyone with me?' he asked, glancing from Ramona to Daniel to Kim.

'I'll go if you want to go.' Ramona said nonchalantly, picking up a fallen coin and inspecting it.

'Hey, I didn't say I wanted to go. It is a Julie party, you know.'

'Well, Daniel and I almost died back there, so…'

'Oh, it's just that Stephen Stills went with Knives.'

'Huh… yeah, he might need some support against Julie.'

'Yeah, but if you don't want to go it's cool.'

'I'll do whatever you want us to do.'

'I think perhaps we should go, for him…'

'So let's go.' Ramona said firmly, taking his arm and materialising a Subspace door on the wall nearest to them. Scott looked to the other two hopefully.

'You guys coming?'

'Yeah… I think I need some rest. I'm going home.' Daniel said, shaking his head. Kim took one glance at his pale face before shrugging to Scott.

'Sorry, Scott.' she said without a trace of actual regret, turning to Daniel. 'You shouldn't be alone.'

'…thanks. I appreciate it.' he said quietly, taking her hand in his. The pair of them dematerialised, sending a small cloud of dust rising slowly through the air.

'Well… I think this building is about to collapse, so… shall we go?' Ramona asked, gesturing towards the open doorway.

'After you.' Scott said, allowing her to lead him from the wreckage of the room filled with wires and coins.

* * *

**Huh, so I guess I gave quite a lot away there. Now you all know that the next chapter is going to feature... a party. Spoilers, sorry.  
Review! Give me your thoughts! But not the dirty ones, please. I can do without those.**

**Pixel Katana - Once requested a high-five from a bishop, and got one.**


	12. The Last Julie Party?

**Welcome back to the fold, everybody! It's been a while... busy life is busy, and with work, play and going to Germany for a games expo, I haven't been updating. You have my most profuse apologies, though if you've stuck with me this far you probably don't need them.  
Confession time: that previous chapter was terrible and bad. And terrible. And bad. This one will be better, I promise. It took me longer to write, there's far less shouting and it contains a party. Everyone likes a good partay.  
Note to self: never write or say 'partay' ever again.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

'Stephen Stills! Hey, Stephen Stills!' called Scott, Stills' head snapping round so fast he cricked his neck. Scott and Ramona appeared from among the thronging mass of party guests, Ramona wearing a decidedly less cheerful expression.

'Hey, Scott.' he answered with a breath of relief. 'Hi there, Rammy. Man, it's good you're here… Julie's been giving me hell.'

'That figures.' Ramona said quietly. 'Scott, I need a drink. A strong one. Like, now.'

'Sure, sure. You want anything, Stephen Stills?' Scott asked, pulling up a chair for his girlfriend.

'Uh… I'll come with, actually. Hey, Knives! Over here!' he called, Knives extracting herself from a gaggle of Asian teens and approaching, waving cheerfully at Scott and Ramona.

'Oh, good. Knives is here.' Ramona said moodily, her words escaping Stills altogether.

'You guys totally came! That's so awesome!'

'Can you, like, keep Rammy company for a minute? We're… gonna go get some drinks.'

'Yeah, that would be great!' Knives beamed with typical enthusiasm, engaging Ramona in conversation as Stills led Scott to the bar.

'Are you _crazy_?!' Scott hissed the moment they were out of earshot. 'You brought Knives to a Julie party? What were you even thinking? You know she totally hates Knives!'

'I know, I know! Chill out, Scott.' Stills said, both hands raised calmingly. 'It's not really that big of a deal.'

'_Not really that big of a-_' Scott began explosively, but Stills cut him off.

'It isn't, Scott. I actually talked to Julie earlier… I kind of yelled at her, actually.' Stills explained.

'Seriously? You yelled at Julie Powers? What did you say?' Scott said, starting to calm down.

'Well, I just explained to her that she was a total bitch who never made me feel wanted and that I had realised that it takes two people caring to make a relationship worthwhile.'

'Wow. That was… deep, dude.' Scott said, mildly stunned. 'So you're really done with her? You 're happy with Knives?'

'Uh, yeah… that's kind of the thing.' Stills muttered as they reached the bar, which was swarming with people clamouring for a drink. 'Knives was kind of drunk, see, and she told me something she probably didn't mean to.'

'Oh. Was it-'

'Did you know Knives made out with Kim?' Stills asked sharply, looking directly at Scott.

'Well… yes. It was that night after we'd been to the beach, remember? We were all basically passed out in Julie's house or whatever.'

'I don't think it was actually Julie's house…'

'Whatever. Anyway, you guys made me go and look for Kim and Knives, because they'd gone off somewhere. And I went upstairs to look for them, right? Well, I found them in one of the bedroom, really drunk on tequila or something, and they were totally making out. I didn't tell anyone… I figured Kim would get mad.'

'Right… so they made out? Jeez…' Stills sighed, casually brandishing a wad of notes at the bespectacled girl behind the bar.

'Is that some kind of problem?'

'Yes! Doesn't it bother you at all that the girl I'm now dating – that _you _set me up with, by the way – is your ex, and she got to second base with one of our best friends, who also happens to also be your ex!?' Stills said in exasperation. Scott frowned, before shaking his head slowly.

'Um… no. No, it doesn't bother me.' he said with a sense of deliberateness unusual for him. 'Me and Knives were over a long time ago, and me and Kim got closure. It's over between me and them, and I really don't mind who they date. I have Rammy now, and Kim's with Daniel anyway.'

'I don't think Kim's _with_ anyone, Scott. But… you're right, for once. I shouldn't let it bother me, should I?'

'Four gin and tonics, please.' Scott asked the bartender, exchanging his money for the drinks and turning back to face his friend. 'No, you shouldn't. I mean, I don't worry about all the people Rammy's slept with, do I? And I'm pretty sure she's had sex with kind of a lot of guys… and some girls, apparently.'

'No, you usually beat them up. I'm not sure if I would call that 'not worrying', Scott.' Stills smirked, taking a beer from the bar and tossing a few crumpled notes in its place.

'That's not fair! They always come to beat me up first!' Scott scowled, the pair of them wending their way through the crowd to where their girlfriends sat waiting.

'…and then he totally told her off for being such a bitch!' Knives beamed, oblivious to Ramona's slightly glazed expression. Scott handed her two glasses, taking one back almost immediately as she drained the first gin and tonic in one, giving a small cough.

'Ugh… that's actually a lot better. I think I just need to relax a bit.' she said, exhaling deeply.

'Enjoy that drink while you can!' Stills laughed. 'I doubt we're going to be going to any of Julie's parties anytime soon. This might be our last hurrah, guys.'

'Well then we should make it an excellent one!' exclaimed Knives tipsily, almost falling from her chair.

'You know, I'm amazed you're letting her drink. How old is she again?'

'She's eighteen now. She's an adult, and she can drink if she wants to. I've cut her off for tonight, though… I think she's already had about three glasses of champagne.'

'Knives? An adult? Yeah, right.' Ramona grinned, watching the eighteen-year-old slump sideways across Stills' lap. He raised a hand and stroked her hair absently.

'You know, you two make a cute couple.' Scott commented with a wry smile.

'Thanks.' Stills replied lazily, leaning his own head back and closing his eyes as he took a long swig of beer. 'Hey, d'you think we should tell Ramona about that thing?' he asked. Scott did not reply, his voice cut off by the heavily muscled arm that pressed against his throat, crushing his windpipe. Ramona leapt to her feet in alarm, tossing her drink aside as Scott's assailant tightened his grip, choking a strangled gasp from his prey. He pressed down harder, only for Scott to suddenly reach up and seize his wrists, ducking and throwing his attacker forwards in one swift movement. The figure landed gracelessly on his feet, staggering forwards slightly as he steadied himself.

'Damn it, Pilgrim.' the figure muttered, turning to reveal a tired face, eyes alive with glittering anger. He had long and straggly hair of dark brown that framed his face perfectly, and he wore a plain black jacket and jeans over his muscular body, giving him an air of brutish power.

'Who… hah… who are you?' Scott demanded, nursing his throat breathlessly.

'Not important.' the man replied shortly, raising his fists and lashing out at Scott with one burly fist. He parried hurriedly, blocking the punch and returning the attack with a rapid kick to the shins.

'Hang on a minute…' Ramona mumbled, watching the two men trade blows as Stills pulled Knives away from the fight. 'Oh my god, Doug?!'

'Doug? Wait, I remember that name!' Scott exclaimed, ducking under a sweeping kick and launching a flurry of swift jabs at his opponent's chest. 'Isn't he your ex?!'

'That's right, Pilgrim.' Doug answered before Ramona could open her mouth, grunting as a crushing punch connected with Scott's temple, sending him staggering sideways.

'I thought you said he wasn't evil!' he shouted, clutching his head.

'Well, he wasn't before…' she muttered in response, reaching to her hip and unzipping the Subspace Suitcase. Doug advanced towards Scott, brushing aside a small horde of partygoers as he went and leaping forwards with a brutal kick that caught his dazed foe unaware. Scott yelped in pain and frustration as he clattered backwards into a table, upending it.

'What the _hell _is going on?!' screeched Julie, appearing from nowhere as Scott struggled to his feet, brushing crushed snack food from his shoulders. 'Scott Pilgrim! I just _knew _it!'

'Uh, Julie…' he began weakly, eying Doug cautiously as he approached them.

'I cannot believe you! You turn up at my party – which, by the way, I never even _invited _you to – and you start some crazy fight for _literally no reason whatsoever-_'

'Hey! Hey, that's not fair!' Scott protested hotly. 'I didn't even start it! He just came up to me and – ah!' He threw himself backwards, narrowly avoiding Doug's slicing kick.

'Who are you? _Who the hell are you?!_' Julie yelled at him, drawing his attention away from Scott. 'I _definitely_ didn't invite you!'

'Get out of my way.' Doug growled, flexing his muscles threateningly. Julie remained unfazed, however.

'Or what?! Are you going to hit me?'

'Look, I'm not going to punch a girl…' he muttered.

'I guess you think that gives you some kind of moral high ground, huh?' a voice called from the crowd.

'What? I just-' Doug began, but was cut off by another partygoer's cry.

'You're just a pussy, you know that?!'

'Yeah, go home, loser!' a third voice taunted. Doug span around angrily, glaring at the mass of guests who had formed a ring around them.

'Shut your stupid – _ugh!_' he snarled as Ramona's hammer smashed into his torso at full pelt, sending him literally flying across the room and through the glass doors. He rolled out onto the balcony, groaning as he writhed in the shards of shattered glass. 'Ouch.'

'I am _seriously_ not in the mood for your crap right now, Doug.' She growled, advancing towards the balcony, Scott in tow. Doug got unsteadily to his feet, dusting himself off.

'Just leave it, Ramona. I'm not here to fight you anyway – I came to take Pilgrim down.'

**Doug Extrema**

**Age: 25**

**Rating: Muscular**

'No way! I have had it _up to here_ with you people!' Julie screeched, stepping in between Doug and Ramona with a furious scowl. 'Get out of my apartment _right now!_' She pointed an angry finger at the door.

'What? We were only…' Scott mumbled.

'All out you! _Out!'_

**The Elevator**

'So I guess Dallas sent you?' Ramona asked quietly as they stood bundled into the tiny metal box, Doug standing slightly apart from the other four.

'Yeah.' he replied in a deadened tone, avoiding her gaze.

'Why are you working for him? You never worked for Gideon and the Guild or anything.'

'The League…' Scott corrected under his breath.

'He must have offered you something.' she continued, ignoring him.

'Sure he did. He said he'd pay me to kill Pilgrim.' Doug answered, crossing his arms with mild satisfaction.

'I'm sorry, what?' Ramona said in disbelief.

'Did he actually just say that?' Knives whispered in Stills' ear.

'I think he did…' he replied slowly, staring at Doug.

'Are you serious? He's _paying_ you to kill Scott?' Ramona fumed. 'What are you, like a hitman now?!'

'Well, hitman isn't what I'd call it…'

'Assassin? Scott inquired innocently.

'No, it's not-'

'Contract killer?'

'Shut up! It's really a lot of money!' Doug grumbled plaintively.

'I see you haven't changed at all.' Ramona remarked dryly.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'You're still kind of a dick.' she replied.

'I like elevators…' Scott giggled quietly.

**The Street**

'You know, this is kind of a cliché.' Stills commented, draining the bottle in his hand and tossing it nonchalantly over his shoulder. He rested one arm around Knives, the couple standing beside Ramona as Scott and Doug faced off across the street.

'It is?' Scott asked, turning around to face them.

'Yeah, you know, 'taking it outside'. That's totally a cliché.'

'Uh, Scott…' Knives mumbled meekly, pointing over Scott's shoulder. He ducked just in time, whirling around and seizing Doug's outstretched arm, dropping down and throwing him overhead. Doug rolled across the pavement, leaping onto his feet and charging back at Scott. Doug's fist narrowly missed Scott's head, Scott lashing out with one foot and knocking Doug back.

'Huh. Can't… can't believe you're still fighting for that stupid bitch.' Doug gasped, straightening up and raising his fists.

'Don't talk about Rammy like that!' Scott shouted hotly.

'Rammy? Wow, that's bad.'

'Shut _up!_' Scott yelled, tearing the Power Of Understanding from his chest and pointing it at his opponent. 'She's right… you are a total dick.'

'Sorry, Pilgrim…' Doug chuckled, calmly watching Scott heft the sword in his hands. 'You just brought a sword to an axefight.' He smiled and clicked his fingers, a whirling dervish of green flames exploding into life around his hand. The fire crackled and expanded, forming a rapidly spinning ring of emerald that swirled and shifted, its edges suddenly solidifying into a shower of white-hot sparks. Doug clenched his fist, snatching a double-headed axe from the air as the flames shimmered, retreating until only the twin edges of black metal were aflame with green.

**Doug equipped the Power Of Greed!**

**+5 to Strength**

**+3 to Will**

**-10 to Generosity**

'Still want to do this?' Doug hissed, reversing his grip on the axehandle and spinning it over his head in a wide arc.

'Bring it!' Scott shouted confidently in response.

'Alright then, Scott Pilgrim… let's dance.' Doug span on the spot, bringing the axe crashing down onto the ground, a lance of emerald flame speeding towards Scott. He threw himself aside, rolling where he landed and charging at Doug, slashing furiously with his sword. His rapid blows were countered with equal speed, the flaming axe whirling at a dizzying pace, leaving green rings burning in Scott's vision as he stabbed forwards, catching Doug with a glancing blow to the arm. Doug levelled his weapon and parried, pushing Scott backwards and dashing towards him, slicing outwards and barely missing Scott's neck. Scott swung his sword, cutting upwards and flinching as the blades connected with shattering impact. Showers of sparks mixed with green and white light skittered to their feet as they fought.

'Not bad with a blade, then.' Doug muttered, swinging the axe horizontally with deadly force. Scott stepped smoothly out of the way, slashing upwards sharply but recoiling as Doug rolled the axe in his palms, the Power Of Understanding clattering ineffectually against the flat of the blade. Doug raised the axe high above his head, eyes glinting with green light as he brought the blade crashing down towards his foe. Scott raised his sword defensively, struggling to block and managing to turn aside the axe, but Doug was relentless, striking again and again, Scott's defences becoming weaker and weaker with each blow. As he barely managed to roll away from a crushing strike, Doug brought his weapon down one final time, the axeblade clashing with Scott's sword. Green fire exploded where the blades met, the Power Of Understanding shattering with a shockwave of pure force, sending Doug staggering backwards as Scott fell to the ground, the shards of metal dissolving into swirling indigo dust as they hit the ground.  
'Huh. That all you got?' Doug muttered with disdain. He advanced slowly, holding out the axe with one hand, smiling coolly as the axe shifted, the metal cracking and flexing until it became a razor-edged spear with a single, cruel point. 'Time to die, Pilgrim.'

'Scott!' Ramona yelled as Doug took hold of the spear with both hands, preparing to drive it through Scott's chest. Scott's eyes darted towards the source of the sound, seeing a metallic blur from the corner of his eye and rising, one hand outstretched, catching the hilt of the Power Of Love as it spiralled through the air towards him. He leapt to his feet, time seeming to stand still as Doug's spear missed him by inches and he brought the Power Of Love slicing through the air, cutting the spear neatly in two.

'Oh, hell no-' Doug began, straightening up and tossing aside the spear's blunt end, bringing the point to bear, but Scott swatted it aside with his blade, leaping forwards and driving his sword into the ground. He pivoted around it, launching himself into the air, and delivered a brutal kick the Doug's face, his foot connecting with Doug's skull with a satisfying slam. Doug disintegrated, a tsunami of loose change scattering to the ground as Knives whooped in celebration, giving Stephen a rib-crushing hug. Ramona strolled across the sea of coins, a wry smile on her face as she zipped the Subspace Suitcase shut.

'Thanks for the save...' Scott panted, wrenching the Power Of Love from the pavement and letting it flash out of existence in a swirl of red flame.

'You're welcome. Love always beats greed, I guess.' she smiled, taking his hand. 'It's getting kind of late… let's go home.'

'I, uh… I don't have my key.' Scott mumbled sheepishly. 'Please don't lock me out again…'

'I don't know, Scott.' she teased, smirking as they wandered home together, Stills and Knives departing in the opposite direction. 'You know the rule…'

'Come on, Rammy! Please…?' he pleaded.

'Well, I think I can let it slide just this once.' she relented, squeezing his hand in hers. 'But only because I want someone to snuggle up to. It's pretty cold out.'

'I don't really feel the cold… you know, Canadian and stuff.' he replied dreamily. 'But… I would like that.'

* * *

Daniel lay flat on his back in his bed, fully clothed, on top of the covers. Two glasses of whiskey hung in midair not far from his hand, as though suspended on invisible wires. Kim sat beside him at the head of the bed, her back against the wall, her arms folded loosely around her legs, her chin resting atop her knees.

'You don't have to tell me about it.' she said suddenly, breaking their long-held silence. 'I… I do want to know what happened, but I get it if you don't want to get into it. I… understand.' Daniel gave a small chuckle.

'I… doubt that you do understand. Please don't take that the wrong way, it's just… nobody should be put through the hell that Thorne put us through. It was brutal.' He raised a hand, plucking a glass from the air and draining it with a slight cough.

'I know you don't-'

'Hey, don't worry about me. We got through it… thanks to you and Scott. If he hadn't been there, I don't know what Seth would have had me do…' he trailed off, staring blankly at the ceiling. 'He had us trapped in his own little twisted world, you see. A virtual reality – a computer simulation – in which he controlled everything there was to control, effortlessly.'

'Like you and Subspace?' Kim asked, taking a sip of her own whiskey.

'Not exactly. He could create whatever he pleased at a whim. I may own this particular dimension of Subspace, but it still conforms to the most basic rules of physics and matter, though I can bend them to a certain degree. And this house: he could make something like this appear in an instant there, while I had to build this place with my bare hands… metaphorically speaking, of course.' he gave a wan smile as the empty glass floated from the room. 'But this house is real. This beach is real. What seemed to exist in his world was an illusion, a computerised world. He tortured us in there, Kim. He threatened to hurt Ramona unless I inflicted the same pain on myself… then he just hurt her anyway.'

'But you did it? To try and stop him from hurting Ramona?'

'Of course. Of course I did… it was just pain. Physical pain, broken bones, cuts and bruises… I can bear that. I couldn't live with the pain of knowing that Ramona suffered because of me.'

'Why?' asked Kim, the single syllable filled with pity unbecoming of her. 'Do… do you love her?'

'I did. In a way, I still do. She's my oldest, closest friend. It would have been wrong just to let Seth hurt her… I couldn't have done it.' he fell silent, neither of them speaking for several seconds.

'Thank you.' Daniel said quietly.

'For what?'

'For staying here. That was… kind of you.'

'I don't-'

'-really do kind.' Daniel finished. 'I know. But seriously, thanks. It helps.'

'It's… uh, it's just what friends do.' Kim muttered, cursing herself mentally for saying that out loud.

'Is that what we are, Kim Pine?' he asked, rising to a seated position and swivelling around to face her, his unblinking gaze matching hers. 'Friends?'

'Where are you going with this, Daniel?' Kim asked sharply.

'I've been trying to work out how to word this… I'm not exactly the biggest confronter of feelings… so I'll just say it as it is: I like you, Kim. I don't need you to say anything back; I just wanted you to know that. I don't know what it is about you… I just feel better when you're around, and I know that you are kind and caring deep down, I just know it.'

'Daniel, I-' Kim began, but he swiftly raised a finger to her lips. She felt a soft sensation of gentle warmth spread through her body, felt her mind relaxing.

'I know, Kim. And I'm not going to push this onto you. However long it takes, I'll wait.' He removed his finger, the warm feeling dissipating almost immediately.

'It's just… it's so_ complicated_, isn't it?' she said, Daniel nodding wordlessly in agreement. 'With Scott and Ramona, and Dallas and Gideon and all the… yeah.'

'If you don't want it to work, it won't work. I understand that. So find out if you really do want it to work… and I'll wait for you.' he whispered, leaning in close and kissing her gently on the forehead. She felt herself become drowsy, sleep beckoning her away as his lips broke away from her skin and she fell into a reverie of dreams.

* * *

Kim awoke alone in Daniel's room, spread-eagled haphazardly on the bed. Its owner was nowhere to be seen.

'Daniel?' she called woozily, propping herself up and noticing as she did so a small note lying on her chest. She unfolded it, rubbing her eyes. '_Gone to see S+R. Door on beach._' it read. She got up slowly, the note dropping to the floor, making a cursory attempt to neaten the bedclothes before leaving the room. She wandered down the hallway, stooping to pluck her jacket from the floor where she had thrown it the night before, and out through the front door, which stood wide open as usual, the warm air of the beach wafting through. The twin suns rested high in the sky, overlapping slightly like a colossal figure-of-eight, illuminating the shore and making the sea glitter and sparkle. An entrance to Subspace was indeed present on the sand, though 'door' was rather a tenuous term, as the portal was a shimmering archway of blackness that floated barely an inch above the ground. She zipped up her jacket, bracing herself as the cool wind of Subspace hit her, sweeping her through the archway and into the dark beyond.

'…I can't manage this weekend. I'm sorry, I just totally forgot – oh, hey, Kim.' Daniel said as Kim fell into a chair at the Second Cup. Scott and Ramona sat opposite him, Scott looking mildly incensed while Ramona sipped her tea nonchalantly. 'Black coffee, right?' Daniel asked, offering her a cup.

'Yeah, thanks… uh, what're you talking about?' she said, accepting the cup and indicating Scott's stern expression.

'Well, I was just telling Scott that-'

'-that you're _totally _flaking out on us?! Was that what you were going to say? Because you _so _are.' Scott fumed.

'That's not how I was going to put it…' Daniel muttered.

'Wait, what's that supposed to mean? What do you mean, flaking out?' Kim inquired, frowning.

'Well, _apparently_ the Band Without A Name aren't doing a gig on Saturday.' Scott grumbled.

'Wow, you guys really need to come up with a name for that…' Ramona said quietly, shaking her head.

'Look, I've kind of got a… thing… this weekend. I'm going away for a couple of days, so I cancelled the show and set one up at that Cameron House place next week, on Thursday.' Daniel explained apologetically.

'Why? Where are you going?' Ramona asked, suddenly interested. Daniel turned his head, avoiding her stare.

'It's not really that big of a deal. I'll only be gone for a little while.'

'Come on, dude!' Scott said heatedly. 'If you're going to leave us, at least tell us where you're going.'

'It really doesn't matter…'

'No, tell us.' Kim said, folding her arms. 'What are you going to do?'

'I… fine, fine. I've… got a show.' Daniel admitted.

'What? You mean, on your own?' Scott asked, bemused.

'Yeah… I just forgot about it. It was set up ages ago, and it got pushed back, but I still have to go. I've got a pretty dedicated fanbase out there, apparently. I don't know…'

'So where is this show?' said Kim, scowling.

'Uh… the Chaos Theatre. In New York.'

'What?! Are you kidding me?' Ramona yelled, thumping the table with her fist and making Scott jump in alarm. 'You were going to work for Gideon?!'

'No.' Daniel replied in calm, measured tones. 'Do you know why I accepted that gig? I did it to make sure you were okay. I wanted to get close to Gideon, find out what sort of a person he was. But you… well, you vanished before I even met the guy, so, yeah…' There was a long pause, punctuated only by the sound of Knives Chau fumbling with a stack of trays behind the counter.

'Really?' Ramona said finally. 'You wanted to see if I was okay?'

'Of course. But anyway, the Theatre was repossessed by an old friend of mine, and my contract is still good, so I'm doing the show.' he said, clicking his fingers and materialising a second cup of tea in front of Ramona. 'You would be welcome to come, if you'd like. Your other friends too, Scott.'

'R-really?! Is this happening? Are we going to American? No, America?' Scott blustered in disbelief.

'Sure. We could go today, actually, make a week of it. Sound good?' Daniel said casually, looking to Kim. She gave slight shrug of confirmation.

I'd be up for that, too.' Ramona said, nodding. Scott's eyes darted around the table, bewildered.

'I… uh… okay?' he managed weakly.

'Excellent. Can I count on Miss Chau and your friend Stephen to come?' Daniel inquired, standing.

'Um… yeah, and young- uh, and Neil, too. And Stacey, I guess. Oh, and Wallace and Mobile.' he mumbled.

'You're really still not over Neil dating your sister, are you?' Kim smirked. Scott shook his head miserably.

'Alright then… that makes ten of us. I'll make a hotel reservation. We'll leave at eight this evening, meet at Ramona's place.' He dematerialised, leaving the three of them sitting together, mildly stunned. Ramona opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Daniel re-appearing by her side for a brief moment. 'Oh, and Kim? Bring the car to my place first.'

* * *

'You got all your stuff?' Ramona asked as she zipped the Subspace Suitcase shut, leaning by her front door as Scott lugged a regular suitcase out of the hall. Stephen and Knives sat atop their own suitcases in the garden, Neil standing beside them with a smaller bag slung over his shoulder and his other arm wrapped around Stacey's waist. Wallace was inside the house with Mobile, no doubt constructing something alcoholic from the few ingredients in Ramona's kitchen. There was no sign of Kim or Daniel.

'Yeah, it's all packed up in here.' he said with unnecessary pride. 'I've got my guitar, my videogames thing…'

'Your clothes?' Ramona asked as he heaved the suitcase through the doorway.

'Um… damn it!' Scott cursed, trying to manoeuvre back around the suitcase to push it back inside. 'Why didn't you just let me put my stuff in your bag?'

'I don't want your junk getting mixed up with my stuff!' she giggled as Scott struggled to lift the suitcase.

'I'll do it, Scott.' Daniel called as Kim's car materialised from thin air on the road, Kim in the driving seat and Daniel lying side-on atop the roof. He slid from the car roof as it pulled to a halt, clicking his fingers and smiling as Scott almost collapsed, the suitcase he was trying to lift suddenly gaining weight. It drifted from his grasp, Stephen and Knives jumping up as their own baggage flew from underneath them, the car boot popping open and the bags slotting neatly into place. Neil staggered forwards in alarm as his bag yanked itself from his shoulder and drifted into the boot. 'Everybody ready?' Daniel asked. 'Where are your… gay friends?'

'Wallace is with Mobile in the kitchen.' Ramona answered. 'I'll get them.' She vanished into the house.

'Is his name really Mobile? Is he European or something?' Daniel said as Kim leaned over in the car, opening the door to the passenger seat and letting him inside.

'Yeah, it is pretty weird…' Scott muttered as Daniel got into the car, flinging open the back door as he went. 'Wait, how are all ten of us going to fit in there?'

'Just get in!' Daniel laughed, slamming his own door and fastening his seatbelt. Stephen and Knives approached the car, Stacey and Neil in tow, and climbed inside to reveal a row of eight car seats.

'How did… um…' Knives mumbled, climbing into the impossibly elongated vehicle.

'Whoaaa...' Neil mouthed as they shuffled along, staring in astonishment at the distortion between the front and back seats. It was as though perspective had become fixed, the window seats appearing just as close to the front two as the seats in the middle. Daniel craned his neck to look around at them, grinning widely as Wallace ushered Mobile into the car, shortly followed by Scott and finally Ramona, who appeared unfazed by the bizarrely distorted interior. She tucked the Subspace Suitcase at her feet as the group fastened their seatbelts.

'Let's go!' Scott enthused. Daniel turned around to face the road, slapping the dashboard.

'Okay, let's get _what the hell?_' he yelled as a figure landed gracefully on the bonnet, raising one fist wreathed in white-hot flames. They recoiled in shock as he drew back is hand, the fire blossoming to an enormous size. Daniel lashed out with a flattened palm, the air rippling as the attacker was thrown bodily from the car, landing in a heap on the road.

'Drive!' Daniel shouted, placing a hand on Kim's shoulder as she floored the accelerator, the car leaping forwards as though fired from a cannon.

'What do you expect me to do, run him over?!' she cried amidst the confusion.

'Don't worry about that!' Daniel yelled, raising a hand and gripping her shoulder tighter as a large garage door marked with a five-pointed star appeared on the road ahead of them, obscuring the crumpled form out their assailant. It swung open just as they came rushing up to meet it, the car shooting through the portal and into the blackness of Subspace, tilting as it curved into freefall. Kim took her foot off the pedals and put her arms behind her head as Daniel closed his eyes, two fingers pressed against his temple.

'What the hell are you doing?! Are we going to die?!' Stephen demanded, clutching tightly onto Knives.

'I'm just looking for a Subspace Highway we can use… direct to New York…' mumbled Daniel in response, tilting his head sideways a fraction. 'Found one.' The car remained at its steep angle, but gravity seemed to shift as a blindingly psychedelic road flickered into existence beneath the wheels, stretching out as far as the eye could see.

'R-remind me why you didn't just teleport us there?' Scott asked, trying to no avail to stop his legs from trembling.

'Where's the fun in that?' Daniel grinned, pointing out of the window at the surreal dreamscape that whipped past the windows. 'Look, birds!' The group craned their collective necks to gaze out of the window, watching as majestic winged forms flew overhead, seemingly made out of little but pure colour and light. Only Kim and Ramona remained sitting where they were, Ramona unsurprised by their surroundings, Kim glaring at the road ahead, hands tight on the steering wheel.

'Is nobody going to ask? Seriously.' she muttered, frowning. 'Hey, Scott!' she called over her shoulder, Scott turning back to face her with a look of mild disappointment.

'What?'

'Who the hell was that guy back there?'

'Oh, uh… that was Matthew Patel.' Scott answered, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

'I thought you already beat that guy up?' Stills asked, turning away from the window. 'Yeah, it was during that one show we had at the Rockit.'

'I don't remember that…' Knives mumbled, pouting slightly.

'No, that was Matthew Patel.' Scott answered obliviously.

'Um…' Stills frowned, tilting his head at a slight angle. 'Scott, you just said the same guy's name twice.'

'I did? No, wait… Matthew Patel is his brother.' he explained.

'Whose brother?' Stacey chimed in.

'Matthew Patel.'

'No, Scott, you-' Kim began, shaking her head in exasperation.

'Matthew Patel's brother is called Matthew Patel!' Ramona snapped. 'He had a younger brother, and their parents called them the same name!'

'Wouldn't that get kind of confusing?' Neil asked, pulling a phone from his pocket and starting to play a game.

'You'd think so, wouldn't you…' Ramona muttered.

'It doesn't matter now though, does it? Not since you beat down the first one.' Kim said, twisting the steering wheel slightly to accommodate a gentle curve in the road. 'The one Ramona dated.' she added as an afterthought. 'Hey, how long is this going to take?' She indicated the psychedelic highway stretching out ahead of them. Daniel checked his watch.

'Well, this Subspace dimension operates on a one-per-cent relative spacial physics curve, temporal distortion at about one-fifth, gravitational anomalies null, continuum alteration via simulated atmospherics…' he wound down his window, licking a finger and raising it into the air. '…minimum. Judging by that, we should be over New York in just a few seconds.'

'Wait. _Over_ New York?' Scott asked, but before any of them could react Daniel suddenly reached over with a lightning-fast movement and seized the steering wheel, spinning it rapidly. The car lurched sideways, rotating and tipping, before flipping over entirely in a spectacular fashion, falling through the glittering road as though it didn't exist. There was a blinding flash outside the windows and then they were falling, the car was falling, turning over slowly in the air as it plummeted towards the sprawling mass of concrete far below that was New York City. Knives screamed, a short, sharp sound forced back down her throat as Daniel raised both hands, the car whipping forwards like a jet. They were thrown back into their seats as the car flew like a bird towards the city, lower and lower, until they were gliding silently between buildings, sometimes missing by mere inches. Scott though he saw some of the dots that were people in the streets beneath them pointing, watching Kim's beat-up car soar as though it were a plane, and he laughed.

'This… is… so… _cool!_' he shouted through gritted teeth as the car sped along a street, high above the mass of taxis and pedestrians. They were thrown against their seatbelts as the car came to a rather abrupt halt in midair, starting to descend steadily before coming to rest on a rooftop. Daniel kicked open his car door, slipping off his seatbelt and stepping into the American morning sun.

'New York, ladies and gentleman… oh, it's good to be back.'

* * *

**...and another chapter bites the dust. Already started working on the next chapter - you will either be pleased to hear or not give a damn that this fanfic has hit 70000 words. The upcoming chapters will include music, fighting, videogame references, emotional confusion and a giant robot battle. Possibly. If I get enough feedback, I might even consider that emotional confusion thing. Get thee to the review box! Or button, if you happen to be reading this on the mobile version of the site! Or something!  
Now, if you'll all excuse me, I have to bleed away my money by preordering an assortment of games, the release dates of which appear to be retreating further and further into the distant future. Ciao!**

**Pixel Katana - Goes to Gamescom every year, and loves it.**


	13. New York, New York

**Wow, it's been a while since I last updated. I'll be honest with you: this chapter was sitting on my hard drive (finished) for a week before I got around to uploading it. I've been busy! Busy playing Borderlands 2, that is. But you have my most heartfelt apologies. On second thoughts, have some of my slightly heartfelt apologies, I need the really heartfelt ones for when I screw up with people I actually know.  
Anyway... this is chapter thirteen! It's a tad longer than usual, mainly due to the musical sections. Yes, there are musical sections. I know, I'm too kind.  
Enjoy! If you still remember who I am!**

* * *

David Dallas stood alone in the darkness, deep in the recesses of Subspace. A minuscule orb of light hung in the air inches from his eyes, his face reflected slightly over the flashing images it displayed. He raised a hand and pressed one finger against the hovering sphere, the images distorting and shifting until they came to a rest, the orb displaying a somewhat blurring picture of a giant city. He nodded to himself almost imperceptibly, gazing musingly into the dim light.

'Discordia.' It was not a question, not a demand, merely a name spoken with an utter lack of intonation. He had not spoken loudly, the sound of his voice failing to echo in the emptiness surrounding him, but his call was heard. The girl stepped from nothingness at his side, still clothed in leather but no longer bound, a long leather jacket shrouding her body. Her hair was long and black and perfectly straight, reaching all the way down to her waist. Her eyes were an iridescent blue.

'…master?' she asked calmly, watching Dallas caress the orb, the images inside it flickering to and fro.

'They have gone to New York.' he whispered, not breaking his gaze at the orb. 'Go there. Find them. Bring me Pilgrim's head.'

'Yes, master.' Discordia answered obediently, turning to leave. Dallas reached out swiftly and rested a hand on her shoulder, halting her. He turned his head from the floating orb and locked eyes with the girl, addressing her directly.

'Do not risk yourself. Grayson is far stronger than you.' he said, his words indicating concern but his tone containing no emotion. Discordia nodded wordlessly and he released his grip, allowing her to vanish as silently as she had arrived, leaving Dallas standing alone in the darkness.

**New York: Day 2**

'I'm just saying… she has been acting kind of weird lately.' Stephen Stills said, attacking his steak with a pair of razor-sharp knives. He sat with Scott, Daniel, Neil and Wallace at a restaurant table, the group having agreed to split. The girls had been out sightseeing, shopping and (according to Kim) beating up muggers all day, while they had been content to lounge around the hotel, swimming in the pool and playing videogames. Wallace had suggested they go out for dinner in the evening, which was met with general approval. They had collectively staggered into an elevator and deposited themselves in chairs at the hotel restaurant, Mobile staying behind to sleep off a migraine.

'You think?' Scott managed through a mouthful of chips. 'I hadn't noticed…'

'Daniel?' Stills asked, ignoring Scott's incoherent mumbling. Daniel looked up from his plate, where three steak knives expertly danced across the meat, dicing it into neat chunks.

'Uh… I don't really know how she usually acts.' he explained, accepting a bite of steak offered to him by a hovering fork.

'Neil?' Stills said, turning to the youngest man at the table, who had been quietly drinking beer after beer and avoiding eye contact with Wallace.

'Yeah, I… I don't really care.' he muttered with a trace of resentment, draining another bottle.

'Wallace?' Stills asked, starting to sound mildly exasperated. Wallace nodded slowly, spinning an empty shot glass on the end of one finger.

'I think you're right, sweetie.' He grinned, watching with delight as Stills shifted uncomfortably at his remark. 'She has been a bit out of it, you know? Like she's not really herself.'

'That's exactly what I mean.' Stills answered. 'D'you think she's homesick?'

'Maybe she's just a little overwhelmed.' Daniel suggested thoughtfully. 'I mean, New York is kind of a lot to take in.'

'Maybe she's just regretting hooking up with you…' Neil muttered somewhat scathingly, though his remark went unheard.

'You think she's overwhelmed?' Stills asked, his face bearing a serious expression. 'What should I do about that?'

'I don't know, man… perhaps you should spend the day with her tomorrow? Would she like that?' Daniel said, turning to talk to Scott. Stills frowned, mulling over Daniel's words as he chewed meditatively on his steak. 'Oh, Scott, I meant to tell you that I'm going to meet that friend of mine tomorrow. I was thinking you and Ramona might like to meet her.'

'The one who owns the Chaos Theatre now?' Scott asked, smothering his chips with ketchup.

'Yeah, that's the one. I've told her quite a bit about you two… she was hoping to meet you, in any case.'

'Wait, she's a girl? You never mentioned that!' Scott exclaimed.

'Uh, no. It's not really that important.' Daniel replied dismissively.

'_Not really that-_' Scott began explosively, but Daniel cut him off.

'Look, do you want to come or not? Kim and I are having lunch with her tomorrow.'

'I, uh… um, yeah, okay.' Scott mumbled, subdued. Daniel nodded in satisfaction.

'So did you sleep with her?' Wallace inquired casually, Neil choking on his food at the question. Even Daniel paled a little at Wallace's words.

'Well… uh… we… it's not like…' he managed weakly, Wallace grinning widely.

'I thought was much. Do you keep any old friends you _haven't _done it with? Actually, do you have any old friends who aren't girls?' Daniel dropped his gaze sullenly.

'No on both counts.' he muttered, taking another bite of steak.

Wallace remained in a good mood for the rest of the evening.

**New York: Day 3**

'Are you guys drinking _whiskey_? It's like 2 o'clock!' Scott berated Daniel and Kim as the four of them sat around a table in a restaurant. One chair lay slightly aside from the others, empty.

'You know, I hate to take Scott's side in an argument about drinking, but seriously. I can't believe you're drinking whiskey with lunch.' Ramona commented with a look of mild disapproval. She herself had turned down a drink, while Scott had ordered a Coke Zero.

'What does it matter to you?' Kim muttered, frowning. 'I like whiskey.' Daniel shrugged noncommittally, taking another sip.

'Ugh, whatever. When's this friend of yours getting here, anyway?' Ramona inquired.

'Now.' Daniel said simply. The others turned, craning their necks to see the door, and Daniel chuckled. 'No, she's right there.' he explained, pointing at the empty chair. There was a low crackle as a girl popped into existence in the chair, a few tiny blue sparks skittering off her body. She wore a strange, tight-fitting outfit in muted colours, a hood shrouding her head. Her eyes were just visible, glittering under the hood, while a small tattoo formed an indigo line that ran down the centre of her lower lip. She tutted, speaking in an irritated tone.

'Really, how do you do that?' she pouted, crossing her arms.

'You know I can't tell you that.' Daniel smirked. The girl shook her head in disbelief.

'When did you notice me, anyway?'

'The moment you walked in the door.' he replied. 'Guys, this is Kasumi. Kasumi, this is Ramona, Kim and Scott Pilgrim.'

'Ah, Ramona Flowers. I've heard a lot about you.' the girl named Kasumi said, nodding politely. She pulled the Subspace Suitcase from her lap and deposited it on the table, opening it and poking around inside. 'Nice bag.'

'Wait, what-' Ramona said sharply, hand shooting to her side. The bag was no longer slung over her shoulder. 'Hey, give that back!' she snapped, snatching the Suitcase and slinging it back over her shoulder, glaring at Kasumi.

'Hey, Kasumi. I told you not to mess with them.' Daniel said scoldingly. She giggled, drawing the Power Of Love from her sleeve and handing it back to Scott.

**Kasumi**

**Age: Unknown**

**Last Name: Unknown**

**Rating: Stealthy**

**Everything Else: Unknown**

'Huh? How did you...?' Scott mumbled, staring uncomprehendingly at the sword in his hand.

'You might want to put that away, baby.' Ramona whispered as several restaurant patrons started to turn their heads. Scott dropped the sword obligingly, letting it vanish in a small swirl of red flames.

'I suppose you're probably eager to know how I did that, aren't you?' Kasumi grinned, flexing her fingers. Kim shook her head, appearing bored, but went unnoticed.

'Not that she likes to trumpet her own skill from the rooftops.' Daniel jibed. 'Kasumi used to be a master thief.'

'_Used_ to be? Did you not just see me steal their stuff?' she protested, frowning under her hood.

'Fine, fine. She used to be a _professional_ master thief.' Daniel corrected himself with a slight sigh.

'Yeah, now I just do it for fun.' Kasumi said, smiling.

'Uh… okay...' Scott said, staring at her.

'So, _do_ tell us a bit about yourself.' Kim asked with an air of faint disinterest.

'Hmm… there's not much to tell, really.' Kasumi answered, taking a sip from a glass of wine that had appeared in her hand as though conjured from thin air. 'Born and raised in Japan, self-taught acrobatics, pickpocketing… global crime sprees, bank heists, museum robberies… you know, the usual. I got kind of bored of it all, to be honest. Ended up trying to start a business, but that really didn't work out, so I figured I'd just buy somebody else's one. And so far, that's been working out very nicely indeed. Oh, I suppose I owe you one, Pilgrim. You saved me a lot of trouble by just killing off that Graves guy. That was you, right?'

'Um. Yes…' Scott managed, seeming a little battered into submission by Kasumi's rapid speech. 'Wait…' he mumbled, the gears in his head grinding until a practically audible click. 'You did it with a Japanese girl?!'

'Thanks for that, Scott.' Daniel said dryly, Scott flinching as an invisible hand cuffed him around the head. Kim folded her arms, glaring at Daniel.

'So you slept with her?' She inquired with feigned innocence, watching Daniel writhe under her gaze.

'In his defence, it was just a physical relationship. You know, just sex… albeit a lot of it.' Kasumi interjected helpfully.

'Not helping…' Daniel muttered.

'You had sex with her?' Ramona fumed.

'Many, many times.' Kasumi added with a wink.

'Why are you doing this?!' Daniel asked in exasperation, waving his hands around desperately.

'Because it's funny.' she replied playfully. Kim swung back on her chair, staring at them with dead eyes.

'How did that even happen?' Ramona demanded. 'How did you two meet?'

'Oh, that's kind of a long story…' Daniel mumbled, scratching his head and blinking nervously.

'Come on, I'll tell them!' Kasumi said happily. 'He's right, though. It's a pretty long story.'

**She's not kidding. This story is far too long for me to include in this chapter. Or this entire fanfiction. Sorry about that. Don't worry, though, it really wasn't that good.**

'That… was the best story… _ever!_' Scott shouted.

'I actually forgive you for sleeping with her.' Kim said, nodding with grim satisfaction.

'Yeah, and it's not at all like that was a lame excuse used by a crappy writer.' Ramona remarked wryly. Daniel rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

'I don't think we've ever told anyone that story.' he said, half to himself. He chuckled quietly. 'It's a good story.'

'Of course it is!' Kasumi exclaimed. '_We_'re the main characters!'

* * *

You don't suppose there's any chance of us getting mugged, is there?' Scott asked nervously, eying a gaggle of brutish-looking teens as he and Ramona wandered through the back streets of New York, on their way back to the hotel. Daniel and Kim had vanished summarily when Kasumi left, leaving the pair of them to walk back as night began to fall.

'They can try.' Ramona said with a slight smirk, tightening her grip on the Subspace Suitcase.

'Uh-huh…' mumbled Scott in response, not entirely reassured. They turned left down an alleyway, keeping a brisk pace as they passed the dumpsters and flickering lights illuminating shady-looking men leaning in doorways. The high walls seemed to press down on them from all sides as they entered a small courtyard with no apparent exits.

'Wait… no, this is the wrong way.' Ramona said, frowning and looking around the courtyard. She turned to face the way they had come. '…ah.' The alleyway was blocked, filling with an array of thugs wielding what appeared to be every gang weapon in existence. Knives, clubs and knuckledusters, hammers, tire irons and lengths of lead pipe. The gang moved as one, advancing slowly but with a single clear intent.

'Uh, Scott…' Ramona whispered as she backed away, distracting Scott from his careful examination of the far wall.

'There's got to be like a hidden switch or something – sorry, what?' he said, wheeling around. 'Oh.' Ramona's hand went to the zip on her bag, Scott's hands reaching up and pulling the Power Of Love from the air, raising it defensively as the gang began to encircle them. Ramona drew out her giant hammer, spinning it in her hands as the thugs drew closer.

'Back to back?' Scott asked.

'Back to back.' she confirmed, pressing her shoulder blades against her boyfriend's. They brought their weapons to bear, their assailants brandishing their own tools.

The next few seconds passed in a dizzying blur.

Before either of them could lash out, a black shape came from nowhere, striking down thug after goon with unbelievable speed. Scott thought he saw the form of a girl in the rushing blackness, all flying fists and kicking feet, leaping from spot to spot in between the panicked blows of the rapidly depleting gang. Several men tried to run for the street, but were tripped by the black shape's whirling legs and sent crashing to the ground.

And then, almost as quickly as it had begun, it was over. The gang lay in crumpled heaps in a wide ring around them, some unconscious, others writhing and groaning loudly. Scott and Ramona had not moved from their position, both their faces bearing faintly dazed expressions.

'I suppose I could have let you handle them.' a girl's voice called down to them from high above. They craned their necks, barely able to make out her figure silhouetted against the blackness of the sky as she stood atop the edge of a roof. 'But there's no time.' She leapt from the rooftop, spinning as she dropped and landing gracefully before them, her black hair falling down and covering part of her face.

'W-who are you?' Scott asked, his voice shaking slightly.

'Does that really matter?' the girl replied, gazing at them unblinkingly with her cold stare. 'You know why I am here.'

'We do?' Scott asked, confused, but Ramona cut across him.

'You're working for Dallas, aren't you? Aren't you?!' she demanded, hefting her hammer.

'I am.'

'Then what are we waiting for?!' Scott shouted, making to slash at her with his blade. She stepped neatly backwards, raising one hand.

'Before I kill you, Pilgrim… I am curious. How is it that you have beaten so many foes? Cole, Siren, Ruri… even Thorne. You… you don't look like much.'

'Well… it's Love, I guess.' Scott stated simply, his eyes fondly meeting Ramona's for a brief moment. She nodded wordlessly.

'Love.' the girl said with faint distaste. 'How disappointing.' She shook her head slowly, straightening up and brushing the dust from her leather jacket. 'Time to die, Scott Pilgrim.'

'Scott, look out!' Ramona cried as the girl launched herself at Scott, delivering a crushing two-footed kick to the chest before he could even react. He brought his sword up defensively, swiping at his foe repeatedly but failing to make any impact. The girl ducked and dodged, bringing up on hand to flat of the blade and turning it aside as her other hand crashed into Scott's face, the heel of her palm smashing his nose. Blood spattered onto the floor as he staggered backwards, rebounding off the wall and slashing down with his blade, Ramona swinging her hammer with brutal force. The girl dropped to her knees, leaning back as the mallet swept over her head before unleashing a blindingly fast flurry of punches to Scott's chest.

'No, I don't see it.' she remarked casually as she battered Scott into submission, her fists hitting like the impacts of a sledgehammer. She bent forwards, arching as one leg kicked upwards, twisting and wrapping around the handle of Ramona's hammer. The girl leapt up and flipped in midair, bringing the hammer crashing down on the space Scott's head had occupied mere milliseconds before. 'This love of yours… where is it now?'

She straightened up, outstretching her leg to release her grip on the hammer. It clattered noisily to the ground as she turned to face them, backing away from her across the courtyard.

'Crap…' Scott muttered, nursing his bleeding nose. Ramona fumbled hurriedly with the Suitcase as the girl started to advance.

'You know, I really did think you might be a better foe than this. You barely even put up a – _urggh!_' the girl yelled in pain and anger as something crashed into her midriff at high speed, sending her stumbling sideways. Her head whipped from left to right, but before she could determine the source of the attack she was struck again, and invisible boot striking her on the chin. She growled, clutching at her face, as Kasumi shimmered into view before her, one fist lashing out and catching the side of the girl's head.

**Kasumi – Deus Ex Machina rating +42!**

'Wow, you guys sure are lucky I followed you.' she giggled, twisting her head to wink at them. The girl got unsteadily to her feet, glowering furiously, and the others raised their fists readily.

'You followed us?' Ramona asked, her tone indicating mild annoyance.

'Force of habit, sorry.' Kasumi smirked. 'So who is this devious little minx?'

'My name…' growled the girl, taking a slow step backwards. '…is _Discordia_.'

'Kind of a stupid name.' Kasumi commented, moving to punch her again. Discordia laughed, jumping high into the air and running straight up the wall behind her, vanishing over the rooftop. The three of them stood there in silence for several seconds before Kasumi spoke up in her usual cheerful tone.

'Okay, Pilgrim. This probably makes us even.'

* * *

Kim shifted her head slightly, her red hair trailing across Daniel's torso as they lay together on the couch in his hotel room. The TV was on, but neither of them were really watching. He lay flat on his back, Kim resting atop him, their legs intertwined. Daniel's hand slowly stroked her head, his slim fingers running through her hair while her own hands lay limp at her sides. The couch itself was drifting steadily sideways at waist-height; the entire contents of the room hung in the air, some objects motionless, others floating around them like tiny planets orbiting their human sun. They had lain their together for some time before Kim spoke.

'…why does it have to be like this? It couldn't just be _simple_, could it?' she said, a minute trace of bitterness perceptible in her voice.

'I know, I know… it's never easy.' he replied softly, his questing hand sliding down her body and taking hold of her own. She snorted derisively.

'Oh, yeah, it's never easy. What about you and Kasumi, huh? Or that Sylvia girl?'

'Sylvia… that wasn't an easy relationship. Not at all. And as for Kasumi, well, that was just a physical relationship. Friends with benefits, you know?'

'Is that what this is?' Kim asked. He did not reply for some time and they lay together in silence, feeling the warmth of each other's palms.

'You know it's more than that. Or… it could be more than that. You just have to make that jump.'

'Daniel…' Kim fell silent, turning her head away from him. 'I…'

'Hey, don't worry about it.' he whispered, raising his other hand to her lips. 'Take your time.' They both jumped as a sudden burst of noise emitted from Daniel's pocket. He fished around for his phone, being careful not to dislodge the girl along his body, and drew it out, gazing at the screen with a small frown. 'It's from Ramona… they were attacked by some girl, apparently.'

'That's barely even news.' Kim commented dryly as the couch began to slowly descend, the hotel room's contents re-arranging themselves neatly.

'Oh, they want me to meet them… you coming?' Daniel asked, drawing only a negative grunt from her, the couch touching down on the carpeted floor. She rolled off of him and got to her feet, shaking her head. He nodded in acknowledgement, vanishing in an instant, and Kim left the room, stopping only to switch off the television.

* * *

Daniel materialised in a chair between Scott and Ramona at the hotel bar, snapping his fingers and plucking a newly-appeared glass of whiskey from midair. Ramona was idly drinking a glass of wine through a straw while Scott attempted in vain to hold three gin-and-tonics in one hand while he poured a fourth down his throat.

'So you two got into a spot of bother on the way back?' he inquired dryly, taking a brief sip.

'We were attacked! By some psycho girl!' Scott exclaimed in between slurps of alcohol.

'I see.' Daniel responded as Scott's third drink poured down his shirt. He raised a hand lazily, Scott's shirt rippling and drying in an instant, before turning to Ramona. 'What happened, exactly?'

'Well, we were walking back to the hotel when a bunch of guys tried to mug us-'

'-reeeaaal mean-looking guys, too!' Scott interrupted, downing another drink. Ramona continued, ignoring him.

'…yeah, so they're closing in when this girl shows up and beats them all down, really fast. Then she tells us she's working for Dallas, and she just took us down too. She was good, Daniel. Like, really good. She would probably have killed us both if your friend Kasumi hadn't turned up, but she just ran away.'

'Wait. Kasumi was there?' Daniel asked, frowning.

'Yeah… she kind of followed us, actually. Took that girl by surprise.'

'Huh. That _does_ sound like Kasumi. She's sitting just over there, by the way.' Daniel said, indicating an empty chair halfway along the bar. There was some muffled swearing as Kasumi flickered into sight.

'Seriously, stop it.' she muttered, shaking her head.

'Shouldn't you be working? It's only two days until the show.' he scolded her gently.

'I could, I guess, but I'd much rather stay here and eavesdrop on your conversation.' she answered, smirking. Daniel shook his head wearily.

'No, I'm afraid not. We'll see you at the show, okay?'

'Hey, wait! Don't you even _think_ of tele-' Kasumi's startled utterance was cut short by her vanishing from her chair.

'…there we go.' Daniel smiled wryly. 'Now, the girl who attacked you. Did you know her?'

'No, neither of us recognised her… she knew our names, though.'

'Eh, if she was working for Dallas directly she would. What did she look like?'

'She was pretty tall, thin… black hair. I think she had blue eyes?' Ramona paused, glaring as Scott tried to attract the attention of the bartender. 'I think you've probably had enough, Scott.'

'But Rammyyyy… I'm really thirstyyyy…' he whined, fumbling for his wallet and nearly falling off his chair.

'No. Come on, we should probably get him to bed.' Ramona said, glancing at Daniel in mild exasperation. She took Scott by the arm and plied him away from the bar, guiding him towards the waiting elevator doors. 'Oh, Daniel. That girl said her name was Discordia. Sound familiar?'

'Uh… no, I don't think so. Discordia, huh…' he said, trailing off and gazing into the distance as they approached the elevator. 'Hang on, I almost forgot!' he exclaimed suddenly. 'Scott, our band's going to be playing one song at the end of the show, okay? Like, to show my fans what I'm doing now. Anyway, we'll need a name for that, so… you've got two days!' he laughed, clapping Scott on the shoulder and dematerialising in an instant.

'Wait, what…?' It took Scott several moments for his inebriated brain to process Daniel's words, coming to a conclusion just as the elevator doors slid shut. '…oh, _crap!_'

**New York: Day 5**

'I've got it! I've totally got it!' Scott yelled, bursting through the door of Daniel's dressing room. Ramona had swept away the studio assistants and immediately launched into making Kim try on almost every outfit in the Chaos Theatre's absurdly expansive wardrobe, while the others had been whisked away to the audience pit by an enthusiastic Kasumi. Daniel himself was sitting cross-legged in midair in the corner of the dressing room, a guitar resting in his lap as he idly strummed away.

'Got what? What are you talking about?' Kim asked, turning away from Ramona to face him. She was wearing a short dress in a sky blue so light it was almost white, with crests of fabric blossoming from the shoulders and down her arms. 'And I'm not wearing this one, Ramona.'

'The band name! I thought up a band name! For the _band!_' he exclaimed excitedly, brandishing a tattered piece of paper covered in illegible scribbling.

'Good.' Daniel said, unfolding his legs and dropping to the ground in one smooth movement, tossing the guitar aside onto a cushioned chair. Ramona started to undress Kim, causing Scott's face to redden slightly.

'So? Let's hear it.' Ramona requested, stowing the blue dress in the gargantuan wardrobe and extracting a slender red dress.

'Uh… it's…' Scott mumbled, fumbling with the scrap of paper. 'Um… yeah! I think we should call the band _Zero Allies!_ Because we've got, like, no allies. Y'know, because of Dallas trying to kill us and everything.'

'That sounds good enough. Kim?' Daniel inquired, glancing at the drummer. She tilted her head to one side, frowning for a moment.

'…I like it. Zero Allies. Cool.' she said with the barest flicker of a smile. Ramona was about to speak again when she was interrupted by a sharp beep from the room's intercom.

'Hey, Daniel.' Kasumi's voice sounded around the room. 'The opening band just got here. I've got my guys setting up the stage for them now, and the girls are coming to see you.' Daniel paled for a moment before regaining his composure. He raised a hand and the intercom button depressed itself.

'No, Kasumi, don't send them up here, I'll-' he was cut short by a polite tapping on the door. Daniel sighed, throwing himself backwards onto a chair, and motioned for Scott to open the door. '…nevermind.' The intercom button clicked outwards as Scott drew open the door, revealing three girls standing awkwardly in the hall. They ushered themselves in, two of them flanking the third, who locked eyes with Daniel immediately.

'Hey, Daniel.'

'Sylvia.'

Sylvia Wake stood between Steph Nordegraf and Lynette Guycott, arms folded, her face bearing a friendly but somewhat taut expression. The three of them wore colour-matched outfits, decked out in blue and grey, Sylvia's attire significantly more extravagant than the other two. Lynette's clothes had been stripped back to the shoulders, displaying the slim titanium muscle of her bionic arms.

'What is _she_ doing here?!' Ramona demand, straightening up and whirling to face Daniel.

'My question exactly.' Kim added, scowling.

'Well… they're here because I invited them. Xanadu are going to play opening for me.' he explained, avoiding their combined gazes.

'And you didn't think to tell us this?' Kim asked coldly.

'She tried to kill me, Daniel! She tried to make Scott kill me!' Ramona said, her voice reaching shouting volume.

'That wasn't her.' Daniel said quietly, holding up both hands in a gesture of peace. 'That was Dallas. I didn't tell you about Xanadu because I knew you'd probably react like this. Look, they're no threat to us. I'm just… just doing them a favour, okay? I offered them a show. They said yes. That's all this is.' he finished, gazing imploringly at Kim. She nodded her head almost imperceptibly.

'…fine. Whatever.' she remarked dryly, turning away and fastening the red dress around her body.

'You're really okay with this?' Ramona asked her, glaring at Sylvia and Lynette.

'Ramona... Flowers? Is that right?' Sylvia asked nervously. Ramona nodded silently, lips pursed. 'I'm so, so sorry for what I did. And Kimberly, I'm not here for Daniel. I'm here for the band.' she nodded her head, indicating the two girls flanking her.

'I know you are.' Kim said quietly, turning back to Sylvia and staring at her emotionlessly, her face unreadable. 'And Ramona's sorry for yelling at you.'

'I am?! I am? Uh… yes. Sorry, it's fine.' Ramona said sheepishly. Lynette flexed her fingers wordlessly, staring at the ceiling.

'Thanks! That's so cool…' Sylvia replied gratefully. 'Daniel, should we go and get ready?'

'I… sure, go for it. Show starts in twenty minutes, okay. See you on stage.' he answered, reaching for his guitar as Xanadu filed out of the room.

'No, this one's not right either.' Kim commented, handing the red dress back to Ramona as the door shut behind them.

* * *

Scott, Ramona, Daniel and Kim stood together on a glass balcony overlooking the colossal pyramidal stage of the Chaos Theatre. Swarms of people were milling about in the audience below, shouting and laughing and ordering drinks as they waited for the show to begin. A few of them waved up to the group, recognising Daniel, but Scott was the only one to return the gesture.

'When does this thing start?' Kim asked, sipping the glass of whiskey in her hand.

'Should be any second now, actually-' Daniel barely managed to finish his sentence before the lights in the cavernous room dimmed and the pyramid in the centre lit up with an eerie blue glow sections of the structure itself shifting and rising to form a flat stage. A flight of steps ran down from the top.

'_Good evening, Chaos Theatre!_' Kasumi called to the crowd, receiving a chorus of cheers as she flickered into sight atop the pyramid. 'Welcome to the show, boys and girls! Quite a night we've got here, I've got to say – are you ready?!' she called, receiving a clamouring roar of affirmation. 'Alright! Opening for Daniel Grayson tonight, live at the Chaos Theatre, this is… _Xanadu!_' The crowd screamed in approval as Kasumi ran down the steps, vanishing into nothingness. The low sound of a bass guitar strumming boomed out over the crowd, impossible deep in tone, cowing the audience into awed silence as Steph Nordegraf rose from inside the pyramid, her slim form silhouetted against the blue light. She beat out a steady bassline, nodding her head as though entirely unaware of the hundreds of people before her. A spotlight blasted down from the ceiling, illuminating her as Lynette appeared from the darkness behind her, a second spotlight fixing itself on her. She began to drum gently but skilfully, glasses concealing her eyes from the white light's glare. A third spotlight burst into life, revealing Sylvia lying flat on her back at the fore of the stage, microphone in hand, tossing her head to and fro slowly in time to the beat. She raised the mic to her lips, closing her eyes, and began to sing.

'_If the fire's out baby, how you gonna keep me warm? Supposing you left me, with the door wide open, no-one can leave…_' she sang, swivelling her hips and rising into a seated position as the music intensified behind her. '_I know it's a lie, I want it to be true… the rest of the ride is riding on you… over goodbyes we'll buy some place for…_' A keyboard slid from the darkness at the edge of the stage, coming to a rest beneath her outstretched fingers. She started to play, a gorgeous melody flowing out over the spellbound audience. '_…wishing you could keep me closer, I'm a lazy dancer, when you move, I move with you…_' she stood, the keyboard rising with her and hanging in midair. '_…wishing you could keep me closer, I'm a lazy dancer, when you move, I move with you…_' She raised one hand and both Steph and Lynette ceased to play, leaving nothing but Sylvia's gentle melody. '_If somebody's got soul, if somebody's got soul, if somebody's got soul, you gotta make the move, make the move…_ _I know it's a lie, I want it to be true… the rest of the ride is riding on you… over goodbyes we'll buy some place for…_' Sylvia lowered her hand and began to dance slowly. '_…wishing you could keep me closer, I'm a lazy dancer, when you move, I move with you, wishing you could keep me closer, I'm a lazy dancer, when you move, I move with you…_' Kim leant forwards, her whisper audible in Daniel's ear even above the music.

'D'you think she's singing about you?' she asked. He shut his eyes, shaking his head slowly.

'…I hope not.' he finally said.

'If she still loves you-'

'Kim.' Daniel said firmly, turning away from the stage to face her as Xanadu launched into their second song, a decidedly more upbeat number. 'Sylvia and I are done. It's finished. There's nothing there.'

'I didn't say there was.' she replied. 'You don't love her, though?'

'I… no. I did, but that… that was a long time ago. It's gone now.'

'Okay.' Kim answered, unsure how to react to Daniel's pained expression. She settled for a brief kiss, realising far too late that this was a hideous misjudgement and moving to pull away, but Daniel didn't seem to mind, drawing her in a little closer with a soft arm around her shoulders. Their lips met for only a few seconds, the familiar feeling of intense soothing warmth spreading through Kim's body, and then it was over, the moment drifting away on Sylvia's song. Daniel rested both hands back on the balcony railing, Kim taking a few less-than-subtle shuffles sideways towards Scott and Ramona, who were hugging contently below the glittering lights that illuminated the hall. None of them spoke for several minutes, until Lynette rounded of Xanadu's final song with a thundering drum solo.

'That's my cue.' Daniel said, flexing his arms and smiling. 'Kasumi'll come and find you when you need to get ready. You have picked an outfit, right?' he inquired, gazing evenly at Kim, who shrugged.

'Not exactly…'

'I'm sure you'll find something.' he said, slapping Scott on the back cheerfully before vanishing. On stage, Kasumi was ascending the steps as Sylvia and her bandmates sank back down into the glowing depths of the pyramid.

'And that was Xanadu, ladies and gentlemen!' Kasumi called, twirling gracefully on her heel as she reach the apex of the pyramid. 'A very promising new band, for sure – but they weren't who you came to see. Our main event at the Chaos Theatre tonight is an old friend of mine, lover, fighter, scholar, musician…'

'Scholar?' Scott muttered, bemused, unheard even by the two girls beside him.

'…you all know his name. And that name… is Daniel Grayson.' The crowd exploded into a cacophony of cheers and yells, Kasumi quickly quelling the frenzy with a single raised hand – she was not yet finished. 'Now before we start, I have sad news. Daniel has asked me to tell you that this is to be his last show.' There was a low rumbling of alarm and disappointment, undercut by a storm of angry boos that were quickly silenced from within the audience. Kasumi continued, unabated. '… so I thoroughly recommend that you _enjoy this last one!_' She disappeared, the pyramidal stage beginning to move once more, blocks shifting and rotating, changing in colour to a deep blue, almost purple. The spotlights had long since turned off, replaced by a low blue light that shone from all around, enveloping the crowd and stage. The room was filled with the lack of sound produced only by hundreds of people holding their collective breaths.

Daniel drifted down from the shadows at the ceiling, falling with impeccable slowness, his instruments dropping alongside him at equal speed. He was dressed simply in a shirt and jacket both of such dark black that even the dim light of the Theatre seemed to fall never-endingly into it. A simple black mask covered his face. He landed delicately, feet touching down without a sound, the guitars and drums and keyboards that chased him coming to a rest several feet above the ground to form a neat semicircle behind him. A small keyboard floated forwards, stopping underneath his hands, and he began to play, a single, low note ringing out across the crowd, then another, then another. The audience broke their silence and started to roar in joy as he flicked his wrist, the drumsticks leaping into life and tapping out and understated rhythm while a lone bass played in the background. He lifted his fingers and the keyboard fell away, replaced by an acoustic guitar that his fingers strummed expertly, a look of far-away concentration in his stance. Then he let the guitar too fall away, and microphone appeared in his palm, his other hand pulling the mask from his face and tossing it aside as he began to sing, his voice haunting yet beautiful as it echoed around the hall.

'_It might not be… the right time. I might not be… the right one. But there's something about us, I've got to say, 'cause there's something between us anyway._' Daniel shifted his head slightly, perfect eyes gazing piercingly up at the balcony shrouded in darkness high above. For a brief moment, even though she knew he couldn't see her, Kim's eyes met with his. '_I might not be… the right one. It might not be… the right time. But there's something about us I've got to do, some kind of secret I will share with you: I need you more than anything in my life… I want you more than anything in my life… I'll miss you more than anyone in my life… I love you more than anyone in my life…_' Daniel's voice faded away as a trio of guitars played in unison behind him, the light of the pyramid pulsing in time with the music.

**And so Daniel Grayson played. And all were struck with awe at his presence.**

'You ready for this?' Scott asked Kim nervously as they stood in the shadow of the pyramid, hidden from the crowd. Daniel had just finished playing, drawing a thunderous round of applause from the crowd.

'Of course I'm ready.' Kim replied, nodding. She appeared entirely unfazed by the screaming horde of fans.

'_Thank you, Chaos Theatre!_' Daniel boomed from above them. 'Now! I have an important announcement to make! As you heard earlier, this is my last show. However, you haven't heard the whole story.' As he spoke, the ground beneath Kim and Scott started to move, raising them towards the stage. 'This is only my last show as a solo musician.' he said after an overly dramatic pause, eliciting a series of gasps from the audience. 'And it is exactly what it sounds like. So to round off this amazing night, allow me to introduce you to the premiere show of an entirely new band, the likes of which has never been seen before…' He cast an arm around as Kim and Scott appeared on the stage, Scott dressed in a suave monochrome suit while Kim wore a sleek black dress. '_This is… ZERO! ALLIES!_'

* * *

**Quite the chapter I have there, eh? Eh?! Rate and review as you see fit, criticism is great but please hold off the flaming. I will 'try' to get the next chapter uploaded soon(ish)... if I can get in online before Dishonored comes out, smiles all round. If not, please forward me the details of as many videogame addiction specialists as possible. It's for my own personal safety.  
I do not own the lyrics to any of the songs in this chapter - all copyright credit to whomever it is due. Both songs are awesome, though, and the first person to name both (with the artists) wins an imaginary million dollars.**

**Pixel Katana - Works best under no pressure.**


	14. No Happy Endings

**He's back, and he's busy. Pixel Katana here, beaming the random contents of my brain directly into yours through the magic of sight. Now, about that giant robot battle... yeah, that's totally happening. Not in this chapter (sorry) but it's coming, and it will be amazing. Possibly. Y'know if you're into that sort of thing. This chapter is a bit shorted than usual, too, so apologies, love you all.  
Nonetheless, there should be enough insane twists and turns in this chapter to keep you on the edge of your high-tech seating device.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

'So… are we basically famous now?' Scott asked, cracking open a can of Coke Zero as he collapsed onto a large couch in the Chaos Theatre's VIP lounge.

'Famous? You're more than famous, Pilgrim. You guys do a few more big shows, put out an album or two, and you're rich!' Kasumi answered merrily, toying with the miniature umbrella in her exotic-looking cocktail.

'Well, yay for that.' Kim said, remaining reserved and calm as Scott raved about the show.

'You know, I didn't really like your band much before.' Ramona remarked. 'But that was pretty amazing, baby.' She lay back on the couch, resting her legs on Scott's lap.

'Where's Daniel? He kind of vanished.' Kim asked, attempting with limited success to sound nonchalant.

'Oh, he ran off to deal with all the post-gig business.' replied Kasumi. Scott frowned.

'Post-gig business? There's post-gig business?'

'Yeah, like the contracting for later shows, the record labels, interviews, autographing and merch dealers. You know, that sort of thing.'

'Sex Bob-omb never had that stuff…' Scott mumbled.

'That's because we sucked, Scott.' Kim cut in harshly. Wallace nodded cheerfully. Mobile was nowhere to be seen.

'Hey, we didn't suck! I mean, we only kind of sucked.' Stills said unhappily. 'I still can't believe this. My band falls apart just as your new one makes it? That just blows, man.' Neil was about to open his mouth to reply when Daniel materialised a few paces away from where the group was sitting, arms full of assorted paraphernalia.

'Guys! Look at some of the gear the merch people made already!' he practically yelled, tossing a fistful of T-shirts at them before vanishing into thin air. The shirts were black, emblazoned with the words 'Zer0 A11ies' in a digital white text, trailing streams of white pixels down the shirt.

'Is that a logo? Do we have a logo now?' Kim inquired, holding one up at arm's length. Scott was already wearing one.

'This is _so damn cool!_' he exclaimed, throwing one in Stills' grim face. Knives went to put one on but stopped upon seeing her boyfriend's stormy expression. Ramona sat up suddenly, eyes alert, as Xanadu entered the lounge. Sylvia led the other girls to the bar and they ordered a round of drinks, chatting quietly amongst themselves.

'Uh… what do we do here?' Scott whispered. 'Should we invite them over?'

'I don't really want to talk to _her_.' Ramona muttered.

'Then let's talk about something else.' Wallace said loudly. 'Let's talk about how much Kim loves Daniel.' He ducked, narrowly avoiding Kim's thrown glass.

'Shut up, idiot.' she growled.

'I don't know… Wallace has a point, as much as I hate to say it.' Scott said, grinning nervously as Kim glared at him.

'What are you two even doing, though? I mean, are you dating, are you not dating…?' Knives asked quietly.

'We're not… dating.' she replied slowly.

'No, they're just having wild sex behind our backs!' Wallace laughed, receiving an icy stare from Kim.

'We are _not _having sex.'

'So what exactly _are_ you doing? I mean, you obviously like him.' Ramona said, watching Kim turn a shade of crimson.

'Look, it's just… I don't really know how I feel about him. I mean, there's a lot of strange stuff there, like tonight, I swear Sylvia Wake was singing that one song for him. I just… I think I have to say no. I don't know if I can do it.' she finished solemnly. A quiet came over the group.

'Do you really mean that? But… you two seemed so happy with each other.' Scott said, reaching over to put a hand on her shoulder.

'I don't want to hurt him.' she said, her voice barely a whisper.

'Well, I guess that maybe it wasn't meant to be.' Ramona commented sadly. There were a few cold second when nobody spoke, until the silence was broken by Sylvia reaching over and taking Lynette's head in her hands, pulling her into a long, passionate kiss. Scott went so red his entire head seemed to expand slightly, his lips attempting to form the word 'lesbians'.

'Oh. My. God.' Wallace whispered in a distant, ethereal tone, raising his phone and taking a string of photos.

'That was… unexpected.' Stills remarked. The others were speechless as Daniel appeared beside them.

'Hey, look at these - WHOA.' The cardboard boxes in his hands tumbled to the floor, his jaw literally dropping to form a perfect, comical 'o'. 'I-is this happening? Are they – am I – why are – huh?!' he spluttered. Kim turned away from the faint slurping sound coming from the bar, folding her arms and speaking drily.

'Okay, so perhaps the song wasn't about him.'

* * *

'Everybody ready?' Ramona asked, turning to face her friends from the driver's seat of the car. There was a chorus of assenting groans, most of the others still exhausted from the night of partying, some hung over more than others. Kim, Scott and Wallace were all passed out completely, Wallace's head resting in the lap of a fully-sober Mobile. Daniel was slumped in the front passenger seat, speechless, his features uncharacteristically haggard. She turned the key in the ignition, the old car emitting a low growl as it choked into life. 'Daniel?'

'What? Oh, yeah... yeah, let's go.' he mumbled, staring pointedly out of the window. Ramona rested one hand on the wheel, foot off the accelerator.

'Are you sure you're okay?' she asked. 'You look terrible.'

'I'm fine. Just kind of… well, surprised, I guess.' he answered, turning to face her and seeing the concern in her eyes. He glanced at Kim, her motionless head leaning against the window. 'I'm fine, really. Come on, let's get going.' Ramona nodded, pushing her foot to the pedal but abruptly slamming on the brakes as a screaming pillar of blue fire struck the road mere metres ahead of them. There was a series of disgruntled yells from the back of the car.

'What the hell?!' Ramona shouted, her hand slamming the gearstick and kicking the car into reverse as the towering column of flame advanced, growing in intensity.

'Oh, for god's sake…' Daniel muttered angrily, raising one hand and thrusting it outwards towards the flames, parting them as though they had been struck by an impossibly powerful wind. They dissipated in a shower of blue sparks, revealing the livid form of the younger Matthew Patel.

'Scott Pilgrim!' he screamed, sprinting full-pelt at the retreating vehicle and launching a pair of glowing fireballs at them. Daniel flicked his fingers, deflecting the projectiles.

'Please run him over.' he growled under his breath.

'What?! Are you serious?' Ramona shouted, still reversing.

'Run him over.' Daniel repeated, lifting both hands and aiming his palms at Patel.

'But-' Ramona started to protest, before Daniel flexed his fingers and sent the car flying forwards, smashing into the young man and falling through the road into the insane dreamscape of the Subspace Highway.

'Huh. That wasn't so hard.' he remarked, levelling his hands as the packed car drifted over a kaleidoscope of rainbows. There was a series of metalling clangs as Matthew Patel clawed his way onto the bonnet, his black hair blowing madly in the Subspace winds. '…really?'

'Come on, Pilgrim! Stop running and fight me, coward!' he yelled furiously.

'Hey, can you wake Scott up? He should probably deal with this guy now.' Daniel said, angling his palms slightly as he kept the car aloft.

'Scott! Hey, Scott, wake up!' Ramona yelled, reaching over and trying to shake her boyfriend awake. His eyes opened blearily, giving her a reproachful stare.

'Huh… Rammy? Wusgoingon?' he mumbled, blinking.

'Matthew Patel's here! Scott, you have to fight him!'

'Wha…? No, Matthew's gone. Yeah, I beat him.' Scott managed, turning over and trying to go back to sleep. Ramona shook him in exasperation.

'No! No, his brother's here! Get up!' she yelled, rousing Scott as Daniel swept his hands to and fro, swerving the car in an attempt to dislodge their unwanted passenger. Scott steadily came to his senses, eventually kicking open the car door and navigating past the still-unconscious Kim Pine out onto the car roof. Daniel levelled the car as Scott leapt onto to bonnet, delivering a slightly woozy kick to the chest than sent both of the staggering. Off-balance, Scott struggled to remain upright on the speeding vehicle as he narrowly avoided several blasts of flame.

'T-this was not a good idea!' he yelled, a fist connecting with his face and dropping him to the metal of the bonnet. He rolled, launching a two-footed kick at Patel's legs and sending him crashing down, sliding off the car and down into the multicoloured insanity below. 'Is he gone?' Scott yelled over the whistling wind. Ramona nodded, swiftly, motioning for him to get back inside as Daniel shifted his palms and raised their speed. He had only just closed the door when Daniel swerved violently, the car barely missed by a flurry of speeding fireballs.

'What the shit…?' he breathed as Matthew Patel hovered into view, held aloft by white-hot jets of flame blasting from his heels.

'Well, that's pretty cool.' Stills remarked from the back seat, putting a protective arm around the shaking body of Knives Chau. Ramona and Scott both craned their necks to deliver dual icy stares. 'What, I'm just saying.'

'Crap.' Ramona swore quietly as Daniel lowered his hands casually, letting the car drop into freefall momentarily to avoid a second fiery assault. Sparks skittered over the car roof. 'What do we do?!' Scott's eyes suddenly lit up.

'Rammy! Give me your bag!'

'What?' she yelled back over the cacophony of fire blasting overhead.

'Your bag!' he shouted, snatching the Subspace Suitcase from her. 'Daniel, take us up higher!' Daniel gave no response, merely tipping his palms upwards and sending the vehicle shooting the Subspace equivalent of skywards. Scott booted the door back open and unzipped the Suitcase, reaching inside and drawing out the Power Of Love, skilfully reversing his grip on the sword and poising himself on the edge of the open door. 'Higher!' he yelled again, gesturing furiously with the blade. Daniel obligingly raised both hand flat upright, the car shuddering as its climb became near-vertical. The other passengers were fully conscious at this point, most of them frantically trying to retain a tight grip on the closest solid object.

'W-what the hell is g-going on?!' Neil shouted, unheard amidst the chaos. Lances of blue flame were still spearing through the air all around the car, one coming so close Scott had to recoil sharply. He turned his head, locking eyes with Daniel.

'I'll catch you.' Daniel said shortly, twisting both wrists.

'I know you will.' Scott replied before the car span madly, and he threw himself downwards. The wind had stopped blowing now, so he felt little on his rapid descent, flitting between Patel's deadly bursts of flame like a bird, a bird with a sword.

'_Pilgrim!_' the young man screeched, his entire body now shimmering in a haze of pure heat as he rushed up to meet his opponent.

'You know something?' Scott called, bringing the Power Of Love to bear. 'You sure are pretty persistent.' He brought the blade crashing down as the two figures met.

**Sky Attack! It's a critical hit!**

There was a phenomenal explosion of fire and light as Scott dropped amidst a shower of glittering coins, still gripping the hilt of his sword. He could see the eerie rainbows undulating below him, getting closer, closer-

Then Daniel was next to him in the air, grabbing his arm and closing his eyes, then they were back in the car, Daniel's fingers unclenching as the old vehicle began to fly once more, drifting over the technicolour insanity with a strange aimlessness. Daniel exhaled deeply.

'Let's go home.'

* * *

Kim's car drove through a large Subspace door and pulled up on the sidewalk outside of Ramona and Scott's house. The two of them disembarked along with Stills and Knives before Kim drove off, ready to take the other passengers home. Dusk was beginning to fall; they bid each other cursory good-nights and went their separate ways.

'You know, I'm kind of worried about Daniel.' Ramona remarked as they entered the house, kicking off their shoes and depositing their baggage in the hall.

'What? Why?' Scott asked cluelessly, wandering into the kitchen and opening the fridge.

'He's kind of had a lot dumped on him. And on top of that, Kim's going to tell him they won't work out… I just hope he'll take it okay.'

'Relax, Rammy.' Scott said. 'He'll be fine, he's a tough guy.' Ramona frowned, entering the living room and depositing herself on the couch. 'Hey, are you working tomorrow?' he called from the other room.

'Yeah. Please tell me we have food, I'm seriously hungry.'

'Not exactly… but! You have a phone, so…' Scott said hopefully, appearing in the kitchen door.

'Fine, I'll order a pizza.' she grinned, pulling out her cell and flicking it open. 'Hey, I got a text.'

'Who's it from?' Scott asked, sitting down next to her and leaning over to look at the tiny screen.

'Uh… I don't recognise the number.' Ramona mused, clicking a button and opening the message.

We are coming for you and pilgrim. You shall both pay for your sins.

'That's… um… a little concerning.' Ramona said, staring at the display.

'Who uses proper spelling in a text, anyway?'

'Yeah, it's weird. Should I text back?' she asked. Scott nodded.

'Ask who it is!' Scott exclaimed 'And what our sins are.' he added as an afterthought. Ramona typed hurriedly.

Who r u? wat r our sins?

'Okay, now about that pizza – I was actually thinking of Chinese food.' Scott began, but was interrupted by Ramona's phone buzzing loudly.

'Hey, it's a reply.' she said. 'That was quick…'

We are Katayanagi.

'What's that supposed to mean? What's that word?' Scott inquired.

'Katayanagi. Remember?' Scott's face was blank. 'The twins?'

'Oh! Oh, yeah, Kyle and… Kevin?'

'Ken.'

'Kyle and Ken Katamari! I hate those guys!' Scott exclaimed, shaking a fist at nothing.

'It's Katayanagi, Scott.'

'Uh, yes. Calamari.' Scott said obligingly. Ramona covered her eyes with one hand, sighing. 'Anyway, I beat those guys down, didn't I?'

'You did.' she confirmed. 'I don't know what this means… but I think we should watch out. I mean, Matthew Patel had family out for revenge, why couldn't the twins?'

'That does make sense, I guess…' Scott mumbled. 'But for now, I think perhaps we should have some fun…' Ramona smiled impishly as Scott planted a soft kiss on her neck.

'Well, how can I say no to that…?'

* * *

David Dallas did not reappear for some time. The girl who called herself Discordia sat, cross-legged, on the cold marble at the foot of his throne. She was once again leather-clad, the skin of her legs exposed, her wrists unbound this time.

'I take it that you did not succeed.' Dallas' voice spoke suddenly from the throne, making her jump involuntarily.

'I-I… no.' she said, swiftly regaining her composure. 'I was almost beaten. You ordered me not to risk myself.'

'Hmm. A shame. It is to be expected, however. Grayson is undeniably powerful.' Dallas mused, lifting a finger and forming a small orb showing a picture of a man wearing sunglasses, followed by a tall, unidentifiable figure then a string of random images. 'This one lacks control of her mind. She will be easy to control.'

'Master.' Discordia said quietly, diverting his attention from the sphere. 'It wasn't Daniel Grayson who stopped me. Pilgrim and Flowers were being followed by another girl. She came out of thin air.'

'What?' Dallas said sharply. 'A teleporter?'

'No, it was some kind of invisibility… but the three of them were too much.' She bowed her head, avoiding his piercing gaze. 'But I think she has remained in New York. She will not be a problem.'

'I see.' he said, tilting his head sideways slightly. Discordia suddenly became aware of the fact that her hands had been shackled behind her back, and that a chain leash stretched from a collar wrapped around her neck to Dallas' closed fist. Her eyes widened.

'Master, I – _ah!_' she cried out in sudden pain as he flicked his wrist, whipping the length of the chain against her cheek with perfect accuracy.

'Perhaps we are going about this the wrong way. The girl, then. The one Grayson is so clearly smitten by. Imagine what he might do if I took her from him.'

'I could… kill her…' Discordia whispered.

'Well, I must admit that I thought more of you, Discordia.' he said dully, lashing her again before forcing her to the floor with a single, powerful heel. 'To be defeated by some lone stranger lacking in power such as that.'

'Please, I can stop them! I can kill the girl.' she whispered. 'If you just let me use all my power.'

'Discordia. We agreed that it was far too dangerous.' Dallas replied in a faintly sing-song tone.

'No… no. I can control it.' Discordia said, rising to her knees as Dallas shifted his foot. 'David, I can control it.' He reached out a hand, stroking down her unmarked cheek.

'I couldn't bear to lose you, my dear.'

'You won't. You won't, just… just give me the power.' Discordia said, softly kissing the tip of one finger. Dallas smiled for a brief moment, a shard of deep-buried emotion surfacing for less than a second as he pressed two fingers against her forehead.

'Be careful.' he said quietly, before diving into her mind.

* * *

Kim Pine sat with her arm wrapped around her knees, her back resting against the headboard of Daniel's bed. She had been asleep; her clothing was scattered across the floor, save for a white vest and underwear. The bed's owner was nowhere to be seen, and the house on the beach was dark, but there was a sound out there in the night. The ghostly sound of a piano playing drifted in from the ocean outside, creeping under the doorway and permeating every bone in her body. She shivered, cursing herself silently.

'Daniel?' she called, her voice barely more than a whisper as she steeled herself, rising from the bed and slowly approaching the door. It opened with no resistance, the sound of the piano growing in intensity as she made her way swiftly towards the beach. She paused at the front door, lying open as usual, as a guitar begun to play, a mournful acoustic tune sounding in the still air. Kim stepped through the door, taking in the scene.

Daniel sat before a black piano several metres from the shore, resting on the perfectly smooth water as though it were made of glittering obsidian. Twin full moons lay upon the horizon, perfectly round circles of unblemished whiteness. An acoustic guitar hung in the air beside his, the strings strumming as though plucked by invisible hands.

'_One more smile and a kiss goodbye, on this final afternoon, underneath this discarded sky, where we're struggling with the gloom… and I'll ask for one dance with you, just to celebrate our time… We got so many things to do, so come on, join the ride…' _Daniel sung quietly, looking out over the waveless sea. '_It's the end of the world_, _but you don't stop living._ _It's the end of the world,_ _but you don't stop forgiving…_'

'Daniel?' Kim called. He flinched in surprise, standing quickly and turning to fact her. The guitar fell from the air and slid beneath the water's surface without a trace, shortly followed by the black piano.

'Kim?! Uh, hey… I thought you were asleep.' he said sheepishly, walking across the water towards the sand.

'I was.' Kim replied pointedly.

'Oh. Sorry…' he apologised, alighting on the shore and sitting down, cross-legged, on the sand. 'I didn't mean to wake you.' She shrugged nonchalantly, crouching down and sitting beside him.

'What was that all about?' she asked softly, frowning.

'What?' Daniel's eyebrows rose.

'That song. I haven't heard it before.'

'That? Oh, that… that was nothing. Really.' he answered, turning his face away from her.

'I doubt that.' Kim said with a perceptive stare. Daniel looked up, meeting her gaze. He reached over and took one of her hands in his.

'I'm scared, Kim.' His voice was barely a whisper.

'Of Dallas?'

'Kind of. I know I can beat him. I'm not afraid of fighting him, it's just that I'm scared of what he might do. To you, and to Ramona and Scott and the others. And…'

'And what?' Kim inquired gently.

'…I might be able to beat him, but I don't know if I could do it and survive.' he finished grimly.

'What's that supposed to mean?'

'You know what it means.' he said coldly, pulling his hand away and breaking their gaze. 'I can't control all my power. If he pushes me that far… I could kill us both with a single thought.' There was a long silence, followed by a faint rustling of sand as he stood up, looking out over the sea. The waves were lapping up the shore as usual now.

'Daniel...'

'Yeah?'

'I don't think we can be together.' Kim said solemnly.

'I know.' Daniel replied, his head bowed. Kim's brow furrowed.

'You know? How do you-'

'I saw your dreams.' he whispered. 'You're right, of course. It's… safer.' Kim gave no response, staring miserably at the ground. They stood and sat side-by-side for several moments.

'Friends, then.' Daniel said kindly. Kim looked up to see him reaching out a hand.

'I, uh… yeah. Y-yeah, of course.' she stammered uncharacteristically, grasping his hand and letting him pull her to her feet. She shook her head quickly, reverting to her ordinary reserved attitude and releasing his hand. 'Er… I can still stay here, right?' Daniel grinned, nodding with sudden cheerfulness.

'Sure, sure. Hey, I wouldn't inflict the sound of Ramona's love life on anyone, not even David Dallas.'

* * *

**One week later**

'Yeah, four espressos. Actually, make that eight. Uh, four doubles.' Scott muttered, massaging his skull with one hand while his other searched his pockets. Stacey grinned cheerfully.

'You want me to bring them over, bro?' she inquired with a wry smile. Scott threw down a fistful of change on the counter, nodding mutely and staggering across the Second Cup to where Ramona sat with Daniel and Kim.

'Did you seriously just order eight coffees, you moron?' Kim asked incredulously. 'How much did you drink last night, anyway?'

'Hrrffgghh.' Scott grumbled, taking a cup in each hand as Stacey deposited a tray on the table and downing both, one after the other.

'Not how much he drank.' Ramona said sympathetically, patting Scott on the shoulder as he demolished another pair of espressos. '_What_ he drank.'

'Tequila?' Daniel asked, one eyebrow raised.

'Tequila.' she confirmed.

'Tequaall…' Scott muttered unhappily, rubbing his temples.

'Serves you right for going out drinking with Wallace. You know what he's like.' Kim berated him lightly.

'Grrrb.'

'Yeah, he's not doing so good.' Ramona said as Scott downed the last few coffees. He shook his head wildly, his hair going everywhere.

'I'm, I'm, I'm doing f-fine.' he chattered, forcing a pained smile. 'Nggh…'

'Somebody tell my why we let him drink that much coffee.' Daniel said, frowning as he sipped his own drink.

'_You_ are drinking whiskey, Daniel! What the hell?!' Ramona demanded, noticing the glass that had suddenly appeared in his hand. He shrugged noncommittally, lifting the glass for another sip. The whiskey never reached his lips, falling instead in a shower of golden brown across the table as the glass shattered into a hundred razor shards of glass.

'Wha…!' Kim exclaimed before being sent flying across the shop as the newly-repaired shopfront exploded inwards. A slender young man clothed entirely in plain black stepped through the shattered window, his long black hair flowing out behind him as he walked towards them, tables and chair going flying. Kim hit the far wall hard and slumped to the floor amidst the broken glass.

'Oh, shit-' Ramona managed before an invisible hand wrapped itself around her throat and threw her from her chair, landing heavily on the floor. The iron grip around her neck dragged her across the tiling for several metres until a wave of psychic energy sliced across it, forcing it to release her. Scott had barely gotten to his feet when another hand struck him in the midriff, sending him sprawling. Daniel raised both hands and pushed outwards, a wall of pure force launching their attacker backwards into the street. He landed gracefully on the opposite sidewalk.

'Daniel Grayson. So good to see you again.' he drawled as Daniel's feet left the ground, his power lifting him up and carrying him out onto the street.

'Is that David Dallas?' Kim whispered as Ramona pulled her to her feet and the pair of them leapt to Daniel's side.

'The very same.' Dallas said with a slight smirk, spreading his arms wide. 'I take it that you are Kimberly Pine, yes? You know, I just can't figure out what Daniel sees in you.'

'Screw you, asshat.' Kim growled, raising her fists. Ramona unzipped the Subspace Suitcase and pulled out her oversized mallet, hefting it threateningly.

'We're going to take you down, David.' she snarled.

'Is that so?' Dallas spoke without emotion. 'Spare yourself the humiliation and just give up. I'm offering you this one chance, my friends. Give me Ramona, and your deaths will be quick. I promise.'

'We would rather die.' Kim said harshly. Daniel nodded silently.

'Hmm. Well, I wasn't really expecting that to work.' Dallas bowed his head, the air around him shifting and flickering as four long arms writhed behind him, almost invisibly transparent in the morning sunlight. 'Then you shall all suffer.'

'_Enough!_' Daniel yelled suddenly, leaping forwards with an almighty pulse of psychic power that shook the very ground and crumbled the tarmac where he trod. His body cannonballed into Dallas at unbelievable speed, and then they were both gone, leaving nothing but a patch of scorched, cracked pavement.

'Damn it!' Ramona shouted angrily. 'Why? Why would he do that?! Is he insane?'

'He's not insane.' Kim said quietly. 'He's just trying to protect us.'

'What?' Ramona whirled around, her eyes widening in shock as she watched an ungodly black shape descend from above, aiming a deadly-sharp blade of impossible length and piercing it clean through Kim's chest, impaling her on the ground. Discordia landed nimbly beside her, straightening up and brushing aside her long black hair with one arrogant sweep. She was smiling coldly, her entire body glimmering with an ominous blue light. A single wing of jet-black feathers protruded from her left shoulder.

'R-Ramona?' Kim rasped, looking at her own bloodied chest in confusion.

'_NO!_' Ramona screamed as Discordia gripped the end of her katana and drew it from Kim's chest, her motionless body falling to floor. She span the weapon in her fingers, the full eight feet of the blade cutting through the air.

'Oh. Whoops.' Discordia grinned, pointing the katana at Ramona. 'You're next, Flowers.'

'You _bitch!_' Ramona leapt forwards, smashing down at the black-haired girl with her hammer. Discordia shifted her weight, bringing up the colossal sword to counter just in time before lashing out and sending Ramona staggering backwards. She advanced, slashing with inhuman speed. Ramona countered repeatedly, struggling to keep the whirling blade at bay, but it found its way through and sliced a shallow groove in her cheek, followed by two swift nicks to her shins. She evaded again and again, Discordia relentlessly attacking in perfect time.

'You've got more fight in you than I thought.' she commented casually, as though they were engaged in an amicable conversation rather than a fierce duel to the death. 'I like that about you.'

'Go to hell.' Ramona grunted, blocking furiously. Discordia leapt up and flew, spinning in the air and slashing deep scars in the ground. The very tip of her blade met the mallet's head, shattering the stone effortlessly. Ramona fell backwards, landing painfully on her back. Her opponent landed on one foot, her smile gone.

'There we go. Don't feel bad – I've fought tougher.' Discordia said, levelling the katana and pressing the tip the blade against Ramona's chest.

'Scott!' she yelled helplessly as Discordia raised the blade.

'_Rammy!_'

'Ugh, now what?' Discordia growled, turning to face where Scott stood beside the lifeless body of Kim Pine. The Power Of Love trembled in his shaking grip.

'I-is she dead? Did you kill her?' he demanded.

'Yeah, that's right. It's not really that big of a deal.' Discordia shrugged. Scott quivered with rage.

'I'll show you how big of a deal it is!' Scott roared, dashing towards her with incalculable velocity. She blinked, her hands moving to counter his attack, but he was already before her, slashing and stabbing away. Ramona scrambled for safety as their blades clashed furiously. Discordia was suddenly knocked back in a blinding flash of white light, Scott raising an enormous silver blade that shimmered with bluish energy.

**Scott equipped Omniblade!**

**+10 Strength**

**+10 Slash**

**+8 Coffee**

'D-damn…' Discordia muttered, steadying herself and angling her katana, her one wing flexing. 'Impressive.'

'Come on!' Scott yelled, eyes alive with fury. 'Come on, bitch!'

'No.' Discordia looked away, lowering her weapon. 'I have killed enough today.' She turned and walked away, vanishing into thin air. Scott glanced around, quickly searching his surroundings for Ramona. The street was deserted now, any bystanders long having fled the scene.

'Scott! Scott, over here!' He whirled around to see his girlfriend cradling Kim's head in her arms.

'Oh no…' he mouthed, sprinting to her side. 'Is she…' Kim's head shifted slightly, her eyelids flickering. Ramona and Scott held their breaths together.

'R-Ramona…' Kim wheezed, streams of blood trickling from the corners of her mouth. 'Scott…'

'She needs help, Scott!' Ramona shouted, shaking her boyfriend, but he was transfixed by the face of the dying girl in front of him. 'Crap… Daniel! _Daniel!_' she screamed. There was a crashing burst of sound as Daniel materialised in the road a few metres from where Kim lay, bleeding heavily from a gash in his arm.

'Fuck it! I was so _fucking _close! I had him, you bloody – oh, my god. No, no, no.' he stammered as he teleported to Kim's body, scooping her up in his arms as though she weighed no more than a new-born child. He pressed one hand against her chest, the skin of her wound pressing together to stem the gushing blood.

'D-Dan…' Kim managed weakly, her eyes half-open.

'Oh, _fuck…_ she's lost too much blood, she's not going to make it…' he said, starting to run and teleporting mid-step, into a room full of bright white lights and rushing people. Kim's vision began to blur, her hearing distorting as she felt the blood drain slowly from her body, her life ebbing away droplet by reluctant droplet. The last thing she felt before her senses gave up and she fell into and endless darkness was Daniel's smooth lips pressing against her cold forehead, delivering one final kiss.

And then Kimberly Pine died.

* * *

**Okay, please hold off on the flaming. I know, killing off major characters just isn't cricket, but somebody had to do it. Or something.  
Shocked? Stunned? Amazed? Pissed off? Use that big friendly review button to vent your praise/rage. Thanks in advance!  
Next chapter will be up before the end of November. Also, I should stop setting myself deadlines like that. I suck at deadlines. I do not work well under pressure, I work well under the procrastination of not doing actual work. I mean, I'm shirking duty on a quantum physiscs essay right now!**

**Pixel Katana - Mostly not bees.**


	15. Awesome Events Transpire

**So that whole 'next chapter before December' thing didn't really happen. Sorry guys (/girls/other). I just got out of a pretty long-term relationship, so I had a very busy schedule of drinking, listening to depressing music and self-loathing to get through.  
But enough about sadness. That's not why you're here: you're here for the next chapter of this fanfic!  
Well, here you go. Your wishes shall be granted. Possibly.**

* * *

'David! David, you're hurt!' Discordia gasped in alarm as David Dallas marched through the arched doorway to his home. His face was flecked with blood, his black clothes tattered. Red was seeping slowly from a shallow wound across his chest.

'I will recover.' he said shortly, an invisible hand taking her by the wrist and leading her across the room. He sat, exhaling deeply. 'Grayson's psychic abilities have certainly grown stronger since I fought him last. He is quite formidable. No matter; did you succeed in your task?'

'Yes.' Discordia nodded with conviction. 'The Pine girl is dead.'

'Wonderful. I can only imagine the effects this could have on Grayson… and Pilgrim.'

'He… he used some kind of power. I wasn't sure if I could take him out, so I ran.' she said quietly, watching his face closely for a reaction. He tilted his head sideways, staring back at her, and then smiled coldly.

'Very well. You did as I had asked, nothing more.'

'Of course.' Discordia lowered her gaze. Dallas sat in silence for a moment, before clapping his hands and rising, handprints from hands that were not there imprinting themselves on Discordia's body and lifting her into the air beside him as he walked. She did not struggle, even as one closed over her mouth.

'Well, then. I shall begin to intervene, but in the meantime…' he clicked his fingers, an orb of flashing images materialising before him. '…shall we watch the Katayanagis have their fun?'

* * *

Scott, Stills, Daniel, Ramona, Stacey and Neil sat in cheap plastic chairs in the hospital room, paper cups of tasteless liquid clasped in their hands. The room was cold, the sounds of the bustling Toronto hospital rumbling by beyond the closed door. The shutters on the window were drawn.

'I just don't know what to do now.' Stills was the first to break their speechless vigil.

'I kind of miss her. I don't know how to say it.' Scott mumbled.

'I can't believe she's really gone.' Stills continued grimly.

'She's never coming back?' Stacey asked; her tone was meek.

'What the hell do you think?' he replied, the bitterness clear in his voice. There was silence for another few moments.

'Look, I'm sorry.' Daniel finally said. 'I know that won't help…'

'Guys?' The voice came from the centre of the room, where the bed lay. 'Are we _seriously_ talking about that little Asian idiot girl dumping Stephen Stills? I _died_ like two hours ago, you retards!'

'S-sorry, Kim.' Scott apologised nervously, eyeing the red-haired girl glaring at him from the hospital bed. She was wearing a faded green hospital gown with a large hole cut in the centre, displaying a prominent wound laced with stitches.

'You, uh, didn't actually die-' Neil began, but was frozen by Kim's icy gaze.

'Technically, she did.' Daniel interjected. 'I mean, her heart did stop beating three times. So technically, she was dead. Technically.'

'You hear that? Technically, bitches.' Kim said, raising a middle finger at Neil. She gave a short laugh, followed by a sharp gasp of pain as the movement shifted her chest. 'Ow.'

'You should probably take it easy, Kim.' Ramona said, patting her lightly on the shoulder. 'You did take a pretty bad hit back there.'

'A pretty bad hit? Is that what you Americans call an eight-foot blade through the heart?' Kim grimaced.

'You know something? Dallas probably thinks you're dead.' Daniel remarked, a thoughtful expression creeping onto his face. 'Ramona's right, you should lie low for a while.' The group turned their heads collectively as a nervous-looking hospital orderly in white scrubs appeared in the doorway.

'Er… am I intruding?' Daniel shook his head, smiling warmly. 'Ah, good. Miss Pine? The tests came back good. We'll be keeping you here overnight, but you can leave tomorrow morning.'

'Huh. Okay.' Kim shrugged, waving the young man away. 'That's not so bad.' she commented dryly.

'I'll stay at the hospital tonight, in case Dallas or that Discordia girl try anything.' Daniel said.

'Really?' Kim's face reddened slightly. 'No, no, you don't have to do that.'

'Please, Kim. I'd rather not take risks.' he said firmly. She leant back on the propped-up pillows, relenting.

'Well, if that's everything…' Ramona said, rising to her feet and tapping Scott's arm. 'We should probably give you some peace and quiet.'

'Right.' Daniel confirmed as the others left the room. He rummaged in his pocket and withdrew Kim's phone, tossing it deftly onto her lap. 'I'll drop by later, but if you need anything, I'm on speed dial.'

'You are?' she asked, frowning.

'I am now.' He gave a short smile and walked through the door, closing it carefully behind him.

* * *

'Kim?' Daniel spoke softly, edging the door to the hospital room open slowly and soundlessly. Kim glanced up, eyes alert in the gloom.

'Yeah?'

'You okay? Just thought I'd check on you.' he explained, his silhouette approaching the bed until his features were clearly defined in the dim light of the window.

'I'm… fine.' she murmured. 'Could you get me something to drink?' Daniel raised a hand; a small glass of crystal-clear water conjured from nowhere and placed gently into her palm. She lifted the cup to her lips and took a short sip. Daniel's eyes strayed down from her face to the thick line of serrated red between her breasts, watching as it rose and fell uneasily with her breathing. He seated himself on the edge of the bed.

'You really had me worried for a minute back there.' he said quietly, staring at the wound.

'I know, Ramona told me.'

'She did? I… oh.' Daniel fell silent. Kim placed the glass on the table beside her bed and reached out to touch his arm. He flinched slightly as their skin touched.

'Daniel, you saved my life.' she said gently. He turned away, avoiding her gaze.

'I shouldn't have had to.'

'What?'

'I shouldn't have had to save you. Dallas knows how I feel – how I felt about you, and he used it against me. I was angry, and I chased him, but I was being a fool. It was just a trick; he wanted you dead.' he explained miserable.

'But it didn't work. You saved me.'

'Yes, but _he manipulated me!_' Daniel answered, his voice rising sharply in volume. He stood up suddenly and began to pace around the room. 'He tricked me… he's going to try and use me. That's what he does, he manipulates people.'

'Daniel. It doesn't matter.'

'But it does! You don't know what he's like, he'll try and make me-'

'Daniel!' Kim raised her voice only a little, but it sounded loudly in the cramped room. 'He can't control you.'

'I-I… I don't want to hurt you. Or Ramona, or Scott, but… if it comes to it, I won't take any chances. I'll take him down with me if I have to.'

'But you'll-'

'I know. But I'll never let him touch you.' Daniel sat back down next to her, taking her hand in his.

'You saved my life.' Kim repeated, the corners of her lips peaking in an almost invisible smile.

'That's what friends are for.' Daniel said, reaching out with his other hand. 'You should sleep, you need your rest.' His fingers pressed lightly against her forehead.

'Daniel?' Kim whispered, looking up at him from the hospital bed. Their eyes met. 'Thank you.'

'Goodnight, Kim.' he replied, pressing down a little harder. Kim felt her eyelids gently close themselves, and drifted into sleep. She didn't hear Daniel close the door behind him, leaving as silently as he had arrived.

* * *

'So that's two beers, two gin and tonics, one coke zero and eighteen whiskies?' Sneaky Dee's only waiter asked dubiously, scribbling on his notepad.

'That'll do it.' Ramona said cheerfully. The waiter flipped the notepad shut and scuttled away.

'Eighteen? Really?' Stacey said, raising a sceptical eyebrow. Kim shrugged nonchalantly.

'In her defence, eight of those are for me.' Daniel chimed in. Stacey shook her head in disbelief, Neil wrapping one arm around her shoulders.

'Hey, don't be mean to her! It's good to have her back!' Scott protested.

'It's been, like, one day…' Kim muttered as the waiter returned, depositing a tray laden with glasses on the table. Daniel tossed a handful of banknotes at him before he could state a price, each one folding itself neatly in midair and tucking themselves into the waiter's pocket.

'Thanks.' Daniel said, waving the waiter away. 'So, Scott, I set back the show we had planned for next week, the Toronto one.'

'What?! Why?' Scott blurted out explosively, almost knocking over every glass on the table with a series of expansive hand gestures.

'I can't exactly play drums right now, dumbass.' Kim explained, taking two whiskies and downing one after the other. Daniel raised a calming hand as Scott fumed wordlessly.

'Don't worry about it; I just pushed the date back a few weeks. The show's still on.' he said, taking one of the glasses and sipping lightly. The others drank from their assorted beverages in unison, none of them noticing the restaurant door quietly opening.

'Oh, well… good. Okay.' Scott mumbled, settling back into his seat. Stills glowered at them from his seat in the corner of their booth.

'Yeah, that's great…' he grumbled, swigging his beer.

'Excuse me, young man.' a high-pitched, quavering voice sounded over the table. The group craned their necks to see the source of the sound. An elderly Asian woman tottered up to them, pointing at Scott with a walking stick. 'Are you mister Pilgrim? Scott W. Pilgrim?'

'Uh… yeah.' Scott answered, staring at the wrinkled old lady before him. He whispered in Ramona's ear. 'Did you and her-'

'_No!_' Ramona hissed in response, eyeing the woman. '_I've never seen her before in my life!_'

'That's wonderful, dearie.' The old woman said, smiling a smile of cracked lips and crooked teeth. Stills frowned.

'H-hey… are you Knives' grandma?' he asked falteringly. The woman tilted her head quizzically.

'I'm afraid not, dear.' she said in a kindly tone. 'Though my own grandchildren were quite pleasant when they were still on this Earth.'

'Wait…' Kim furrowed her brow, narrowing her eyes. 'Oh no. Scott, look out!' The old woman moved with surprising speed, leaping onto the table and lashing out with her stick. Scott raised both hands, blocking the strike and retaliating with and uppercut that sent the table flying. Their aged assailant made no attempt to fight back, instead jumping to the ground and sprinting across the restaurant, smashing a window with her stick and vanishing into the gloomy street beyond.

'Can we not get five minute for a drink around here?' Stacey complained. Kim nodded in agreement, hurriedly gulping down the remaining whiskies.

'Should we follow her?' Scott asked, standing. The massive Omniblade burst into life in his hand.

'Yeah, we probably should…' Daniel replied wearily, getting up and helping Kim to her feet. She clutched at her chest, wincing. '…are you going to be alright?'

'I'll be fine.' Kim wheezed, gritting her teeth. 'Might not be ready for a fight, but I could always watch.'

'Neil, Stacey? You coming?' Stills inquired, edging out his corner and following the other four towards the street. They shook their heads, and he left them seated together. Scott and Ramona had already climbed through the window, and Daniel was helping Kim onto the pavement.

'You know, I'm amazed we can still find places to eat around here.' she remarked dryly as she stepped down onto the sidewalk. 'Oh… that's not good.'

'No. It's not.' Ramona concurred, Stills clambering through the window. The street was uncannily deserted, but at the end of the road a crowd of people stood in ordered rows, the old Asian woman at their head.

'How nice of you to show up.' she said coolly. The people assembled behind her tittered. Scott noted that, upon observation, every one of them was Japanese.

'What do you want?' he demanded.

'I think that's fairly obvious, baby.' Ramona sighed, unzipping the Subspace Suitcase and withdrawing her hammer. The old lady watched her, smiling.

'Oh, my dear. You don't think we plan on engaging you physically, do you? How uncivilised that would be. No… we'll do this _our_ way.' She raised one hand, tapping a small device strapped to her wrist. There was a low hum, and the crowd disappeared in an instant.

'I don't like where this is going…' Daniel muttered, eyes scanning the street. A distant crash sounded behind them and they whirled around, their jaws dropping in unison. 'Yeah, that's not good.'

A gigantic robot towered over the buildings in the distance, at least a mile high, humanoid in shape. It wielded a colossal katana in its metal hands, 'clothed' in armoured plates that made it resemble a samurai. A helmet covered in spikes adorned its head.

'Are we really going to fight that thing?' Ramona asked, staring dubiously at the gargantuan machine. It was closing in on them fast, crushing buildings beneath its feet as it moved.

'Yeah, I doubt I could survive getting stabbed by that sword.' Kim remarked.

'I'm on it.' Daniel said, clapping his hands. The street dissolved around them, replaced by a dimly lit steel-walled room with a vast window taking up one wall. The view through it was strange: a grey, rocky landscape with a dark sky peppered with stars lying above it. Daniel strode forwards purposefully and took a seat at the front of the room, facing the window, buttons and dials springing out of the armrests and a glowing rectangle shimmering into life at his hand. It distorted and became a screen, numbers and gauges lighting up and blinking insistently.

'Daniel…' Kim began, watching as he flicked several switches and slammed his fist down on a large button. The others jumped and hit their eyes as bright lights clicked on, illuminating the room. More screens flickered into existence around the room, revealing two more chairs.

'Where are we?' Ramona asked. Daniel got up, jogging back to where they stood and grabbing an alarmed Scott's wrists, dragging him across the room.

'What? Oh, sorry.' Daniel said, pulling Scott onto a wide steel ring on the floor and stamping his foot. The ring glowed with a sudden blue light, Daniel stepping out of it as it hovered off the floor and rose to Scott's waist. 'I was really hoping to save this until the end of the book, but this seems as good a time as any.' He pulled a pair of metallic gloves from a wire hanging from the ceiling and threw them to Scott. 'Put those on. Girls, you might want to sit down.' He took his former seat, tapping impatiently at the display floating by his arm.

'No, no! Hold on! Where the hell are we?' Ramona demanded, not moving. Daniel stopped, craning his neck to look at the girls.

'Okay. Let me explain: we're in a giant mech on the surface of the moon, and we're going to fight those guys in it. You know, robot-to-robot.'

'Seriously? That's _awesome!_' Scott exclaimed, pulling on the gloves. 'Did you build this thing?'

'Yeah… it was kind of a pet project of mine.' Daniel said sheepishly. The samurai-shaped mech materialised on the skyline, barely visible as a silhouette against the dark. 'Hey, there they are. Kim, sit over there, Ramona, over there. You two are in charge of the weapon systems.'

'You do realise we don't know how to use these things, right?' Kim said irritably as she sat in a seat to Daniel's left, pressing buttons at random.

'No, it's pretty simple. Don't push that!' he said suddenly, Kim's finger an inch from a yellow switch. 'That's an ejector seat. Just… here.' He tapped his screen and displays appeared before her and Ramona, showing an illuminated image of the view through the window. 'Just press the screen, and it'll fire. You can switch the weapons systems with that board on the left. Scott?'

'Yeah?' Scott asked excitedly, practically bouncing as he stood inside the ring, hands gloved.

'You have one-to-one control of the mech's limbs. If you move, it moves. I'm switching it on now, stand still.'

'Okay, okay…' Scott muttered, scratching his head. There was a horrific grinding noise from above them, a shower of sparks erupting from a set of screens in the corner of the room.

'I said stand still! And don't do that!' Daniel said. Scott hung his head and the entire room tilted forwards, the view from the window dropping to the moon's surface. 'Ugh… thank god for artificial gravity… alright. You ready?'

'Wait! Don't I get a weapon? I mean, they've got a sword.' Scott pouted. Daniel shook his head, grinning and settling back into his chair.

'Please. We have lasers.' he chuckled. 'Hey! You!' His voice was suddenly magnified tenfold, seeming to sound across the airless rift between the two robots despite the vacuum that filled it. The samurai mech looked up, it's 'eyes' twin pinpricks of red lights. 'Oh, good. I wasn't sure if the radio was working or not.' he muttered. 'Okay! You want a fight! You've got one!'

'Yeah! And we've got lasers!' Scott yelled enthusiastically.

'Calm down, baby…' Ramona mumbled, squinting at the screen in front of her. She raised a finger and pressed it lightly against the image, recoiling in surprise as a giant beam of blue light blasted from their mech's shoulder, deflecting off the samurai and speeding off into space.

'Hmm. That's an energy deflector… sorry, the lasers may not be the best idea.' Daniel mused, Scott sighing in disappointment. 'Missiles? Oh, shit.' The samurai mech was moving, dashing across the rocky plain with alarming speed, raising its katana. Scott tensed in the ring, clenching his fists, before leaning back with uncharacteristic grace, the window curving skywards. They watched as the katana sped overhead, Daniel clicking buttons frantically. The mech twisted around to face their foe, Scott raising his fists.

'Not bad, child. Not bad at all.' The voice of the elderly woman sounded suddenly, echoing around the room. The samurai flexed its arms, twirling the blade in its fingers. 'But do you really think you can beat us? _Nobody_ can build a better machine than us.'

'Maybe. But we can sure as hell fight better than you.' Daniel said coolly.

'You clearly don't know who you're messing with, Grayson.' she replied. 'Who the hell do you think we are?!' she shouted, her voice backed up by a hundred voices shouting the same words. 'We're the Katayanagis!'

'Oh yeah, those guys!' Scott exclaimed, realisation dawning on his face. 'Hey, they were total dicks!'

'Don't you speak of my grandchildren like that!' the old woman yelled. 'My name is Kimiko Katayanagi, and we will have our revenge!'

'Fine. Come get some.' Daniel growled.

**Ex-Angelion**

**Melee: 45**

**Ranged: 80**

**Armor: 62**

**Will: 100**

**VS**

**SamuRobot**

**Melee: 100**

**Ranged: 100**

**Armor: 100**

**Will: 99**

**Ready?**

**Fight!**

Kim pounded her screen, sending a flurry of tiny rockets speeding at their opponent, who dodged them with a nimble leap, slashing downwards. Scott sidestepped the attack, lashing out with one fist and connecting, the blow sending SamuRobot reeling but causing no visible damage. Daniel scowled, seizing a lever and sliding it forwards.

'Come on, Scott…' he muttered. Scott ducked under a series of rapid slices and delivered another punch, staggering backwards from the recoil. The samurai appeared to shake its head briefly, evading a second stream of rockets before launching another attack.

'How many weapons do we actually have?' Ramona asked, tapping hurriedly at the board on her armrest.

'Uh… lots?' Daniel shouted back, mashing buttons with both hands. Ramona tapped her screen and a giant net exploded from Ex-Angelion's shoulder, cocooning the other robot and sending it tumbling to the ground. 'Hey, that was good!'

'Alright!' Scott cheered, punching the air. The cockpit shifted around slightly as their robot mimicked his action. 'No, wait…' he leapt to one side, narrowly missing an orb of light fired from under the net. SamuRobot straightened up, the blades of its armour cutting neatly through the webbing, and fired again. Scott twisted and ran, Daniel pounding the screens to keep Ex-Angelion stable.

'Stand and fight, coward!' Kimiko screeched over the radio, more blasts of light whipping past them.

'I need a weapon, Daniel!' Scott yelled.

'I'm working on it!' he replied as Scott span, sweeping out one foot and kicking the pursuing mech clean in the chest, knocking it back a few steps. 'Ramona, hit the button with seven 'x's on it!'

'What the hell, Daniel?' she shouted, glaring at him. He waved his arms frantically.

'Just press the bloody button!' She obliged, jabbing it with her index finger. There was a deafening _boom_ as seven gigantic missiles launched from Ex-Angelion's chestplate, spreading out before homing in on the enemy robot and converging with a colossal detonation. Dust and rock was thrown into the air by the blast, a cloud of destruction surrounding the Katayanagis' mech.

'Okay, that was pretty cool.' Kim admitted quietly, the four of them watching in mild awe at the whirling duststorm.

'Yeah, that was a good one.' Daniel said. 'I call it the seven-shot-oh-_shit!_' Two red eyes glowed through the dark, the swirling dust cleft in two and dissipating in an instant as the katana flew towards them, SamuRobot appearing from the cloud unharmed. They dived for cover as the blade smashed through the window, punching a hole straight through Ex-Angelion's head. The glass of the window cracked in spidery patterns but did not shatter, the room kept barely pressurised by the sword itself.

'Fuck…' Kim groaned, clutching her chest as she rolled onto her back, the wreckage of the mech's cockpit crackling around her. Daniel had clambered back into his chair, his fingers dancing over the armrests, tapping buttons and flipping switches.

'We're losing power, nothing's going to pierce that deflector. Oh, crap… this thing could depressurise any second.' he snarled, slamming the keyboards.

'Kim? You okay?' Ramona asked, stumbling over to where Kim lay and taking her hand, pulling her friend upright.

'I'm fine.' she muttered quickly, collapsing back into her seat. Scott was still upright, standing uncertainly within the hovering ring. He was bleeding from a light wound to his head. Daniel swore under his breath as the Katayanagis' robot approached, raising one giant arm and gripping the hilt of the blade. There was an ear-rending grinding as it began to draw the katana from Ex-Angelion's metal skull, air slowly hissing away from the room as it went. Daniel raised both hands slowly, eyes narrowing to slits.

'You want to fight that way? Alright, bitch…' he said hoarsely, thrusting out both palms and sending SamuRobot flying backwards, the sword whipped from the room in an instant. He clenched his fists, the escaping air freezing and shimmering in a barrier of psychic energy that expanded rapidly to fill the gap.

'You are pathetic. Just give in; your deaths will be quick.' Kimiko growled, SamuRobot straightening up and levelling the katana at them.

'Go to hell.' Kim snapped angrily.

'Scott?' Daniel asked, peering over his shoulder. 'You there?'

'Yeah.' Scott confirmed, looking up.

'Good.' Daniel turned back to his displays, lowering one hand and tapping at a screen. 'You need a weapon.' A mechanical whirring sounded and Ex-Angelion's left arm detached noisily from the rest of its body, falling slowly to the ground in the moon's low gravity. It began to shift in shape, plates of metal grinding into place, flexing and forming a spear of brutal steel, two tapered points sharpened to the finest possible edge. It shone with an eerie red light. 'Go on. Take it.' Daniel said softly, leaning back in his chair. Scott crouched down, reaching out his right hand and closing his empty, gloved fingers around thin air. Ex-Angelion's mechanical fingers grasped the spear, lifting it from the dust. The lights scattered around the room flared with new light, gauges on screens filling and displays flashing.

**Ex-Angelion equipped the Spear Of Longness!**

**Melee: MAX**

**Ranged: MAX**

**Will: MAX**

'One shot, Scott.' Daniel said solemnly. 'Don't miss.' Scott nodded silently, taking one step backwards and raising his arm, Ex-Angelion raising the Spear above its head and preparing to throw. SamuRobot did not react, standing deadly still, eyes red slits.

'Do it, Scott.' Kim said coldly. Scott swept his arm forwards, fingers unclenching, throwing the Spear full-pelt at the other mech. It flew in a perfectly straight line, closing the distance between the two machines in mere seconds. The Katayanagis' robot lifted a hand, palm flat out, fingers splayed, as though to snatch the lance from its flight.

'Deflect that, assholes.' Scott chuckled. SamuRobot's armour sparked as the Spear Of Longness struck its hand, dual points piercing down the length of its arm and continuing onwards, unimpeded, puncturing its chest and travelling out of its back, speeding off into the star-flecked dark beyond.

'_Pilgrim!_' Kimiko screamed furiously, SamuRobot keeling forwards onto on knee, then both, before tumbling ignobly into the dust. Sections of armour skittered off its motionless shell, detonating in a series of ultrabright explosions that rocked the robot's carcass to and fro. Scott lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the flashing detonations, Ex-Angelion's own remaining hand rising to cover the window. When he lowered it again, SamuRobot was little more than a charred steel skeleton. Glowing numbers spewed forth from the ruin.

'Wow.' he breathed, stripping the metallic gloves from his hands and throwing them aside. 'You know, this might be the coolest thing we've ever done.' He grinned, Daniel flipping a switch and letting the metal ring drop to the floor with a ringing clang.

'A giant robot battle on the moon? Yeah, I think that tops it!' Ramona laughed, shifting to let Scott join her in her seat.

'I really need a drink…' Kim mumbled, slumping back in her chair and exhaling deeply. 'Does this place have a bar?'

'Uh… no…' Daniel said slowly, watching the wreckage of the SamuRobot. A dark shape darted from the smouldering chest, leaping high into the air and speeding towards them.

'Seriously?' Ramona groaned. 'She just doesn't quit.' Kimiko Katayanagi crashed into Daniel's psychic barrier, encased in an armoured spacesuit with a transparent visor. She bared her teeth angrily.

'Destroy my machines, will you? Defeat my family? I'll kill you all!' she screamed lividly. Daniel sighed.

'Scott, would you mind dealing with this?' he asked with mild disinterest. Scott nodded eagerly, stepping up to the window and flexing his arms. He gave a strangled yelp as Daniel lowered his hand and Ex-Angelion's cockpit depressurised in an instant, sending the four of them flying through the shattered window and out onto the surface of the moon, a bubble of psychic energy keeping the air suspended around them. Kim remained perfectly silent as they fell slowly in the low gravity, all of them touching down with effortless grace. Kimiko landed nimbly several metres from them, straightening up and raising a strange twin-bladed katana defensively. Daniel took Kim by the arm and walked her gently away from the others. Ramona followed; watching from a safe distance as Scott cautiously circled the armoured woman. He raised a hand, conjuring the Omniblade from thin air.

'You don't honestly think you have a chance against me, do you? I have trained hundreds of Katayanagis in the art of war.' Kimiko said coldly.

'Yeah, but… you're old.' Scott replied, shrugging.

'Old?! Old? How dare you? Do you know the meaning of the name _Kimiko_?'

'Uh, no.' Scott faltered under the old woman's icy gaze.

'It means _she who is without equal_. And I have never let my name down.' Scott narrowed his gaze, taking a quick double-step towards her and feinting swiftly with his blade. Kimiko didn't even flinch; she simply retained her cold stare. Scott took another false swipe at his foe, but she remained rigidly in place. 'Come on, Pilgrim. Try.' Scott gritted his teeth and launched himself forwards, his rapid attacks blocked with equal speed and strength. Scott backed up and jabbed repeatedly, driving Kimiko back across the dust. She was far faster than her age should have allowed, but Scott was better, slashing upwards and forcing her to evade sharply. She took a hop backwards, preparing to throw herself back into the fight, but there was nowhere for her to retreat to. She collided with Daniel's barrier and stumbled forwards, Scott seeing his advantage and slashing horizontally across her. She fell sideways, lurching onto her knees.

'I guess… maybe you are without equal.' Scott said slowly. He raised the Omniblade and slashed down powerfully. 'Because I'm not you're equal. I'm _better_.'

* * *

Scott paced up and down Ramona's living room, frowning silently to himself. Kim lounged on the couch, her legs resting gently in Ramona's lap. Daniel sat cross-legged on the floor, leaning against the base of the couch, staring into space as he levitated a small wooden orb.

'So… this is it.' Scott said.

'One hundred and seventeen down.' Kim mused.

'Two to go.' Daniel finished grimly.

'Discordia.' Ramona said. 'And then Dallas.' Daniel stood, the wooden sphere vanishing, and turned to face the other three.

'This isn't going to be like the others. I don't know about the Discordia girl, but David Dallas is incredibly dangerous.'

'We'll beat him.' Scott said confidently. 'How do we find him?'

'We can't.' Daniel answered, turning away and bowing his head. 'But he'll come for us. Soon. And when he does, it's all going to end, one way or another.'

* * *

**And so our climax draws closer. Things are certainly getting interesting... sorry, but I'm not going to commit to a deadline this time. I've fallen for that one too many times. Please read, rate, review, print and show to your friends/family/pets, etc.  
In the next chapter: the thrilling conclusion! Love! Hate! Violence! Action! Alcohol! And epic showdown, and a final sacrifice! That's right, it's _that_ dramatic. Maybe.**

**P.S. How many of you thought I'd actually killed Kim off? She's my favourite character, and if anyone is stubborn enough to survive a giant katana through the chest, it's her. **

**Pixel Katana - Currently running at 42% optimal awesome capacity.**


End file.
